SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH
by LADARTHA
Summary: Feeling the pains of Edward's rejection, having a hard time overcoming her loss of soul mate and extended family, Bella finishes school in Forks, but,drops from sight never to be heard from again. When the Cullens receive this news the search begins.
1. Chapter 1

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: ** **The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This has been beta'd by dowlingnana and she has designed the cover sheet for this story as well.**

CHAPTER 1

"Carlisle? Dr. Cullen, is that you?" the woman in the hallway asked of the pale, blond headed man walking in front of her.

At hearing his name called, the man turned around to see who was addressing him. He saw an older woman, perhaps around late thirties or early forties, with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair reminded him of someone from the past, but, he couldn't grasp the memory just at that moment.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but, have we met before?"

"Well, yes, if you are the same Dr. Carlisle Cullen that treated my daughter in Phoenix after she had fallen." She told him.

"Excuse me?" asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, if you are not him, all I can say is that you have a twin brother living, or, rather, lived in Forks Washington."

The man looked at her with a dumb struck expression which didn't happen to him very often, if ever. 'What the hell does this woman know about him? His family? Their lifestyle?'

"Ma'am, I am at a loss."

"Sorry, I just thought I knew you. The doctor that treated my daughter looks a lot like you, same hair, eyes and built, a gentle bedside manner, but, caring with her. She had fallen through a glass window while on her way to meet with her boyfriend at his motel. Oh, well sorry to have disturbed you," she says while turning away.

"Ma'am, may I ask who you are?"

"Of course, my name is Renee Dwyer."

The man in front of her becomes extremely still. "And your daughter's name?"

"Bella Swan," she quietly answers, with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I did know your daughter. She and my youngest son, Edward, dated for a time."

"I thought you were he. And, I know about the dating between Bella and your Edward. I know that they were close when I was at the hospital with Bella in Phoenix. But, what I don't know is what happened to cause their break just after her birthday. "

"We had to move, as a job opening became available that requested my immediate change, to be able to accept it."

"That is what Edward may have told, but, there was more to it than that. My daughter was damn near destroyed from that. Her health and mental state caused great concern for both her father and me. She was broken," she utters through tightly clenched lips.

Carlisle looks at her with pain filled eyes. He doesn't know what to say in response to the information she had just disclosed. The move had nearly torn his family apart as they all considered Bella as a member of the family. But, to keep her safe, Edward demanded that they needed to leave to remove the danger they presented to her. In fact, the separation affected Edward so badly that they had to remove his presence for a time.

During that time Alice had to contend with Jasper's remorse for what happened, Emmett moped, Esme no longer smiled, Rosalie until the later, in Alice's vision and Edward's reaction, just stayed her usual snide self, Edward left the family for a time until Rosalie's error, after that the family had to keep a suicide watch on him and myself, I left a daughter behind. We all felt that we had abandoned her.

But, during her senior year, Emmett had passed through to check on her and reported she seemed withdrawn, but, continuing her studies. Seemed to be moving on. That is until Alice's vision. Alice had seen Bella falling from a cliff and not resurfacing. Rosalie told Edward and he went into total guilt mode. Thank God, Alice had seen that before it happened, so, we were able to get to him before he could try to self destruct. We had to keep constant watch on him until I remembered an old friend.

Upon calling Asia and explaining the situation, she told me of a way that I could help Edward. She said in fact, it could help the whole family. But, the problem was getting Edward to her. Instead, Asia came to us.

After meeting the family, except for Edward, she explained what could be done. Asia was a white witch and they lived by a very strict code of conduct. The laws for them were just as rigid, if not more so, than for vampires. So many do's and don'ts to maintain their status. For in the world of witches, there were many different levels or classifications. There was the general term of witch which is a witch that is ungifted and not specialized. Then, you have a black witch that follows the path of what the title implies. And, then a white witch does only for good and follows a strict code to be able to maintain that status.

Asia explained that by casting a certain spell it would take away Edward's ability to do harm to himself. It did not take away his free will, but, would bind him from doing self harm. In fact, without telling the others anything else, she established an ease of guilt for all of us. So, now Edward had been able to be himself, more or less, again. At least, himself before he had met Bella.

Alice saw through another vision that Bella had graduated and left Forks to go to college. That knowledge seems to help Edward regain some of his peace of mind.

"Mrs. Dwyer, next time you talk with Bella, please, give her our love and let her know that we do think of her often."

"Dr. Cullen that would be impossible."

"Why is that? Surely, it would not be too much to let her know that she is not forgotten by any of my family."

"Dr. Cullen, no one knows where Bella is. She left two years ago to go to the Dartmouth University, but, never arrived. She has not been heard from since the day she left."

"The hell you say," he says, a bit more loudly than his normal voice.

"Excuse, me!? By what right do you grab me in that manner?" she pulls her arm out of his grasp. He had grabbed her by reflex and without thought as to his actions.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I n-"

"You can call me Renee."

"Thank you, Renee, but, please, explain. What do you mean she left Forks never to be heard from since then? I need to know what happened. Bella is like a member of our family, even though we didn't stay in touch with her.

"Please, I need to know, to see if there is some way we can help to locate her. This is going to cause great grief for all of my family. Don't k-"

"Renee? Where are you, dear?"

Both turned to look in the direction the voice had come. Renee sees her husband moving towards then and prepares to introduce him.

"Phil, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The doctor that treated Bella in Phoenix after her accident."

Phil holds his hand to Carlisle and shakes his hand saying, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Renee spoke highly of you and your children she met during that time. Thank you for taking such good care of her during that time."

"Thank you for your kind thoughts," Carlisle says quietly. He is still reeling from the news that Renee Dwyer had told him. Damn the family is not going to take this well at all. In fact, he was having a hard time holding it together.

"Well, we need to be going now that the cast has been removed, "he smiles, putting his arm around his wife and start moving them towards the elevators.

Carlisle watches them go, but, before they can enter the elevators he quickly moves to them asking as he does, "Renee, may I have your contact information in case I come across any information concerning Bella."

"Of course, but, what do you think you can do?"

"We have many friends that we can alert to be on the watch for any information about her."

Renee hands over a business card with address and phone number listed on it. "Thank you. If you do hear anything, please, call day or night. Charlie is still maintaining a search for her as well."

After that the elevator arrives and they step into it. As the door closes and they are removed from his sight, Carlisle reaches for his cell phone and tells Esme to make sure everyone is available for when he gets home. This is going to be hard. Damn, we are just settled and moving forward when hit with this news. The family is not going to take this well at all.

Carlisle finishes his shift and heads out to his car. For one of the few times in his immortal life he is feeling every bit of his age, if not older. The coming conversation is not one that he is really looking forward to having. There is no Alice telling us what to prevent this time, or, give advance warning. These circumstances totally blindsided him.

He will need to talk with Asia to make sure the incantation will hold, so, Edward will not go off to do something stupid. All of these thoughts are rapidly going through his mind as he drives through the late night streets heading home.

The house is fully ablaze with lighting as he pulls up into the driveway. Everyone watches as he gets out of the car without pulling around to the garage as is his habit. This alerts the family members inside that something is horribly out of place.

All eyes turn towards Edward, but, he just shakes his head that he can't hear Carlisle's thoughts.

"For some reason he is blocking me from hearing him."

So, they all watch as he seems to take forever to come inside. As he enters, he motions for them all to be seated.

"Dear, what is it? You seem terribly upset about something. Something go wrong at the hospital?" Esme questions her husband not quite understanding his expression or haggard look.

"Yes and no. Yes, something happened at the hospital and no it was not work related."

"Okay. Then why did we all have to return for this meeting? Does this mean we have to move again?" demanded Rosalie.

"Rosie, come on. Give him a chance to get in the door good before you start." Emmett scolds her gently.

"Ran into someone tonight that gave me some very disturbing news, and I don't know how to tell you." He replies shaking his head. He just can't seem to look anyone directly in the eye just yet.

"Who could that be that would have this kind of influence over your mood," Alice asks.

"Renee Dwyer." Is all he says.

"Bella's mother?"

"Yes. She recognized me from when I treated Bella in Phoenix after the damage James had done."

"Well, what about that conversation could have been so bad?"

"She has no idea of what we are, does she?"

"NO. But, the information she gave me is not good."

"Carlisle, what are you talking about? What has happened?" Edward asks, looking at his father figure.

"We had a fairly pleasant conversation until I asked her to give my regards to Charlie and Bella."

"Okay, continue."

"During the conversation, she had given me a bit of insight as to how Bella did after we all had left. And that was not very well. She had caused her parents great anguish about her health and mental state."

"But, Alice saw where Bella graduated from high school and left for university."

"That's right, Edward, she did do that. Renee confirmed that fact. But that is where the problem begins."

"Carlisle, just say it. What has happened to Bella?"

"Son, no one knows."

"WHAT!?"

"All right. Let him finish what he is saying. Go ahead, dear."

"Bella had been accepted at Dartmouth just like we had arranged, but, she never arrived. No one has heard from her since. She has just vanished."

Everyone goes statue still, not a move, not a sound, not even, a blinking of an eye. Just tomb silence still. But, as the words began to filter through all of their shocked minds, the eruption is deafening.

"I took the liberty of calling my friend, Asia, asking her to join us as soon as she can. Hopefully, she might be able to cast about to help give us some direction to start looking for her.

I, also, got Renee's contact information in case we needed to talk with her again. We may need to get a listing of friends or any other family members, if any, that Bella may have contacted.

So, until Asia arrives, I suggest each continue on with what you can to keep occupied"

**A/N: I have read and am still reading many delightful stories that have been well written by some very talented authors. It has been many years since I have written and published anything, but, Twilight itself just got to me somehow and has helped me thru a very trying time. I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. Please take the time to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: ** **The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana.**

CHAPTER 2: SPECIES EDUCATION 101

Never in my lifetime as a vampire did I ever feel the slowness of time as I did this night. My family's reaction to the news concerning Bella was what I expected, but, it was still a shock once I had stated the situation aloud.

Edward and Alice were busy planning, trying to work out a solution to find her. Jasper was beating himself up again over his reaction to the paper cut Bella had received on her eighteenth birthday. Emmett was the quietest one in the family for someone, when usually he was ready to kick ass. And, Rosalie was withdrawn, but, frantically looking for something on the computer. Then my beloved Esme. She was upstairs in our room quietly sobbing over the loss of our daughter once again.

Yes, our daughter, for that is what Bella was and is a vital member of this family even though she is human. But, how can I comfort Esme when I cannot even find the words to comfort myself.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. So, the time goes, oh, so slowly. The night seems as it will never end. But, then since we moved from Forks as we did it seems that the nightmare continues, but, with a different scene, never seeming to come to an end.

Finally, I heard the approach of a car the same as the rest of the family. We all gather back into the main family room and I go to welcome our guest as she gets out of her car.

"Asia, my dear friend, thank you for allowing me to disturb and intrude on your time once again."

"Carlisle, it is my pleasure as always to be of help, especially to your family."

Esme steps forward to shake hands with the arrival and greeting her with a quiet warmth, "Asia, please, come in while the boys get your things from the car. We have put you in the guestroom across from Alice. I think you will be comfortable there during your time with us.

"Would you like to rest, freshen up before we get started? Or, can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you, Esme, I am fine. I was close by helping with a situation when Carlisle called me, so, I didn't have far to travel."

"Rosalie, please, show Asia to her room." Esme turns and asks her daughter.

"All of you, I will not be long as I would like to find out the details so that we might be able to get this issue resolved."

With saying that Asia followed Rosalie up the stairs to the room that would be hers for the duration of her stay with the Cullens.

The room was done in the softest tones of blue. The walls were of a powder blue, while the curtains, comforter and bed hangings were of a sea blue. The room itself was designed to promote the calm and tranquility of the occupant.

After unpacking and mediating for a few moments, Asia rejoins the Cullens downstairs. She is ready to begin to try and help her friends with whatever problem seems to be bothering them this time. It takes a lot to force Carlisle to ask for help from outside his family unit. So, help will be given completely with no reservations for what they may need.

"Asia, thank you for joining us once again. I do thank you for coming so promptly. There are no words that any of us can express to explain our feelings at the moment."

"Okay, Carlisle, please tell me what seems to be the problem. Then we can begin to get it handled."

"Do you remember the young human that we discussed the last time we asked for your help?"

"A young woman named Bella Swan, wasn't it? Isn't she Edward's selected live partner?"

"That is correct. But, issues caused the separation and as you might remember, the results for all were a bit devastating to all concerned."

"Ah, yes, I do remember. Has the situation now changed and had some more unexpected results?"

"You might say that."

"Okay. I think instead of the entire question and answer merry-go-round, I will just let you tell me simply what has happened and what you wish to accomplish."

"My daughter and Edward's mate has disappeared. I accidently came across her mother earlier this evening at the hospital where I work. She was there with her husband while he was having a cast removed. We got to talking during the removal and that is when I found out that Bella had left her home heading to start her time at Dartmouth University, but, never arrived. It seems that the last she was seen was the day she left her father's house to come east, to not be seen or heard from again. That was two years ago.

"We do realize the trail is cold, but, we are determined to find Bella. We need help to keep us pointed in the right direction from time to time."

"That I can do as long as there is no species interference."

"What do you mean by 'species interference'?"

"Simply that the process will move quickly if we do not have any unexpected issues, or cross lines or levels."

"I'm sorry, my dear, I do have some idea of species laws and issues, but, what you seem to be telling us is that I am lacking more knowledge than I thought." Carlisle smilingly tells his guest.

"Okay. I see that I may have to take time to educate all of you. Let me ask each of you this. How much do you know about each of the different species that walk this world?"

Looking around she receives more blank stares than she had anticipated. She gently smiles and settles to begin their education, realizing that this might take awhile.

"Okay. Everyone get comfortable as this might take a little time. We are going to begin Species Education 101. And, Esme, before I begin could I trouble for a pitcher of ice water and a glass. This will help keep my throat from drying out while I talk."

"Of course. Won't be but a moment." And so speaking and moving at vampire speed, Esme had the requested water and glass beside Asia faster than the blink of an eye.

"Thank you. Now to begin. You know of the species vampire, werewolf and witches. But, you might not know that there are a lot more species than just those. Where most are just considered to be the things of books, fairy tales or nightmares are not.

"Take vampires, we have the good and the bad. But, we also, have those that fall into a "never area". They are just instinctual and they do what comes naturally for them. They are not trying to be anything other than what is. But, the vampires do have laws, minimal, I agree, but, laws nonetheless. And, I don't think we need to go over those.

"Then you have the werewolf. The true werewolf has not laws other than to survive and do what comes naturally to them. But, they are almost extinct now.

"A division of this area is the shape shifters. Depending upon their genes, they can change at will into what is their alter ego form. And, here we do have, again, the good and the bad along with the laws that govern them. The path is freely chosen. And they have to pay the consequences for the choices made.

"Next, comes the spirits and ghosts. And, yes, before you ask, there are such things. And, again, yes, there are good and bad. Their position is determined by how they dealt with worldly existence. And, again, there are laws of nature that govern how the good may conduct themselves while still earthbound for whatever the reason may be.

"You have zombies. I see the shock on your faces. But, yes, there is such a species, just like vampires and the rest. No one really knows the reason for them to be existing, but, they do and seem to have some sense of order to themselves that they follow.

"Of course, there are other species that can be of air, land and sea, which I am unable to name as I have not come across any direct knowledge, meeting or hearsay concerning them. But, you can bet, that with you existing, then, they do as well.

"The one thing I have left out up to this point is the mention of each species having different level ranges. And, what I mean by that is simply this, that just like with vampires, you have the normal and then the gifted. So, as you can see, it stands to reason that the same would be in each of the other species; the normal and the gifted.

"So, now we come to the most common of species; the human. They, too, have laws governing both the good and the bad and consequences that cover each area of their lives. And, just like with all the others, they have the normal and the gifted.

"The human species is the beginning stage for any of the species range. You might call it the birthing species. And, what the human is during this life will carry over into the crossing to another species, if it should occur. Such a crossover happens to just a very few, but, nonetheless, that is the dominant species gene for each of us.

"Finally, we come to me, although, I am human, I am still of a different human species. And, my species is the same as I already mentioned, but, still different by the fact that our levels are greatly more highly defined. The higher the level, the stricter are the laws and consequences."

Asia stops to take a drink of water and looks around the room. She sees many different expressions, but, each are the same in that they reflect the shock of what she is saying. She smiles before asking, "Are there any questions at this point on what I have just covered?"

"No? Okay, then I shall continue. My species again, although human, is still of witch. This is how our levels break down.

"Firstly, we have the normal witch, no special gifts or talents, but, can perform the basic tasks of witchcraft. They are governed by the normal laws of mankind. Nothing really special here.

"Secondly, you have your black witch and the name does suit their level. Again, here, you have the common black witch because that is what she chose to be and can only do the most common of witchcraft just like your normal witch. But, the gifted and talented black witches are those that you must be on guard for they are controlled by nothing more than their black hearted nature. Case in point, Jane and Alec of the Volturi set. It takes a strong hand to control a black gifted witch. But, Jane and Alec are limited to what they can do simple because they have no talents and have not learned the form of casting.

"So, yes, there are even higher levels on the black witch side, but, I will come back to that a little later.

"At this point, let me make this short for you before I go any further. Just as I have explained the different levels for the black witch, let me say, that it's so exactly for the white witch side. But, those that are white witches are controlled by a strict set of laws and once you break the greatest of these you become a black witch with no come back ever.

"The laws for a white witch are simple and can be easy to keep, but, the difficulty comes when your personal emotions become involved and the decisions you have to make can go across what you feel you want to do. That is when temptation gets brought into be factored equation.

"These laws are that as a white witch you help all species that ask and need your help. You do not judge nor execute judgment against any species no matter the situation. You cannot take from nature any more than what you need to survive. And, you can not harm, destroy or kill any species, especially humans, unless no other choice is available. All other options have to have been exhausted and even then it has to be in absolute defense of preserving life of all creatures.

"Now, the higher levels of witches both white and black are the rarer levels. For here, using Jane and Alec again you have twin witches, rare, but not much. What can make them rare are the gifts or talents they may possess and their communication levels.

"Next, comes your elemental and nature witches, and, again, white and black. You can come across in this level one of the two that is not twin. But, the most powerful doing have a twin.

"Elemental can control the wind, air, earth or fire. Most times only one, but, there have been the rare occasion of controlling two, but, never at the same time. Whereas, your nature witches control the species of air, land or sea.

"Most all twin witches are of same parents. So, this leads me to the level and the most rare of the witches. That is the genetic twins. Twins of the same bloodline, but, with different parents and these are usually highly gifted as well as talented.

"Let me say this, there has not been this level of a witch in over five hundred years, but, legend states that the twins will return having an unseen gift and talent level never known before. The laws governing this level of witch are so strict that there is no give of any kind. Cross the line and it is immediate death.

"And, let me say this in closing. Only a black witch can be defeated by a white witch of their level or higher. All creatures that roam this world, by whatever means, are protected by the white witches.

"So, Carlisle, I come back to what I said earlier about being easy if it is simply an inter species we are dealing with and your Bella doesn't fall into one of these other areas."

"Damn, Asia, I don't know. We do know that Bella is unique in regards that Edward cannot read her thoughts. Alice can get visions of her future from time to time. She can be very stubborn and frustrating with her beliefs of rights and wrongs. Factor in that she has a very loving nature and a very generous heart. Lastly, she is not involved in herself."

"Carlisle, I hate to say this, but, I am going to need some knowledge of her background and family history. This is because what you are telling are traits of a white witch. I can say that based also, on what you said she has a gift, so that can complicate the finding. Not impossible, but, difficult. Without that information, I will be hampered in the advice I give by making the information erroneous."

It seems that nothing else was left to be said until the necessary information could be gathered.

"I will call her mother tomorrow and request to speak with her concerning getting the information."

**A/N: I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops. Well, have we been educated? Have you formed your ideas as to what species Bella is? So, we can say let the hunt begin.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. Please take the time to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana.**

"_Carlisle, I hate to say this, but, I am going to need some knowledge of her background and family history. This is because what you are telling me are traits of a white witch. I can say that based also, on what you saying she has a gift, so that can complicate the finding. Not impossible, but, difficult. Without that information, I will be hampered in the advice I give by making the information erroneous."_

_It seems that nothing else was left to be said until the necessary information could be gathered._

"_I will call her mother tomorrow and request to speak with her concerning getting the information."_

CHAPTER 3:

"Alice, can't you get a vision of her at all? Anything to give us a hint." The anxiety sounding in Edward's voice. Just from the sound of it you could tell he was starting to stress over the decision he had made three years ago to leave Bella. His mind had images whirling around like a carousal of Bella's state after he left based on what Renee had told Carlisle yesterday.

Asia was quietly talking with Carlisle and Esme, while Emmett was outside somewhere, too far away for Edward to catch his thoughts, and Jasper was experiencing heavy waves of guilt, again, about what had caused the separation between Edward and Bella.

Now, Rosalie, for some reason, was busily scanning the internet. From what Edward can pick from her thought process, she is trying to trace a logical pattern to Bella's disappearance. Gather any information as to her stops to give a direction that she was heading and where the direction changed or stopped. For some reason this was paramount to her.

"Damn, Alice, come on. Anything!" he all, but, shouts at his sister.

"Look, Edward, you know that the visions come when they want and for a long time any vision that I did have of Bella was blurred. Now, I just can't seem to get her at all. It's like she doesn't exist. I hate to put it that way, but, what else can I say. I just can't locate her.

"You know, Brother, this is just as hard for me, as well. She's my best friend and I love her as much as you do, but, as a sister and friend. You love her cause she is your mate. And, as much as it pains me to say this, you are the one that chose to walk away from her. You are the one that didn't have the faith or strength to stay. So, don't try to lay a guilt trip on me. Okay?!"

Edward hangs his head for a moment, he looks up and all can see the pain that is clearly evident in his face, eyes and posture. He shakes his head and changes position like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. And, I guess you could say that it was more the weight of the prior decisions made and the resulting consequences that created the burden he carried.

"My apologies Alice, I know this is my fault. I live with that day in and day out. But, I refuse to leave her in possible danger and do nothing about it."

"Danger! Of course! Why didn't I of think of that." So, with that outburst all eyes turn towards Alice, including Emmett who had just walked back in the door from outside.

Alice looks into the distance and then gasps. Shock is clearly written on her pixie look features. She watches whatever action she sees taking place, trying to take in as much detail, like dateline, location and events connected, as she can. She is appalled by what is playing out in her vision. Finally, she sags from the release of her vision and Jasper moves quickly to catch his wife. He holds her close since she is shaking, seemingly completely overwhelmed, and unable to speak yet.

After a time, Carlisle moves to sit next to Alice while Jasper still has her wrapped in his arms, and asks, "Alice, can you tell us what you saw?"

"Victoria. Army. Volturi. Sorry, everything was moving so fast in the vision that it was hard to keep up and see all that we needed. My problem is that I don't know if it will be one, two, or, three separate incidents. But, each was connected to Bella and another person who she loves to the point of giving up her life."

Edward sags at that last statement. He had left so Bella would live a normal life, but, still the thought of her giving her love to another and not him, hurt, cutting deeply into his heart.

Alice reaches for him as she knows what he is assuming and wants to reassure him, "Edward, the person I am referring to is female, not male. They are standing together to face, alone, this situation."

"Alice, can you tells us the time frame we have to be ready before this will take place. Or, what can we do to change events to keep it from happening?"

"Carlisle, I don't know for the simple reason I don't have an understanding of what I just saw. All was jumbled together and moving so fast that I have been unable to separate it from each other. So, to answer your question with more clarification, I just don't know if it takes place as one event or multiple separate events. I just don't have that answer," she states sadly.

Edward growls in the background from the frustration of it all. Patience has never been his strong point at any time. It now was the worst.

"Well, people, I would say that we have our work cut out for us. As there is no way in hell that I am going to let my little sister face that shit by herself and unprotected. We need to make a plan and get started with it."

Everyone was agreeing with Emmett. Jasper stands, after depositing Alice to one side, "I'll get started putting things together that might be needed. I will come up with a more defensible plan after Alice has a chance to make better sense of her vision. I agree with Emmett, my little sister needs us and we are going to be there for her. Edward, let's get ready to get your mate home."

Asia is sitting back and watching with a smile on her face, observing the family coming together as one once again.

All move together, going in separate directions with a definite mission, purpose, in mind. The only person not moving other than scanning the computer screen still is Rosalie. Suddenly, she tenses up and yells, "Gotcha. Finally."

"Rose, baby, what do you have?"

"Bella's last directions from the time she left Forks," she answers with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Renee, it's late. Come to bed, dear."

"In a minute. I need to get a hold of Charlie. And, I'll call Ria."

"Why are you making these calls? Are they that important, right now?"

"Yes, darling, they are. Don't ask me why they are, I just know that I need to call."

She had been trying to reach both people ever since they had gotten home from the hospital. She wanted to let Charlie know about her conversation with Carlisle Cullen as everyone had assumed that Bella had decided to look for them. But, with the current knowledge gained tonight from Dr. Cullen, that was a dead end, So, Charlie can rule that assumption out.

All she was getting was voicemail, so, she left Charlie a message for him to call. With Ria were the same results. After hanging up from attempting the second call, she decided to go on to bed. For some reason she was feeling optimistic about tomorrow. The conversation with Carlisle Cullen had given her hope in finding her daughter even after this length of time.

The alarm goes off and Renee reaches out to turn it off. For a few moments she just lays there trying to collect herself before starting the day. She gets up, walks into the bathroom for her morning routine and then heads for the kitchen. Over the years she has had to learn to cook to a certain degree. At, least, to where it was edible. Just as she had the coffee made, Phil walked in to eat before heading out the door. She puts his breakfast down in front of him, as the phone rings.

She walks over to the counter and answers by the third ring. "Hello."

"Renee, this is Carlisle Cullen, I hope I am not catching you at an inconvenient time."

"No, not at all. What can I do to help you, Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle, please, call me Carlisle. And, I was wondering if you would be able to come over to our home this morning. We are trying to put together a game plan for finding Bella, but, find that we need more information in regards to her background."

"Carlisle, what kind of background?"

"Oh, you know, like family history, friends, things along this line that she might have contacted, or, stayed in touch."

"Charlie and I explored that avenue with no results"

"So, there is someone?"

"Well, yes, but, I don't see how that information could help."

"Believe me that we might possibly come across something that you overlooked or discounted as important; in other words an outsider's viewpoint of the facts. So, for us to be able to do this, we need all of the information that we can get.

"I would ask you to meet me at the hospital, but, I have no idea how busy my shift this evening will be. And, I just thought that it would be more comfortable for you if we met here. Of course, if you would rather meet somewhere else I will try to arrange that."

"Okay, just give me your address and any directions that I might need."

"Renee, you are more than welcome to bring Phil with you."

So as the conversation progressed, she wrote down the address and directions. After, she got off the phone; she turned to Phil to tell him about it and to ask if he wanted to take off to come with her. He told her he couldn't, but, to meet him for lunch, if she got through in time. She agreed to that and left the kitchen to start getting ready to head over to the Cullen's'.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, are we ready for Renee? She should be here any moment. Edward, I don't know how she is going to react to you since her daughter is missing."

"That's all right, Carlisle, I'll be able to handle it. I will put up with anything just to be able to find Bella and keep her safe."

At that moment a car turning into the drive was heard. Everyone tensed for a moment, only to relax and get ready to find out what needed to be known. Rosalie still had not revealed to anyone yet what she had found on the computer. She just told them that she had more checking to do.

Carlisle moves to the door and steps out to greet Renee. "Welcome to our home. Come on in and meet the rest of the family." He says while moving to one side to allow her entrance.

Carlisle introduces Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper and then reminds her of meeting Alice and Edward in Phoenix. Each greets her with warmth and a shaking of hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you finally as Bella spoke often of each of you with great affection."

"Renee, please, let me say how upset we are with the news Carlisle told us last night. Be assured that we are going to do everything within our means to help find Bella," Esme quietly tries to reassure her of their commitment to the upcoming search.

"Renee, may I introduce you to an old friend of the family that will also be assisting in the search. This is Asia Charles."

"Mrs. Dwyer, my sympathy and I will do all that I can to help."

"How can you help? I don't know what any of you can do that hasn't already been done."

"You would be surprised." She smiles and sits herself in one of the chairs in the room.

"Okay, how do we do this and what do you want to know?"

"First, could you give us a little family background information; you know, grandparents, aunts, uncle, or, cousins if any. This type of information would be helpful. Then any friends she might have made and stayed in touch with other than in Forks."

"I don't know how much Bella told of the family history, but, it is an old unique one on Charlie's side. Mine is just everyday average. Of course, we only had one child, Bella.

"I'm guessing that Bella told you how I felt about her marrying at an early age. It was something we, Charlie and I, insisted she should not do until after college and getting her career going good. We married at an early age and had Bella within the first two years and then by the time she was four everything fell apart. No one's fault, really, just married too soon, too young.

"I really think, looking back, that Brandy's and Lawrence's marriage had an influence on the decisions we made. They were happy beyond belief. They had been married a couple of years before Ria was born. Then by the time Ria was three, Brandy was murdered. And, by the time she was six we had married and had Bella.

"Both girls were something else, and that is when I got the shock of my life when the girls were able to do unexplainable things. Charlie, bless his soul, had to give me a quick background education concerning his family tree.

"But, never mind, I don't think any of that would be of benefit. We have kept that quiet for years to protect the girls.

"Here is a list of friends that you might be able to find that we have not been able to speak with concerning Bella's disappearance," she says while holding out the piece of paper to Carlisle.

"Renee, you have me a little stumped. Could you explain how this Brandy, Lawrence and Ria have anything to do with Bella? And what do you mean that Charlie has an old unique background?"

"Well, of course, not Charlie himself, but, his family begins hundreds of years ago with a woman named Marie de la Castille. Seems she was burned at the stake as a witch after giving birth to a daughter. The daughter disappeared shortly after being born.

"And, in regards to Lawrence and Brandy, they are Ria's parents making Ria Bella's cousin. "

"Which one is related to Charlie?"

"Brandy, she was Charlie's older sister and she married Lawrence, who is my older brother. Results Ria.

It seemed more shocks were in the air, for the Cullens had no knowledge of this before now. Asia was vibrating with an excitement that was barely concealed from the others in the room. All she kept thinking was 'oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.' She didn't seem to be able to get beyond that thought.

**A/N: Well, have we been educated enough yet? The answer no, not really, as a lot is still unsaid about Bella's family tree. Can you guess what it is? Have you formed your ideas as to what species Bella is? So, we can say let the hunt begin.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. Please take the time to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana.**

"_Which one is related to Charlie?"_

"_Brandy, she was Charlie's older sister and she married Lawrence, who is my older brother. Results Ria._

_It seemed more shocks were in the air, for the Cullens had no knowledge of this before now. Asia was vibrating with an excitement that was barely concealed from the others in the room. All she kept thinking was 'oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.' She didn't seem to be able to get beyond that thought._

CHAPTER 4: THOUGHT YOU KNEW IT ALL, RIGHT?

"Renee, may I ask you a question?" asked Asia.

"Sure."

"Would you say that …. No, I am not going to ask that question at this time. But, I am going to ask that you please enlarge upon the family tree. And, explain what you meant 'the girls were able to do unexplainable things'?"

Renee looks at this woman like she has two heads, or something. Then, shaking her head, she answers rather sharply "No."

"But, I -"

"I said no. I don't know you, lady, and you are asking me questions about my daughter and niece. I don't think so. The answer is no.

"In fact, I think I may have said too much. I need to leave as I have a prior appointment scheduled," so saying, she gets up out of the chair, reaches for her purse and begins heading for the door.

"Renee, please, no harm was meant."

Renee hesitates at the door, turns and smiles at Carlisle. She nods, and then looks pass him to see Edward. She pauses for a moment longer, then motions for him to come to her.

"Edward, I only met you that time in Phoenix and you seemed to care for my daughter a great deal. I don't know what happened that might have changed that and I am not going to ask. Right, now you seem to be walking with a heavy burden upon you, son.

"Bella and I talked after that time and she was all about you. You were 'her everything' as she would say. I don't know what happened to cause you to decide to separate, but, I did see how it affected her afterwards, we almost had made a decision to commit her, then she seemed to start snapping out of it a bit, makes one wonder as to why, but, I am not going to ask. For some reason, I fear that I might not get an answer. At least, not a true one. So, young man, I am not going to put you on the spot.

"I see you now and you are ready to find her, in fact, your whole family is ready to rush off to search, this I don't understand why, but, it gives me hope. Hope, I cannot explain, but, it helps.

"So, with that being said I am going to say this, please, find her and bring her home to all that love her. Then at that point, I will give you my forgiveness and blessings.

"Carlisle, if there is anything else you need to know, let me know."

As she turns once more towards the door to leave, Rosalie very quickly stops her with a question,"Mrs. Dwyer, where does this Ria live?"

"Where ever she chooses. She and her husband own several homes around the world as does Charlie and Bella." So with that information she leaves.

Talk about shockwave. Everyone is in shock. Shock after shock. What did she mean 'as does Charlie and Bella'?

Asia maintains her silence, but, watches the recovery of the family. All of a sudden everyone wants to speak at the same time. "What the hell just happened?"

"All right, settle down. SETTLE DOWN!" Carlisle instructs everyone.

"We need to compile what we have learned to get a clear picture of where to start. Asia, I am going to need to you to contribute your impressions and what you got out of that, as well."

"Carlisle, I can only supply my assumptions."

"Your assumptions are usually accurate."

As they are getting ready for a family meeting to start putting facts together, Renee is on her way home. It is too early to meet with Phil for lunch, but, she does need to get a hold of Charlie. And get a hold of him fast. So, trying to keep from speeding she hurries home to make a phone call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ria, my love, are we ready to go home?"

"In a minute, if you don't mind. Keep your damn hat on. I'm almost through with this call.

"Yes, Izzy, we are getting on the plane shortly and should be there around midnight. How often have you had these dreams? Okay. Okay. Do you recognize the red headed woman? Well, shit! Yes. Yeah, we will. You think she is behind the first one? Good enough for me.

"The Volturi! What the hell do they want? They have what with them? Son of a bitch! Yeah. Well, they can't go too far, or, I will have Lee inform the Queen about their little nonsense.

"No. If we have to, we will, stand strong together. But, we need to figure out what they are wanting. Both, parties.

"Yeah, I agree. Okay, see you and Jason tonight."

"Okay, Mr. Impatience, let's go and catch that flight home. You had a good turn out here, but, I'm ready to relax for a few days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, what do we know at this point? Esme?"

"I think before anything else is discussed Rosalie should fill us in on what she has found."

"Be happy to lay it out. First, I checked to see if any credit cards or debit cards had been used any place along the way she would have taken to head east. My thought is that Charlie would have made sure she had a ready resource to use without carrying a lot of cash.

"So, I estimated just where her first stop would be, taking into account that it might not have been her plan to head east. And, all indications what has been said she was driving. Doing a sweep of the entire radius, I found where she stopped in Seattle; at that point she seemed to make a detour heading towards Vegas. From that route she doubled back towards Denver, and then back tracked to Portland. The area she shows up in is Shasta California.

"That is the point where I lost her. She used cards in the names of Bella Swan, Isabella Swan, I M Swan, Isa Swan and Izzy Swan. After the last one, nothing. Gone.

"That is why I asked Renee where Ria lived, thinking it would help to pick anything up around that area."

"Very good, babes. Proud of you! I knew you were just putting on a front. You do care about Bella after all," Emmett hugs his wife.

"I have to be honest, that at first I was angry that Edward got involved with her and brought her into our lives. I saw her as a threat. Nothing really changed in my outlook, until after I saw the full depth of his feelings for her when I told him that she had jumped from that cliff. My whole thought process changed at that point and I took the time to review everything and saw my errors."

"Rosalie, thanks, that was a brilliant idea." Edward tells her

"Okay, I must add my well done in there. We now have a beginning direction. Next, Alice, have you been able to make sense of your vision from earlier? Are they separate ones running together, or, one continuous one?" Carlisle asks.

"I get the feeling that they are two separate ones that will be happening really close together in time. Just have not gotten a hint as to the time factor. Even the locale is not familiar to me. Haven't penned those points down as yet."

"Keep working on it, and let us know something as soon as you can.

"Now, Asia, we come to you. Please tell us what you were able to gain from the conversation."

"Well, as I-"

All of a sudden, a loud dinging could be heard. Everyone trying to figure out what was going on. Rosalie jumps up and hurries over to the computer.

"Well, I'll be damn. My idea was right. It worked!" she hollered doing a happy dance.

"Hey, babes, you want to calm down and let us in on why you were right?"

"Sure. When Renee mentioned about Charlie and Bella owned several houses with this Ria chick, I decided to run a financial check on Charlie and Renee. I got to wondering why she said that."

"So, what did you find out?"

"Charlie inherited quite a bit of money from his parents along with property in Connecticut, New Hampshire, Germany, France and Washington. All of these properties have been handed down generation to generation with the revenue that comes from each. Bella will be inheriting these upon his death.

"His sister, Brandy, inherited a lump sum, that her husband invested for her and it did very well for her.

"Renee, although, made the statement about an average family background, did inherit some money from her parents, but, she was not too careful with how it was spent in the beginning. But, she did not receive it until after she and Charlie were divorced. Of course, Charlie did pay alimony and child support as well. However, her brother, Lawrence, did invest both his and Renee's and made a mint. Renee's stayed in a trust so she couldn't throw it away. She receives the dividends each month from the investments.

"After Brandy died, Ria, inherited her mother's portion, but, Lawrence had it put into a trust fund for her.

"The family home was in Marin county outside of San Francisco. Lawrence was a diplomat, a sort of government troubleshooter, if you will and traveled quite a bit. Brandy took care of things at home until she was shot in a hostage situation during a bank robbery. Ria was there at the time and saw her mother die.

"After the divorce from Charlie, Renee lived with her brother and helped with taking care of both girls. She finished her education and got her teaching license. That is when she moved to Phoenix to teach kindergarten children.

"Also, from what I can find out, Charlie would travel to California to spend time with Bella and Ria during the summer around the time Bella turned ten or eleven. She refused to keep making the trip to Forks.

"There, also, seems to be another person that made an appearance in the families' lives around the time Bella was 7 and Ria 13. He was welcomed into the family because he had saved the girls' lives from a bus accident while they were returning from camp.

"Now, the last bit of information that I have is that Lawrence died of cancer a few months after Ria's sixteenth birthday. There is still a lot left uncovered, but, at least, some of the gaps are filled in.

"Sorry, to have interrupted you, Asia."

"Well, that did certainly tell us some things that were unknown before. Now, as to what I can contribute to this meeting.

"Marie de la Castille was a white witch nearly four hundred years ago. She came from a long line of witches, so it is said. Wait. Before I go any further let me give you a bit of a history lesson concerning our species.

"There were eight main bloodlines of true witches. These witches, they had not divided into levels at that time. A witch was a witch, no different whether you worked for good or ill. And, each of these lines came from generations back to the beginning of time, so it is said. But, as time passed the current names beginning to come into existence. White witch, witch, or black witch, all by how you conducted yourself.

"But, a few hundred years ago, a witch was judged to be bad no matter the good she might have done her neighbor. And, she died for that fact alone. Of course, many women died that were not even witches.

"In some of the bloodlines, the males were practicing witches, or as some called them, wizards or warlocks. The wizards were the female equal of a white witch and the warlock the equal of a black witch. And, in other bloodlines the males just passed along the gene, but, it was dormant in them to where they had no powers, gifts or talents, as it were.

"This is what I assume was the case with Marie's bloodline, since Charlie is one of her descendants. And, what that means, is that Brandy, his sister, was the one with the powers. These would have been passed on to her daughter and Charlie's passed on to Bella.

"Now, as to the gift or talent that each girl has is only conjecture at this point. But, from what you have said about Bella, she has a mental gift and it is extremely strong.

"This part is just conjecture as well, but, to comment on Alice's vision of two standing together against several incidents, this would indicate that they are committed to each other strongly and willing to die for the other. The bond is strong. So, I would say that it would be Ria standing with Bella.

"The level of the species for these two I cannot even begin to assume. That is an unknown factor. Both of these girls are strong due to a type of genetic bloodline. They might be close to the Queen and she resides in a place we call the Valley of the Whispering Winds. We do not know the exact location, but, are led there by the call of the wind.

"Ria and Bella are white witches, but, their level is not known as I said. So, my statement in regards to the Queen, are just assumptions at this point."

"Asia, what is your gut feeling in reference to their level?" Carlisle asks her.

"I feel that Ria is the stronger and Bella second. But, again a lot depends on many factors. And most of those are unknown. If I could just see a picture of the two girls together, I would be able to give you more information. Information that I don't dare utter at this moment. As it could be dangerous for the two young women."

"Can they stand against such threats that are coming as in Alice's vision?"

"It depends on their strength and talent level. So, I can't honestly answer that."

"Okay, does anyone else have anything to contribute to the discussion?" Carlisle asks, looking at each person present.

No one had anything new. "Well, I would say that we need to head to California. San Francisco, to be more precise.

"Esme, why don't you and Alice go out ahead of us? You can get a temporary place set up for us to live. Alice, you can concentrate on your vision in that area and see what comes to you. Rosalie, I'm going to ask you to stay here and help close the house. That way you can help with communications and searches on the computer.

"I will take the time to wrap it up here and get ready to join you. You boys are to go to Washington and see if a trail of Victoria can be found and follow it to its end, if possible.

"Any questions? Okay. Then we are done, except, that I would like to ask you, Asia, to go with Esme and Alice. See what you can pick up, as well.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go people we have jobs to do. Why are you still here? Get to moving."

Now, they have a purpose and a plan. Let the action begin.

**A/N: Well, have we been educated enough yet? The answer no, not really, as a lot is still unsaid about Bella's family tree. Can you guess what it is? Have you formed your ideas as to what talents or gifts does Bella have? What about Ria? The hunt has begun.**

**Due to extreme popular requests I have been updating twice a day since starting this story two days ago. I must apologize and say that I cannot continue at that pace, but will try to at least twice a week for all of you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana.**

"_I will take the time to wrap it here and get ready to join you. You boys are to go to Washington and see if a trail of Victoria can be found and follow it to its end, if possible._

"_Any questions? Okay. Then we are done, except, that I would like to ask you, Asia, to go with Esme and Alice. See what you can pick up, as well. _

"_What are you waiting for? Let's go people we have jobs to do. Why are you still here? Get to moving."_

_Now, they have a purpose and a plan. Let the action begin._

CHAPTER 5: RIA

Lee had been listening to Ria's conversation with Isabella. He had been following it a lot more closely than she may have realized, especially the part about informing the Queen about some Volturi involvement having to do with his wife and his little cousin-in-law. No, there was not going to be any messing around with his two ladies at all.

He and Ria got to the airport in plenty of time to catch their flight. They were flying first class like always, but, the band preferred business class. It was unusual for Ria to come with them for a booking, but, there were times that she did. She was always busy with her own performances, but, kept hands on with the music she and Isabella put together.

I was proud of the two girls. They had come a long way. Just how far very few knew. I can remember when I had first met the girls. It was on a mountainside where the bus coming back from the summer camp had taken a curve too sharply and turned over. Most of the children had gotten out with little or no scratches. But, my two girls had gotten pinned down and were unable to get out due to the weight of the boxes holding them down.

Of course, the fumes and vapors from the gasoline leaking onto the ground were almost overpowering of itself. Just one little spark from anything and all would be in flames. And, that was what happened by the time I had gotten there. I heard the two calling for help, but, no one seemed to find a way to get to them. I was able to go through the top, as the bus was on its side to reach the girls. It was no problem for me to get the weight off of their legs and remove them to safety.

One child was worse than the other, but, they both were in pretty bad shape. It was doubtful if they would reach the hospital alive due to some internal injuries that I could sense. The smell of their blood was so damn sweet, Ria's more so than Isabella's. Shit, it took all of the willpower I had not to just devour her where I had deposited both of them.

She opened her eyes and asked me to please save her cousin, her sister, and that was all it took to capture my heart: I had found my soul mate and just needed to bide my time for her to mature. That was not a problem for me, but, impatience was a problem. But, the bigger problem also, was that I was losing Ria to her injuries. Without a second thought I bit into my wrist, put some of my fluids on my fingertips and applied some to the tongue of each girl. I was not going to lose neither her nor the little one next to her. She was my destiny and the little one was important to her. So, what she wanted or needed I would do.

Of course, it didn't take me long to realize something else about these two girls. They were rare and I needed to keep them safe. If it was found out about them they would be in immense danger. She would be taken from me before I had a chance to make her mine. That was not an option; she was my love, my light chasing away my darkness. My reason to be better than I had been.

The ambulance got there and I rode with the girls to the hospital. They seem to be responding to treatment faster than was expected. Evidently, a small portion of my fluid had helped them instead of harming them. As we arrived at the hospital, the only parent that was there was Lawrence Higginbotham, Ria's father and Renee Swan, Isabella's mother. It seems she called her ex, Charlie Swan to let him know about the accident before they even knew about the condition of the girls.

The teachers and ambulance drivers had informed the two parents as to why I was with the girls, how I had saved them, and Renee had launched her-self at me in a big enthusiastic hug. Thanking me over and over for saving her little girl. Lawrence was just as grateful and offered me a reward of my choosing. I told him I wanted no reward. From that moment on my friendship with the family grew and I was able to interact with the girls freely. I was made welcome in to their home.

After a bit, I witnessed the girls being scolded by Renee for some incident that she was upset about. I asked about the problem. She was a bit hesitant with finding that I had seen what happened and was not upset about it. She marched into Lawrence's office, yelling about the girls needing to be kept separated. That that was the only way things could be controlled and them kept from getting into trouble.

It wasn't long after my beginning association with the families that I had learned about how Ria's mother was killed. Renee lived with her brother to help take care of Ria and Isabella. But, Lawrence was aware of the family history from the Swan side of the family as was Renee, but, Lawrence accepted more readily than Renee did. She acted like it was a disease to be hidden and discouraged. Lawrence was just the opposite. He encouraged the girls to grow and to be comfortable with their gifts and talents. To learn the control and skill while handling everything with confidence and assurance.

Of course, at this point I informed Lawrence how much I knew about the girls and understood exactly what they were. I began working with Lawrence's approval to make ways for the girls to practice and train. This was when we learned about the other talent the girls had together, they were very good with writing songs. Isabella did the lyrics and Ria wrote the music.

With me being involved with the music scene already, I was able to promote the girls work and in no time their songs were in great demand by many of the top recording artists. The next surprise was to learn that the two girls had remarkable singing voices. They didn't use them often and were shy being around others that could hear them, but, a little work got them beyond that set back.

Lawrence and I started a recording company and passed it on to the girls in no time. Any artist wanting to perform their music had to do so under their label. Even, the girls recorded under their label. Twin Powers became an overnight success.

The girls excelled with all of their gifts and talents. It was awe inspiring to witness. So, when Ria had turned sixteen, Renee had moved to Phoenix and Isabella came up during the summer time and spent the time. Charlie was able to come to California during that time then. But, tragedy struck unexpectedly, in the form of Cancer. Lawrence had developed stomach cancer and it turned out to be terminal.

Lawrence wanted to talk with me when no one was around about Ria's, Isabella's and Renee's future. He asked me to make sure they had all they needed. Then, he surprised me with his proposal that I marry his daughter. Of course, this is what I had been waiting to approach her father about after she had turned eighteen, but, time was running out. I stuttered out a hesitant yes, but, he did have certain stipulations in regards to this.

Both girls had to finish school and go to college. But, I could not consummate the marriage until after Ria became eighteen. I agreed to those conditions. Let alone did I know that Ria was going to make my life hell because of the last condition. She had definite ideas about marriage and the marriage bed. We were married and Lawrence died two days later. From that moment, I took over the duties of providing for the women of the family.

I took care of the investments, along with other business interest that Ria had inherited from her father and her business interests. This meant watching over all financial affairs for Renee and Isabella as well. Of course, I had my own as well to oversee. It was a good thing that I had become established with good investment firms' years ago. I was able to go to them for advice from time to time. It came to the point that I took a lot of the business to them for them to oversee as time passed.

When Isabella was a junior, Renee remarried Phil Dwyer, and Isabella had a dream that her destiny was awaiting her in Forks. She and Ria discussed this and made the necessary decisions that would enable her by their laws to meet her destiny. To do this she must be without gifts or talents active. She had to have them bound. She could only retain defensive gifts, her dream prophecy and mental blocking.

And, meet her destiny she did, only for some reason he left her. I had to watch Ria suffer through the pain Isabella had felt when she had been attacked by James in Phoenix. Renee and Charlie accepted the story about Isabella falling through a window, but, I knew better. To see Ria feel the transformation burns for even a short while was devastating because there was nothing I could do. Isabella's Edward was able to rescue them both without knowing it. For that I was thankful to him.

Then came the point after Isabella's eighteenth birthday when Edward and the Cullens left her. The reason being unknown, but, Edward saying that he didn't want her anymore was cruel. Again the two, suffered through the anguish together. The connection had no distance.

Now, comes this new dream of Isabella's concerning a woman named Victoria and an army and then the Volturi. Shit, we can't seem to catch a break for long, but, we do manage to enjoy what we do get.

It will be good to get home and see Jason and listen to his childish chatter. I have missed our son, but, I know Isabella has been taking good care of him. Two years ago when she had finished school she came to us wanting to get away from all reminders. Of course, until she and her destiny become complete she will continue to be bound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plane reservations were made for Esme, Alice, and Asia to San Francisco. Then for Emmett, Jasper and Edward to Seattle. They are packed and got ready. During all of this time Esme was busy giving the necessary instructions to Rosalie for closing the house here. What company to call to have the cars picked up and transported across country. When to have the utilities turned off. Finally, what needed to be packed up to be sent to the new location and what company to call for the necessary pickup and transport.

Time came for everyone to say goodbye and to go to their appointed tasks. We were on a mission for our missing family member. We had decided not to let Renee know anything other than we might have come to a possible lead and we would be checking it out

**A/N: Well we have learned more about Ria. And, you learned more about Lee, Ria's husband. Do you know what species Lee belongs? The Cullens are on the move.**

**Sorry, this chapter is not as long as the others, but, I believe I said all that needed to be known at this point. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana.**

_Plane reservations were made for Esme, Alice, and Asia to San Francisco. Then for Emmett, Jasper and Edward to Seattle. They are packed and got ready. During all of this time Esme was busy giving the necessary instructions to Rosalie for closing the house here. What company to call to have the cars picked up and transported across country. When to have the utilities turned off. Finally, what needed to be packed up to be sent to the new location and what company to call for the necessary pickup and transport._

_Time came for everyone to say goodbye and to go to their appointed tasks. We were on a mission for our missing family member. We had decided not to let Renee know anything other than we might have come a possible lead and we would be checking it out_

CHAPTER 6: QUESTIONS.

Everyone loaded their entire luggage into the two cars and then got in. Rosalie and I would be driving the cars back after seeing all off at the airport. Since nonstop tickets could not be purchased, they had a layover in Atlanta where they would be changing planes. But, until that point, they were all on the same plane in business class since first class was completely booked.

We were saying our goodbyes when a rowdy group of individuals passed us by getting ready to go through security. But, after they had moved on, it was relatively peaceful again, considering we were in an airport. Then all of a sudden, Alice jumps up and yells, "Oh, my God, do you realized who just passed us?"

"Alice, please, calm down. Who are you talking about?"

"The group that just passed by, and, was making all that racket."

"No, who were they, darlin'?" Jasper asks with a smile.

"Edward, I am surprised at you. You have listened to his records for years and you didn't see him?"

"Alice, who are you talking about?"

"The Vampirians."

"The Vampirians? Are you kidding? I love their music. It is always on the cutting edge. No set style, but, speaks of the moment. Something for whatever mood."

"But, Alice, love, they had some groupies with them." Mentions Jasper.

"So? But, I read somewhere that the band and Lee du Toulouse travel with their wives and girlfriends upon occasion. So, they might not be groupies. What I could see, though, that was just the band."

"Well, we need to go so we can be on time to catch our flight." Esme informs all.

"Call me when you get to Atlanta." Carlisle instructs his wife.

"Don't worry. We will find her and she will be safe, Edward." says Emmett after he looked at Edward's face. He was ready to go, probably try to fly the damn plane if necessary.

All six move to the security checkpoint and pass through with no problems. On the other side, they turn and wave bye one more time before heading for their departure gate. As they pass by the First Class passenger lounge, the five vampires come to a dead stop. Looking around they try to identify from where the scent is coming, but, the only place available is the lounge on their left. They can't see who is inside, but, the scent is strong.

They group around Asia on the way to the gate. Upon arrival, the plane is boarding, so, handing over their tickets the flight attendant directs them to their seats. Going through the first class section to get to their seats, they notice that no one is on board, but, the section was fully booked. Alice mentions this to the stewardess and she informs them that a husband and wife had completely booked the area for their privacy.

"Must be someone famous or important."

"It is Lee du Toulouse and his wife. The band prefers to travel together in the business section."

Upon being told that bit of news, Alice actually squealed. 'Whose favorite group was the Vampirians, anyway,' thought Edward smiling and shaking his head at the same time.

They continued on to their seats and got settled, when all of a sudden, the five vampires catch the sweet scent they had smelled earlier outside of the first class lounge in the airport. Damn, another vampire traveling on this plane, what were the odds?

The fasten seat belts sign came on at the same time as the flight captain began his little speech. Then the flight attendants did their instructional of equipment and emergency exits, before retiring to their seats for takeoff.

Emmett kept trying to see where the vampire was seated, but, with being in the first seats of our section, it was hard to determine the exact location. We made sure that Asia was in the window seat for her safety. The seating was three seats each side of the aisle, and we were grouped together with the first six on the right side of the aisle.

Just right after takeoff, when we could move about the cabin, Alice made a move towards the back to use the toilet, using this as an excuse to check out if he was back in the back area. After a bit, she came back with a shake of her head, indicating not there. But, just as we assumed it was in coach or first class, the scent was gone. We all looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders in complete puzzlement.

We heard laughter coming from the first class section and then a curse. "Damn, Lee, go suck a slug."

"Sorry, mon'chere, been there; done that," he laughs at her.

"I'm going back with the band for awhile. Maybe by the time we get into Atlanta you'll find your humor again, hmm, chere."

Suddenly, the curtain between the two sections part and enters a tall six foot three, black haired, black eyed, paled skin man. He hesitates, just a nanosecond, before smiling at us and continues on his way. His destination is the group in the back, consisting of three men and two women; that all greet him with off color humor about his wife giving him hell again. He just smiles and said, "You know how she is when she has to fly: Can't seem to get it altogether: Stomach in one place, body in another." And everyone laughs.

All of a sudden, a bottle comes flying through the air to hit him in the head. "I heard that."

And everyone starts wisecracking about him. "Damn, Lee, you need to let her know whose boss."

"Yeah, says the man that is getting married in another week. Talk to me then, ami." He jokes back, slapping him on the back. "Besides, Ria will settle down once we get to Atlanta. She just wants to get home."

At the sound of the name we all look at each other. Surely we could not be that lucky. About that time a young girl gets up and walks towards the back. She pauses beside the group and asks, "Are you Lee du Toulouse and the Vampirians?"

One of the band members answer, "Sure, little one, what can we do for you?"

"Your autograph, please?" she shyly asks.

"Sure, no problem.

With that assurance, several passengers converge on the group. But, instead of getting upset, they all take the time to sign autographs, including Lee du Toulouse. They joked with the fans and allowed pictures to be taken with each or all of them together. It was really nice to see celebrities interacting with such ease with their fans.

"Edward, do you think the lady in the first class section is the Ria we are wanting to see?"

"Don't know, but, think of a way to get near enough to ask. Even, if we do get that close how would we ask without sounding like idiots?"

Before they can come up with a plan, the captain makes his announcement that they are about to land in Atlanta and the fasten seat belt sign comes on. Everyone returns to their seats and Lee du Toulouse passes going back to first class. Just as he starts to pass Alice reaches out to get his attention.

He pauses a moment, raising an eyebrow in inquiry as to Alice's action. She motions for him to bend down, so, she might speak more privately.

"We know what you are just as you know about us. We have a member of our family that is missing and trouble is not far from her in the near future. She happens to be human and is my brother's mate. We heard you refer to the lady up front as Ria." She is whispering to him so she cannot be overheard.

"And, what has this to do with me or my wife?" he asks just as quietly.

"The lady we are seeking has a relative by the same name as your wife. If, perhaps, your wife and the lady we are seeking could be related."

"What is the name of your brother's mate?"

"Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yes."

He takes the time to look to each of us while trying to make up his mind about something. Quickly turning, he softly calls to the lady up front, "Ria, do you know anyone by the name of Bella?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" she asks as she appears at the curtain divider.

From five vampires is the sound of sharply in drawn breath even though vampires do not need to breathe. The shock of what they see has all five immobilized. Not sure, that they are seeing what they are seeing.

"Lee, come, we need to buckle in." He looks back at us and shrugs his shoulders as if to say there is your answer. He disappears up front before anything else can be asked.

"Well, I take it from all of your reactions that we have some unusual things happening," Asia states.

"Yes, you might say that."Esme answers.

"Do you have time to tell me what caused the reaction all of you had?"

"Well, there are a couple of things. First, we were able to pick up on his scent, and then all of a sudden it was gone. We couldn't smell him anymore.

"Secondly, the woman we just saw from up front looks a lot like Bella."

As she explains those facts to Asia, the plane lands in Atlanta. Everyone gets ready to disembark. And, Alice tries to get up front as quickly as she can but she still misses getting close to the couple. We needed answers, but, the problem was how to go about it.

Just as we leave we see the band heading up the concourse towards a different departure gate. We try getting close enough to follow them, but, with people cutting in front, stopping, turning and just taking their time to move, it is impossible. The last sight we had of them was when they went through a door leading towards a different terminal. So, we lost them and the vampire. No track of them. The scent for all just seems to be in our imaginations.

Asia gave us the explanation without thinking about it. "Witchcraft. The wife is using witchcraft to stop us from following."

Then luck was with us to a certain extent. We heard the commotion caused by the screaming and hollering. They were shouting Vampirian. So, we headed in that direction. Just as we got there, we hear a young girl saying while pointing, that their plane was taking off. We had just lost our chance altogether.

Esme, Alice and Asia have a flight to catch before Edward, Emmett and Jasper. As they arrive at the departure gate they find they have a few moments so, they take time to call Carlisle to update him on what transpired on the plane.

**A/N: You learned more about Lee, Ria's husband. The Cullens are on the move. But, they got a shock as well. The ladies may not have as hard of a job in California as was first thought. What do you think? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana.**

_Then luck was with us to a certain extent. We had the commotion caused by the screaming and hollering. They were shouting Vampirian. So, we headed in that direction. Just as we got there, we hear a young girl saying while pointing that their plane was taking off. We had just lost our chance altogether._

_Esme, Alice and Asia have a flight to catch before Edward, Emmett and Jasper. As they arrive at the departure gate they find they have a few moments so, they take time to call Carlisle to update him on what transpired on the plane._

CHAPTER 7: AND TWO PARTIES JOIN FORCES

While most of the family was on the way to their respective destinations Carlisle decided to see if any help could be given to the boys. He called Billy Black to see what could be done. Of course, he wasn't sure, if any, could be gained from this move.

Jacob answered the phone and Carlisle asked to speak with William Black, if he was available. Jacob turned to his dad and told him he had a phone call, so, he answered "Hello?"

"Yes, is this William Black, son of Ephraim Black? Yes, how may I help you?"

"Mr. Black, I'm not sure if you know of me or not, but, I knew your father. He was an honorable man and I grieved when he passed many years ago. I am not sure if he ever mentioned my family, or the agreement that we had between the two families. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, I am aware of the treaty between your family and our tribe. Just what is it that you are wanting, Mr. Cullen?"

"Mr. Black, are you aware of the reason for the treaty?"

"Yes. I know what you are just as you know what we are and, both parties are sworn to secrecy."

"Mr. Black, this is very difficult for me to ask, but, I feel that I could benefit all of us if you would be willing to lend us aid concerning an upcoming endeavor."

"Quit talking in circles and just tell me why you are calling me."

"My son dated a young human when she moved to Forks about three years back. Due to circumstances that seemed to keep her in constant danger my family moved away from Forks to try to remove that factor from her life.

"Just too many things were conspiring against her due to our association in her life. One of our kinds that did not follow the same diet as we do had decided to go after her as a sport while she was seeing my son. We had to destroy him since he was determined to do her harm. But, unbeknownst to us he had a mate.

"And word has gotten back to us that his mate is now looking for the human girl. She will kill her if she gets a hold of her. We want to prevent this."

"I see. Can you tell me why you are so interested in saving this girl?"

"Yes, I can. Even though, she is human she is still loved as a family member by my family. My son who dated her loves her very much and it would destroy him if anything happened to her.

"So, that is why I am calling on you now for help. I know that as of three years ago the werewolf gene was dormant, but, still you might be able to provide information as to any strange happenings around the area in regards to this vampire.

"My boys are flying into Seattle to try tracking this female down so we can stop her before she does any harm to anyone there, especially, the young lady."

"So, this vampire is not covered by your treaty?"

"No."

"I will need to run this by the council, but, under the circumstances, I think we might be able to cooperate with you and your boys. You say they are flying into Seattle?"

"Yes, they are on their way as we speak."

"I see. Let me talk with the council and I will call you back within the hour. Give me your number."

After Carlisle gets off of the phone, Rosalie asks him what the hell he thought he was doing. So, he explains that with the tribe being familiar with vampires and the scent thereof, they would be able to tell if one was in the area that didn't belong. That it might make it easier for the boys if they had help in tracking Victoria. She agreed with that reasoning, but, still wasn't happy about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had to leave their private jet in Atlanta since it had developed engine problems. So, they caught a commercial liner for the rest of the journey. Everyone decided that after the show they would just return to Atlanta to get the jet and fly home; that is, if it was fixed, which turned out to be the case.

Lee was turning over in his mind the short conversation with the little black haired pixie vampire on the commercial liner. Of course, he knew the name. Isabella preferred that nickname over her full name. She was more comfortable with it. He did look more closely at the group, five vampires and one human, and that was when it dawned on him just who they were; the Cullens. That was why he decided to let Ria answer the question, which she just evaded. Somehow he knew that he would be running into them again in the future.

Isabella had told us quite a bit about the Cullens and it must have been Alice that had stopped me as I was coming down the aisle heading back to first class. The history she had shared with us concerning Carlisle Cullen and the fact that he was a practicing doctor was amazing and I give him my respect for the way he has conducted himself.

From what she told us he had been turned nearly the same way as I had been and at the same age. The only difference between us is that he is a hundred years older than me. I was born in 1749 and turned at the age of twenty one. Now, I am two hundred sixty two years old. Even though I was born of a noble family, being the younger son I was not destined to inherit the title. I was an absolute self-centered, not give a shit about anyone but my own pleasure, demon. I had no problem draining whoever took my notice. That was until I came across Ria and Isabella.

My whole world and outlook shifted once I looked into Ria's beautiful blue eyes. I stopped draining and went back to animal instead of human, but, I am able to go for long periods of time before having to hunt. Therefore, due to that my eyes stay black and never change to reflect my diet.

Ria and Isabella became my world. And, the first time I saw them I thought they were twins. I still chuckle at myself at how surprised I was to find out they were from two different set of parents. But, even at that, their birthdays are only two days apart. Ria is September eleventh and Isabella's is September the thirteenth, but, six years apart.

Once we get back home, I will have to get more information concerning this Victoria and take the threat away from Isabella. She has been through enough without having to put up with this shit. Volturi can be dealt with, see no problems there. The girls are strong enough together, even with Isabella having her powers bound.

I need to think about where to inform Isabella about the Cullens. Not sure how she will react to that news. I really do believe there was more to Edward leaving her than what she knows. That has to be worked out; also, she should be with her mate. These are things to work on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cullen?"

"Yes."

"This is Billy Black and the council has Okayed giving you help since this situation affects the tribe and surrounding area. If you will give me the flight information I will have someone meet your sons at Sea-Tac and inform them of our agreement."

"That is acceptable. I will, also, send a text and voicemail to my boys to let them know what will be happening as well so they can be on the lookout for your people.

"Good. Now, can I ask who the human is that this woman is after and a description of the female vampire that we will be hunting?"

"Yes, Bella Swan. And the vampire is red headed and answers to the name of Victoria. She is looking for Bella to kill her since my son, Edward, killed her mate who threatened Bella at the time."

"I see. Does Charlie know that you are looking for Bella?"

"I'm not sure. We have spoken with Renee, Bella's mother, and she may have informed him."

"Well, we must see that this threat is taken out."

"Thank you for your help"

Carlisle hangs up the phone and then explains to Rosalie what is going to transpire. Allies have been found in one area. She tells Carlisle that she will take care of letting the boys know. He has to get ready for his shift at the hospital and tie up loose ends there. Rosalie will continue closing the house while he is at work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme, Alice and Asia land at the San Francisco airport and are embarking just as a private plane is landing. They are walking through the airport on the way to get their luggage and rent a car until one can be purchased.

As they get to the front a large crowd is milling around waiting for someone. This makes getting out of the airport a bit difficult. Just as they get ready to step through the crowd surges forward, taking them enough by surprise to catch them up in the movement. Turning to see what is causing all the excitement, again they are caught by surprise to come face to face with Lee du Toulouse and company.

He recognizes the women from the plane going into Atlanta. And, since he is this close he very quietly speaks too fast for anyone to hear let alone understand what he is saying, including Ria. "You can reach me through the offices at the recording company Twin Powers. In the meantime, I will talk with Ria for you to see if she will meet with you."

With that he leads the group out to the waiting vehicles. Esme quickly lets him know that she heard and appreciated the effort. Lee nods once just before getting in the car.

They got out to the car to check into the Marriot near the airport where they have reservations. Once everyone gets settled in the suite that was reserved, they meet in the main room to discuss what needs to be done and where to begin.

"Asia, you are very quiet. Is something bothering you?"

"No, not really, but, I have been thinking about what you told me about this Ria. If this is the young woman that is related to your Bella, then they are possibly witch twins of a rare and powerful level. Of course, as always I need more data."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Edward, Emmett and Jasper land at Sea-Tac, they turn their cell phone on to check for any messages. They each see both a text and voicemail message from Rosalie. They read and then listen to the voicemail while walking to retrieve their bags. They look at each other and wondered about Carlisle's reasoning.

As they near the baggage claim area they see a sign with the Cullen name on it. Jasper walks over to see if they are the ones that are supposed to be meeting them. Problem is the vampires smell the wolf in the individuals. 'What a fun time this is going to be' Jasper thinks to himself.

Everyone introduces themselves, get the bags and head over to rent a car for the duration of their stay. The vampires inform the rez crew of which hotel they will be staying at and tells them to meet there. It is agreed and the two groups temporarily separate.

**A/N: You learned a little more about Lee, Ria's husband. The Cullens are on the move. Well, each group seems to have re enforcements. **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana.**

_As Edward, Emmett and Jasper land at Sea-Tac, they turn their cell phone on to check for any messages. They each see both a text and voicemail message from Rosalie. They read and then listen to the voicemail while walking to retrieve their bags. They look at each other and wondered about Carlisle's reasoning._

_As they near the baggage claim area they see a sign with the Cullen name on it. Jasper walks over to see if they are the ones that are supposed to be meeting them. Problem is the vampires smell the wolf in the individuals. 'What a fun time this is going to be' Jasper thinks to himself._

_Everyone introduces themselves, get the bags and head over to rent a car for the duration of their stay. The vampires inform the rez crew of which hotel they will be staying at and tells them to meet there. It is agreed and the two groups temporarily separate._

CHAPTER 8: THE TRAIL LOCATED

"Okay, now that we are all nice and cozy, how about filling us in on what is going on that my dad has gotten the council to agree to this association?" Jacob demands.

"I somehow, don't think taking an attitude is going to help with anything, or, get points with anyone." Emmett admonishes him.

"Look, bloodsu-"

"Jake, that's enough" Sam tells him. "We need to get the facts, have a few questions answered and we all, no matter the personal feelings need to work together. So, keep your damn mouth shut and let's get business done so we don't have to be together any longer than necessary."

"The story is simply this; we didn't find out until a couple of days ago that Bella Swan was missing. Edward and Bella were close as you may or may not know. Anyway, we knew Bella and came to accept her as part of the family, even though, she is human. So, it rather disturbed us to hear this information.

"Our sister, Alice has visions, from time to time, and had one of Bella right after we hear that she had disappeared. In the vision, the mate of a vampire we had to destroy a few years ago because he was after Bella is now looking to harm her. This we will not allow.

"We are here to see if we can track her scent and be able to locate where she is before she can trace Bella. If we can do that then we can solve the problem before it ever gets anywhere near her. So, Carlisle must have thought that with you being from the area and your sense of smell being what it is that it would be easier to locate her whereabouts quicker, if she is here or has been here." Jasper explains to the boys.

"I see. Now, I understand Billy's reasoning. We have come across a scent that is vampire and it is a red headed woman. She keeps trying to get close to town. So, far we have been able to keep her away."

"That sounds like Victoria. But, wait, you say you have been able to keep her away. How?"

"Our shape shifting genes were activated from you Cullens being here and from other vampires recently passing in the area. So, we morph into wolves."

"I see. Well, just remember we are all on the same side and let's keep it friendly for now."

"Don't worry. We can't do anything to a Cullen due to the treaty that is in place. But, Billy did verify that this Victoria is not one of you and is open season. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"When do you want to get started?"

"Now. Take us to where you have come across her scent that is not on your lands: For we will not break the treaty over this." Edward tells them.

"We will meet you in the wooded area behind the end of town and head out from there."

"It's agreed."

As they start out the door the phone rings. So, they turn around to answer, not knowing who it is for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The women had gotten settled in their suite and were getting ready to start on their search for residence and information concerning Ria and Lee du Toulouse. But, first, they called back to speak with Carlisle and Rosalie to let them know of their arrival and all that had occurred on the flight to Atlanta and upon landing in San Francisco.

Carlisle had just gotten back from his shift at the hospital, so, he had the ladies to wait until he could get a hold of the boys. A conference call was established and all could be updated at the same time.

The boys went first to let all know that contact had been made with the La Push group and that had gone satisfactorily. They were in the process of leaving shortly to begin tracking as it was confirmed that Victoria had been spotted in the area.

The ladies informed Carlisle of the happenings during the flight to Atlanta which the boys had not done, and then what transpired after landing in San Francisco. They were beginning their search for the move and more information in the area.

Asia filled in her belief of what both Bella and Ria are to some degree, but, could not say more without more facts.

Alice reminds everyone to do nothing about taking Victoria out just yet. Reason being that in the vision there was an army associated with her and no one knew anything about that just yet. They needed to be on the lookout for unusual activity that could be associated with forming an army.

"Are you telling us that this vampire might be forming an army?" questions Sam in surprise.

"Yes, it is possible. That is why you do not want to destroy her until we can find out where the army is." Alice answers him.

"We all need to monitor the happenings along the west coast; as they could be anywhere at this time."

"We'll pass the word along to the rest of the tribe. This is a bigger situation than first realized."

Rosalie and Carlisle lets everyone know that all picks and closures will be taking place the next day and then they will be on the way. That Rosalie will be heading for San Francisco, while Carlisle thought he had best join the hunt around the Pacific Northwest.

Lastly, Esme lets them know that she will be trying to contact du Toulouse at the recording company in a few hours. Hopefully, he can or will be more cooperative concerning Bella. Carlisle tells her to keep him posted on what is going on.

Everyone says good bye and heads out on their different assignments.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ria, I want to talk with you before you retire"

"Not tonight, I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"Now!"

"I said no." She states while turning to head for her bedroom. Upon reaching the door, she turns to inform Lee that she will be sleeping alone, that he can use the sofa or a guestroom.

"What the hell do you think I have been doing for the last three months?" he spastically questions.

"You should have considered that before letting that groupie feel you up. No, maybe it was down. Kind of hard to tell from a distance."

"I told you that it happened before I knew what she was going to do and then I put a stop to it."

"You're a damn vampire. How could you not know and move fast enough to stop it?" she yells at him.

"Damn woman, I can't read minds."

"You have the abilities of the Queen. So, what is your problem?"

"I may have been created by one of the first vampires, making my fluids the strongest to where I don't have to hunt as often, and be able to connect on some levels with others of my species, but, that does not mean that I can see what the hell a human is going to do.

"You have put me through enough to be able to figure that one out by now."

"Oh, come on now, you know what I mean. How about as far back as when we were married? You were going to commit to the wedding bed, but, I told you no. That I would not, with you just being sixteen. Of course, in all fairness, you didn't know that your father had made me promise to wait until you were eighteen.

"I managed to keep you put off until you turned seventeen. And, when I still refused you decided to give me an either or choice. Either we consummate our marriage or you would leave until I did.

"Girl, do you know how hard it was not to touch you like you wanted. I wanted it even more, but, I couldn't, you were too young. And, I had given my word.

"So, here I am thinking you left the house that day for school and, instead, you take your ass off to heaven knows where. After, being gone for one week you call and ask if I had changed my mind. I tried to get you to come back so we could talk about it. You hung up, got rid of the phone so I couldn't trace you and waited another two weeks before calling again.

"During this time I have everyone I know looking for you. I am even calling Renee in Phoenix to try to locate you. She telling me no she hadn't heard from you in the last little bit. Yeah, I know she was telling me the truth since she hadn't heard from you in the last hour or so.

"The school is receiving all of your assignments by internet, so, you are keeping up your grades. But, still no you.

"After another two weeks, you call with the same shit and we're going through the same thing. At that point, I didn't know that you had left Renee's and had returned here and was staying just a few miles down the road.

"Finally after going out of my mind for almost two months, I agree to discuss a compromise just to get you back home. You agreed to that. But, my point, being is that if I had been able to read a human mind I would have been able to prevent you from taking off."

Ria just stands at the bedroom door smiling. "Yeah, I remember. Let me rest on it tonight and we'll talk in the morning about everything. And, we can talk with Bella, also, about her dream. But, Lee, right now, I do not want to tell her about those people on the plane. Not, until we know more of what they want. Agreed?"

"Agreed. But, the only way we are going to know that is to talk with them."

"Okay. We need to find out where they are staying and go from there."

"I saw the women as we were leaving the airport and requested that they call for me at the company, so, I expect to hear from them very soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone checks the news before heading out to look for any usual activity that would indicate vampire creation. Anything, like high disappearance, deaths unexplained, or, areas with high disturbance levels. All of this was indicators of an army being formed.

Emmett and Edward thought Jasper should be the one to look around for such actions while they go out with the La Push gang. Jasper was the logical choice since he had experience with such matters. So, it was agreed and they left.

It seemed that nothing was to be found when all of the sudden a scent hit the air. Victoria! She was close. The wolves caught the scent the same time as the vampires and off they went. And, they damn near got her, but, had to pull back because of the caution Carlisle had given concerning the army.

Meanwhile, Jasper had discovered high levels of activity around Bakersfield, moving up to L A, San Francisco, clear up to Vancouver. Nothing to draw attention of the Volturi, not just yet, anyways. But, enough to indicate the forming of an army moving slowly until the objective had been determined. All points to the gathering as taking place in the desert outside of Vegas. That seems to be the center point for whichever direction they decide to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella is seated at the breakfast table with Jason when Ria and Lee enter. Ria moves over to the side bar and fixes a plate, then sits down at the table. Lee sits down and waits quietly while Bella catches them up on all of the happenings with their son, Jason. The whole time smiling at some of the things he had gotten into.

Ria lets Bella know that she wants to discuss certain issues, meaning the dream, after Jason has been settled with his nanny shortly. She nods and turns back to eating.

All of a sudden a small voice gets into Lee about not eating breakfast. "Da, have to eat. If I do, you do." He says.

"Son, I'll eat later, Da isn't hungry at the moment."

"Eat important"

Lee sees where this could lead, as it has many times before, so, he gets up and fixes a plate and sits back down. He just moves food around and quietly puts food in his napkin, but, sharp eyes notice.

"No, Da, moma get you if you don't eat. Make you big and strong, like me, wrong to hide in nakin. "

Ria and Bella laugh since Lee is going to have to eat. Not something they really enjoy, Bella remembers from what Edward would tell her. The thought brings a frown but is quickly gone before anyone can see and comment. The one person she discounted was Ria, but, she says nothing at this time due to Jason and Lee being present.

The phone is heard in the distance ringing, and then the housekeeper says it is the office with a message for Mr. Lee. Instead, of Lee taking the call, Ria gets up to attend to it, since she has a good idea what it is about, as does Lee.

**A/N: The hunt has started. Possible locations found for an army to hide. A little look inside the marriage between Lee and Ria. Does Bella still have feelings for Edward? What will Ria and Lee discuss with Esme, Alice and Asia? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This story has been beta'd by dowlingnana.**

_Ria and Bella laugh since Lee is going to have to eat. Not something they really enjoy, Bella remembers from what Edward would tell her. The thought brings a frown but is quickly gone before anyone can see and comment. The one person she discounted was Ria, but, she says nothing at this time due to Jason and Lee being present._

_The phone is heard in the distance ringing, and then the housekeeper says it is the office with a message for Mr. Lee. Instead, of Lee taking the call, Ria gets up to attend to it, since she has a good idea what it is about, as does Lee._

CHAPTER 9: OPERATIONS BEGUN

As Ria comes back into the room she tells Lee that he has an appointment in a couple of hours at the studio. It seems some fans want an interview with him and the powers that be scheduled it.

"Well, is everyone through with breakfast?"

"Jason, you need to get Miss Francis to get you cleaned up and then, after moma and auntie Izzy get through we will take you to the marina to go out sailing for the day."

"Yahoo," a four year old hollers, while running from the room to get ready.

"Okay, Izzy, tell us what you can from your dream. Is this red headed woman the same that was involved with that dipshit that tracked you to Phoenix?"

"Yes. Victoria in the dream has an army that is moving north. I don't have a time table for when to expect her, but, she has somehow gotten a hold of some hostages, men, women and children. And, one of the children looks like Jason and Charlie looks to be one of the male hostages.

"Next, after this incident passes, I can't see how it will end, the Volturi gather too and head this way, but, I can't tell where they will end up, or, why they are coming. In the dream we are defending children, but, I cannot determine anything special about these children. And, as the first incident, I cannot pick up on any indicators of a time frame."

"You mentioned that we were in the dream. What are we doing, Izzy, can you tell?"

"We are standing alone in both incidents, but, in the second the children are behind us. They are afraid and crying. We want to comfort them, but, are afraid to take our eyes off of the Volturi and their guard which keep marching closer and closer to us. We are involved with dealing with the threat in front of us."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a week and it is the same each time; nothing new is added or taken away."

"Have you tried forcing yourself to see the ending?"

"It doesn't work that way and you know it, Ria."

"Just thought I would ask" she smiles.

"Then I would say that as of this evening we need to start taking the time to practice our craft in earnest. We need to make sure we are together on everything."

"Ria, you know that I am limited by what I can help with."

"Izzy, your powers maybe bound, but, you have the power of extension. And, even though, you are bound, you are only limited by how you choose to limit yourself. That is why we need the time together."

"I agree."

Both finished eating and left the table to go get ready to take Jason sailing. Lee definitely took the time to get rid of his plate, and then went into the bathroom off of the kitchen to empty his stomach of its contents. 'It is hell having a mortal child that observes everything' he thought to himself with a smile and a shake of his head. He would have it no other way. For to him, a vampire, he had found a life he never knew he could have and a fulfillment that has never been known. He felt complete with his family and that was a word he never took for granted, but, zealously guarded to make sure nothing happened to them.

To ensure their protection he had gone to Queen Ankarra for a decree. She had turned him at the age of twenty one with the idea of him being her consort. But, after a short time, they had had enough of each other. Ankarra, declared him her son and they parted ways. So, due to the fact he now has a family, they are declared royal and untouchable. This Is inclusive of all in his family.

It is with that knowledge that he knows the Volturi would not dare threaten too seriously his ladies or son. The Queen is BC and the members of the Volturi are AD. She is the law with the power to back it and they are the police force, per se, to enforce the rules. They may want to be more, but, never will be unless they can defeat the Queen. That is highly unlikely.

Lee goes upstairs for a quick shower and change of clothes before heading back into San Francisco, itself, to his meeting. He really is not looking forward to it as he is pretty sure that some of their questions are not the kind he will want to answer at this time. But, he needs to get all the information he can about this Victoria and they can tell him since they were involved with the incident in Phoenix. There is a realization that he will have to give some information to gain information. But, he will be careful of what is given.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Emmett return in the early morning hours to their hotel room. Jasper informs them of what he has found and they also look over the news in the areas he has shown them to see if they form the same opinion as he had. Without a doubt he seems to have found what they were looking for. Nothing to really draw attention in any one area, but, if you knew what to look for, the clues and hints were there. And, as far as where the army seems to be locating, they believe that Jasper has that dead on.

They decide that Carlisle needs to be updated as to the situation and the facts as they appear at this moment, so, a call is placed.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Rosalie answered the phone.

"Nothing, babes, just need to update Carlisle on some things and maybe, discuss to see if any plans need to be changed."

"Okay, hold on." She passes the phone to Carlisle and he listens to what the boys have found.

"Her scent is all around Forks, but, she hasn't made it into town as yet. The tribe is shifting again and has been able to keep her away, so far. As for her army, Jasper has found good indicators that she has started as far south as Bakersfield moving all the way up the western coast line, but, the location of said Army seems to be in the desert outside of Vegas."

"Damn, she seems to have put a lot of thought and planning into this. Have you come across any definite information as to why she might be doing this?"

"No, and I have not been able to get a close enough location on her to read her thoughts."

"Okay. I want you boys to wait where you are. I'm going to call Billy Black and inform him of what you have and of your thoughts on this situation. See what he thinks after giving him the information and get back with you on that. I may have you move on down to San Francisco ahead of time."

So, Carlisle calls Billy and lets him know what he was told and ask for his opinion if they should proceed with things. Billy thinks that the information needs to be checked out further to the south and followed back to the Northwest. Carlisle agrees with him.

"Leave one of your family here to hunt with a few of our boys. The rest need to move south as I suggested. I believe that four of our boys need to head south with yours. They each know what to be on the lookout for without getting too close. Do you agree with this suggestion?"

"Yes, I do. I will leave Edward in the Seattle area since he has the gift to read minds. That might gain us more information, if he gets close enough to her. And, Emmett and Jasper to meet us in San Francisco. My wife, along with a daughter and an old family friend are there now getting a new residence set up for us."

"Why San Francisco?"

"From all information we have been able to track Bella was heading for that area. It seems she has a cousin that lives there."

"Are you talking about Ria?"

"Yes, that is the name."

"I know Charlie called Ria right after Bella went missing, but, she said she had not seen or heard from her. I asked him if she would be telling the truth and he was definite about his answer. That if she said she hadn't then she hadn't."

"I do know that Ria talks with Charlie every so often just to see how he is doing. But, no mention of Bella being there. Should I let him know at this point, what you have found out?"

"No. Not until we are sure. There is nothing saying she is there, but, the tracks pointed to there. She was last located in Shasta California. And, that is north of San Francisco."

"From what you are saying, she is in an area that this vampire and her army are."

"Yes."

"Okay, we may need to have one wolf and one vampire together to help protect each other while they are checking each area. We will leave one vampire and one wolf in San Francisco just in case Bella is there. And, the fact you say some activity for forming this army has been happening there as well."

"I am in agreement with you. I will inform my boys as to the decision and have them meeting me in San Francisco, instead of my coming to Seattle."

Carlisle calls the boys back, but, at the same time sets a conference call with all in San Francisco as well. After everyone is on the line he explains about the change in plans and the reasoning for the change. Edward isn't happy about it, but, agrees to go along with it. Emmett and Jasper pack and gets ready to head out. Edward takes them to the airport and goes back to his hotel room.

Carlisle and Rosalie are getting ready to catch a plane heading for San Francisco. As everything has been finished at their current location. Esme tells him about the upcoming meeting with Lee du Toulouse and a house has been found. Alice is handling that as she and Asia goes to the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Moma, Da coming sailing with us?"

"No. He has a meeting this morning, but, we'll see him later today. Da will be home with you while moma goes to LA in a few days."

"K"

"This is so peaceful. Hard to think of anything else."

"Yeah, I know." Ria agrees.

They have the Lucky Twins out in San Francisco bay watching the ships come and go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee parks his Maserati Gran Turismo S in the underground parking area and heads for the elevator which will take him to the top floor where the executive offices are. As he gets off the elevator and walks into the reception area, Katie sees him. She greets him and indicates the two ladies waiting quietly for him.

"Ladies, I'm Lee du Toulouse and you called for an interview, is that correct?" he politely confirms being very aware of listening ears behind him.

"Yes. May I say how fortunate we are to have been able to get this interview at such short notice. We really do appreciate you taking your time to talk with us." Esme gushes as she is also aware of listening ears.

"This way where we can get more comfortable;" He motions them towards a hallway off to the side.

They go a short way down the hallway until they come to an office on the left. Lee opens the door and motions for them to enter. Once the door is closed and he turns to them and asks "What is it you want to know?"

"We are trying to locate our family member, Bella. Alice told you this on the plane"

"Yes, she did, Mrs. Cullen."

"I see you know who I am."

"Yes, I know quite a bit about the whole family. Will you ladies be seated? I have a feeling we are going to be here a while."

**A/N: Plans change, teams formed for a more thorough look see. Lee meeting with Esme. Their discussion will be the next chapter along with most of the Cullens being together again. Where is the house they have located in San Francisco? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana.**

_They go a short way down the hallway until they come to an office on the left. Lee opens the door and motions for them to enter. Once the door is closed and he turns to them and asks "What is it you want to know?"_

"_We are trying to locate our family member, Bella. Alice told you this on the plane"_

"_Yes, she did, Mrs. Cullen."_

"_I see you know who I am."_

"_Yes, I know quite a bit about the whole family. Will you ladies be seated? I have a feeling we are going to be here a while."_

CHAPTER 10:

"Yes, I know quite a bit about the Cullen family from when Bella was associating with all of you while you were in Forks a few years back."

"I see, Mr. -"

"Lee is fine."

"Very well, Lee. First, I would like to introduce the lady sitting with me. She's a family friend, but, is not acquainted with Bella. However, she has agreed to help us find her. Let me introduce, Asia Charles."

"And, pray tell, how will you achieve that feat, if said lady does not wish to be found?"

"I am a white witch and have certain abilities that would enable me to do that. I am telling you this as you are familiar with my species since you are a vampire. Just as your secret is safe with me, so, I know my secret is safe with you."

"Okay. Let's cut to the heart of the matter. What is it that you are wanting from me and why?"

"All we want to know is what you know of Bella's whereabouts, if anything. Lee, before you answer let me be upfront with you. We all love Bella; she is a member of our family even though she is human. She is Edward's soul mate and it broke our hearts when we had to leave her behind. We did it because we thought it was for the best.

"Our family has not been the same since that time. But, Carlisle accidently came across Renee a few days ago and found out about Bella's disappearance, and then we knew we needed to find her. All that we were told about that time after we left cut us all to the quick. Please, believe me, when I tell you it was the hardest thing we have ever had to do. We love her and we always will.

"But, let me ask you this; how much do you know about my family?"

"Mrs. Cullen, probably everything."

Both vampires look at each other weighing the pros and cons of what needs to be said and what needs to be asked and answered. Lee uses his mental ability to read the other vampire. What he finds is an open honesty in her motives and emotions towards Isabella. With this being the case he reaches a decision.

"Mrs.-"

"Look, Lee, if I am going to interact with you and call you by your given name then please, afford me the same curtsey. My name is Esme."

"All right, Esme, so be it. I will speak with you concerning Isabella and answer what questions I feel will not betray her trust. That is all I can promise at this time."

Esme agrees with a nod of her head and Lee begins telling her how he became involved in Isabella's life. He pauses as he gets to the point of her getting ready to go to Forks. The only thing he did not mention in his story was what Isabella was capable of doing. That he kept quiet to protect the girls.

"Mr. du Toulouse, are Ria and Bella genetic twins? I do have a very good reason for asking this. I did pick up on the fact on the plane that your scent seemed to be nonexistent after a few moments. This indicated to me that Ria has certain, shall we say, abilities that made it possible to hide your species from us."

"Picked up on that, did you?" he comments smiling.

"You asked me a question that I cannot in good faith answer at this point. It is something that Ria will have to answer, if she wishes."

"I thought she was going to be meeting with us today." Esme queries.

"She decided that I should speak with you first. I don't allow her around other vampires unless I am comfortable that it is safe for her to do so."

"I see. Can't find fault with that."

"Now, I have given you a history of the family, up to a certain point, and I will not go any further until you tell me why you want to locate Isabella."

"Let me ask you this. Has Bella told you about the abilities that each member of our family has?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Alice had a vision of Bella and another woman whom we now believe to be Ria, facing Victoria, an army and then the Volturi. She doesn't have the time frame, or, a full understanding of the vision as yet, but, that is it. But, we are not going to let Bella stand against a bunch of vampires by herself with this other woman, be it Ria or not."

"I see."

"Where is this Alice? She was the little black haired one on the plane, correct?"

"Yes. And, she is here in San Francisco checking out some different homes for our relocation to here. We are sure that Bella is near this area and we are going to be close to her."

"Esme, answer one more question for me, please. Who is this Victoria and why would she want to harm Isabella?"

"I am assuming that you know of the incident in Phoenix with another vampire that attacked Bella." Lee nods his head and she continues, "Well, we didn't know that Victoria and he were mates, so when Ed-"

"Son of a bitch! Sorry, ladies, that explains everything. I am going to have to get back with you. Before anything else can be discussed or decided, I am going to have to talk with Ria and Isabella."

"Then you do know where she is."

"Yes. By the way, I do know of your special dietary needs and I have a place not far out of town that you might be interested in using. It does have a large expanse of wooded acreage you might find useful without giving anything away. It is Ria's family home, but, we don't use it and I do believe that it will meet all of your qualifications for the moment.

"If for whatever reason, you feel the need to broaden your horizons, shall we say, you will find even that is very accessible.

"Also, if I can get Ria and Isabella to speak with you, this Alice will need to be there also. Between Isabella and Alice they might be able to fill in all of the missing pieces so we can end this before an army shows."

"Lee, I would have to agree with you about getting everyone together. I would also, like to thank you for the use of the house. It does sound ideal. Are you sure Ria wouldn't mind?"

"No, she won't mind once I talk with her. Have your Alice check it out this morning. I'll give you the address and directions." He walks over to the desk and writes the information down and hands it to Esme.

"Lee, I feel like I should inform you of certain events that are about to take place starting late today." Lee looks at her questioningly, waiting for her to continue. She fills him on the plans that were discussed and decided in the early morning hours concerning the family and the wolves. As she finishes he just shakes his head and wonders how all of this is going to play out. He voices his thoughts showing his concerns about this association, but, can see the benefits as well.

"Okay, ladies, is there anything else we need to discuss at the present time?" he pauses waiting to see their response. "Okay, let me have your contact information and after I talk with Ria and Isabella later today I will let you know if they have agreed to meet."

Esme gives him her cell phone number and the location of where they are staying presently. She lets him know that if the house is suitable that they will be there as of this afternoon. He nods and prepares to leave. As they get to the door, Esme reaches out, puts her hand on his arm to get his attention, he pauses, looking at her and waits. "Would you tell me if Bella is happy and where she is at the present time?"

"In all truth, I can't tell you where they are at the current moment as they have taken my son sailing. But, yes, for the most part Isabella is happy. Not at peace or content, but, relatively happy."

"Thank you. Lee, you mentioned your son, would you mind telling me a little about him?"

"My son is totally human, four years of age and his name is Jason Lawrence du Toulouse. And, believe me, he is extremely active. He's a happy, well adjusted child, but, too observant at times."

"What do you mean?" she laughingly asks.

"For instance, this morning at the breakfast table, he noticed I wasn't eating. The fact that he was told I wasn't hungry didn't go over so well. I got up and went to the sideboard and fixed a plate, sit down and moved my food around a bit. Of course, depositing some of my food in my napkin. He caught me doing that and proceeded to correct me."

Both Esme and Asia burst out laughing at that. It was just too cute. The picture coming to mind of a vampire raising a human child.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"We're close. This is her scent, but, where is she going? This doesn't lead any place." Edward says.

He can hear the wolves' thoughts and agrees with their summary of the situation. They keep running forward, slowly closing the gap, when all of a sudden Edward can hear her. She is wondering if they have gotten him yet. 'Gotten who' he silently wonders.

Just as they can see her near the road a car came speeding through and slams on the brakes as she jumps in with it taking off again before she is fully in or has the door closed.

"I'll be damn."

"What?" Sam asks through his thoughts.

Edward informs him of what he read of her thoughts. The part of the pack that stayed behind morphed back to human form and put on their cutoffs.

"Who could they be after?"

"Did you catch anything? Just that stray thought."

"I guess I better report back to Billy and let him know. Maybe he can check around and see if anyone is missing."

Six of the pack members, including Jacob headed south this morning with the other two Cullen vampires. Jacob had strict orders of what he is and isn't allowed to do. With alpha command, Sam knows that he cannot disobey. So, he has no worries there. But, he is concerned about what the female vampire is playing at.

Just as everyone got to the edge of the woods and was getting ready to head in opposite directions, Edward's phone begins to vibrate. He answers and listens. Then his hand closes into a fist, crushing the phone into dust.

"My sister, Alice, just called. She had a vision of a vampire taking Charlie Swan."

"Damn! Guess we better go check it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you get him?" she questions as she gets near the other two vampires.

"Yeah. Went just like you said it would."

"You have left him unharmed as I told you?"

"Yes."

"Good thing for you."

She walks over to the motionless form on the ground, reaches out a hand to shake it. "Come on, I know your okay, so, get up here and talk with me."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, and I know what you are going to get for me. I want your bitch daughter. Her mate killed my mate and I will get even by killing her."

The man just laughs.

"What do you find amusing in that?"

"You evidently know nothing about my family. My daughter will kill you, not the other way around."

"Okay, Chief Swan, what is so different about your damn family?"

"What do you know of white witches, young lady?"

"Enough, old man. Why?"

"My family descends from the blood line of Marie de la Castille. My daughter is a white witch along with her cousin. You don't stand a chance against either of them. You best let me go and save yourself some time, pain and heartache."

She laughs and walks off. But, just a few steps from him, she turns and tells him, "Keep believing, but, you will see your daughter die at my hands."

**A/N: Is Lee going to be able to convince Ria and Bella to talk with the Cullens? All of the Cullens and wolves should be arriving about the same time. How well is everyone going to get along? How well is Bella going to take the news of Charlie being kidnapped? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors. Her assistants is very much appreciated**

"_Yeah, and I know what you are going to get for me. I want your bitch daughter. Her mate killed my mate and I will get even by killing her."_

_The man just laughs. _

"_What do you find amusing in that?"_

"_You evidently know nothing about my family. My daughter will kill you, not the other way around."_

"_Okay, Chief Swan, what is so different about your damn family?"_

"_What do you know of white witches, young lady?"_

"_Enough, old man. Why?"_

"_My family descends from the blood line of Marie de la Castille. My daughter is a white witch along with her cousin. You don't stand a chance against either of them. You best let me go and save yourself some time, pain and heartache."_

_She laughs and walks off. But, just a few steps from him, she turns and tells him, "Keep believing, but, you will see your daughter die at my hands."_

CHAPTER 11: COMING TOGETHER

Alice took a cab from the hotel where they were staying to the realtor's that Esme had called before leaving this morning. She really would like to have been there when she talked with this du Toulouse person, but, each has their appointed task. Hers was to check out various locations for them to live and narrow the list down to just a couple of areas.

She had been at it for a good bit of time when she got an interesting call from Esme about a location to see. Esme explained how the recommendation came about and that it would be ideal for all of them to check it out together. Asking Alice how soon she could be back at the realtor's office, it was arranged for Esme and Asia to pick her up in about forty minutes.

Following the directions that Lee had given, the place was easy to find. It was situated near Napa Valley, you turn onto a small pavement road from the main highway and about two miles in you come to a security gate. The whole area is forested starting about a mile after the turn and before the gate, and continue as far as the eye can see, even beyond that. Lee was right about access to fit their dietary needs. But, the surprise comes after traveling another five miles.

All of a sudden, you break out into a huge open space with the most breathtaking house sitting right in the middle of it. A circular drive leads to the front door, and continues around for a sharp turn to head into the back towards the garage. But, the house is three stories tall with wide steps leading to the front door. Once you open the door you glance in wonderment at the beauty of the place.

A little offside is a sweeping staircase, Gone with the Wind style, leading to the upper levels. Standing in the foyer, you see a hallway heading towards the back of the house, but, as you turn to one side you see a library with many sofas and chairs stylishly scattered with large French windows opening to a patio area which seems to encircle the whole house.

Coming back out into the foyer, you see to the other side a large salon with fireplace and beautifully cared for mantle. At the back of the room double doors open into a music room that has a wide array of instruments. But, you have a door leading back into the hallway and once you are back there you see a door across the hall leading into a study. Following the hallway further back you come across the dining area, kitchen, conservatory and stairs leading downward.

Upon exploring this area you find a game room, movie theater, indoor heated pool with sauna and hot tub. Going back upstairs and still moving towards the back you find a family area that has the tall French windows going out to the back.

Once you are in the back, you find a garden that is done in a tier fashion before coming to the tennis courts and garage. But, still up on the patio area is an Olympic size pool with a rather large bath house. And as all three ladies check out the garage area, they find that it will comfortably hold ten vehicles, has its own mechanic bay, but above the garage is a nice little apartment with three bedrooms, two full baths, living area, kitchen and dining area.

The ladies continue their exploring back in the main house, upstairs. Between the two top floors there are ten bedrooms, each having their own bathroom. Of these, five are with a separate parlor attached to bed and bath area.

The lawn and garden areas were well kept. And the woods went for miles. A small stream could be heard somewhere on the property.

The ladies went back out front to their car and turned once more looking at the house. They each felt that they could look all day, but, nothing would meet their needs any better than this place. True it was a bit more than what they needed, but, it did allow for guests. Esme had a thought to see if Lee and Ria would be willing to sell the house and grounds to them so they would be able to return as needed over time.

They got into the car and headed back into town. It was getting near time for everyone's arrival and they needed to be back at the hotel to meet with them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle and Rosalie were landing in about twenty minutes and heading for the Marriott near the airport to meet with Esme, Alice and Asia. It would be interesting to hear what they have found out and about the new home they would be moving into.

Next, his thoughts strayed to Edward and what was happening up around Seattle. Also, on the fact that Emmett and Jasper were heading this direction with the wolves. Hopefully, nothing untoward happens during that time. It wouldn't be long now before all questions would be answered.

Rosalie had been silent during most of the flight. She was worried about Emmett and his crazy 'act first; think later' attitude. But, she wanted to be with her husband again. She missed him like hell. He helped to keep her calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They raced to the Swan residence to check out Alice's vision. The door was closed, but, unlocked. Upon entering the place, all was in place, nothing looked to be disturbed. No evidence of a struggle or fight, but, one thing was very obvious, there was no Charlie Swan. Sam called Billy to see if he and Charlie had gone fishing. The answer was an immediate no.

A call was place to the station to see if he was working. The only information they could get there was that Chief Swan had received a call from an individual that had some information about a case the Chief was working. So, he went to talk with the person, but that was quite a while ago.

That would explain why there was no scent of vampires anywhere close. It was while he was away from home that the abduction was going to take place. With these thoughts going through his mind, Edward shared them with Sam and the rest of the pack that had stayed behind. So, they all went back out to try and pick up Charlie's scent and track it to where ever he might be. Of course, they all pretty much knew that that was like finding a needle in a haystack, but, they had to try.

Edward knew that he needed to get a hold of Carlisle to let him know of the possible kidnapping. It is at that point they could figure out the next steps. He informed Sam what he was going to do and promised to get in touch after he had talked with Carlisle.

"Edward, isn't there somewhere we all can be close to the rez in case anything shows up here, but, still be in keeping with the treaty to where we all can be involved in the conversation and the decision making at the same time?"

"Yes. We can go to the old house and wait there, if you want. I don't need to return to the hotel for anything until I get ready to check out."

So, Sam assigns two of the pack to go inform Billy and the elders of what was going down, also, on the way to see if they might be able to come across any scent that was out of place. Everyone else, continued on to the Cullens's residence. Once there the only thing they could do was to wait until word was received from the tribal elders or Carlisle landed in San Francisco.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lee knew with almost certainty that Ria was going to be absolutely pissed. Almost to the point that if she could, fire breathing pissed off mad. This is one of those few times that he can honestly say that he was glad to be a vampire. At least, a certain part of his lower body was protected due to that fact. And, then he had Isabella to contend with as well. How was she going to react to all the information about the Cullens being in San Francisco and staying in Ria's family home not less than fifteen minutes from them? 'Shit, he was going to get it.'

All he could do was pray that the girls didn't decide to do their craft practice on him. But, he had a feeling that he was doing the right thing in the long run. Isabella and Ria, both needed to deal with Isabella's future.

Shit was going to hit the fan and more than likely be blown back into his face.

Oh, well, he needed to get home and be ready to talk with the girls when they got back from sailing. With all that he found out from Esme, they all needed to get together to get a game plan in place and to do it fast.

He also, had to place a call to Ankarra to let her know what was happening. If a crazy chick with an army was coming after his girls, then things needed to be done to reinforce their support. At the same time he would have a standby plan in place for the Volturi. No one was going to harm his family, they would die first. And that would not be the first time he had killed someone. Needless to say, it has not been done since meeting the girls eleven years ago, but, he would do what had to be done to protect his family.

He knew the girls were quite capable of taking care of themselves and all around them, but, Isabella was still limited due to her binding to meet her destiny. She and her soul mate had to consummate their relationship for the binding to be null and void. The purpose had to be fulfilled.

Ria, Bella and Jason head back towards the dock to tie up the Lucky Twins. It was early afternoon and they needed to get back home. Ria wanted to talk with Lee to find out how the meeting went and what was discussed. Also, Jason was slowing down and showing signs of his tiredness from being in the fresh air for a few hours. And, Izzy was antsy from being a worrywart about the dream.

They all piled into the car and headed home. It wasn't long before Jason fell asleep in the backseat. Ria glanced at her son and smiled. He was a blessing.

Her phone rang and Bella answered it for her. It was Lee letting them know that he was home and needed to see both of them before they got occupied with other projects.

It wasn't long after that that Ria pulled into the gates and reached in to lift a sleeping four year old out. Lee came out to greet them and took Jason from her to carry him into the house, up the stairs to his room and his nanny. He asked the girls to wait for him in the study. And, that is where he found them after dropping Jason off.

"First, I think we need to inform Isabella of some individual we accidently ran into on the flight home. Then from there I will update everyone on all of the information I gained from my meeting this morning. What actions I took after that meeting and, lastly, what I did with Serenity."

"Lee, I don't think I am going to be too happy with you."

"That's all right, honey babe, it won't be the first time and definitely won't be the last either." He remarks with a smile.

So, Lee begins with letting Bella know about running into the Cullens on the plane and what transpired during that conversation. What the one called Alice had whispered to him and how he and Ria had handled it.

Then after they all had landed in San Francisco he told about the three ladies that came on here and his meeting with them today and what was discussed during that time. He told the two about the fact that Victoria was this James's mate and more than likely she was after Bella for revenge. Mate for a mate to make Edward suffer for killing James. Also, he feels that both of them should meet with the Cullens to discuss this threat from Victoria.

He looked at both Ria and Bella waiting for them to comment. But, both stayed quiet, thinking. Each looking at the other communicating as twins do. Finally, they both nod in agreement, though a bit reluctantly that they would meet with them.

"Where are we supposed to meet them, Lee?" Ria asked her husband.

"Where that is, is where Serenity comes in at. I let them use the place." He answered while slowly putting all the furniture he could between him and a slowly boiling wife. The whole time he is backing towards the door.

"You-" "You-" "You-" "I-" she just couldn't seem to get the words out to express her thoughts on the subject. She looks around for something to help express her feelings. Her eyes like upon one of Lee's recording awards, one that he treasures. She goes to pick it up and hauls back as if to throw it.

"Now, Ria, you really don't want to do that. I will not be happy if that gets broken." He tells her but still being wary of her at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just shortly after Esme, Alice and Asia get back to the Marriot, Carlisle and Rosalie arrive. And, while they are getting settled, the wolves along with Emmett and Jasper show up. With everyone there, Esme tells them that a place has been secured for them to stay and as soon as they were ready she would lead the way to home.

Without further ado, enough transportation is acquired to take everyone to the house. Upon arrival, the reaction was the same as the ladies had had earlier in the day. "Holy shit!" Carlisle asked if she bought it to which she tells him no. And explains how they came to have use of it.

"So, Bella is here?"

"Yes, and Lee is going to try to convince both Ria and her to talk with us."

As they go into the house, jaw dropping reactions seem to be the order of the day. But, they are jarred back to reality by the ring of the phone. Carlisle answers and listens to the person on the other end. While he is doing that Esme's phone rings and she answers. She listens to what is being said on the other end and slowly starts to smile.

In the background she can hear a young woman talking rather loudly and puts the phone on speaker. Lee is telling her that Ria and Isabella have agreed to meet with them later in the evening. "Early enough so you have enough time for it to soak into your refried brain that you are more than likely going to be in the guestroom or on the sofa with me having a permanent headache from now til doomsday. Your jackass, wrapped mind, spaced-"they lost the rest of the insult as she left the room. Everyone got to laughing so hard they have a hard time stopping. Esme tells them that was Ria in the background giving Lee hell, and explains that she did the same thing on the plane before they met.

So, the time for the meeting is going to be at eight that evening. Alice start vibrated like a hyped up pixie on drugs with just the thought of seeing Bella again. Jasper tries to calm her down. When everyone notices that Carlisle is not too happy and has finished his call. He tells everyone to get settled in as Esme assigned them their rooms and then to meet in the salon in thirty minutes.

Carlisle calls Edward back to fill him in on the meeting set for tonight and tells him and the rest of the pack up there to be available. Also, to ask Billy Black to be available to be linked in on the call at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Better eat, human, as we are going to be moving before too much longer. It might be the last time you get the chance to eat for several hours." Victoria tells him.

"Young woman, if you have found my daughter, or know where she might be, then you had best stay away from there. But, if you insist, then enjoy what time you have left while you can."

**A/N: Well, Lee got the girls to agree to meet with the Cullens. Of course, Lee is more in the dog house than ever with letting them use her family home. How well is Bella going to take the news of Charlie being kidnapped? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors. Her assistants is very much appreciated**

_Carlisle calls Edward back to fill him in on the meeting set for tonight and tells him and the rest of the pack up there to be available. Also, to ask Billy Black to be available to be linked in on the call at the same time._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Better eat, human, as we are going to be moving before too much longer. It might be the last time you get the chance to eat for several hours." Victoria tells him._

"_Young woman, if you have found my daughter, or know where she might be, then you had best stay away from there. But, if you insist, then enjoy what time you have left while you can."_

CHAPTER 12: A MATTER OF TRUST NOW

"What did Billy have to say about Charlie missing?" Sam asked Seth as he came in the door at the Cullen mansion.

"I told him everything that we knew and both, he and the elders feel that we need to give it another twenty four hours before we start getting concerned. That Charlie could be tied up on his investigation."

"No, we can't do that. It is too risky. I know that she has Charlie and if anything happened to him Bella would never forgive any of us." Sam states to the others.

"I have to agree with you, Sam, since I had heard her wondering if they had gotten him yet." Edward tells him.

"Did you tell him about that?"

"Yes."

"We need to call him anyway to have him available for the conference call scheduled for tonight with all parties involved. Sam, I think you need to try talking with him again." Edward suggests

Edward hands over his phone so Sam can talk with Billy Black, himself. Sam goes over everything with Billy again stating what Edward had picked up from the red head's thoughts. The fact that Charlie has been missing more than just a couple of hours and the guys at the station thought he should have been back by now. And, finally, the fact of the conference call in just a couple of hours.

Billy tells them that he will have the Elders available for the conference call and decisions will be made at that time, not before. All facts need to be known and questions answered before any changes can be decided.

As frustrating as it was for everyone, they knew that that was Billy's final word. Nothing else was to be gained by badgering him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two black SUV's with tinted windows drive south. Out of all of the passengers only one is a human male. A little battered for wear, but, not in too bad of a shape considering his age and the shock he had gone through just a few hours before. He knew that not enough time had elapsed for anyone to turn him in as missing. So, right now, he had no choice in the matter. But, he was aware that he was being taken further and further away from home.

To his way of thinking, though, if this crazy bitch wanted his daughter and had an idea of where she was or a way of finding her, then he was going to make sure he got there in one piece. Little did this woman realize that Bella and Ria could take her out. His only hope was that Bella was near Ria and could get to her in time for both of them to act together as one. With Bella being bound and limited, she might be able to hold her own, but, not defeat this insane woman.

Should have known that Edward Cullen would come back to bite me in the ass, even long distance. All of the pain and suffering Bella went through because of him. And, it was because of him that she just disappeared, not to have contact with any of us that had been around at that time. We were all reminders of a period she really wanted to forget.

That boy had made her so happy. Happier than I had ever seen her, until he just left her in the woods and never returned. She never talked about what was said or why they broke up. She just closed herself off from everyone. Ria never spoke about it, but, she knew what was going on through that twin thing of theirs.

As time passed, he was starting to get hungry. They kept traveling south. Charlie was familiar with the area as he used to travel this road during the summer times when Bella was younger to visit with her when she was in California staying with Lawrence and Ria. His brother in law had a house outside of San Francisco where they all would spend the time. But, just as he thought they were going all the way to San Francisco they detoured towards Vegas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole family sat down to dinner without much being said. Ria was upset with Lee and Lee was upset with her. In fact, neither had spoken to the other since they had returned home this afternoon. And sit there was Jason wondering what he could do to get his parents to laugh and be happy. Kids do have a way of picking up on any tension that is in the area. And, right now it was vibrated off of his parents in the tonnage.

"Da, you eat?"

"Son, Da ate a little earlier and I really am not hungry right now." Lee says and smiles to his son.

"You make moma mad again. You know she just want us behave. What you do""

"Why don't we play a game after dinner before you go to bed? Would you like that?"

"Yahoo! Let me win."

"We'll see."

Lee looks up to see Ria and Isabella looking at each other. They had their communication thing going on again. Even though, he is use to it, it still can be a bit unnerving at times.

"What are you two ladies discussing?" he politely asks.

Bella looks at him and says, "I'm telling her how much of a pain in the butt she is being. Neither one of us wants this meeting tonight, but, we feel that we need to do it to get a grip on how we need to prepare."

"Are you getting very far with the 'pain in the butt' lecture?"

"No, not really."

"Da, you, Isbell and moma, going out? Wanna go."

"Son, this is for big people."

"I big."

"Yes, you are, but, son, you need to be a little bit older for this party." Lee tries to explain.

"I four. I older."

Ria and Bella are sitting quietly with their napkins up around their mouths to hide the smiles. It is taking all of the self control they have not to laugh out at the discussion taking place between Lee and Jason. Both women knew that he was going to lose the argument. Lee could not say no to either of the three of them for long. He was just him and he hated the idea of denying them anything. His heart was big, as big as his bank account.

Here it comes; Jason just pulled the pouty look. Tears welling up in the corner of his eyes and then hanging his head for the entire world like a whipped puppy.

"All right, but, you have to behave. No interrupting anyone. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell Ms Francis to come talk with me. I can let her know by what time to have you ready."

"May leave table?"

"Of course. Now go tell her."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away another group is sitting down to dinner. Six shape shifters and one human woman are having a pleasant meal with six vampires. And, since Edward was the only one that could cook they had to eat take out. But, it was good.

Carlisle watches the humans and shakes his head in wonderment at the six young men. 'Where in the hell do they put it all?' They have managed to consume twelve large pizzas and Asia at marina chicken with a garden salad and garlic bread. She had normal portions, but, was starting to have problems finishing.

His mind turned to the meeting tonight. How was Bella going to react to seeing them again after three years? She must feel betrayed by all of them. We will just have to find a way to let her know that we left with only her best interest at heart. He isn't sure if it is a good thing that Edward is not there. But, he will be on the phone to where he can help guide them through the possible pitfalls that might come up with dealing with her since he knew her so well.

Everyone is counting down the time before they get to see Bella again. We are getting to meet the rest of her family. Esme has meet this Lee and seemed quite impressed with him. But, to find out that Bella has had a vampire involved in her life since an early age is astounding. Add that to the fact that she and her cousin, Ria, are more than likely white witches. There are a lot of questions to ask, but, we need to make sure that she and her family are safe.

Carlisle wonders how he is going to be able to tell Bella that her father is missing. That is going to cause some problems. What will she do? Try to go back to Forks?

'I have to agree with Esme about this house. It is something we need to inquiry as to purchasing it since the family is no longer using it. It is beautiful with all of the amenities that a person could want. We could live here comfortable anytime we chose.'

"Carlisle, how do you think this Ria is going to react to us? She is evidently involved with a vampire, but, has stayed human. Why do you think he hasn't turned her?"

Jacob looks up at this comment and let's her know that he is not happy about the turn of the conversation in that regards. "The treaty-"

"Don't worry about the treaty, young Jacob. No one here has forgotten what was agreed upon." Carlisle admonishes him.

Immediately the vampires pick up the approach of a vehicle coming down the drive. Carlisle glances at the clock and sees that it is seven forty five. It comes to a stop out front and the passengers begin to disembark.

They could hear a male voice asking, "Isabella, will you please get a hold of that boy. Now, young man didn't I tell you that you were going to have to settle down if I let you come?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well?"

"Well? I big. I good boy. Da, be good and moma, won't fuss you no more."

"Yeah, right. I should be so lucky." He sighs lowly.

"Come on, love, we are all waiting on you," he says while holding out his hand to help Ria from the car.

"Don't think so. I'll keep a look out here while you take care of Izzy. Jason, why don't you stay here with me and then you can play a little while Da and Izzy are inside?"

"Not going to happen, Ria. And don't pull that look with me. Not going to work this time. Stop it now. All right, shit, just this time." He can't deny that look. And, all the people inside are laughing at the situation.

Esme goes to the door and opens it wide to admit the newcomers. What they see is a small boy with his hand in Bella's, Lee is looking towards the door and then back at the woman in the car and back to the door again. All of a sudden as if he made up his mind about something, he reaches in the car, grabs the woman and hauls her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down this minute! Lee, you are so in trouble." She says with barely suppressed rage.

"So, what's new, honey babes? Shit, with you I stay in trouble." And so saying he marches right up to the front door with Bella and his son in tow as well.

"If you don't mind, I think we can forgo introduction at the door." He feels a movement from the back and reaches up to pop her on her butt. "So help me if you don't stop, I will drop you on your head."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Da, moma, red face"

Lee motions towards the library and asks, "Shall we?"

Everyone moves in to the room while trying to keep from snickering out loud and becomes comfortable. As Lee starts through the door Ria grabs a hold of the frame to try and stop from being hauled into the room. Lee loosens his hold on her just enough for her to shift slightly. As she feels the shifts she lets go and he moves on into the room. "You know damn well that I would not let anyone hurt you, Jason or Isabella. So, stop acting like a spoiled child."

"I am spoilt, and you did it."

Bella hangs back behind everyone. She is a bit hesitant about acknowledging these people. Lee turns and smiles to her asking her to introduce everyone while checking to see where Jason is. Which she proceeds to do. Lee shakes hands with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. He acknowledges the pack, but, stays his distance for the present. And, Alice he says hi to him again.

Ria sits in the chair Lee had put her in with her sunglasses on, watching the whole interchange between everyone. She keeps looking at Asia. "Izzy, move behind me, now."

Bella looks over at her cousin, to Lee and then back to the others present in the room. She moves to stand behind Ria and takes Jason with her. Cocking her head to one side she seems to be listening to something and then looks straight at Asia.

Lee watches this between the two women and then says, "If there were any danger you would not be here. So, what has you concerned, Ria?"

"We have a vampire that can see visions, one that can control emotions, one that can read minds, but, unlocated, seven humans of which one is a witch and six are of another species."

"Yes, I am aware of this. But, you, Isabella and Jason are still safe."

Alice can't understand why Bella is not more forthcoming with the family. She knows that they all love her. She is family.

Esme gets up and walks slowly with her hands out front in a gesture of peace as she approaches Ria. She speaks softly to reassure the woman that they mean no harm, but, only want to make sure that they are safe from the threat of Victoria, the army and the Volturi. She explains how they got involved a few days ago and why they want to help.

"How much do you know about the relationship between Bella and Edward?" she asks Ria.

"Everything. With nothing left out." Ria answers in a clipped tone.

It is at this point Asia speaks and makes a suggestion that this meeting should be nothing more than a 'getting to know one another'. That way trust can begin to be extended more readily in that situation instead of wariness and distrust.

Carlisle vetoes that simply because time is getting short. So, he suggests that only the relative information be discussed at this time and all can move from there. So, with that statement being made, he begins to explain what is going on, what has been done so far and what needs to be decided.

Ria tells them of what they know and what Lee has done for their safety.

At this point, Carlisle lets her know that he is aware of more that is not being said, but, is willing to let it past for the present time. Because the more pressing issue is that Charlie Swan is missing and assumed to be held by Victoria.

A catch of breath is heard coming from both Bella and Ria. Bella is holding back still as she has not gotten over the shock, yet, of the Cullens being here. That she is actually with them again. And, now gets told that her father is missing.

She looks to Ria and Ria is looking at her. They both agree, 'the bitch is going down.' Both women are shocked to be sure, but, they start to shake from the rage that is building inside due to the news of Charlie's abduction. 'Control, Izzy, we need to keep control, or, we will not be able to help anyone.'

**A/N at this point the meeting is going very badly due to a trust factor. Ria is not comfortable around the Cullens or the wolves since they can be a threat to her family. They, also, caused Bella a lot of grief. There is still much that needs to be disclosed to the Cullens about Bella and Ria, but, the girls have had to keep quiet about their abilities for most of their lives, so it is going to be difficult to just open up about it now. Where do you think Victoria is headed? Is her army ready? Are they all gathering now? Will Bella interact more with the Cullens? Will she and Edward be able to recapture what they had at one time?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors. Her assistants is very much appreciated**

_At this point, Carlisle lets her know that he is aware of more that is not being said, but, is willing to let it past for present time. Because the more pressing issue is that Charlie Swan is missing and assumed to be held by Victoria._

_A catch of breath is heard coming from both Bella and Ria. Bella is holding back still as she has not gotten over the shock yet of the Cullen's being here. That she is actually with them again. And, now gets told that her father is missing._

_She looks to Ria and Ria is looking at her. They both agree, 'the bitch is going down.' Both women are shocked to be sure, but, they start to shake from the rage that is building inside due to the news of Charlie's abduction. 'Control, Izzy, we need to keep control, or, we will not be able to help anyone.'_

CHAPTER 13: GETTING ALL OF YOUR DUCKS IN ORDER

The room remains quiet, silent and with no movement. All seem to be watching Bella and Ria. Trying to determine what is going through their minds. Lee is shocked at the news of Charlie's abduction only in the manner that it shows that Isabella's dreams have started. He has not forgotten what she had said about Jason. Now that all sides are able to tell what they know and the story is becoming more complete can they start making plans to bring this bitch down.

Suddenly everyone springs up and reacts to the fact that Ria and Bella are no longer there. No one saw them exit the room. Asia looks to Lee and has one request. "Will you now consent to tell us about Ria and Bella?"

"No, I need to go. Jason, come we are going home." Lee holds his hand out to his son and they begin moving towards the door.

"Lee, is there something more that we need to know about this situation; something, perhaps, that you are aware of? For you seem to be shaken a bit, but, not so much with the fact that your wife and Bella are missing, but, from the news concerning Charlie. If we are all going to work together we all need to know all of the facts, not just certain ones that you want us to know."

Lee regards Carlisle with a look of concentration, nods, but, begins his movement with his son towards the front door again. Once he reaches the door, just before opening it, he looks back at the other occupants that have followed him out into the foyer and answers, "I am not at liberty to answer any questions at this time. I will be in touch with you on the morrow, but, I need to go for now."

"Lee, will you please ask both of the young women to discuss their heritage with me."

"No. That is not something that I can in good faith do. I have spent the last eleven years helping to protect them from discovery and will not turn my back on that responsibility now. So, again, no." Lee answers Asia's request.

Lee puts Jason into his car seat, closes the back door and enters the driver's side to start the car. He looks back towards the house to see all watching him. The look of worry, apprehension, stress and concern is apparent on most of their faces. He just shakes his head, gets out of the car and walks back up to them.

"I know that you have many questions that have not been answered and it seems as if we are not grateful for your efforts to help. Please be assured that this is not the case. You are asking for years of silence to be abandon at a moment's notice and we can't do that.

"I need time. In fact, we all need time. What you are asking, the trust that you are wanting cannot be given with the snap of the fingers.

"Isabella trusted you and you broke faith with her. This does not speak well for you at this moment. Yes, I know what you explained to me earlier today, Esme, but, that was to me, not to them. They are closer than just cousins and I have loved each of them for many years.

"They have learnt since early childhood to be cautious, especially Ria. She is the main one that you are going to have to get to accept you. Isabella has to decide if you are trustable again after what happened three years ago. So, there really is a lot going on here below the surface that has to be dealt with before anything else can be answered and given.

"I will try, but, I can't make any promises." And with that he turns back to the car, enters and leaves.

As soon as he has pulled out of the gates, he is on his phone calling Ria. He knows where they have gone and wants to know when they will be ready to be picked up. Of course, there is no answer. Ria used part of her shielding power to get both of them undetected out of the library. Right now they are in the forest heading for their clearing for pray and guidance. This is especially needed right now with both of them getting so angry about Charlie being taken. They cannot break their laws and act in a manner that goes against being a white witch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward, Billy, are you both there," Carlisle inquires.

"Yes, we're here. What was all of that going on? "Edward wants to know.

"I think all need to learn from legend and listen to my words," says Billy.

"I have known Charlie and his family for many years. We are friends since our toddler days. I was acquainted with his sister, Brandy. I knew of her being a white witch and very powerful, she was. Charlie, of course, had no powers; those were passed through the bloodline to Bella.

"For many years, the two girls were kept separated by Renee as she was afraid of what would happen when the two girls were together. Also, the fear of gossip was her enemy:" Explains Billy with a chuckle. Then he resumes his narration.

"The fears of the girls learning their craft were not without grounds. It seems that every time they were together something disastrous would happen. Something catches on fire, a flooded room, an explosion of some sort, hell, you name it and it more than likely happened.

"If Brandy had not been killed, she would have tutored both girls to have better control. But, as it was Lawrence, Ria's father, from what Charlie would tell me, got a hold of every book he could concerning witchcraft and studied them all to try to help the girls.

"So, you have Lawrence, and even Charlie to a certain degree, encouraging the girls, but, on the other hand, you have Renee discouraging and acting like the girls had an infirmary. That is why Renee did eventually move to Phoenix to separate the two.

"Then one day a stranger shows up, saves the girls when they were involved in a bus accident and has been involved with them ever since. Charlie was accepting of him and this stranger became from all accounts very protective of the girls and did marry Ria. Charlie said he worships the ground she touches and Bella is his beloved sister.

"But, the girls remain close and have a bond, connection that is unlimited. They communicate over great distances through it. Feel what the other feels at the same time.

"Charlie was excited about Bella coming back to live with him during Bella's junior year, but, even he was a bit leery about her talents, shall we call them. It seems that Bella had asked Ria to bind her powers because she had a dream that her destiny was waiting for her in Forks and she had to be human normal to embrace it. So, she came with only defensive powers. Charlie's words, not mine.

"But, Bella did not know that she was associating with vampires until my son told her the legend of the 'cold ones'. I don't know what happened during this period of time. But, it is my guest that she spoke with Ria.

"You know what happened during all of this period and you can bet, so does Ria before she would have felt Bella's pain and loss. She would have told her husband and they would be even more protective of Bella.

"The point I am making in this telling is that you are dealing with some very strong magic with those two young women. Do not underestimate them. But, give them the respect that is due their species. And, with them being close, Jacob, you are going to have to behave because where Bella almost broke her hand punching you in the face, Ria will not. She will have no problem putting you on your ass. In fact, she will have no problem putting any of you, shape shifter, vampire, another witch, or whatever other species, on your ass.

"So, heed my words and warning and walk with caution around that one."

"Thank you, Billy. That information will be helpful. We were going to use this time for all of us to combine our knowledge and come up with a game plan, but that seems to have collapsed." Carlisle says with a sigh.

"No, it has not. Information was gained. You now know about Ria and Bella, but, they will be working on a game plan, as you put it, to deal with getting Charlie back. We are going to have to be ready to give support in what they decide to do. It is their place to plan and ours to follow. That was why I explained what I did to you."

"Okay, so what are your thoughts at this point on how we should proceed with trying to discover where Victoria and her army are at?" Carlisle asks.

"At this point, I would suggest your representative here return to you. He can be no further help here. I will hold what remains of the pack here to watch for any further activity in the area and will keep you informed if there is any. If any rearranging needs to be done at that time we can readjust.

"But, from what your Edward has stated and from what you have discovered so far before arriving there, she has left here with Charlie and heading towards her hideaway."

Edward states his agreement as does the wolves that are with him. Carlisle looks around the room for a consensus; wolf, witch and vampire, all nod an agreement. So, Carlisle lets Billy know that all agree with his suggestion and tells Edward to pack up and come to San Francisco without delay. At this point the connection with all parties is discontinued.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, they stop to get their hostage food. Charlie doesn't hesitate to eat, but, remains quiet during the whole time. He looks around and notices that the red headed bitch is on the phone talking with someone. She seems quite animated with whatever she was being told and what she is telling the person on the other end.

She walks over to the car where Charlie is finishing up and smiles at him. "Well, it seems we are going to have more fun. The Cullen family has suddenly shown up in San Francisco. Now, would you happen to have any idea why that would be? Perhaps, your little bitch, the spawn of your loins, is around there.

"Is there anything that you might want to tell me?" she tries goading him into speaking.

"I will tell you this, bitch; you are going down and all of these ghouls with you. For once Bella finds out what has happened her cousin will know it and Ria by herself can make you rue the day you ever decided to mess with any of our family: The Cullen's, the Swans or the Higginbothams. "Charlie says with a smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ria, you do know that it is a matter of time before they try for Jason."

"Yes, but, we will have a plan in place before then."

"Okay. But, why did we have to leave?"

"We both were so angry about what happened to Charlie, that we had to have time to regain control and we were having too many questions asked of us at the time that I was not comfortable discussing with people we are not fully confident in."

"Well, I can't fault that logic."

"Bella, I need to ask you a question and I need complete honesty from you. What are your feelings still in regards to the Cullens and your Edward specifically?"

"I am angry with them for the way they handled things three years ago, including Edward. I want an explanation that makes sense of why. But, when all is said and done, Edward is my destiny and I went to Forks to embrace him and that, along with my feelings for him, have not changed. He is my soul mate like Lee is yours." Bella sadly informs her.

"That is what I thought. Now, are you ready to start planning?"

"Yes."

"I think we need to do a charity concert in Death Valley. We can get quite a few names to perform and it will draw attention. But, before you object hear me out. It will be televised and the main donation area will be back at the studio. Each performer will be done on a live feed from wherever they are at at the time and not have to come to Death Valley.

"We will be there waiting for this bitch and her minions. It will be away from any population and be contained in a secure area.

"I think Jason should be left with the Cullens and the wolves can be close by us as a reserve in case we miss any. Or we are taken down.

"The Cullens, if you say they are trustworthy, will protect Jason and one or two can be on standby to quickly retrieve Charlie. That is my plan. What do you think?"

"It covers all of the bases and has everyone secure and out of our way. I like it. LET'S DO THIS! BITCH YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

**A/N: Well, Billy knew more than what was suspected and he help to explain something's to everyone. Lee is starting to feel the pressure of the upcoming encounter. The Cullens are wondering why Bella wasn't more receptive to them. And, a plan is now in place to take Victoria and party out of action. Will it work? How will Lee react to said plan? What do you tell the Cullens will have to say about it? Where do you think Victoria is headed? Is her army ready? Are they all gathering now? Will Bella interact more with the Cullens? Will she and Edward be able to recapture what they had at one time? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been edited by my amazing beta, dowlingnana.**

"_Ria, you do know that it is a matter of time before they try for Jason."_

"_Yes, but, we will have a plan in place before then."_

"_Okay. But, we did we have to leave?"_

"_We both were so angry about what happened to Charlie, that we had to have time to regain control and we were having too many questions asked of us at the time that I was not comfortable discussing with people we are not fully confident in."_

"_Well, I can't fault that logic."_

"_Bella, I need to ask you a question and I need complete honesty from you. What are your feelings still in regards to the Cullens and your Edward specifically?"_

"_I am angry with them for the way they handled things three years ago, including Edward. I want an explanation that makes sense of why. But, when all is said and done, Edward is my destiny and I went to Forks to embrace him and that, along with my feelings for him, have not changed. He is my soul mate like Lee is yours." Bella sadly informs her._

"_That is what I thought. Now, are you ready to start planning?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I think we need to do a charity concert in Death Valley. We can get quite a few names to perform and it will draw attention. But, before you object hear me out. It will be televised and the main donation area will be back at the studio. Each performer will be done on a live feed from wherever they are at the time and not have to come to Death Valley._

"_We will be there waiting for this bitch and her minions. It will be away from any population and be contained in a secure area._

"_I think Jason should be left with the Cullens and the wolves can be close by us as a reserve in case we miss any. Or we are taken down._

"_The Cullens, if you say they are trustworthy, will protect Jason and one or two can be on standby to quickly retrieve Charlie. That is my plan. What do you think?"_

"_It covers all of the bases and has everyone secure and out of our way. I like it. LET'S DO THIS! BITCH YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" _

CHAPTER 14: OH! BUT, THAT FELT GOOD.

All through the night Ria and I worked on the plan, fine tuning it you might say. We even wanted to make sure that the crew that was on location with us was protected without too much knowledge being leaked back on the true situation.

So, as we were walking back towards the house, she called Lee to come pick us up. Without really paying too much attention to their conversation, my thought turned to the Cullens. It had been three years since last I saw them and now; they turn up to protect me. Yeah, right! They are the ones we are going to have to protect, if push comes to shove. Now, don't get me wrong, it is as I told Ria, I love the Cullen family, especially Edward, and that will never change. He is my soul mate. But, they just threw me away three years ago without looking back. Now, they expect me to welcome them back with open arms. As if.

Ria slows down a bit while talking on the phone, so I end up slightly in front of her as we enter from the back of the house. All of a sudden I am stopped dead in my tracks by a mini brick wall, or so it seemed. Arms go around me to stop me from falling, but, at the same time giving me a gentle hug. The mini wall is none other than Alice Cullen. "Bella, it is so good to see you again. I have missed you so."

"Sure, Alice." My tone totally unbelieving and a bit caustic.

"You don't believe me?" she asks with a little pout.

"Why would I not believe you?" I ask and am aware of Ria listening to the exchange behind me. She is watching in case I need or want any help.

By this time the rest of the family come into the room. But, I am not really being very observant since I am tired as hell and ready for bed. Alice steps back a bit, and just looks at me, like she is trying to figure out a problem. "Bella, why are you being this way? We all love you, but, you won't talk to us. Please, tell us what is wrong."

"Izzy, are you ready? Lee is on his way." Ria informs me. She is still watching to provide any defensive action that might be called for.

"Bella, please, ta-"

"No. No, Alice, I don't want to talk. I don't want to hear again how 'I'm not good enough' or how 'I'm not wanted'. And, I definitely don't want to be accepted one day and ignored the next like I am not there or worthy enough of notice anymore.

"Not one damn goodbye from any of you except Edward, and he gave me enough as it was. So, no I don't care to hear anymore. Cause you know what Alice? If what happened is what you each call love, then, please, stop loving me because I don't need it."

"We do love you and you are my best friend." Alice cries out.

"No. No, I'm not, Alice, because you don't just leave a best friend to face what I did without some kind of warning or a goodbye."

"Love each of you, but, you will not be allowed to hurt me again."

It was at that moment that my arm was grabbed from behind and I was spun around to look into the beautiful topaz eyes of my love and soul mate. Of course, he was upset and angry, but, so, was I. They are the ones that wronged me, not the other way around.

"Why are you talking to Alice that way?" he hisses at me.

"Let go of my arm, Edward. NOW!" I jerk to free my arm, but, it won't budge.

Ria steps forward and tells Edward in a quiet, deadly voice to release my arm. "I will not say it twice," she tells him. Edward lets go and steps back. As he does, I totally lose it and forget that you can't hit a vampire without breaking your hand. In reflex, I had drawn back and brought my hand forward with all of the strength I had in my body, aiming directly for Edward's face. As my hand connected, he was pitched backwards into the wall, and, I realized that Ria had encased me in her shield to be avoiding injury to my hand, but she had added her leverage to move him. Needless, to say everyone else was frozen into motionless statues.

Ria and I continued on out front where Lee was waiting for us and we left. Bed be ready because momma is a coming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, the room came alive. The surprise leading to questions and puzzlement. Edward picks himself up out of the wall. Emmett is laughing his ass off. Jasper, although, shocked, is trying to console his wife. Esme turns to Carlisle dry sobbing. Carlisle reaches for her and turns to Edward, who is busy grinning.

The shape shifters are staring at all of the vampires like they had lost their minds and Asia is busy storing facts in her head.

Rosalie walks over and pops Emmett on the back of his and hollers, "But, Babes, Eddie just got served his lunch."

Carlisle is looking at each of his family, and then turns to Edward to ask "Just what did you tell her that day?"

"I lied to her and told her "I didn't want her to come" and "that she wasn't good for me", he answers.

"How are we going to fix this?"

About that time a car pulls up and in walks Lee. He is laughing like hell. "I tried to warn you, but, you won't listen. Does someone want to tell me what set all of this off? Hopefully, I can get it soothed over."

"Alice?"

"Bella and Ria were coming in from the back, I grabbed her and hugged her, telling her how much I had missed her and loved her. She scoffed at me and acted like she thought I was lying. I tried to explain and she won't listen.

"It was at that time that all of you came in and she got really aggravated. Then Edward pulled on her arm and she knocked him off his feet.

"How can a human and one so small, do that to a vampire?"

"That's my girls." Lee laughs even harder.

"No, that is not 'your girls'. Bella is mine."

"Back down young man. I helped raise Isabella and have known her and Ria for eleven years. I have been there for them during all of that time and didn't turn away. Can you say the same?"

Jacob speaks up and wonderingly says, "You're a vampire, but, with no scent. How?"

Lee just smiles at him, but, says nothing.

Then Jacob said,"Damn, dad wasn't kidding when he said we had to watch out for Ria."

Lee reminds them at that point, "I told you about how Ria and Isabella are close. It looks like you chose to ignore me.

"Oh, well, after I got the girls home they informed me that they had a plan worked out. As soon as they get up a little later they'll let me know what it is so we can start getting things ready and in place. Their words, not mine."

"Did they give you any indication as to what this plan might consist?"

"No."

Lee turns around and sees the hole in the wall and shakes his head. He tells them that needs to be fixed before Ria sees it again, or she will go ballistic. "Damn, my girls are good." He laughs again. At that point he looks over at the cause for the broken wall and says, "You are Edward. Isabella has shown us many pictures of each of you, and, I must say, that I'm glad to be able to meet each of you."

"If you don't mind my asking, but, how long have you and Ria been married?" ask Carlisle.

"Nine years." He replies. And turns to leave only to come back to his original position. "I almost forgot, but, now that the girls are out of the woods, feel free to enjoy the scenery, shall we say." Then he is gone.

"Carlisle, do each of you remembers what I told you about the different levels of white witches?" They all nod their heads and she continues, "Everything that you know about Bella and Ria, what would be your conclusions. Think about it.

"Ria wears sunglasses that no one can penetrate and she is rarely seen by us without them. We did get a quick glance of her once, on the plane, without them and from what was seen she looked like Bella, so I was informed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria and party arrived at some caves in the mountains some distance from Vegas. They take their hostage there and dump him on the ground without using any finesse at all. As far as they knew, he was a means to an end that was going to be coming very soon. And the sooner the better. That way they could feast upon all of the spoils.

Charlie rights himself and moves until he gets his back up against the side of the cave. About this time he looks up to see Red, as he now calls her, enter. "Well, do you want to give me any information in regards to your bitch daughter, old man?"

"Nothing more than what I have already told you. But, you choose not to believe so I can't help you with any more information."

She draws back and backhands him across the mouth, then turns and walks out. She could be heard telling someone to go into town to get something for their guest to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee returns home and goes straight into his office. Sitting down he picks up the phone and calls Ankarra. They talk for a few moments and he hangs up. He is satisfied with what has been done and sighs with relief for now.

**A/N: Well, Bella and certain members of the Cullen family have had a face to face. Will they all be able to move beyond that and work together? And, a plan is now in place to take Victoria and party out of action. Will it work? How will Lee react to said plan? What do you think the Cullens will have to say about it? Will she and Edward be able to recapture what they had at one time? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors. Her assistants is very much appreciated**

_Victoria and party arrived at some caves in the mountains some distance from Vegas. They take their hostage there and dump him on the ground without using any finesse at all. As far as they knew, he was a means to an end that was going to be coming very soon. And the sooner the better. That way they could feast upon all of the spoils._

_Charlie rights himself and moves until he gets his back up against the side of the cave. About this time he looks up to see Red, as he now calls her, enter. "Well, do you want to give me any information in regards to your bitch daughter, old man?"_

"_Nothing more than what I have already told you. But, you choose not to believe so I can't help you with any more information."_

_She draws back and backhands him across the mouth, then turns and walks out. She could be heard telling someone to go into town to get something for their guest to eat._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Lee returns home and goes straight into his office. Sitting down he picks up the phone and calls Ankarra. They talk for a few moments and he hangs up. He is satisfied with what has been done and sighs with relief for now._

CHAPTER 15: STARTING DISCUSSION?

His guard was watching him really close. Eyes locked with his, but, squinted to where you almost could not see them at all. The creepiest part that gave Charlie a shiver down the spine every time he looked at one of them was the red eyes. With his background, even though he did not support it, he was aware of other species that walked in the shadows of both day and night. It was that up until now he had never encountered them, that he knew of any way. He definitely didn't want to know what this species was, so, therefore, he had no intentions to ask questions.

From when that bitch backhanded him shortly ago, he could taste blood in the corner of his mouth. And, that creature at the entrance was definitely watching, licking his lips like he wanted to taste it. Without realizing it, he had taken a step towards Charlie before catching himself and resuming his assigned position.

It was about another couple of hours before food was brought to him. Right after he had finished his meal and was feeling the stress of the situation along with the distance traveled, he was ready to try to sleep for a bit. These creatures never seemed to need it, but, his body was screaming at him to relax. But, looking up that seemed to be a thing of the future and not to have the pleasure of becoming associated with it right now.

In came the bitch again and she was ready for some more taunting it seemed. "Are you ready to give me some information about your bitch daughter?"

"Honey, I don't mind giving you information about my beloved daughter, but, I have no idea about a bitch daughter," Charlie replies back.

"Asshole, why don't you save us all some time and trouble by telling me where you have her stashed. It really would bring all of this to a quicker conclusion, you know."

"Red, if I had any idea of where my daughter was believe me I would be happy to call her for you just so she could put you out of your misery faster." Charlie chuckles.

"You know old man that just might be an idea. You said that she has a cousin and the Cullen bunch has gone to the San Francisco area. She must be in that area somewhere. So, tell me where does this cousin of hers live? It's up in that area, right?

"You know, human, you just might have a bright idea there. I will give it some thought and get back with you. Don't go any place."

"Yeah, right, like where the hell do you think I would go?"

After that Charlie decides that it would benefit him to try once again to get some rest. So, he settles down with the raggedly blanket they gave him and attempts to stay warm: For even though they are in the desert nights can get chilly, especially the inside of a cave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I would really like to know how they did it. A woman and a human at that had the strength to move a vampire. And the look on your face was priceless. Of course, the look on all of our faces was beyond belief." Emmett is busy razing Edward as they were repairing the hole in the wall from earlier in the day. Damn, Bella's attitude had taken them all by surprise. Then to turn around and slam Edward into the wall like she did was the ultimate.

"I would love to get in a wrestling match with those little ladies." He remarks, chuckling more to himself than anyone else, when all of a sudden he felt a hand swipe across the back of his head.

"You want to wrestle Bella and her cousin, do you?" Rosalie comments with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, Babes, think of the fun. If they can do that to Eddie then what can they not do?"

"You had better start thinking about what I can or cannot do with you really quick." She spoke while walking away from him.

After the repairs are finished, everyone meeting in the family room try putting a plan in place for when Victoria shows up. But, it's hard to come up with something solid without more information to work with.

As they were all offering ideas, a car could be heard approaching the house. It stops out front with everyone getting out. They could hear both Bella and Ria speaking and laughing and then Lee throwing in his comments about the earlier happenings, as well. "You do know my ladies that you gave yourself away with that stunt? They are going to have questions galore and you had best think of a way to answer them."

Both women just laugh at him and they all continue up the steps. As they get to the door Rosalie opens it and invites them in. She looks at both, but, turns to Ria and says, "I just wanted to say thank you for allowing us to use this house and to let you know what a beautiful place it is."

Ria turns her head to one side looking at Rosalie for a moment as if sizing her up, smiles and says a shy, "Thank you. It is a pleasure to have you."

Rosalie shows them into the family room where everyone is waiting. All of the Cullen men rose to greet both women and remained standing until they were seated. Then Carlisle begins to apologize for any misunderstandings from earlier in the day. "It wasn't any of our intentions to make either of you feel threatened in any way."

"I will state this one time only, after that I will speak on the subject no more. I don't have anything to do with Izzy's personal relationship with any of you. Edward is her destiny and it is between them to work out their problems. And, I really don't think he or any of you are going to have a walk in the park this time around. But, again, that is her decision.

"However, I am going to say this and you had better understand it very well. I will not allow her or any member of my family to be manhandled, threatened or mistreated in my presence.

"Nor, will Izzy or I allow any creature to be misused or abused, if we know of it: And, definitely not when we are petitioned for help. We are not allowed to standby and ignore any such happening, ever.

"At this point, you have come to render aid for someone you profess to care about. That is fine, but, we will not allow for anyone of you of whichever species to commit murder against another species. We do not judge nor do we execute anyone that is guilty of harming another. We strictly work to bring about a peaceful end, but, we will act to defend as a last resort.

"Your queen will have to judge and determine how justice will be dealt to the parties in question." Ria states very clearly to all in the room.

"Our queen, you say? I am not aware of there being a queen;" Carlisle questions.

"Yes, we have a queen and her name is Ankarra. She is either one of the first vampires or is the first, and all descended from her. The Volturi know of her. They have been warned about overstepping their authority many times. Ankarra is older than the three brothers." Lee explains. Then adds: "It was Ankarra who created me when I was just twenty one.

"She was lonely and wanted someone as a consort. She liked my looks and decided that someone would be me. But, I made her life more of a hell than what our existence is so she released me and declared me as son inside: For we are more compatible as friends than mates.

"My mate sits beside me now and I will defend her in whatever way is necessary, just as each of you will do the same for your mate. However, Isabella is as a sister and has my protection in that regards."

After Lee's statement everyone shifts a bit in their seat as if a little uncomfortable. Then out of the blue Emmett speaks up and asks why Bella carries different names by each person?

"Hell that is easy. Her name is Isabella and Lee calls her that because he finds the proper name beautiful, you call her Bella as that is what she asked you to do as it is what she has grown to prefer, and I called her Izzy before she was born."

"How did you come up with that name?"

"Easy. I kept asking everyone "Is she this" "Is she that". In other words 'is she' whatever. Is she, Izzy?"

Everyone laughs at that and the mood in the room begins to lighten somewhat. The conversation becomes more general and a bit relaxed enough for Esme to ask where is Jason.

"Oh, he is at home with his nanny for now. If anything out of the ordinary comes up she will call immediately. But, don't worry, Jason is protected." Ria smiles while answering Esme.

"I do have a question or two for you both, if you don't mind? I know that both of you are white witches. I have seen the proof of this for myself. I, also, believe that I have determined the level. But, I would like to have confirmation.

"Are either of you of the mental or physical power level? Or, are you elemental or nature power levels? And, why are you always wearing the sunglasses?"

Ria, Bella and Lee look at each and silently weigh the extent of the answer. Just how far should they confess or withhold. "There is not a question one that you have asked that I am comfortable letting them answer at this moment." Lee explains. Ria reaches out and puts her hand on his thigh and smiles at him with love.

"I think it best that we learn what the plan is that you two have contrived and hear how it is workable." Lee says while turning to face Ria and Bella.

So, the two begin laying out what they have worked out. The discussions begin and everyone wants to know what their place or position would be. As it is examined from all angles and discussed how fast it all can be pulled together, time flies. They had been at it for several hours and were becoming comfortable with the workability of the plan. Everything seemed to have been incorporated and covered by the plan; place of execution, cover for all innocent individuals, minimum exposure to all concerned, the speed with which everything could be put into place and the retrieval of Charlie Swan.

Just as the discussion was winding down, a phone rings. Ria looks to see who is calling and raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Uncle Charlie?"

"No, bitch, but I can let you hear him." A woman said while laughing like she was insane.

Ria quickly put it on speaker phone, for as she said Charlie's name everyone tensed and reacted by coming to sudden attention. In the background a person groaning in pain could be heard. "Well, bitch, do you need to hear more? Tell his bitch spawn that I want her since her mate took mine while doing what came natural for us. Her Edward chose a human, a damn blood bank, over one of his own kind. It's time to pay for that mistake.

"Tell her to come to Vegas and I will have someone pick her up from the airport. Then she can be reunited with her daddy. Fail me and he will die."

"No, she will not go to Vegas. You will bring him to Casa Angeles in Death Valley. You—"

"So, you do know where she is. Fine, that was all I really needed to know. Now, I have a location, I will get her myself and I just upped the stakes to include you. Your uncle tells a pretty tale of your family tree and who you two are: That you can kick my ass." She cackles.

At which she hangs up. There is a stunned hush silence that hangs heavy in the room. No one speaks, no one moves, no one blinks an eye. Then suddenly Bella said,"Ria, we may need to move faster and revise our plan of attack." Ria nods in agreement.

Lee knows that other help is on the way, but, has hesitated to tell anyone as yet. He wants to wait until Ankarra arrives.

**A/N: Well, what a shock. Will they devise a new plan or stick with the one they have? Now, that Victoria knows the general area Bella is in will she get to her? Is it time for Victoria to bend over and kiss her ass goodbye? **

**Will she and Edward be able to recapture what they had at one time? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

****This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors. Her assistants is very much appreciated**.**

"_Tell her to come to Vegas and I will have someone pick her up from the airport. Then she can be reunited with her daddy. Fail me and he will die."_

"_No, she will not go to Vegas. You will bring him to Casa Angeles in Death Valley. You—"_

"_So, you do know where she is. Fine, that was all I really needed to know. Now, I have a location, I will get her myself and I just upped the stakes to include you. Your uncle tells a pretty tell of your family tree and who you two are; that you can kick my ass." She cackles._

_At which she hangs up. There is a stunned hush silence that hangs heavy in the room. No one speaks, no one moves, no one blinks an eye. Then suddenly Bella said,"Ria, we may need to move faster and revise our plan of attack." Ria nods in agreement._

_Lee knows that other help is on the way, but, has hesitated to tell anyone as yet. He wants to wait until Ankarra arrives._

CHAPTER 16: SURPRISE!

As Ria begins nodding in agreement with Bella's statement, she snaps out of her stunned state and says, "No, we carry on as we planned. Everything was going to be handled at the Casa anyway. There is no difference. But, we do have an edge. One she doesn't know about."

Everyone else in the room looked at her like she was crazy: Everyone that is except for Bella. After a moment of shock and then recovery, she understood what Ria was saying. And, she smiled at the realization. They did have the advantage and upper hand. The dream was coming to pass. Therefore time was still on their side and they could manipulate it to their needs by just one or two acts.

Both Bella and Ria knew that Lee had something in the works just by the way he was acting, as well. It was not in his nature to leave them to do things on their own. He was so overprotective that it was hard to sneeze without him looking for the cause. His plan would be revealed in due time to where they would be able to incorporate it into the overall plan.

The one thing they count on with Lee was that he would be there for them, do or go where they needed him most, but, he would not interfere with what they alone needed to do or accomplish. He would only aid, but, not lead. The rest of the party needed to understand that or stay out of the way, especially Edward. He would try to be the front person in an effort to save her. Or, at one time, that would have been the case. Things had changed a lot since that time.

Over the last three years she had changed and not just in the physical sense, but mentally and emotionally. Her attitude had changed. She wasn't as trusting of everyone any more.

But, she was brought out of her thoughts by all of the commotion that was going on in the room; everyone trying to express their opinion, moving around, shouting, making everything appear as total mayhem.

Lee was looking at both of the girls with a questioning look, but, you could tell that he was thinking through all that he knew about the coming events. "You are right. We have the upper hand and the time is on our side at the moment."

"How the hell can you say that," demanded Edward. "She has Charlie and now she knows where Bella is. She's coming to kill her." He still kept shouting at Lee with his hands clenched to his side. He was doing everything he could to try to gain control, but, it was hard. He shook his head and made a quick move towards Bella. Suddenly, he stopped as if hitting an immoveable object. But, there was nothing there so why couldn't he move forward towards her.

Again everyone in the room except for three people was thrown into a state of shock. There was a look of mystification on their faces. What had just occurred?

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned. "What happened?" everyone else asked: Looking at him in the strangest manner.

"I don't know what happened. I can move backwards but not forwards." He answers.

Lee starts laughing and shaking his head. Bella and Ria get up and leave the room. The entire room looks to see what he is finding so comical but nothing is readily apparent. With seeing all of the looks he's getting, he starts to laugh even harder. "You still don't understand do you?" he asks. "Keep messing up, young man and you will really stand less of a chance with those two than a snowball has in hell. In fact, all of you need to take a chill pill."

He leaves the room to go find the two women and after a short time as Edward is still trying to push forward he suddenly loses balance and almost falls on his face. The release of whatever had stopped him was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. He does catch his balance fairly quickly, but, Emmett is finding the whole incident humorous.

Asia quickly motions for everyone to settle down. She feels it is time to bring them all up to date on what she suspects to be true about the two young women. "Carlisle, I believe that what just happen to Edward both earlier today and just now is a power that comes from Ria.

"I believe if Ria removed the sunglasses you would see that both are genetic twins. Think back to what I told you about that level of witches. And, at this point, I think I can safely say that Ria is a physical shield with Bella being a mental shield and they both are extremely powerful.

"Ria, saw your move towards Bella and threw the shield to protect both of you. She was reacting within the laws that govern her level. These two are powerful, but, to be able to tell you how powerful or to tell you all the talents they have, I can't right now.

"I am going to tell all of you to tread lightly and make no moves that could be mistaken as a threat towards anyone."

Carlisle looks thoughtful for a moment only, and then thanks Asia for her observations explaining that based on all of the information she had given them before and what he had been reading concerning the subject, he believed that she was correct. "If that is surely the case, then, we need to be cautious on how we approach them. We need to give them the respect that we want."

"There is something that you are not mentioning here, love. That is the fact that Bella had her powers bound before going to Forks. She isn't able to use all of whatever her gift or gifts are." Esme reminds them. "So, that would make Ria even more protective with Bella being in that state."

During all of this no one noticed that one other person had left the family room. Rosalie went in search of the three that had left the room. She found them some distance from the house talking quietly with each other. It really made her nervous not to be able to smell a scent to identify who or to what it belonged: But, not enough that it was going to stop her from her purpose.

As she came upon them, they stopped talking and turned to face her with quizzical faces. Rosalie held her hands up in surrender fashion to signify that she was not a threat. As she got closer she started to speak and explain why she was coming to them.

"I really wanted to say something to Bella, but, to also, ask something.

"Bella, believe it or not, Edward, in fact the whole family left as a way to protect you. Edward thought that it was the only way after what happened with Jasper. He argued that it was the only way to keep you safe from what we were and to keep from tearing the family apart. We all were only trying to do what was right for all of us.

"Myself, I didn't really consider you to be that much of our family. Not until after we had left and over time saw how it was affecting everyone else. I eventually, saw just how you were truly Edward's mate and a real member of our family, even though, you were human. It is hard to see the people you love, suffer and not be affected by it. So, I do want to apologize for my attitude towards you during that time. I know I didn't make it easy for you."

The three remained quiet, waiting for her to continue with what she had on her mind. But, in fact, what could be said to what Rosalie had just confessed to Bella. It was really no way to any intelligent comment. So, after the pause, Rosalie did continue.

"I remember what was discussed yesterday and putting together what has just been learnt, I would like to ask a favor for both Esme and myself. Would you please trust us to guard Jason?"

Huh? That was unexpected. Talk about coming out of left field. That request sure as hell did.

"Explain, please," Ria requests.

"I realized why you feel that we have the advantage still and can control the situation. Victoria has Charlie, but, she isn't sure exactly where Bella is. With the phone call she now has an idea and you, Ria, have just been thrown in the mix, sorta. So, now she has added you and as she mentioned Charlie has been doing some family tree talking and threatening.

"Alice had her vision before we came here, but, nothing since then. You, Ria, have something to do with that. That and the fact the shape shifters are interfering, also, somehow. But, in that vision she saw you and Bella standing together with a woman she could not identify facing Victoria, an army and the Volturi. But, she was not able to tell where the army fit into the picture.

"After we got here, she saw Charlie being taken, but, nothing else. You, Bella, had a dream of the same things, but, in greater detail. Now, that she has Charlie, the one element that was missing is the child. Your Jason from what you have said and tonight's phone call from her confirms that Jason is in danger from her. Hence, my request is for Esme and I to be the ones to protect the youngest member of the family, Esme's little grandson and my nephew.

"Well, I'll return to the others, but, please consider my request. I really do not want anything to happen to any of my family." she tells them with a sad, hesitant smile, then turns to go heading back in the direction from which she came.

The three stand there dumbfounded by the young Rosalie that had just left. As if in silent agreement all three return to the house and back to the meeting. What they had discussed isn't far from Ria's mind as they enter. Places are resumed but a heavy silence hangs in the air waiting for someone to be the first to break it.

"I don't see that we have anything else to discuss tonight unless any of you have anything to add." Ria says while looking around to each person.

Lee, however, motions for her to stay seated for a moment since he did have something to add. He lets them know that he has been in communication with Ankarra and she is due to arrive in the morning. That she is coming to see what she can do to aid us in this situation and to deal with it accordingly when the time is appropriate.

Ria gets up and walks over to Lee while looking him in the eye the whole time. She bends down and gives him a kiss then whispers, "My headache is gone for right now:" A smile bigger than the state of Texas appears across his face.

She stands back up and looks around for something. Upon see what she was searching for, she walks over to Rosalie and motions for her to bend down to her height. Rosalie does so, at which time Ria puts her arms around her neck and says, "Thank you and we accept your request."

When Rosalie straightens up she has a tender smile on her face for all to see. Of course, the rest of the family is entreated by what all of that was about.

Bella, Ria and Lee walk towards the front to leave, but, before they can get there, Edward calls to Bella. She stops and turns around. "Please can we talk?" he asks her.

"I'll think about it." She answers him.

"Bella, I would be most appreciative if you would find some time to speak with me," Carlisle requests of her.

It is at this point, that Lee speaks up to let them know that all three would be busy for part of the day tomorrow and then they would all need to get together with Ankarra for discussing the plan and then who was going to do what to start putting everything into place. "We have a lot to do and very little time to do it in." he reminds them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria was feeling very pleased with herself. She now knew where to look. The human had given her the idea and the more she had thought about it the more it made sense. So, she reasoned that she had nothing to lose by trying it: But, could gain quite a bit if it worked. It did.

Now, she needed to find the leverage needed to bring the cousin within her sights as well. The family would pay for the loss of James and the Cullens would never recover from the blow.

She even laughed at the thought that the bitch had thought that the human was the one screaming in the background. No, he could not be harmed until she had the bitch in front of her. The father would live and regret ever letting the Cullens have anything to do with his daughter. That would be his punishment. But, the bitch's mate would witness the loss and have to live with that for eternity. That would be his punishment for killing James: For choosing a human over his own kind.

No, she had to do away with one of the newborns that could not take orders and had tried to get to the human to feed. His screams served a purpose as he was being torn apart and the parts burnt.

"Yes, I would say a very satisfying night."

**A/N: Well, the plan can remain the same. Asia told all what she had detected about the abilities of Bella and Ria. Once again, Edward encountered the power of Ria as he had moved towards her family. And, oh, Rosalie snuck one up on us. **

**Ankarra is coming and things are now moving beyond the planning stage. Will Edward get a chance to talk with Bella? And will Bella take the time to talk with Carlisle? What is it that Carlisle wants to say to her?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

****This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors. Her assistants is very much appreciated**.**

_Victoria was feeling very pleased with herself. She now knew where to look. The human had given her the idea and the more she had thought about it the more it made sense. So, she reasoned that she had nothing to lose by trying it. But, could gain quite a bit if it worked. It did. _

_Now, she needed to find the leverage needed to bring the cousin within her sights as well. The family would pay for the loss of James and the Cullens would never recover from the blow._

_She even laughed at the thought that the bitch had thought that the human was the one screaming in the background. No, he could not be harmed until she had the bitch in front of her. The father would live and regret ever letting the Cullens have anything to do with his daughter. That would be his punishment. But, the bitch's mate would witness the loss and have to live with that for eternity. That would be his punishment for killing James. For choosing a human over his own kind._

_No, she had to do away with one of the newborns that could not take orders and had tried to get to the human to feed. His screams served a purpose as he was being torn apart and the parts burnt._

"_Yes, I would say a very satisfying night."_

CHAPTER 17:

"Carlisle, why won't she talk with me?"

"Edward, son, you have to give her time. You lied to her, which apparently she believed, and never expected to see us again. Now, we show up professing to love her, wanting to help and letting her know that you lied. If the position were reversed, how would you be acting? What would you believe?"

"I know, but, how can I fix it if she won't give me the chance?" he moans while pinching the bridge of his nose. Something he always does when stressed.

"You are going to have to give her time. And, now you have others and other issues that are going to have to be dealt with as well."

"Edward, Carlisle is right. You, especially, but, all of us as well, have stepped into a very unusual situation. For I believe that we are watching prophecy come to be. And, if I am correct with my line of thinking, it is even more unusual for a vampire of Lee's level not to have exploited the young women."

Carlisle looks at Asia while she is speaking and trying to understand completely what she is saying. Finally, he tells her that he is not completely following what she is saying.

"Carlisle, I really don't want to say too much right now because I don't have all of my facts. But. I am going to advise you to pay attention to the jewelry the ladies are wearing."

"Asia, what would that tell us?" Esme asks.

"Well, as you each wear Carlisle's coat of arms, or crest, so does Lee, Ria and Bella. If we know that crest, I would know more about Bella's and Ria's witch levels. As for Lee, he wears a coat of arms, but, I have not been able to get close enough to see exactly what it is."

Jacob has been listening to the whole conversation and has a question or two of his own. "Would someone tell us about this vampire queen? And, also, tell us why this Lee doesn't have a scent." He looks at Carlisle and then to Asia.

Carlisle answers first, saying that the time he had spent with the Volturi studying he had come across a legend about a vampire queen. No one was quite clear on the point if she was the original or one of the original vampires. But, she was reputed to be the most gifted and powerful of all. It became accepted that she was considered to be the mother of all the vampires. This giving her the title of queen. He further explains that as he questioned this legend, he was told that it was just that, a legend and nothing more. So, he thought no more about it.

Asia spoke from that point, "What Carlisle has told you are correct to a point. And, what Lee told us tonight is also true. There is a group of vampires that are older than the Volturi, but, they are created from the original. There are thought to have been two original vampires, a male in one area and a female in another area. Each created vampires.

"The queen is the only surviving original known by our species. She is believed to be around four thousand to six thousand years old. Not much is heard of her, but, she does exist. As for the male, it is said that the queen overpowered him and destroyed him, thus, leaving her as the oldest vampire."

"Okay, so where does that place Lee, if she created him like he said?" ask Emmett.

"The vampire queen is said to have many gifts like fire, unlimited sight and tracking abilities and speed unequaled by anything known. Now, with telling you that I will say that no one she has created has her abilities unless they were created differently than the usual procedure.

"You know the bite, the venom and transformation occurs. But, to inherit the creator's abilities, there has to be a feeding back and forth between creator and createe."

Asia paused at this point to allow what she has disclosed to sink in. After a few moments she begins to answer Jacob's second question about Lee not having any scent. She explains that has nothing to do with him or any talent from him, that it has to originate from Ria since Bella's talents have been bound. "I don't know what she is doing to bring about that effect, but, I would like to know myself."

"Okay, so, at this point, there is really nothing else that can be done until we get more information on how each of us is going to play into their plan for this Victoria. One last thing, though, can anyone tell how big this supposed army is?" Jacob asks.

"No, it is hard to tell since so many different locations have been involved." Jasper answers before anyone else can.

"Thanks. I think I am going to head for bed. Don't know about the rest of you." So Jacob heads upstairs. The rest of his friends follow not far behind. Leaving Asia and the Cullens still in the family room.

Emmett had kept quiet up to now, but, he has been looking at his wife a little funny from time to time. He is very curious about what Ria said to her. He had been waiting for her to tell them, but, she has not said a word.

"Rosie, what did Ria mean when she told you yes?" he asked.

"I had quietly spoken with Bella and Ria after they had left the room early this evening. I had some things I wanted to explain to Bella and Ria and to make a special request on behalf of Esme and myself."

"Okay, what request?"

Rosalie remains quiet for a moment then she begins to explain what she had discussed with all three individuals and why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had to smile the next morning when she saw Lee. He was walking around with an extra spring in his step and a brighter smile on his face. He evidently took Ria's invitation to heart and took full advantage while he could.

Lee had dropped her and Ria at the office while he went to the airport to meet Ankarra. He mentioned that he was going to get her registered at a hotel and then would be back at the office to work on the newest recording. Upon his arrival back at the office he had told them that Ankarra would be visiting them this evening.

They had all just gotten back from the studio where Lee worked on his latest recording while she and Ria began to get things in order for the benefit telecast. A lot of calls were made to get all of the equipment and hookups established. So, far everyone was on board. The Twin Power Foundation was signed as the major sponsor and several others had agreed to sponsor as well. Air time was being donated, the people manning the equipment and communication connections volunteered their time and all that was left was to get the celebrities from all areas on board.

Bella, also, caught herself doing a lot of thinking about what Rosalie had told her last night about why they all had left. She was remembering the dream that had led her going to Forks to stay with her father. All of the decisions that had to be made and the actions that had to be taken to bring about that move to embrace her destiny. It had been a quite a while since she had allowed herself to relive all of those memories, including the last time she had seen Edward. That time in the woods when he said goodbye. Remembering the pain and anguish that she had, following that time.

As she went through all of that hurt, so did Ria. If it hadn't been for her taking some of the burden of that agony, Bella thought that she might not have ever recovered from it. But, she did and graduated, but, with graduating came the emptiness and the questioning of why continue with college. She had been accepted at Dartmouth and was leaving to go across country to attend when she questioned why she should. So, instead she took a very roundabout way to Ria and has been here ever since. Of course, from time to time she felt guilty about not contacting Charlie and Renee, but, they were part of the past she was trying to move beyond.

The love and need for Edward was ever present. She has learned to cope, but, could not bury them. Knowing that she could not regain total use of her powers until her soul mate and her were united she accepted. Now, they are here and saying that they had never stopped caring, but, left because they did care and just wanted to protect her from the danger they represented.

Bella so deeply in thought that she didn't notice Ria and Lee watching from the door way. She looked up at Lee and he was looking at her. They both knew that Bella needed to talk with the Cullens and clear the air to be able to make informed decisions. This affects her future so it needed to be done. Both turned and left without pulling Bella from her thinking.

"Lee, stay with Jason while I go to see the Cullen family. I shouldn't be gone long." She walks over to him, rises on tiptoes and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Then turns to go out to her car, and, as she pulls out onto the road. She was going to talk with Carlisle Cullen to try and find some sort of common ground for Bella and Edward.

Coming to the security gate at Serenity, she punched in the security code and moved forward as the gates swung open. As she got halfway to the house a figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the drive attempting to block her passage. She stopped, applied her shield and beginning calling for help from the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria decided it was time to get on the internet and do research concerning the Swan and Higginbotham families. And, that is what she did.

**A/N: Well, things are moving forwards with Bella and Ria getting the charity benefit organized. Ankarra arrived but haven't met with everyone yet. Bella is thinking about what Rosalie told her concerning the Cullen family departure. Ria is wanting to do what she can to give Bella a chance to move forward with her life, regardless if the Cullens are in it or not. Victoria is starting to move on her threat to go after both women. Is the person that stopped Ria on her approach to the house involved with Victoria or just an independent incident?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

****This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors. Her assistants is very much appreciated**.**

_Bella so deeply in thought that she didn't notice Ria and Lee watching from the door way. She looked up at Lee and he was looking at her. They both knew that Bella needed to talk with the Cullens and clear the air to be able to make informed decisions. This affects her future so it needed to be done. Both turned and left without pulling Bella from her thinking._

"_Lee, stay with Jason while I go to see the Cullen family. I shouldn't be gone long." She walks over to him, rises on tiptoes and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Then turns to go out to her car, and, as she pulls out onto the road. She was going to talk with Carlisle Cullen to try and find some sort of common ground for Bella and Edward._

_Coming to the security gate at Serenity, she punched in the security code and moved forward as the gates swung open. As she got halfway to the house a figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the drive attempting to block her passage. She stopped, applied her shield and beginning calling for help from the house._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Victoria decided it was time to get on the internet and do research concerning the Swan and Higginbotham families. And, that is what she did._

CHAPTER 18:

Ankarra sat in her hotel suite considering all that she had been told. She let her mind drift back over the years to a time when she first saw Lee du Toulouse. He was absolutely beautiful in a manly way for a human. Everything about him called to her and she had to have him. Never once did she stop and consider what he might want or not want for that matter. She decided she wanted him and just took with no questions or consideration taken into account.

Oh, he was a wild one. Mad as hell after the transformation and hard to contain. He was savage and brutal. All through his newborn and then his rebellious stage, he defied everything he was told. Made no difference if it was for his own good or not. If he wanted, he took. But, then that had been bred into him before he was ever turned. He was a twenty one year old son of a French nobleman before the revolution which consumed France for many years with the senseless death and destruction that took place.

They had traveled extensively and broadened his horizons and knowledge of the world along with the people in it. The whole time he was groomed to take a place at her side as her consort, but, he wanted none of it. Fought every step of the way. And, after a time he just up and left without a word. Gone, but, traceable through his actions. He just didn't care, resented what had been done to him and took it out on everyone that crossed his path.

He had always loved theater and music, so, it really was no surprise to Ankarra when Lee began a musical career. He picked up playing different instruments easily and had a beautiful singing voice. Of course, some of his songs bordered on the dangerous side so you could tell he was still a rebel at heart. Then one day, overnight really, all of that changed. It just happened without warning to anyone. His musical career kept him on the west coast quite a bit, but, he started staying in the background except when he had a performance scheduled.

But, right after the show he could not be found. He would always disappear. This was not like Lee. Those that had gotten close to him had no idea what to make of it, either human, his band or vampire. He was very careful to keep his secret guarded and out of the limelight. This had all taken place about twelve years ago.

The Volturi many a time wanted to take him down, but, couldn't because of his status with the queen. She had declared him her son and heir. So, he became untouchable. A lot of pent up emotion ran high with them wanting to be able to get to him. And, that was how his secret came to light. He had killed another vampire that had tried to take his Ria. She wasn't aware of it, but, Lee had caught his scent just before his attack and took care of the situation without her knowledge.

So, that was when he contacted Ankarra and told her the whole story about finding his soul mate and needed to have her protected along with her little female cousin which Lee had taken as a little sister of sorts. Ankarra had extended her protection to Ria and Bella without their knowledge, but, made sure certain decrees were handed down without explanation to anyone as to the reasoning of said decrees. Actually, she didn't have any choice, but, to do the edits because these two females kept him calm and reserved.

He started finally to let some of his vampire friends meet his family and they were thankful for the good influence these young women had on him. He really was happy and content. Then when his son was born he glowed like fireworks lighting up the night sky. Lee was legendary in his behavior during his early years up until he met his wife and little sister. And all of those that knew him personally feared what would happen if anything untoward happened to his little family. These were the reports that came to the ears of Ankarra and why she gave forth the protection decrees.

Lee having been transformed by her had her gifts and strengths. She nearly drained him and then had him feed from her. During the transformation and even after, they exchanged fluids and fed in this manner. So, he really would be almost unstoppable by any vampire, if something caused him to revert back to his old self.

One decree was that no vampire could feed within a fifteen hundred square mile radius of where Lee was residing at any given time. Another was that any human or vampire wearing the queen's personal crest could not be harmed in any manner. The next decree was that the females of Lee's family were considered vampire royalty. And the last decree was that it would be instant and painful destruction for any and all vampires that broke these laws.

Now, after all of these years it seemed that the laws were about to be broken all for revenge. And the prediction concerning the Volturi needed to be dealt with as well. So, Ankarra decided to come herself to deal with the situation. But, she didn't come alone. On standby was a group of Lee's friends that would help where needed when called upon. The main thing was to keep their species from going to war with one another, and, to keep Lee from going on the rampage due to the loss of his family.

Lee was going to pick up her up later to meet his family and his little sister's extended family. And, that family Ankarra was definitely interested in getting to know. She had heard mention of them before and now was her chance to meet them. They were the rare of the rare of their species to be human, mingle with the humans, and be accepted by the humans, to have an alternative feed source and to exist as a complete family with no internal jealousy or fighting amongst themselves.

Ankarra had gotten tired of waiting to be picked up, so, decided to seek out Lee and his family. She left the hotel unseen, got a cab and was dropped off at the address Lee had provided her. Just as she was getting ready to approach the gate to ask entrance, the gates opened and a car with a young auburn haired woman came out, turned on to the road heading northeast. Ankarra decided to follow and see where she was going. At vampire speed it wasn't difficult to keep up.

She pulled into a drive a short distance away from where she had entered the road and punched in some numbers for the gate to swing open. As it did Ankarra quickly gained entrance and ran a little ways down the road. She had caught the scent of other vampires and wanted to know why this human was going to meet with them. As the car came around the curve Ankarra stepped into the road to stop her. The young woman stopped the car, and in a normal voice requested help, before getting out and approached the woman in the road.

"I have no idea who you are, or, why you saw fit to stop me, but, I am going to ask nicely just once for you to remove yourself out of my way." Ria tells her.

"I am here only for information and wish to have you answer a few questions for me." Ankarra replies.

"I have no reason to answer any of your questions. Are you going to move? I know that you are aware that I have requested help as I really do not want to cause you any harm at this point." Ria comes back at her.

"You don't know who I am, but, I really do not wish you any harm. I just want to know why you are associating with the individuals that are staying upon this property. And, what business you have with them? And as a human you can do me no harm, so, don't be foolish enough to threaten me, young lady."

"I don't care who you are and my business here is strictly my own."

Ria notices the approach of the Cullens coming from behind the woman at the same time she hears a car braking directly behind her. Bella and Lee rush to her side. Lee looks at the woman standing in the road and demands to know what is going on.

"Lee, introduce me to these people and stop with the coming theatrics." She commands.

"Ankarra, what are you doing here?" he asks.

She proceeds to tell him how she came to be there. Then waits for him to do as she commanded.

"Ankarra, this is my wife, Ria and her cousin, Isabella. Behind you are the family Cullen who are in residence at present." He tells hers. And then he turns to the Cullens and his family and introduces, "Standing before you is Ankarra of whom I have spoken, the vampire queen." He sighs heavily and continues, "This is not the way this meeting was suppose to happen."

Esme relives the tension by inviting everyone back to the house for any discussions that need to take place. And, the invitation is accepted with gratitude. Once they are all seated in the family room, questions and answers begin to fly. Ankarra is brought completely up to date on all that has happened and will be happening. The entire plan is explained.

"You are indeed everything that I have been told. Lee, I approve. We will definitely take care of your family. You know the laws that were issued years ago concerning them and that are still in force." She tells Lee.

She turns to the Cullen family and says, "Dr. Cullen, it is indeed, my pleasure to finally meet your lovely family. I have heard so much about all of you over the years, and even more so beginning about four years ago. What you have accomplished is outstanding and something to be proud of."

Ria had come over to speak with Carlisle and politely waited for the opportunity to approach him with that request. But, she was determined to see what could be done to bring about happiness for Izzy.

**A/N: Well, the big meeting has taken place, but, not in the way we thought it would. Ria is wanting to do what she can to give Bella a chance to move forward with her life, regardless if the Cullens are in it or not. Victoria is starting to move on her threat to go after both women. Is the person that stopped Ria on her approach to the house involved with Victoria or just an independent incident?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

****This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors. Her assistants is very much appreciated**.**

_Esme relives the tension by inviting everyone back to the house for any discussions that need to take place. And, the invitation is accepted with gratitude. Once they are all seated in the family room, questions and answers begin to fly. Ankarra is brought completely up to date on all that has happened and will be happening. The entire plan is explained._

"_You are indeed everything that I have been told. Lee, I approve. We will definitely take care of your family. You know the laws that were issued years ago concerning them and that are still in force." She tells Lee._

_She turns to the Cullens and says, "Dr. Cullen, it is indeed, my pleasure to finally meet your lovely family. I have heard so much about all of you over the years, and even more so beginning about four years ago. What you have accomplished is outstanding and something to be proud of."_

_Ria had come over to speak with Carlisle and politely waited for the opportunity to approach him with that request. But, she was determined to see what could be done to bring about happiness for Izzy._

CHAPTER 19:

The Cullen family had so many questions they wanted to ask. And as it turned out, so did the shape shifters who were introduced to Ankarra as well as Asia Charles. She charmed them all and took the time to answer and ask insightful questions herself concerning each species under the Cullen roof. Among the many questions she did ask was how each came to know the Cullens and how they were allied with them.

Asia explained how she came to know and began a friendship with Carlisle Cullen and how over the years that had extended to his family as it grew. Jacob explained how they came to know the Cullens and the effect that has had upon his people and why the alliance is in effect at present time. Carlisle talked about how his family came to be and how they chose to live their lives the way they do. Next, they discussed how they came to know Bella and then gained the knowledge of Ria and Lee.

The whole time this is going on Ria and Bella are having their own conversation, but, not to where anyone could hear them. Bella wanted to know what Ria was doing coming over and Ria explained the purpose of her decided visit. Bella nodded and agreed with it. The way she saw it, as she talked with Edward and got the information concerning his leaving, Ria would hear the story from a different source and they could decide if the information was a match of truth and fact. They decided to follow through as soon as there was a lull in the conversation. So patience became theirs by word.

Edward saw Bella watching him and he was curious as to why. Of course, he wanted to talk with her also. He wanted to explain and get her to understand just how much she means to him. But, he was going to have to find away to get her out from under the watchful eye of her cousin. Ria was sharp as a tack. So, we have Bella planning to get him alone for a talk and he was working on a plan to get her alone for the same talk.

Ria was waiting for the right opening to get Carlisle alone to discuss the same topic with him and hoped that he was be forthcoming enough with her to try and put things to right for what would be best for all concerned.

Suddenly, both Bella and Ria hear the whispering of the wind. It sang a song of danger that was nearing home. And, home meant Jason. Both jumped at the same time and made a move towards the door. Ria halted, turned to Lee and simply said, "Jason, now!" He flashed from the house heading home. The two sat back down and waited for a phone call. Everyone looked to them for an explanation, but, none was forthcoming.

"Would you mind telling me what all of that was about?" Ankarra asked.

"Yes, I do mind." And before anything else could be said, the phone in Ria's pocket rang. "He's fine. Do you want me to bring him there or stay here with him?"

"Keep him there and let him sleep for now. Bella and I will be home shortly. We have a couple of loose ends to tie up over here and then we will be in."

"Both of you stay together. Leave one car and I will get it later. You are at your strongest together. Do you understand me, Ria? Both of you stay together to come home. Don't even step outside without being together or someone else being with you. Promise me, love."

"Lee, you are rea-"

"Promise me, Ria, now. Or we will have words later."

"All right. I agree." At which he hung up on his end.

"What seems to be the problem, little sis?" Emmett asks

"No problem, big man. No problem at all. At least, none that we can't handle." She replies smiling at him.

Ria noticed that Bella had moved closer to Edward and realized that she was about to ask him to step out to talk with her. So, to give her some cover she turned to Carlisle and asked him if she might have a word in private with him. That it was a subject of great importance, but, was a delicate matter to discuss as she had some decisions to make, but, wanted to make them based on solid fact instead of assumption or misconception. Carlisle informed her that he had a matter that he would like to talk with her about as well. So, the two of them got up and left the room, but, not before Ria noticed that both Bella and Edward were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee had gotten home to smell a strange vampire near the house. He knew that with the protection of Ria's shield that his scent was undetectable, so he could come upon the person unnoticed. He went inside the house to move quickly out the back while staying in the shadows. It didn't take long to locate said individual and deal with the necessary questions and removal of the problem. After Ria and Isabella went to sleep he would do a more permanent concealment of any loose ends, as it were.

Lee told Jason's nanny, along with all of the other household staff to prepare for an extended vacation until further notice. They were to be gone within the hour. Everyone looked at him with questioning glances and he explained further that the family was moving to another location for an unknown period of time and they were closing the house until their return to the area.

Lee had to decide next, where to move Jason. What would be the safest place for him until all of this was over? Would moving protect him or just put him in more harm's way. It was hard to know since Isabella's dream. What course of action would put him in danger or remove him from it? As he worried with that question, he was also wondering what Ria and Isabella were still doing with the Cullens and Ankarra. He knew the queen would inform him in time, but, he was curious now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can continue looking like the cat that swallowed the canary, but, you had better take the time you have to prepare to let me go. Cause, if you do not stop all of this bullshit now, you and your friends will pay a heavy price for your actions." Charlie told Red.

Victoria just looked at him like he had suddenly grown two heads. She really could not believe that one human could be so delusional. He fully believes that his human bitch daughter and niece can do something to them. She just laughed slightly and continued on her way.

She was waiting to hear from the team she had sent to the San Francisco area to collect whatever information they could about the Cullen location. Once that was done they were to find any other scents that would be around them that are human and follow it to its source.

Once that is accomplished they were to carry on and gather up anything that could be used against the humans connected with the Cullens and bring it all back to her. She would then decide what gave her an advantage and what didn't.

She just had to fill in time until the call came in giving her what information they were able to collect. Until then there wasn't much to do out here, so, she decided to go hunting. That would pass some time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle thought they would be going into the study, but, instead, Ria led him to the music room because it was soundproof. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"Dr. Cullen, I need to ask you about the time all of your family left Izzy in Forks. I need to know the reasoning behind it. With this information I can help Izzy to move forward by whatever decision she makes in regards to that action." She quietly asked.

"First, I have asked you to call me Carlisle. Second, Bella is family so that makes you and yours part of our family too. Third, I have no problem talking with you if it will get Bella to talking with Edward. They need to communicate to resolve their own issues.

"For this separation has hurt the whole family ever since we left her behind. And it doesn't get any better with the passing of time. She won our hearts and is the acknowledged soul mate to Edward. We need to heal this family.

"And, we are finding out about all that has taken place in the last three years and near to get those issues taken care of as well.

"Lastly, the funny thing is that Bella had been withholding things from us. Things we never suspected of her. So, anyway that I can aid you to bring all of us together again I will do."

"Carlisle, those are things that we are forbidden to talk about, just as you have your laws so do we. But, the path to reach our destiny has very strict guidelines that cannot be deviated or changed. And, Izzy was on that path.

"I can honestly tell you that she had no idea that Lee was a vampire until she figured out that Edward was one. That was when some things fell into place for her. Neither one of us is prejudice, so, it made no difference to how she would behave around you.

"With being around Lee all of these years she knew there was no reason to fear you. And before you ask, she knew this because of the way all of you were interacting with others. Because if you were the common run of the mill variety you would not be conducting yourselves as you did.

"You see, Izzy, had picked up on all of this and we discussed it many a time. The time all of you left after her eighteenth birthday was a devastating time for her. We share through a twin connection bond and I was able to take some of the pain for her. Just like I did when she was attacked in Phoenix. This helped her to hold it together to be able to start functioning after a time.

"But, I truly need to know if Edward is going to straighten up and do right by her or if he or any of you are going to run again if you deem it is for her own good. See, what we both really object to is people making decisions for us without even giving us a chance to know that there is an issue. We can make informed decisions as well as the next person. She was not given this opportunity."

"Your right, she wasn't."

"Well, I'm glad we agree on these things. I will do what I can, but, understand, Izzy will make up her own mind and I will support her in whatever decision she makes concerning this."

"Fair enough" Carlisle says. "Now, I have something to ask of you."

"What is that?"

"My family would like to purchase this residence. It meets all of our family needs and then some. I do understand that you might have some hesitation over my proposal, but, please, give it due consideration."

Now at the same time that Carlisle and Ria were having their conference, on a far part of the property Bella and Edward were also having a discussion about the same issues.

"Why, Edward? Why did you leave me?"

"Bella, I thought I was doing the right thing. When I made the decision after what Jasper tried to do, I talked with the whole family and we decided that it would be better for you and your safety if we just got out of your life completely.

"You will never know how hard it was to lie to you and then turn and walk away from you. It tore the family apart for awhile. I couldn't stand to be around all of the grief so I had to leave them for awhile."

"Edward, I grieved for you. I felt like I was being ripped apart. You let me believe that I wasn't good enough to be with you and that I wasn't worth wanting. How could you?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please, I love you. I have always loved you. I have not stopped loving you. My life has been empty without you. Now that we are together again, I can't leave you.

"Will you give me another chance? Can you still love me? You are my soul mate. I can't exist without you and your love. Please, Bella, I'll beg, if you want me to. I will go down on my knees and beg. Just tell me what you want and I will do it, get it or say it. Just to be able to hold you close."

"Edward, I'm going to have to think about this. You didn't even give me the chance to give an opinion, or let me decide for myself. You took all of that away from me. You stole it.

"If I do decide to give us another chance, then we are going to start fresh with honesty and equality. I will not be treated as an idiot anymore."

"Does that mean that we are going to try again?"

"I don't know. I am going to have to think about it.

"Now, I need to find Ria and we need to head home."

Edward leans down to kiss her and she turns her face away, turns about and heads back the way they came towards the house.

Ankarra asks if she might have a ride to talk with Lee and Ria agrees. Bella walks in from the back and the two walk towards the door. Ria motions for Ankarra to come and they all three go out to the car and leave.

**A/N: Well, the big meeting has taken place, but, not in the way we thought it would. Ria is wanting to do what she can to give Bella a chance to move forward with her life, regardless if the Cullens are in it or not. Victoria is starting to move on her threat to go after both women. **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

**This chapter has been gone over by my beta, dowlingnana.**

"_Will you give me another chance? Can you still love me? You are my soul mate. I can't exist without you and your love. Please, Bella, I beg, if you want me to. I will go down on my knees and beg. Just tell me what you want and I will do it, get it or say it. Just to be able to hold you close."_

"_Edward, I'm going to have to think about this. You didn't even give the chance to give an opinion, or let me decide for myself. You took all of that away from me. You stole it._

"_If I do decide to give us another chance, then we are going to start fresh with honesty and equality. I will not be treated as an idiot anymore."_

"_Does that mean that we are going to try again?"_

"_I don't know. I am going to have to think about it._

"_Now, I need to find Ria and we need to head home."_

_Edward leans down to kiss her and she turns her face away, turns about and heads back the way they came towards the house._

_Ankarra asks if she might have a ride to talk with Lee and Ria agrees. Bella walks in from the back and the two walk towards the door. Ria motions for Ankarra to come and they all three go out to the car and leave._

CHAPTER 20:

Lee heard the car come to a stop near the front entrance. He walked out of his office just as the door opened to admit Ria, Isabella and Ankarra. Ria looked around for the staff and seeing none looked back at Lee with raised eyebrows questioning him silently as to what was going on. He gave a deep sigh while looking back at her.

"Well, do I have to drag it out of you or what?" she demands. "What the hell is going on here, Lee?"

"I arrived, checked on Jason who was sleeping soundly, caught the scent of a strange vampire, was able to deal with him, then after some thought decided that we will be closing the house and moving. So, with that thought in mind I ordered the staff to go on an extended vacation with pay. It's not their fault so they should not be penalized for what we have to do.

"The only thing I can't decide upon is whether to send Jason to another place away from us or to keep him close. Either way could be the wrong decision based upon Isabella's dream. I'm torn, love."

Ria walks over to him and gives a hug, just holding him for the moment to ease the pain that he seems to be feeling due to his indecisiveness. The sad part was that she didn't have the answer, either. The other two women remained quiet for the time being.

"Lee, listen to me, you are forgetting something very important. In Izzy's dream nothing happened to Jason. She and I stood to face her. Jason and Charlie are still very much alive and unharmed at that point. That is the area, which while we have her attention, that they will be grabbed and taken to safety. You know that part of the plan."

"But, isn't there any way we can keep him out of it all together by moving him to a different area?"

"I'm afraid not. If we try to change what has already been set we could bring a whole different and unexpected set of circumstances upon us. Think for a minute. If we move Jason it could delay the ensuing action with this Victoria. Or, it could lead to Izzy or I being caught out by our self with no help. Or speed up the approach of the Volturi when we have nothing in place to counteract that situation. The two might conspire to combine. Then where would we be?

"You see, there is just too much unknown if we try to change what has been given to us. And, I refuse to teach Jason to live in fear of his own shadow. That is no way for a child to live. I, also, refuse to allow any of us to live in dread of the next minute, let alone tomorrow. That is not living, Lee.

"We have things started here for the plan to fall into place. Besides, you have commitments that have to be honored as well as I have work to finish here.

"I do agree about the staff, however, that was good thinking. We can manage this place on our own for a few days until we have to move to the Casa." She tells him in a soothing, loving manner.

"Lee, I agree with Ria and what she has told you. Don't start second guessing things now. Too much is on the line for you to do that. You are the one that taught us to get all the facts we could to make a decision and then stand with it unless facts change; then to be flexible enough to change with the facts. The plan covers all areas." Bella told him.

Ankarra was standing back taking in the scene that was playing out in front of her. Seeing firsthand the effect these two had upon the "boy terror". All she could do was smile and make a vow that these two would be protected. They had definitely tamed the wild beast. Something neither she nor anyone else had been able to do.

After a moment the other three seemed to remember Ankarra's presence. They turned towards her and motioned for her to follow them into the family room. Ria gestured for her to be seated, looked around to see if all was in place, then began to excuse herself.

"Please stay. I have questions for all of you and do need some clarification on some issues that only you might be able to provide." The queen requested. The two young women sat down and waited for the first question. They didn't have to wait long. Ankarra asked them to go over the details in depth about the plan they had in place. To clarify how the details of the kidnappings became known to them. Could they discuss without breaking any of their laws, anything about their witch level? And lastly, would she be able to meet Jason?

So, the next few hours were spent going over details and other such points as was deemed necessary. Then Ankarra decided that she needed to explain a few things to the two humans. She wanted them to know about the decrees that had been issued years ago by her at Lee's request to protect them from harm. She lets them know that after meeting with the two she is even more convinced that she made the right decisions in that regard. "You have done wonders with Lee. Believe me, I would be the one to know," she said with a smile and a pat on Lee's hand.

At this point both Ria and Bella excused themselves and retired to their rooms for some much needed sleep. Lee stayed behind with Ankarra as they had some more things to discuss, but, after a time he came to check on Ria. He stood by the bed looking down at her and wondered all over again what he had done right to deserve her and her love. Oh, they had had some rough bumps and she had one hell of a temper, but, then so did he. They both were stubborn, but, their love was deep and has endured in spite of everything.

As he reached out a hand to smooth along her cheek, she rolled on her back and smiled up at him. She held out her arms and he accepted the invitation eagerly. He made a slow assault upon her person, removing one article of clothing at a time. Trailing kisses from behind the ear to her neck, slowly taking his time to be thorough on his languished move southward; not forgetting one inch as he goes.

She reaches to move her hands up and down his body, but, he stops her. He rises and makes quick work of removing ever bit of clothing he has on and returns to the bed to pleasure his beloved wife further. He holds her hands still while he starts his southern movement once more, licking, kissing and tasting as he goes and lightly, gently feeling his way down with his fingers.

"Lee, please, you're torturing me. I need you now, love."

"Then, mon cher, you shall have me. Open your petals so I might enter the garden of your essence to delight within and harvest the beauty of its nectar." He whispers to her. She opens her legs and he thrusts in, all the way to the hilt. Slowly, smoothly, without hesitation he maintains a steady movement of in and out, at times moving the angle just a little, bringing her to the edge time and time again, but, never letting her release just yet. Her moans and groans telling him when it is time to release her, just as he is ready to give, so he is ready to receive from her. The intensity of the release is so mind blowing that she shouts his name as he does hers and once again renew the vows of love through their union.

"Sleep, Cherie, sleep and dream beautiful dreams of love and delight." He whispers in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria was starting to pace. She had returned from the hunt fully satisfied and hopeful for news. It was now near sunrise and not a word. They should have gotten there and had something to report by now. Even if it was not more than they were there and beginning to trace scents. But, instead, not a word.

Surely, she hadn't made an error in judgment on who to send. It wasn't that hard to find vampires in any given area. Of course, they couldn't go out in the sun, but, the fog gave enough cover and then the surrounding woods. Vampires have to hunt, so there has to be scents to pick up in the woods. And, around the humans. True, the Cullen bunch had an animal diet, but, that would put them in the wooded areas.

She would give them until this evening then decide what to do. She had to have information, knowledge of the land area to be able to get both bitches.

Charlie looked like hell and felt the same. His beard was growing and itching like sin. But, he kept watching and looking for some kind of opening. And from the way she was behaving, he could tell that Red was anxious. She wasn't getting what she wanted. Something was not going right for her. However, she wasn't close enough for him to nag at her some more. He loved pushing her buttons. And she always took the bait.

"Hey, Red, someone not doing you right? Did they decide to desert you? Must mean that you are a bad commander, right?"

"Human, you had better learn to keep your damn mouth shut if you want to see your bitch die. "She shouted at him.

"Oh, I don't have a worry about that. She will make you wish you had left all of us alone. Makes no difference whether I see it or not. It is something I know that's going to happen. You messed with the wrong people."

"So you keep saying." She remarked and then turned away in frustration. She wanted to drain him so badly, but, couldn't just yet as she still needed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had hope in his eyes once again. Alice noticed it first. She wanted to ask questions so badly but reframed for as long as she could stand it. But, just as she was about to break her silence, Carlisle walked in the room. He wanted to talk with everyone.

"I got to have a talk with Ria this evening as you know. She wanted to find out about the time we left Forks and the reasons for our leaving. I discussed all of that with her. She is planning to talk with Bella to find out what Bella wants to do.

"I noticed that you and Bella left the room just before Ria and I did. Did you manage to talk things out, Edward?"

"We did get to talk and we discussed the same thing. I asked her for another chance and she said she would consider it, but, if she did decide to try again it would be under different terms."

"Did she name the terms?" Alice asked.

"Yes, that she is to be treated as if she was capable of make intelligent decisions, that she has opinions that deserve to be taken into consideration, more or less, to be treated as an equal." He said with a smile remembering how she had laid the law down.

"How do you feel of the possibility of you two getting back together?" asked Rosalie.

"I am hopeful. She demanded answers about our leaving and told me about the type of mess I left behind. But, yes, I am feeling hopeful. Very much so.?"

**A/N: Lee overreacted with sending the staff away after finding the strange vampire waiting outside his home. His fear for Jason's safety is causing him to second guess things. What do you think Bella is going to do about Edward? How big of an influence will Ria have in her decision? Do you think Edward should be so hopeful? And finally Ankarra got to talk with the two ladies in a more relaxed manner. **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_We did get to talk and we discussed the same thing. I asked her for another chance and she said she would consider it, but, if she did decide to try again it would be under different terms."_

"_Did she name the terms?" Alice asked._

"_Yes, that she is to be treated as if she was capable of make intelligent decisions which she has opinions that deserve to be taken into consideration, more or less, to be treated as an equal." He said with a smile remembering how she had laid the law down._

"_How do you feel of the possibility of you two getting back together?" asked Rosalie._

"_I am hopeful. She demanded answers about our leaving and told me about the type of mess I left behind. But, yes, I am feeling hopeful: Very much so.?"_

CHAPTER 21: ACTION COMING

"Can someone tell me why this weather is so hanky? One minute the sun shines, the next it rains, the next wind blows, the fog rolls in and then tremors are felt. But, nothing is on the news widespread about it: Just locally reporting strange shifts in the patterns." Emmett demands of no one in particular. Which is a good thing since no one is able to answer his question.

It has now been two days since Ria and Bella came to talk with the Cullen family. Carlisle still has not received an answer about buying the property from Ria. Why haven't they been in contact? Bella gave Edward hope, although, she didn't say they would be getting back together. Everyone had expected something from them, but, nothing; only silence.

Over the last couple of days there had been much discussion about the fact of a vampire queen. Asia had been able to fill in more of the grey area for them, but, why did the Volturi not talk about her? It seems strange that another species would know more about vampire history than the vampires themselves. Carlisle shakes his head as if to free his mind of certain thoughts or questions and asks Esme if she would call the du Toulouse household for him. He would like to speak with Ria. She does but explains while dialing that she only has Lee's number; no one else's.

As the phone rings Esme hands the phone to Carlisle. A woman answers and he asks to speak with Lee or Ria. The woman asks whose calling and Carlisle identifies himself. "Carlisle, this Ankarra. Hold while I get Lee."

"Hello, Carlisle, what can I do for you?"

"It has been a couple of days since we have heard from any of you and I was wondering if there had been any changes in the plan.'

"Not that I am aware of. Ria and Isabella have been working with contacting all the necessary talent for the show. Lots of top talent in all fields are available and have accepted since they can be hooked up from where they are presently located.

"Then those two have been doing their normal work along with taking care of Jason and practicing.

"Is there anything that we need to attend to?"

"No. I had spoken with Ria the other night about making an offer on the property where we are staying and she has not responded back. I just wanted to follow up with that and the plans for dealing with Victoria.

"Has Bella mentioned to you about talking with Edward and what her feelings in that area are?"

"No, and I really don't expect her to do so. Carlisle, I am picking up a certain amount of reservation and questioning in your voice. I think I will make my way over and will be there in just a few. In fact, I will bring Jason and Ankarra with me: Any objections?"

"No. I really would like to see you." The conversation between the two men end and each prepares for the coming meeting. Carlisle informs the family of Lee's and Ankarra's visit, but, nothing else. Of course, they had heard the conversation on Carlisle's side and as Edward tried to read his mind as to what some of the responses had been, Carlisle was quoting the Bible. Edward just smiled and left it alone.

Shortly, Lee, Ankarra and Jason were coming across the back towards the house. Now, everyone was really puzzled. They didn't realize that the du Toulouse's lived in the area. Jason was wanting down to run and get Lee to chase after him. Both father and son were a joy to watch. They both continued to play tag for a few minutes while Ankarra continued on to the house. The family stepped out onto the patio to greet her.

The strangest thing was the Cullens weren't sure how they should be addressing Ankarra. She was the vampire queen, but, what was the protocol that was to be followed with her presence? Was it the same as with any royalty? Just as she reached them the weather shifted again and the rain came in a torrential downpour with a lot of lightning. The difference with this was the lightning strikes were like loud explosions.

Lee grabbed Jason and ran for shelter; Jason laughing the whole way. "More," he demands of his father.

"Not now. Mama would have my hide if you came down sick right now."

"More. Faster, da." He still demands.

"Jason Lawrence that is enough; I said not now." So, the little one puts on a pout and sad eyes while looking at everyone. "Don't you do that: Stop it right now Jason." His son was still maintaining the pout effect. Lee sighs, but, turns away. "You are your mother's son. How can I win?" he says and shakes his head. Everyone else there laughs while watching the interaction of father and son. It was a rare and beautiful moment for the Cullens to witness it firsthand, especially since it was vampire father and human child.

"Lee, is the weather this changeable all the time? This is the first time I have encountered anything like this."

"No, it's nothing to worry about. It is all under control, but, if it has you all that worried, I'll have it stopped."

Everyone included Ankarra looks at him like he has just lost his mind. "Lee, what the hell are you talking about?" demands Ankarra.

Lee pulls out his phone and dials a number, "Hey, are you through? Everyone is starting to get a little antsy." He listens for a moment and then, "Yeah, why don't you?" Listens a little bit more and then say."Okay. No. We are over at Serenity visiting. Thought I would fill them in on what will be happening over the next few days so all is in readiness. Mmmmmm, possible, but, no, I can tell there will be enough to handle it. Okay, just be careful, both of you: that section has a bad reputation." He hangs up and watches as the sky clears and the sun is shining again.

"Which one Lee, Ria or Bella: My guess would be Ria since Bella has her powers bound:" Remarks Asia, while thinking out loud.

"Do you mean all of that was done by Ria and or Bella?" asks the group.

"Witchcraft: Damn powerful witchcraft." She says.

Lee holds up his hand and refuses to answer. He just shakes his head and looks out over the garden. Suddenly, he turns to Carlisle and comments, "You said that you had asked Ria about buying Serenity. What did she say to you or how did she react?"

"She never acknowledged my comments concerning it."

"Okay, then she will not answer right now. She has other things she has put her mind to and will not allow something of that nature to interfere. That is why she hasn't answered nor said anything about it.

"Now, within the next few hours we are going to be moving to the Casa Angeles in Death Valley. It will support all of your needs with no problem. The population is about the same as it is here, but, the restaurants, stores, and what have you are not as close to our place. We are very private.

"Two days ago when I left here, I got to the house in just enough time that I came across a strange vampire lurking on the edge of the woods near the house. I had checked to make sure Jason and the staff were okay, but, going to make my discovery of his location. Without problem I dispatched him and took care of the remains. The staff after that was given an extended paid vacation while we dealt with this Victoria situation. I didn't want to take a chance of someone getting hurt, And attention being drawn to us.

"The same thing has been done with the staff at the Casa. All of the mundane things will have to be done by ourselves. Ria will make sure that we cannot be found until it is time for our plan to be launched." Lee explains to everyone.

Of course, there are questions. Questions concerning the vampire Lee found outside of his home: Questions about the move. Questions about how and when the plans are placed into action. Lee explains that due to a shielding that Ria can project; his scent is covered, along with anyone else that is close at hand. So, the strange vampire had no way of knowing he had become the hunted instead of the hunter.

He goes on to explain that the move will take place right after the Vampirians get through with their performance tonight in LA. He was going to be leaving in about two hours for that. Ria and Bella would be taking Jason and whatever else they needed to the Casa and he would be there a little later. Everyone could meet up and follow them down as they go or he would give them directions and they could make it there on their own. Whichever way was fine with him.

Next, the broadcast was scheduled to be held three days from then, so, after Ria and Bella got to the Casa they would be getting word to Victoria. That is when the plan will be put into action. It is then that Victoria will use the broadcast as a cover to get Jason and set her own plans into motion: Everything done and in place. The actual battle will not take place until the next day in the desert away from the populace.

Lastly, he explains that Ankarra has some reserve vampires on standby in case they are needed to stop Victoria and bring her down. She will be leaving within the hour to meet with them and then get in place after hunting. And, for them to hunt they will have to leave the area because no vampire can hunt within a fifteen hundred square miles of where his family is staying.

The pack asks for directions to getting to this place as do the Cullens. They each will begin to make all of their arrangements to meet Ria and Bella there. Rosalie asks if she and Esme should go ahead and take Jason since they will be guarding him. Lee shakes his head slowly and says no. It makes no difference what is done; Jason will be taken by Victoria. They are going to have to let that happen for the plan to work like it should. They can sense that he doesn't like it, but, he has accepted the facts of what has to be.

"From this moment on, be alert, be aware of what is going on around you, take precautions and follow the plan. Everything will work out in the long run.

"And, I will say this now. No one is to be killed by our side. They are to be taken prisoner. Ankarra is the only one that has the right to judge and execute. I will not have Ria or Bella involved with killing of any kind and jeopardize them being found guilty of breaking any of the laws of which they live by."

Lee picks Jason up and places him on his shoulders and looks at Ankarra, "Are you staying longer or coming back with me?"

"Staying."

"See you later, momsy" he laughs and leaves.

Ankarra asks if someone could drive her back into town so she can get started. Just as they all stand to begin the necessary arrangements for the move, they see a piece of paper lying on the patio table. It is the instructions needed for getting to the Casa. Alice quickly takes the paper and goes inside to make copies for everyone. Coming back out she hands a copy to Jacob and his brothers, one to Ankarra and then to Carlisle.

Emmett leaves with Ankarra and everyone gets the move on. They are ready for action and to get rid of this threat. Edward, just like each of the others, is ready to make his soul mate and family safe again. He is hoping that once everyone is under the same roof he will be able to talk with Bella again and convince her this time to give him another chance: For them to try again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since she had not heard anything from the two she sent to San Francisco, Victoria decided not to wait until evening. She went ahead and sent two more during the night. The human was sleeping so he has no idea what is going on. He is really starting to get on her last nerve, but, she still needs him. But, the moment all of this is over and those two bitches are dead he will be her dinner.

**A/N: Okay, everyone is on the move. Will the new threat locate Ria, Jason and Bella thru the Cullens before they have a chance to leave the area? Is Ria going to call Victoria before they leave the San Francisco area or after they get to Death Valley? How is Victoria going to get a hold of Jason? Will Edward be any more convincing to Bella this next time he talks with her, or not? Will Carlisle get a chance to talk to Ria about buying her old family home? How well will the broadcast go and will Lee get back as planned?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Ankarra asks if someone could drive her back into town so she can get started. Just as they all stand to begin the necessary arrangements for the move they see a piece of paper lying on the patio table. It is the instructions needed for getting to the Casa. Alice quickly takes the paper and goes inside to make copies for everyone. Coming back out she hands a copy to Jacob and his brothers, one to Ankarra and then to Carlisle._

_Emmett leaves with Ankarra and everyone gets the move on. They are ready for action and to get rid of this threat. Edward, just like each of the others, is ready to make his soul mate and family safe again. He is hoping that once everyone is under the same roof he will be able to talk with Bella again and convince her this time to give him another chance. For them to try again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Since she had not heard anything from the two she sent to San Francisco, Victoria decided not to wait until evening. She went ahead and sent two more during the night. The human was sleeping so he has no idea what is going on. He is really starting to get on her last nerve, but, she still needs him. But, the moment all of this is over and those two bitches are dead he will be her dinner._

CHAPTER 22: THE INVITATIONS ARE SENT

All of the cars had been flown in and were in the garage. The moving company had delivered all of their personal effects which were stored in one of the outbuildings. They didn't dare make any changes in the main house until permission had been given by either Ria or Lee. Of course, they decided to sell it to the Cullen's; the problem was how to proceed would be solved. However, here they go again with relocation, even if it is temporary.

They decided to take two vehicles as the wolves had voted to morph in to animal form and meet everyone there. It gave them a chance to stretch out and get some much needed exercise.

Just as they were pulling out, a car flashed in front of them passing on the way to the main highway. They recognized Ria, Bella and Jason. Ria was driving a midnight blue Lamborghini and was getting ready to wind her up for speed. And as she passed, the Cullen's fell in behind her. Everyone was wondering where they had been staying. It seemed as if when called it never took them long to arrive. How close were they?

As everyone approached the highway and merged onto it, Ria shot forth, giving the car extra gas. No one else dared to do the same. Low profile was the name of the game. They could not afford to be pulled over. Besides, the traffic was heavy. But, from what they could tell Ria was an expert driver and fully confident in her abilities as a driver at any speed.

As they got away from the city the traffic became lighter and speed could be safely applied at that point. Edward and Asia were riding with Carlisle and Esme, while Jasper and Alice were with Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle kept increasing his speed and Edward kept a sharp listen for any speed traps that might be ahead. It didn't take long for them to catch up with Ria and company.

About an hour into the trip Ria pulled off to stop at a convenience store and took Jason inside for a few moments. Everyone else had pulled off as well and waited together. Before long all were back on the road with a very disappointed young man. It seemed the two ladies had their shields at full force. Carlisle commented about this and asked Asia if she could inform them as to what was going on.

"Yes, I can. From what I have gathered from listening and observing, Bella is a mentalist and Ria is a physicality. In other words, Bella can shield the thoughts of those around her if she wants and Ria can project a physical shield around others and herself. That way everything about them is completely blocked out. And from what I am detecting the shields are extremely strong. These two are strong and on a very high level. I just haven't identified their talent levels as yet. Whether they are elemental or nature," She explains.

"So, that is why we cannot pick up on thoughts, scents or locations for any of them?"Edward asks.

"Yes, it is."

"How far away can they project their shields? Is it just a short range or long? How far away does the shield begin to weaken? These would be interesting to know." Reflects Carlisle softly" His need for knowledge coming to the forefront. Esme recognizes that and just smiles while looking to the front.

"Asia, what is your opinion concerning the strange shifts in the weather? Do you have an idea to the cause?"

"Yes, I have an idea, but, nothing provable. I really do believe that those two up front had some connection."

"Asia, tell me straight out what you believe we are dealing with in regards to those two. It is my considered opinion based on all I had heard and seen that I might be seeing in my lifetime a five hundred year old prophecy come true.

"Those two young ladies are genetic twins, they have the twin bond which has no limit for feeling the others pains, joys, and emotions. They are both shields, but, one mental and the other physical. Add to that they are either elemental or nature, could be both again. I am just not sure about that one. The jury is still out.

"The only difference I see of their appearance is that one has dark brown hair and brown soul reaching eyes and the other has auburn hair and, from what I am told, blue eyes. And I am guessing that she wears the sunglasses to keep others from seeing the twin likeness. Each girl has their own taste in clothes and how to do things. They are definitely their own person, but, blend together to compliment the other where it is needed.

"They give strength and support to each other, but, allow privacy when and where, even how, it is needed or wanted.

"And, if I had to hazard a guess at this point, I would say that Ria is an elementalist and Bella is a naturalist.

"When I add all of that together with the way Lee has behaved and what he has said even before we left, those two are the strongest, highest, level white witches that you will ever see in any lifetime. And Carlisle is my answer to your question of what I believe with those two answered?"

"Would that be why Lee called for Ankarra and demanded that we do no killing, nor have the girls involved with any killing?"

"Yes. Go back to what I told you before any of us ever came to San Francisco when I was explaining about the different levels in each species. I told you then that the higher the level a white witch was the stricter were the laws that govern her. And, the higher you are if you do break the laws in regards of death and it can be proved was for self, it is death immediately. The witch is not allowed lost as a witch and it is not chanced for her to become a black witch. That would be what Lee is guarding with these two.

"But, you have to understand that I am going purely on my instincts and a few facts at this point."

The convoy as they labeled themselves continued to drive for a few more hours with only one more stop for Jason before they arrived at their location. As they pulled in one behind the other, a plane could be heard coming in low in the near distance. Everyone entered the house and rooms were assigned to the Cullen family. Not long after the wolves appeared and their allotted rooms were made available, as well. Asia Charles was put in a room close to Bella and the band went to their usual sleeping quarters, the apartment over the garage.

After all were settled and Jason put to bed for a proper sleep everyone reassembled in the downstairs den. The house was set up as an old hacienda styled square with a fountain in the center and all rooms opening onto a center courtyard. It was done in adobe style and had the beige, brown and reddish hues. The night air was warm and kissed across the skin just enough to keep a person comfortable. Electric sconces lit the courtyard with enough light to hold the darkness at bay, but, to give romance a chance if a couple chose it.

Ankarra made her presence known just as Lee entered the room. She was told where her room was located and asked if she needed to have time to freshen up. She replied no, so, Ria called the gathering to order. She wanted to let them know what was going to be happening over the next couple of days.

She was able to make the last phone call to set the final phase in motion. In two days time would be the broadcast of the benefits program. And it is going to be around that time that Victoria and her crew should be showing up and the real party begins.

It was at this point she looked at Rosalie and Esme and said, "Very shortly Jason will be taken. How and exactly when I am not sure, but, it will be your responsibility to get to him and to keep him safe after the confrontation with Victoria and company begins. Everyone has received the necessary position assignments to assist in this matter, but, you are to stay out of the way as much as possible to allow us to do what we need to do to contain the situation.

"Ankarra, since these are your subjects, it will be up to you as to how they will be dealt with: My cousin or I will not assist in that in any way.

"So, are there any questions at this point? Anything that anyone can think of that has been left uncovered or forgotten? If there is say it now or keep the hell quiet." Ria met the eyes of each person in the room, pausing to give enough time for each to speak if they chose, but, all remain silent.

"Very well here goes." She pulls a phone out of her pocket and hits a button for speed dial. After a couple of rings a woman answers.

"Who is this?" she demands

"What, bitch, you have forgotten us already?" Ria snaps.

"We are at Casa Angeles in Death Valley. If you want us, come get us and bring your help since I know you aren't woman enough to meet us on your own." She laughs at Victoria's growl.

"Oh, and nightmare queen, bring Charlie Swan with you and he had better be alive, unharmed and in the same condition as you took him. Or, I will bring you down myself with no help." Ria informs her with a dead coldness in her voice. "See you in two days." She finishes and hangs up.

Again she looks at everyone, smiles, stands and moves towards Bella as Bella is doing the same. They stop center room, Ria removes her sunglasses, they high five each other and shout, "Game on!"

**A/N: Well, they have all reached Death Valley, timetable set and positions discussed. The call is made to Victoria, the challenge issued and answered. How is Victoria going to get a hold of Jason? Will Edward be any more convincing to Bella this next time he talks with her, or not? Will Carlisle get a chance to talk to Ria about buying her old family home? How well will the broadcast go?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_It was at this point she looked at Rosalie and Esme and said, "Very shortly Jason will be taken. How and exactly when I am not sure, but, it will be your responsibility to get to him and to keep him safe after the confrontation with Victoria and company begins. Everyone has received the necessary position assignments to assist in this matter, but, you are to stay out of the way as much as possible to allow us to do what we need to do to contain the situation._

"_Ankarra, since these are your subjects it will be up to you as to how they will be dealt with. My cousin or will not assist in that in any way. _

"_So, are there any questions at this point? Anything that anyone can think of that has been left uncovered or forgotten? If there is say it now or keep the hell quiet." Ria met the eyes of each person in the room, pausing to give enough time for each to speak if they chose, but, all remain silent._

"_Very well. Here goes." She pulls a phone out of her pocket and hits a button for speed dial. After a couple of rings a woman answers. _

"_Who is this?" she demands_

"_What, bitch, you have forgotten us already?" RIA snaps._

"_We are at Casa Angeles in Death Valley. If you want us come get us and bring your help since I know you aren't woman enough to meet us on your own." She laughs at Victoria's growl._

"_Oh, and nightmare queen, bring Charlie Swan with you and he had better be alive, unharmed and in the same condition as you took him. Or, I will bring you down myself with no help." Ria informs her with a dead coldness in her voice. "See you in two days." She finishes and hangs up._

_Again she looks at everyone smiles, stands and moves towards Bella as Bella is doing the same. They stop center room, Ria removes her sunglasses, they high five each other and shout, "Game on!"_

CHAPTER 23: FIRST MOVE MADE

"Okay, everyone get ready. This is going to be a slow release for the gifted. Edward you reading minds and Jasper manipulating feelings might have the hardest time with the release. Alice you may be bombarded with visions, so, each of you needs to prepare yourself for the possible overload.

"In a limited capacity, Izzy and I have been blocking thoughts and presence, but, we are now going to have to release the block so the dumb bitch can locate us. The release is going to be difficult for you that is why the warning. Hopefully it will be nothing more than like entering a pressurized chamber and feeling the pressure on your eardrums which need to be popped.

"The shape shifters will need to go to form so they can have a memory of all of our scents. That way the good versus the bad will be known to you.

"Ankarra, anyone that you have on standby will need to stay out of range, but, wearing your insignia so they will be known to all of us since we will not have knowledge of their position any other way.

"Okay, everyone ready?" The two women began a quiet chant that was so low not even vampire hearing could pick out the words. Edward started picking up on everyone's thoughts, a total emotional wave pile drove into Jasper, Alice was seeing scene after scene after scene flashing so fast that she was about ready to scream, Ankarra felt overwhelmed by all of the scents and thoughts of others, and the wolves whined with all of the scents hitting their noses at one time. Even though, it was gradual it was still an overwhelming feeling and effect for each of the gifted.

Even Asia was picking up on the over abundance of what everyone else was feeling. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were each trying to be supportive of each family member as the senses got slammed with what has been denied them for the last several days. It was sheer agony and pain to each of them trying to cope.

It took about thirty minutes for the release to be complete, with the hope that each of the others present was able to adjust with the slowness of the releasing. After about another ten minutes, Edward, Alice and Jasper were able to adjust. The wolves had it a little harder, but, they also began to have more control and to show less signs of stress and strain.

"Damn, the amount of blockage is uncomprehendable. I thought Bella was limited. How were you two able to hold such a load?" questions Carlisle.

"That was light for us. It just seems like a lot to others." Ria answers him.

"Now, I am going to have to leave all of you here. Lee, Izzy, please see to all of their needs and do not interfere with anything at this point. I will return after it has happened." Ria leaves before anyone can question what she is talking about.

Except for two, everyone watched as she walked out the door, got into the car and left. The action shocked them into a stunned silence. Bella looked at Lee and he put his arm around her, holding her close to give the comfort that she was seeking. Himself, he felt as if he was slowing burning in hell. They both knew why Ria had to leave, but, it didn't make it any easier for any of them.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Why did she just leave like that?"

"It's very simple. And, if you would all stop and think for a moment you would be able to answer your own question. She told Esme and me that we had to let what was going to happen to Jason to happen. That it was necessary for the plan to work. But, being a mother it would be harder for her to stay here and allow it to happen without making an effort to stop it. She could not stand by and watch so, to take temptation out of the equation she left until the event was done. At which point, she will return ready to do what has to be done at that time."

"Shit. That has to be hard. "

"It is, young man. Very hard. I don't think I could do it either way. But, it has to be done to bring all to closure." Explains Asia.

Lee and Bella haven't said a word up to this point. Ankarra looks at Lee and quietly asks if there was anything she could do to make things a little easier. He shakes his head no. All present realize just how difficult it must be to handle what he has to face over the next few hours and stay out of the way. Not to be able to lift a hand to protect his son, or, even allow anyone else to offer that protection. And Bella being as close to Jason as she is is really having it just as hard.

The humans decide to call it a night. Maybe, if they retire and get some sleep time will move forward faster so all of this can be over sooner. The wolves shift back to human form and go to their room, but the vampires, not needing sleep, remain where they are and on alert for anything. To say that they were happy with the sit back and do nothing policy was hard to deal with. It was not in their nature to let something like this slide, especially to a member of their family. Or, at least, that was the way the Cullen family looked at things.

Lee leaves them to their own thoughts as he makes his way into the music room. He closes the door and turns the music on to try and lose himself for awhile. He doesn't want to have to hear all of the sympathy and disbelieving thoughts or suggestions that anyone has to put forth. It just hurts too much as it is to consider letting his son be put in the kind of danger that is coming his way and to do nothing. The only thing that is keeping him stable at this moment is the fact that both Ria and Isabella have assured him that nothing is going to happen to Jason other than a little fright.

Ankarra excuses herself for a few moments and makes a phone call. Shortly after that another vampire appears on the scene. He enters and goes straight to her. "Your instructions." He requests.

"Michael, you along with Jesse, Pandora, Marcus, Francis and Anthony will have my household insignia on display at all times from this moment forth. You will all stay in the background until called for and there is to be no killing. All of the rogues are to be brought before me for judgment." With saying this she dismisses him.

"By your command, my queen," Michael says and leaves.

Everyone discusses the upcoming battle and what they imagine will happen. But, the one thing each express definite thoughts concerning is 'how are two lone human women, regardless being white witches, are going to stop a group of renege vampires on the prowl and directed by a vengeful one at best.'

Time passes and all humans begin to stir. They start their morning routines as do the vampires to face another day and to get ready to deal with the situations that arise during this time. Jason comes down wanting breakfast, so, Bella ask him what he wants.

"Pancakes, ausage, stick stuff, potatoes and butter." He says with a wide grin.

"Son, do you think you can eat all of that?" ask Lee, with a smile.

"Sure, I big boy, da."

"Okay, if you think you is that big."

"Am. Prove it. Fix nuff for da to eat too. And all else." He orders.

"Okay, Mister." Bella looks at Lee and he just sighs. The rest have no idea what they are in for with Jason around. Bella, Esme and Ankarra all go to the kitchen to begin preparing the breakfast feast for all of the humans. After a time breakfast is ready and everyone sits down to dig in: The bank members, the shape shifters, Bella and Jason. The vampires for appearance sake get a full plate as if they are eating to cover up with the humans.

Jason is not fooled, though, and lets them know it. "Da, make all eat. Breakfast important, moma says."

"Jason, everyone is eating. See they all have plates with food on them."

"No, shoving food. Not eating. Must eat or I tell moma on them. She makes them eat."

So, the day begins with Jason being too observant. The wolves are busy snickering behind their hands at what one small boy can do. It is really unbelievable. But, they decide to take Jason with them and play ball for awhile. Esme, Rosalie and Bella, all keep close tabs on Jason and right after lunch put him down for a nap. He has been going hard all morning.

Everyone was out in the courtyard quietly talking about the upcoming benefit concert scheduled for tomorrow night, when Jacob and the others catch a scent that doesn't belong. The vampires reaction as well and then a scream is heard from the back of the house. They all rush in and see a band member on the floor, unconscious. Jason is missing.

It is now the beginning of the end. Game point.

**A/N: Well, Jason is now gone. The players are slowly getting into position. What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**

**REOMMENDATION**

**I started reading a cute little story the other day that has a good storyline and a strong willed Bella dealing with snarky Edward. For all of you that enjoy my stories I recommend that you try out this one. It is a work in progress, but, worth the time I think.**

**MARRIAGE BY TREATY BY ZORANTHHAZ - s/7053532/6/Marriage_by_Treaty#**


	24. Chapter 24

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Jason is not fooled, though, and lets them know it. "Da, make all eat. Breakfast important, moma says."_

"_Jason, everyone is eating. See they all have plates with food on them."_

"_No, shoving food. Not eating. Must eat or I tell moma on them. She make them eat."_

_So, the day begins with Jason being to observant. The wolves are busy snickering behind their hands at what one small boy can do. It is really unbelievable. But, they decide to take Jason with them and play ball for awhile. Esme, Rosalie and Bella, all keep close tabs on Jason and right after lunch put him down for a nap. He has been going hard all morning._

_Everyone was out in the courtyard quietly talking about the upcoming benefit concert scheduled for tomorrow night, when the Jacob and the others catch a scent that doesn't belong. The vampires reaction as well and then a scream is heard from the back of the house. They all rush in and see a band member on the floor, unconscious. Jason is missing._

_It is now the beginning of the end. Game point._

CHAPTER 24: THE WAITING IS HELL ON THE NERVES

"Isabella, will you please let Ria know about Jason?" Lee very quietly asks of her.

"Lee, she should be here very shortly and then we will begin getting ready for retrieval. And, getting all finalized as to positions and so forth. I know how you feel, my heart is breaking too that it had to come to this."

At that moment a car pulling into the drive could be heard. Ria had returned. No one knew where she had stayed last night, but, she had to allow Jason to be taken for the good of all. A mother's heart had to begin to break for the good of the many. Such a choice is never easy for anyone, especially a parent.

She walks in the door and sees Lee coming down the stairway. He goes to her and folds her in his arms, allowing the tears to flow freely. He reaches for Bella and enfolds her into his arms, as well, to allow her the freedom to free herself of the tears. They both are going to have to be very focused from this point onwards. Emotions are going to have to be under control and decisive in all actions and no doubt or hesitation concerning any decision made. He continues to hold both of them close even when they are showing signs of gaining control. Finally, they are ready to face what has to be done and he kisses each on the temple, gives them a squeezing hug, whispers words of encouragement to them and then steps away.

But, as he does, he tells them that he will be standing behind them when they face Victoria and company tomorrow. Ria looks at him, sees his resolve and determination in the matter, but, she also, sees the desperation that he is trying to keep hidden. This is something Lee needs, so, after looking at each other, both Ria and Bella nod their consent.

Edward seeing the ease of interaction going on between Bella and Lee growls deep within and a spark of jealousy leaps up. He knows that nothing of a romantic nature exist between the two, but, Lee gets special privileges that he wants also. If Lee gets to stand with his soul mate, Edward feels that he ought to be allowed to stand with his soul mate. What is good for one is good for both. He decides that he will talk with Lee about it and see what can be done.

Just because he and Bella have a long ways to go to fix their relationship does not mean that they should stand as separates instead of as one. And he is going to do everything within his power, what little he has right now to express this thought and to have it done. If need be, he will have Carlisle to talk with Lee about it.

Everyone gathers back in the den to discuss the kidnapping of Jason. But, they don't know how to bring up the subject. Ria and Bella walk in and face them, in control again of their emotions and their thoughts once again shielded. Now, Edward knows that Bella is the one doing that. But, he isn't sure of the purpose.

"We are now in the last few hours before all of this plays out. It is imperative that each of you do what you have been asked to do, do not change anything. This is extremely important! Don't change anything." Ria tells them.

"The ads are now running telling the public about the benefit concert that will be broadcasting tomorrow night and the reason for it. The phone lines are being activated as we speak back at the studio for the donations. All performers are ready and know where to be for their live feed for the show.

"Lee, you and the band will be last to perform and then Izzy and I will follow you ending the show. So, our timing has to be exact. No room for errors."

"Okay, but, understand that soul mate will be standing with soul mate. None of us will leave our women unprotected. We will stay out of the way and let you do what you need to do, but, understand now that Edward and I will have yours and Isabella's backs covered." Edward does a double take looking at Lee and shakes his head as if to clear it, not quite sure that he heard correctly. Lee sees Edward's reaction and smiles at him as he nods.

Ria and Bella leave the room and heads to the music room, firmly closing the door behind them. Edward walks over to Lee, holding out his hand and thanking Lee for what he just did. Lee tells him not to think about it, but, he had better get things straight with Isabella and keep them that way. For he was not going to stand by and watch her be hurt by him ever again. Edward tries to assure him that he had learned his lesson.

"Young man, I don't really understand why all of you left in the first place and I really don't care. Just fix the damage that you have all done and make sure that it stays fixed."

"Lee, let me ask you a question. What would you have done, if Ria had been threatened by a family member? And you had to choose to tear the family apart and chance further danger to Ria or just walk away and let her go for her own safety?

"I'm not saying that I made the right choice; for it hurt each of us more than I ever thought it would. Well, that statement is incorrect. I knew how it was hurting me, but, I honestly thought that Bella would get over it and move on to someone else. The thought was crippling of her doing that but, I had to try.

"What I didn't take into account was the deepness of Bella's feelings and how hard our leaving would hurt her. I lied to try to force her to turn away from us, but, it backfired on my ass, without me even knowing it at the time.

"But, on behalf of my own defense also; I was not aware of certain facts concerning Bella's background, knowledge or abilities. I have recently learned that information and her reason for coming to Forks. And, as it is, I am still learning about her, "Edward explains.

But, little did he know that Bella had been standing just outside the door out of view, listening to his explanation. The first thought that came to her after he had finished speaking was 'damn, is he stupid and it shows how little he really knew me'.

She shakes her head and continues on into the room. "Lee, Ria and I are going to practice for a while. I don't know how long we will be, but, can you make sure the humans eat on time, if we are not back. Go get some pizzas or something?"

"Sure, but be careful."

"We will."

A few minutes later both women could be seen leaving on horseback. They were heading into the desert. Shortly after barking could be heard so Lee knew they had taken the pack with them. The dogs will guard them and give advance warning if anything dangerous got near them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria gets an unexpected phone call. She is informed that the last two she had sent to San Francisco had traced the Cullen scent which led to the discovery of the humans she was looking for. Everyone moved to Death Valley and they followed them to see exactly where they were going and what they were planning to do. It was during this time they discovered that the human named Ria has a son. So, they took the child and were bringing him to Victoria. She tells them they did well but she should be with them very shortly as she was on the move to Death Valley.

"The one thing you had better do is to make sure no harm comes to that child. Get food and put him in a secure place that he can be kept warm." She orders.

'So the bitch has a son. The game just became a bit more interesting. Yeah, I'll go and taunt the human with this knowledge concerning the boy. See what he has to say now.'

So, she puts actions to her thoughts and marches over to where Charlie is resting for the moment. "Well, old man, what are the bitches of your family going to do now? I got the child. Now, that gives me leverage over both of them, wouldn't you say?"

"Red, you just really made a mistake this time taking that boy. You stood a chance before, but, now you just threw that out the door by taking Jason. Your really are one crazy, fucked up, screwed ass bitch."

She just laughs and turns away: Time to start moving again. So, she throws Charlie across her shoulders and they all begin moving again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she still coming? Did you see anything last night to indicate any changes?"

"NO. Everything remains the same. "

With that information confirmed and out of the way, the two sit and work to strengthen their twin connection even further. All of their actions must be as one tomorrow to be able to provide any loss of life. But, after a few hours they began to get tired and decided to head back to the Casa. Once there they rub the horses down, feed and water them for the night. Put the pack up and make sure they are fed and watered as well. With all business handled both enter through the back and head for bed.

As Bella steps up on the first step going up, Edward stops her and asks if he could speak with her for a few minutes. He sees her hesitate, so he says please. She follows him back outside and they walk a little ways from the house. Once they are alone Edward has a hard time saying what he wants to say.

"Edward, what is it, I'm really tired and just plain drained at the moment."

"I just want you to know that I love you. And once all of this mess is finished you and I are going to have a very long talk and see where we can go from here." Then he just turns and looks at her for a heartbeat. But, before either even thinks about what actions they are doing they reach for each other and share a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Edward, but, I refuse to be treated in the manner of a Victorian doll. You cannot just expect me to sit back as if I am a terrified idiot and without a thought in my head or any feelings in my heart and let you do, speak or think everything for me. It just doesn't and will not work that way.

"And, I really want a good explanation of why everyone left from everyone of you. Nothing can or will be fixed until I receive that to where it is believable. Now goodnight." She turns and goes back into the house, up the stairs and to bed.

**A/N: Well, Jason is now gone. The players are slowly getting into position. Ria is back. Lee gives both women comfort with Edward feeling a bit of the green eyed monster. Lee tells the girls that soul mates will be with soul mate when facing Victoria. For that Edward is grateful. **

**What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	25. Chapter 25

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Edward, what is it, I'm really tired and just plain drained at the moment."_

"_I just want you to know that I love you. And once all of this mess is finished you and I are going to have a very long talk and see where we can go from there." Then he just turns and looks at her for a heartbeat. But, before either even thinks about what actions they are doing they reach for each other and share a passionate kiss. _

"_I love you too Edward, but, I refused to be treated in the manner of a Victorian doll. You cannot just expect me to sit back as if I am a terrified idiot and without a thought in my head or any feelings in my heart and let you do, speak or think everything for me. It just doesn't and will not work that way._

"_And, I really want a good explanation of why everyone left from everyone of you. Nothing can or will be fixed until I received that to where it is believable. Now goodnight." She turns and goes back into the house, up the stairs and to bed._

CHAPTER 25:

Edward watched her go back into the house and shook his head trying to figure out just exactly what Bella wanted to know. Almost everyone had told her the same thing as he had, but, she was seeking more. The question is what?

He understood that she felt slighted. And, he would probably feel the same way if the situations were reversed. But, why couldn't she understand his reasoning, even, if it turned out to be faulty. She had kept a lot of information from them as well. Isn't that just as wrong, and couldn't it be taken into account that the knowledge might have affected their decision if they had known more about Bella's hidden abilities.

"Edward, don't try to understand women. It isn't possible, especially with those two." Lee tells him from the shadows, with laughter in his voice.

"How did you know what I was doing?"

"Easy, when Ankarra transformed me I inherited her powers as well. I can gauge what you are thinking; not the exact words, but, still close enough. From the name of any vampire all we have to do is think of them and we can know their location and picture what they are doing; she more than I, but, the power is there no matter how weak.

"But, with those two ladies, you forget, I have been around them for a very long time. I have seen them grow into women from childhood. And, as I told you earlier, I know the hurt Isabella went through because of her connection with Ria before I ever got the facts of the hurt or the cause. I don't want her to go through that kind of hurt and pain again. I will not tolerate it from any of you.

"But, I can also see the difference in her when she is around you and the rest of your family. It is a difference that lights her up on the inside with the wanting, but, I see the fear that makes her hesitant to allow or take that step to regain what she has lost.

"So, I am going to give you some help along with some unasked for advice. And, young man, if you're smart you will accept and take both. Then follow through. If you don't then it is on your head.

"She's in love with you and you her, but, you also, have your Victorian morality issues. Join the current century and deal with what needs to be done. Go to your woman, take her in your arms, show her you love and adore her, only her, completely. Make love to her and reunite what is meant to be. Of course, she will raise hell with you, but, ignore it this time and just continue until she gives in.

"And, before you ask, yes, the twin bond will activate, but, I will be helping by doing the same with Ria, so you will have your time with Isabella.

"Don't get me wrong, it won't fix the problems between you two, but, it will show the strength of love you have for her. During that time, though, be attuned to the reactions and act on them accordingly. Like what gets a positive reaction and what gets a negative. And, don't give her a chance to withdraw into herself."

"Will this give her use of her full powers?"

"No, only the true confession and consummation of soul mates can do that. But, it will express things that you are unable to do in words. And, that she will understand in the long run better than what you are giving her now.

"She needs you right now to give her the strength and stability for tomorrow that only your love can give her. Not words, but, actions, both tonight and tomorrow when we stand with them."

"I don't see how any of this will help the issue. It will appear as another case of taking a choice away from her." Edward expresses with doubt sounding in his voice.

"In the beginning, maybe, but, Edward, it will show her a giving of yourself that you have withheld from her always. So, you stop and consider what you want to do. I can only tell you and advise you since I know her better and for longer than you have, but, you have to make the final decision. You are going to have to make up your mind once and for all what it is that you really want with no more half measures. You are going to have to risk all for all. It is the only way to get her to start considering what you are trying to tell her. Otherwise, you will be waiting until doomsday at this rate."

Edward is still considering all that Lee has told him, even long after Lee had walked away towards the house. He wasn't sure if Lee was trying to help or throw him to the wolves, sort of speak. But, if he was going to take his advice, he was going to have to act soon. He shakes his head and begins heading inside up to his room. As he passes Bella's door he hears her speak. Quietly knocking, he pauses before trying the door to see if it is locked.

The knob turns and he peeks in to see a sleeping Bella. She is evidently talking in her sleep. He had really missed that. Quietly walking over to sit in a chair in the corner of the room near the foot of the bed, Edward listens like he use to do and what he hears jump starts his heart like it did the first time he ever heard her say the words, "Edward, I love you more than I can ever say."

He sits and considers Lee's advice once more. Could he really know what he is talking about? Would that really be the right move to make? All he knew at the moment was that she was not accepting his advances at the moment to win her back. To show her how wrong he was. What the hell, what's the worst that can happen; she speaks to me never? That is what is happening now.

Slowly he stands and walks to the bed, taking his shirt off as he moves closer and closer. As he gets to the edge he reaches out a hand and gently strokes her cheek, feeling the soft smoothness of her skin. The warmth radiating off of it was heaven to the feel. The scent of her blood whispered to him and, suddenly, two other scents became known to him; one being her shampoo and body wash of wild strawberries and the other of extreme sexual arousal.

"Edward, please, now! Edward, I need you." She was saying over and over while moving in a very suggestive manner. Edward wasted no more time. If that was what his Bella wanted, then Lee was right; it was time to give up what he has withheld and join the current time period. He smiles as those thoughts pass through his mind. He reaches down and unbuckles his belt, unfastens his waist button on his pants, unzips the fly and lets them pool around his feet. Stepping out of them he kneels on the bed and slowly lowers himself down towards his Bella.

He positions himself next to her and begins to gently kiss her temple moving down to her cheek, along the jaw line to behind her ear and then pulls the earlobe in between his lips. As he does this he reaches for her waist to pull her closer to him, sliding her tank top upwards, feeling the soft skin underneath. With the moonlight shining into the window he sees the creamy skin with no imperfections. His hand continues its upward motion towards her breasts. Not for the first time wanting to feel and taste them and now he is acting upon instinct to do this very thing.

Just as he reaches the first mount he whispers his love of her and of his desire for her. He begins his ministrations of her breasts, first the left then to the right and back again, over and over. She begins to moan softly and to whimper with need. He can hear her heartbeat begin to pick up and her rate of breathing increases. Her eyes begin to open as he claims her lips. Trying to move her head back to see who is in bed with her, his kiss becomes even more passionate and demanding. That is when Bella caught the taste and scent of her companion. Edward? Edward? Edward!

She must be dreaming still because this is not something he does. Edward is very Victorian in his approach to sex. How many times had he put her off with an excuse about this very thing? While the kiss continues, he starts moving his hand southwards. Further and further he goes. As he reaches his destination, he cups his hand and begins a frictional move that has Bella wanting. She loses all thought and begins thrusting her hips into his hand wanting, no needing more.

He breaks the kiss on her mouth to begin a descent down, showering love every place on her body as he goes. He moves to position himself between her legs and as he reaches his goal he tears the one barrier between them from her, her panties. Reaching out with his tongue he tastes her, and receives a shock. Never had he tasted anything as intoxicating as the nectar from his beloved Bella. Her scent of arousal heightens even more as he licks, sucks and tastes her. Ever so slowly he injects one finger inside her, moving in and out, then two to stretch her a little further.

Bella moans, whimpers, and begs for more, calling his name as she flows over the top for the first time. But, he doesn't stop; he keeps going to bring her to another in preparation for his entry into her body. His entry that will make her truly his once and for all.

"Edward, what - My Edward, what has gotten into you?" she pants as he continues his ministrations and playing her body like a finely tuned instrument.

"Nothing, my love, other than I want you to know how much you do mean to me. If my giving you this pleasure even half way shows you then it is worth giving up old ideas to embrace current ones. Am I giving you pleasure, sweet one?" he tenderly asks, even a bit shyly.

"Yes. Oh, yes." She answers as she falls again.

"Baby, are you ready for me to make us as one?"

"Yes." She answers, knowing that a tearing pain is about to take place. She will be one with her Edward. This is not a dream that she wants to wake up from.

Edward positions himself and slowly enters, taking his time so she can adjust to the intrusion. He moves a little then pauses, moves some more and then pauses again. Finally he is accepted completely into her and it feels beyond words. And, to his amazement, she shows very little signs of discomfort. The cold of his body eases that pain for her and makes it a comfortable joining as one. After a bit he starts to slowly move within her, always careful of his speed, strength of his thrusting and his weight upon her. He brings them both to fulfillment, her for a third time and he his first. It is a wonderment that leaves him speechless and it is with his Bella.

She falls back to sleep as he gets up and began to clean them both up. She is at peace and oddly enough, so is he. He goes to his room after dressing to shower and get a change of clothes. But, the whole time thinking about what has just transpired.

The sun rises waking all of the humans. They go through the various things to get ready for another day that is going to be hectic to say the least. Bella comes awake to a slight soreness between her legs but with the greatest dream of Edward and her that she has ever had. She is smiling and singing in the shower as she prepares to face Victoria and army later that day.

Ria is feeling the after effects of Bella's dream just as she did last night. But, last night Lee was sharing the beauty with her. But, she is also moving with a smile and determination for facing today's events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of vampires meet with a red haired woman in the desert as she and her group come to a stop for the human to relief himself and get a bit to eat. As they come together they hand over the boy and discuss who he is and how they were able to get him. Red smiles and walks over to the human with the child in tow.

"Well, we have the advantage now, old man. Do you want to call your bitches and tell them to give up now and I might let you and the boy live?"

"Hell, no. Enjoy your last day, for you won't see another sunrise, Red. Jason, is that you? Come stay with your Uncle Charlie." He holds out his hand for the boy to take and Jason snuggles into him for security.

He looks up at the woman and bravely tells her, "Moma, make you sorry."

**A/N: Well, looks as if Lee might have given Edward some good advice. Only time will tell. But, both women seemed to have enjoyed their trip into tender loving care. It seems even Jason is going to give Victoria hell.**

**What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	26. Chapter 26

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_The sun rises waking all of the humans. They go through the various things to get ready for another day that is going to be hectic to say the least. Bella comes awake to a slight soreness between her legs but with the greatest dream of Edward and her that she has ever had. She is smiling and singing in the shower as she prepares to face Victoria and army later that day._

_Ria is feeling the after effects of Bella's dream just as she did last night. But, last night Lee was sharing the beauty with her. But, she is also moving with a smile and determination for facing today's events._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A couple of vampires meet with a red haired woman in the desert as she and her group come to a stop for the human to relieve himself and get a bite to eat. As they come together they hand over the boy and discuss who he is and how they were able to get him. Red smiles and walks over to the human with the child in tow._

"_Well, we have the advantage now, old man. Do you want to call your bitches and tell them to give up now, and I might allow you and the boy to live?"_

"_Hell no, Enjoy your last day, for you won't see another sunrise, Red. Jason, is that you? Come stay with your Uncle Charlie." He holds out his hand for the boy to take and Jason snuggles into him for security._

_He looks up at the woman and bravely tells her, "Moma, make you sorry."_

CHAPTER 26: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE

As Bella was thinking about her dream so was Ria, but, in a different way. All of a sudden reality knocks on the door; her brain telling her it's back from lunch and open for business as her heart shifts into top gear. She realizes that she was missing some clothing this morning. The disrobing is so automatic for her shower that she never stopped to realize that something was wrong or missing. Just to prove it, Bella returns to her bedroom and starts looking around. She doesn't see anything out of place right away, so she sits on the bed, taking a deep breath, and shifting her foot slightly she feels something just under the bed. She gets down looking under the edge of the bed and finds a belt which isn't hers and a scrap of material which suspiciously looks like her panties from last night.

She pulls both items out and looks at them. Wondering how the hell they got there she begins thinking about her dream of Edward. Was it a dream or was it real? Looking at the belt she glances at the buckle and with widened eyes reads a letter C on it. Then in the other hand she looks closer to the material, drops the towel and looks at the bruising on her hip bones, concentrates on the soreness between her legs, thinks about the dream again and the pleasure she felt and then lightning strikes.

"I'll be a son of a bit—" she goes into stunned silence as the full extent of what happened last night comes to her conscious mind and the consequences of said pleasure being that she is no longer a virgin. She and Edward had sex.

She jumps up off of the floor, grabs her robe putting it on as she marches to the door and yells down the hallway, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, your ass is mine."

The whole house hears her yell and each is curious as to the problem. Ria being aware of the situation almost immediately comes from the kitchen to meet her as she comes down the stairs.

"Izzy -"

"Where is he? You can't hide from me forever," she yells.

In the meantime all of the Cullens were quietly sitting outside enjoying the morning. But, as they heard Bella yelling for Edward and saw his nervous reaction, they wanted to know what he had done. And, as they heard both Bella and Ria getting closer Edward decided that it was time to enjoy the morning somewhere else until Bella cooled down a bit. So, with slightly jerky movements for a vampire, and, a nervous bobbing of the Adams apple, for swallowing a little too many times along with shifting eyes to watching the door, Edward makes a quick getaway. And to make matters more interesting, Lee does the same.

Ankarra comes out of the house laughing so hard she can hardly stand. Ria and Bella right behind her looking for two male individuals with murder in their eyes. Asia is checking to see what all of the commotion is about along with Jacob and his pack members. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper look back and forth between themselves with a wondering look until all of a sudden Alice excitedly squeals, "He didn't" and, really starts laughing along with Ankarra.

Meanwhile, Lee and Edward are a good distance away commiserating with each other over the events of last night. Then, the fact that two vampires just ran from two humans cause them to burst out laughing at their own actions. But, after they catch their breath, the two begin to talk. Edward wants to know more about Bella, Ria and Lee. So, Lee spends the next couple of hours answering his questions and filling him in on some of the more humorous aspects of life with the two young ladies.

Time passes and the two make their way back to the Casa hoping like hell that their two ladies had settled down. Ria will back Bella with whatever action she decides upon towards Edward, but, Lee is likely to get caught in the crosshairs as well. But, as they approach all seems quiet and peaceful. But, upon entrance they are met with chaos, everyone has an appointed task and is busy doing it.

Looking at the clock both realize that it is getting near the time for the broadcast to start. The band, Ria and Bella are getting ready with makeup and costumes. The two see all of the others off to one side out of the way watching the going on in amusement and amazement. As they approach the party, both Lee and Edward are informed as to what had been decided in regards to getting Charlie and Jason.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are going in as the confrontation begins and everyone is keeping an eye on Bella and Ria to quickly get the two humans and back out. Then, Jason will be turned over to Esme and Rosalie for safekeeping while Emmett and Carlisle watch out for Charlie. Jasper with his motion control and Alice keeping an eye for any changes in immediate futures will be back a little bit from the front parties of Ria, Bella, Lee and Edward. Ankarra and her people will be coming in from behind unbeknownst to Victoria and her group. Then Jacob and his pack will be in wolf form and standing divided on each side to give flanking cover. In other words, they will be boxed in.

Edward goes in search of Bella and Lee does the same with Ria. They wanted to let their ladies know of their love and support. Edward looked for Bella in her room, but, she wasn't there. He heads for his room and opening the door finds her waiting, sitting on his bed.

"Why, Edward?" she asks quietly. "Why wait until I'm asleep and why now? What are you trying to prove?"

He doesn't answer right away, just walks over to her and gathers her in his arms, needing to hold her close. She didn't move out of his arms, just wrapped hers around him and stayed within the circle he created. Time passed with neither making the first move to break the comfortable silence that enveloped them. They were content for the moment, but as with all good things, that has to come to an ending.

"Bella, please, hear me out. I didn't start out with the intention of making love to you last night. I was passing by your room and heard you talking. Knocking on the door got no response so I checked to see if the door was locked. But, to my surprise it wasn't so I looked in and saw that you were sleep talking.

"You have no idea how much I missed that. Going in I sat in the chair at the foot of your bed just as I used to do in your room in Forks. It brought back such beautiful memories and wondrous feelings. I just sat and listened. Then to my surprise you called my name and whispered that you loved me, just as you had done the first time after our visit to the meadow.

"I had been advised a little earlier in the evening by what I believe to be a very wise individual, to risk all to receive all. To give up what I had been withholding as a sign to you as to indicate even a portion of the depth of my love for you. And, it was at that moment you continued dreaming, but, it was a sexual dream of our coming together. From the sounds and whispers coming from you, it was so perfectly beautiful beyond description.

"So, I decided that I wanted to give you what I had denied us because of my Victorian upbringing and joined you in your bed. As I begin kissing and stroking you, you began to awaken: You looked at me, called my name and said you needed me. Then, we both made such sweet, sweet love, giving of ourselves and taking from the other. It was perfect in all ways." He explained to her.

"I got up to clean us up and you had fallen back to sleep, so, I finished cleaning everything up, covered you up and left."

Bella just looked at him without saying a word, and then shook her head. He just didn't understand the enormity of the chance he had taken. If Ria had found out, his ass would have been suffering greatly. At that thought she pulled up a bit, looking up at him with innocent eyes and asked, "And, just who might be this very wise individual that you are speaking of?"

Edward got a slight nervous look on his face and in his eyes. That was all the confirmation she needed. Lee brought about a happy moment for her, but, he was going to get paid back in spades after Ria got a hold of him. That is if she was paying any attention right now. If not, she would know later. But, in the meantime, Bella looked back up at Edward and told him, "This in no way gets you, or the rest of your family out of giving that explanation that I want and am waiting for." She says with a smirk.

He laughs and folds her back into his arms for just a few more minutes before they have to be ready for the upcoming events. "Bella, I will stand with you and the rest of our family, both sides. We are all one big family and we will love, laugh, cry, stand and if need be die together."

They separate with Bella leaving to go to her room to get ready. Edward quickly showered and changed clothes before going back down to join up with his family. They all had a smug look and sly smiles on each of their faces.

"What?"

"My little bro has grown a pair. I am so proud" Says Emmett. And the others laugh saying how they hope everything will work out from there and that they will talk with Bella as she is asking to answer any and all questions concerning that time period.

"Our family is richer by four and you are right in what you told Bella. We do all stand as one." Carlisle tells him.

Ria is standing at the head of the staircase with Lee; she has the sunglasses on and is waiting. Suddenly she begins to speak: "We welcome you tonight to a very unique benefit. Phone lines are open and ready to receive calls from each and everyone one of you wishing to help with this worthy cause".

"The donations received tonight will be matched equally by Lee du Toulouse and his band the Vampirians, along with the Twin Towers Records, so we pray for your help and generosity in helping to save the life of a child, enabling a family to survive, and to help bring a lost loved one home. The donations are being split evenly between the Victims of Violence Foundation and the Missing Children's Fund. These two foundations are doing wonderful work to help and reach all in need of them.

"So, we ask you to enjoy the program that is being presented over the next three hours by greatly known artists in every area of the entertainment industry. There will be no commercials to disturb your pleasure and we ask that your heart be touched. Thank you."

And as Ria concludes her speech, she turns, motions for Bella and they prepare to leave. Everyone at the moment knew the time had come. And they each knew what they had to do to win.

As they all gather outside, Ria and Bella head towards the stables. Their horses are ready. The wolves are in shape and the vampires are ready for the run. The girls take off at a run, leap on the horses that set off before they are fully seated. Bent low, they are in a dead out run with the vampires flanking each side of them.

They come to the clearing that had been chosen. They dismount and leave the horses tied. Lee picks Ria up in his arms and begins running again. Seeing Lee's actions Edward follows suite and does the same. About fifteen miles further all come to a stop. The journey had only taken the time to inhale a breath. The group positions themselves as had been planned and wait. Suddenly, Victoria is there with the hostages and about ten newborns.

Lee motions for Edward to step over and back by a dozen paces. Ria and Bella are ready and face their enemy. Without anyone being the wiser, the shields are activated and protecting all of their party against any mental or physical invasion.

"Victoria, we offer this one chance and you would be wise to take it, then leave, continue with your life and offer no more violence against the innocent. If you do not accept this offer and choose to ignore our warning then the price of defeat will be upon you, not us.

"Relinquish your hostages now, unharmed and leave."

Victoria throws her head back and laughs, "Human you are really delusional if you believe for one moment you can stand against me with your puny little band of misfits. I am a vampire and you are nothing more than my food supply. So your offer and warning mean nothing to me."

"Very well, we take that as your final answer. Prepare for what you are about to face."

Ria and Bella begin to move sideways putting great distance between them and the whole time chanting. The late evening sun begins to darken, the skies rumble, the ground moves, the wind, where there was no wind, begins to howl and heard in a far distance is the sound of roaring water. Suddenly with no warning, lightning starts striking the ground between the two women, Ria chanting and jerking her hands in sharp movement. Bella is holding her hands in front of her chanting and pushing her hands in forward movement. The lightning moves towards the vampires and all of their attention is on that as fires are being left where the lightning has been.

No one is paying any attention to the human hostages, so, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper are able to get in and get out with them. The child is handed over to Esme and Rosalie while Alice moves forward to her place as does Jasper. As they are in place all hell breaks loose with the shrieking from Victoria as she orders her newborn army forward with orders to kill.

**A/N: Well, things are starting to slowly settle between Bella and Edward. The broadcast has begun and we now know what the donations are for. It seems Ria will deal with Lee when she finds out what he did. The confrontation is about to begin. Victoria has acted like a fool and orders death to everyone. Both Jason and Charlie have been rescued. What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	27. Chapter 27

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Relinquish your hostages now, unharmed and leave."_

_Victoria throws her head back and laughs, "Human you are really delusional if you believe for one moment you can stand against me with your puny little band of misfits. I am a vampire and you are nothing more than my food supply. So your offer and warning mean nothing to me."_

"_Very well, we take that as your final answer. Prepare for what you are about to face." _

_Ria and Bella begin to move sideways putting great distance between them and the whole time chanting. The late evening sun begins to darken, the skies rumble, the ground moves, the wind, where there was no wind, begins to howl and heard in a far distance is the sound of roaring water. Suddenly with no warning, lightning starts striking the ground between the two women, Ria chanting and jerking her hands in sharp movement. Bella is holding her hands in front of her chanting and pushing her hands in forward movement. The lightning moves towards the vampires and all of their attention is on that as fires are being left where the lightning has been._

_No one is paying any attention to the human hostages, so, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper are able to get in and get out with them. The child is handed over to Esme and Rosalie while Alice moves forward to her place as does Jasper. As they are in place all hell breaks loose with the shrieking from Victoria as she orders her newborn army forward with orders to kill._

CHAPTER 27: WINNER TAKES ALL; LOSER, OH WELL!

The newborns hesitated with fear of the fire being left behind from the lightning strikes, but, they failed to notice that the fires were just quick flashes since it didn't have enough vegetation to stay lit. It was just fast strikes, flame up and then out to be replaced by another and then another. But the lightning kept moving closer and closer to the rogue group that Victoria had amassed. Here and there an individual newborn would make a movement forward only to fall back as the strike seem to fall close to them.

Finally, the courage of many won out and a concentrated effort was in motion. As they moved forward, a wall was erected that was holding off the attack. But, as the pressure from the strength and physical force was increasing, Lee could see that it was taking an immense total on both of the women. He begins moving forward towards the force as did Edward when he saw Lee make the move. Jasper was trying to calm the emotions down of the whole group, but, it was having little to no effect on some of them, especially Victoria. And, Alice kept calling out changes as they were decided. All seemed to be nothing but total confusion on the surface, but, underneath, all was more organized than the out looker realized or could comprehend.

A few broke loose and tried moving forward by going around the strikes to come in from the sides. The wolves came into view and dealt efficiently with that. As Ria and Bella started to move forward so did the strikes and they became more frequent. The group as a whole reacted to this by moving back inch by inch. The ladies were moving them back towards Ankarra and her group. Suddenly, just as Alice was relaying the decision changes, Victoria had ordered her newborns to charge the sides and the front with the main body going for the front.

The ones that went to the side, the wolves tore into, not killing as per instructions, but, disabling. They were in such a state that they were no longer a threat. But at the same time, with the main group rushing forward Ria's shield was weakening due to having too many people covered individually instead of collectively with all of them being as one and closer to her. As the group shifted so did her concentration to hold the shield around each of them. And, to further distract Ria, Victoria and two newborns rushed towards Bella.

Ria threw herself in position in front of Bella and amplified the shield to cover them both. She summoned the wind, commanded it to pick up a couple of boulders nearby and hurled them towards Victoria's group. Then she went into concealment mode that was not expected or known about by any of the parties so Ria and Bella could change their position unseen. This out of the blue shift created just enough of a momentary confusion for the newborns to gain a slight advantage.

The ones that weren't with Victoria had rushed the positions held covering Charlie and Jason. Alice had moved back to help Esme and Rosalie as did Jasper to help Carlisle and Emmett. Lee and Edward were rushing forward to try and keep newborns away from Ria and Bella. This worked to a point. As without anyone realizing it, Victoria and one newborn was left free to go after both women. They saw them coming, but, the witches had their attention so spread out their nature defenses were down to a lesser desired degree.

Ria sent another obstacle crashing into the newborn with Victoria, then went for Victoria just as she was reaching for Bella. Suddenly, she withdrew the shielding she had maintained around everyone else and put it together in one large concentrated area of attack and threw it against Victoria. It hit Victoria harder than a nuclear blast going off on top of her and threw her completely away from both women. But, the effect had taken a toll on Ria as well. She had been thrown back as if kicked by a mule and landed on her right side.

Before any more action could be completed, Ankarra and her group of vampires were there helping to put a stop to any further acts. As everyone looked around to make sure all newborns, along with Victoria, had been captured and contained, a soft wailing cry could be heard. Lee looked to see what had Bella so upset and immediately saw the cause. Ria was laying on her right side unmoving. Lee and the entire Cullen family rushed over to her. It took a bit of work to get both Bella and Lee moved so Carlisle could examine her and see what her injuries might be.

But, before he could make too much of an accurate assessment she moaned then opened her eyes. Lee picked her up, placing her in his lap, covering her face in kisses and softly whispered of his love and adoration. Also, telling her that he was going to give her hell later for scaring him like that. After a few more moments she indicated that she wanted to stand and conclude the business at hand, time was wasting as they had to be back at the Casa before too much longer for the closing acts and remarks.

So, the entire rogue army, with their leader and creator, were brought before Ankarra for judgment. They were thrown at her feet and kept there. Victoria put up a fight and demanded, "Who the hell do you think you are to interfere with my actions, bitch?" of Ankarra.

One of the female vampires that came with Ankarra full force backhanded Victoria across the face and told her, "You do not address our queen in such a disrespectful and insolent tone. Keep your mouth shut and await your announcement for harming the Princesses." And with that warning Victoria held her silence.

Ankarra demanded to know the reason for such a gathering and what prompted the attack. Victoria told how the Cullens had killed her mate, James. That it had taken time to locate Edward Cullen's mate and that it was only fair to take mate for mate. But, to ensure that it was done she created over time and with careful selection the newborn army that was with her. "I demand that the Cullens be judged as well, if you are judging me. And, what damn princesses is this bitch referring?" she demands while motioning to the female vampire that had struck her.

Ankarra listened without a reaction of any kind. She turned to Carlisle and asked for further explanation of which Victoria referred. He quickly began to explain who was involved and was allowed to speak no further. "You are telling me this involved an attack upon Isabella Swan? The same that is cousin and little adopted sister of Ria and Lee du Toulouse?"

"Yes, ma'am" Carlisle answers in a courtly fashion.

"Then your mate, Victoria, met the punishment that had been declared years ago by me for any harm threatened to or made against these two women. The punishment is death with no exceptions. So, with that being said, I am assuming that you are intelligent enough to understand what is about to befall you and all of your creations." Ankarra declared in a voice colder than the arctic ice ever could be.

"Pandora, Michael, Jesse, Marcus, Anthony, Francis, Lee and Edward carry out sentencing forthwith and burn all remains. Scatter the ashes over the four corners of the earth both above and below in both soil and water, but, no large amount together. Begin" she stands and watched as each newborn was disposed of first and then Victoria.

During this time Lee had asked the rest of the Cullens to escort Ria and Bella, Charlie and Jason back to the horses. All would regroup there after the necessary order had been completed. So, they all left before the first execution took place.

Bella kept quiet about Ria's injuries. She could feel the pain and the effort she was making to contain the necessary composure she needed to keep everyone from knowing about it. She and Ria communicated through their twin connection, so, she understood the reason for the silence at this point. She promised to get help after the show ended and she could explain to Lee without him going stupid on everyone. Bella understood what she was talking about, as Edward was the same way, and being acquainted with Lee as long as she had she knew what he would do.

Forty five minutes had passed when Lee and Edward returned along with the wolf pack to the clearing. Both women got back on the horses and they rode back to the Casa with the same speed and sense of urgency as they had left it. Time was growing short and the end of the broadcast was drawing near. They had no time to slow down or discuss what had happened. They had to get back.

And that is what they did with fifteen minutes to spare. Lee got cleaned up and joined the band downstairs to perform his segment of the show. He was singing one of his hits, 'With a Child's Love'. Ria was in contact with the studio checking on the donations.

"Ria, are you all right? Are going to be able to finish?" Bella quietly asked her. Ria nodded, but, said nothing.

As Lee and the band finished Ria came on air to announce the total raised through the donations of the viewers. "It is with great heartfelt thanks we give to you, our fans and the public, for the love of your neighbor that you have given so generously tonight. With what you have donated and the contributions that came in from other sources as well as what The Vampirians and Twin Towers had matched, our total is a little over five million dollars. We thank you so very much and wish you God's blessings always. Goodnight."

"And we are off the air!" the director announced. With that being said Ria collapsed.

**A/N: Victoria and her crew have been dealt with. The broadcast done and the donations accepted. Ria collapses and is out cold. What injuries did she receive? How are Lee and Bella handling this? And when will the Volturi be showing up on the scene? For what purpose would they come? What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	28. Chapter 28

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Ria, are you all right? Are going to be able to finish?" Bella quietly asked her. Ria nodded, but, said nothing._

_As Lee and the band finished Ria came on air to announce the total raised through the donations of the viewers. "It is with great heartfelt thanks we give to you, our fans and the public, for the love of your neighbor that you have given so generously tonight. With what you have donated and the contributions that came in from other sources as well as what The Vampirians and Twin Towers have matched our total is a little over five million dollars. We thank you so very much and wish you God's blessings always. Goodnight."_

"_And we are off the air!" the director announced. With that being said Ria collapsed._

CHAPTER 28: MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY

"Cherie!" Lee shouts as he sees Ria collapse and he is moving to catch her to prevent her from falling down the stairway. Bella happened to be a bit closer and grabbed on to her, pulling her backwards, also, to prevent a fall down the stairs. All of the vampires had to move at human speed due to the camera crews and technicians being on the scene.

Lee got to her as Bella was attempting to hold her up, picking her up in a swooping motion and continued down the hallway towards their bedroom. He placed her on the bed, withdrawing his arms from her body and sitting down on the side of the bed. He buried his head into his hands and would have wept except for a set of tiny hands reaching up to give him a hug.

Jason and Charlie had been downstairs with everyone else as the show was concluding, but, staying in the background due to their condition. Asia had quietly taken both adult and child into the kitchen away from everyone so they could begin to clean up a bit. After a moment Rosalie and Esme had come to find him to make sure he was okay. From that point all went back in just as Ria had collapsed, Lee yelled and Bella grabbed for her. Jason followed behind his dad and mother to see what was wrong with her. He was frightened, but, could tell that his dad was greatly upset as well.

"Da, moma kay?"

"She'll be fine, son. You have had a rough day. Please let Auntie Isabella put you to bed? I'll be in to tuck you in shortly." So saying Lee gave his son a kiss on the head and looked to Bella for her to take him.

As she reached for Jason she told Lee, "Let Carlisle take a look at her, He is a doctor. Cause right now I have no connection. She has closed it off."

Lee nods as he looks around to see if Carlisle is in the room or anywhere close. Upon seeing him, Lee does ask him to examine Ria and find out what needs to be done for her. He moves over to the bed then looks up at everyone with a raised eyebrow. "I think this would be better done with some privacy, if you don't mind?"

So Lee moves everyone out of the room. He goes to check on Jason and as he heads in that direction he sees Charlie. "Nice to see you again, Charlie. Sorry, it is under these circumstances."

"Yeah, I can imagine. How is Ria? Is she going to be alright, asks Charlie. By the way, thanks, to all of you, for getting me the hell away from that stupid, crazy assed bitch. Can you believe that she refused to take my warning about what Ria and Bella would do to her for her actions? She really thought I was kidding: Like I said, stupid, crazy assed bitch. Lee what happened to her and that mob that she was leading?"

"Carlisle is checking her over now and we should know something shortly. And as for that other matter, Charlie, she was dealt with most efficiently. And, believe me, Charlie, other than that bit of information you do not want to know anything else. So, just let that be enough. She will not ever do anything like that again. Now, I really do have to say goodnight to Jason."

With that he moves further down the hallway and pauses just outside his son's room. He can hear Jason and Bella inside talking so; he listens for a moment or two.

"Isbella is moma goin be kay?" he asks with a quiver in his sad little voice.

"Yes, honey, she will be just fine. That mean lady that had you fought with moma and moma won the fight, but, it really tired her out, so she is taking a nap right now."

"Why Mr. Carisle taking a look at moma?"

"Well, Mr. Carlisle is a doctor, so, da asked him to make sure nothing else was wrong with moma. Okay?"

"K"

With that being said Lee walked on into his son's room. "Well, little man, you ready for dreamland?"

"Da, Isbella says moma kay, is she? Yes, she was very upset with you missing and then having to fight that lady to get you back exhausted her. She is just sleeping and will be just fine. Now, you need to rest also." Lee telling Jason while trying to reassure them both that Ria was okay.

Bella places her hand on Lee's shoulder and gives a little squeeze to try to reassure him that all would be will. She couldn't really tell him that since Ria had closed herself off, but, she knew it in her heart that she would make it. He reaches up and pats her hand and gives a small nod to acknowledge her gesture. Lee gets up from the bed turning towards the door to leave after putting the nightlight on for his son. As he gets to the door he sees Rosalie Cullen waiting there. "Do you mind if Esme and I sit with him through the night in case he is scared or needs anything while you are taking care of your mate?"

"No, go ahead. And just for the record, Ria is not just my mate, but, she is my _wife_." With having that said he and Bella leave heading back to the master bedroom. As they get there everyone else seems to be standing around waiting for Carlisle to let them know what is wrong with Ria. Bella quietly suggests for all of them to go back down into the sitting room and as soon as anything is known they would be told. It is at that moment Bella sees her father.

She walks over to him and gives him a hug. His arms open to receive her and pull her in tightly to him. He holds his hand to the back of her head while she has her head resting on his shoulder. They just hold one another for a few minutes with no words being spoken, as none are needed right then between father and a daughter. Then, as the bedroom door opens and Carlisle is seen, Charlie and Bella release each other and turn facing him as he walks out closing the door behind him and Lee straightens up from where he had been leaning against the opposite wall.

"She needs to have some x-rays, but, from what I can tell she has a deep gash on the right side towards the back of her head and the way she hit she could have a hairline fracture to her skull. Also, on the right side, she has three badly bruised ribs and one that is broken that seems to be in position where with just a small bit of movement, it could puncture her right lung. There is evidence of possible bruising of some of her organs as well. And lastly, her right leg and ankle are broken. How she managed to get back here and maintain herself is beyond me.

"My biggest concern is her broken rib and the way it feels like it is pressing in on her lung. If it does puncture it and the lung collapses she could be in serious danger. But, I don't have any x rays to be able to set it without possibly causing further harm and, the move to the hospital at this point will definitely be life threatening for her. Her body is as if someone has been physically brutalized. You tell me what you want to do."

Lee goes into the bedroom to be with Ria. Bella and Charlie both silently let the tears flow down their face and try offering comfort to each other. Carlisle continues down to where everyone else is awaiting news of her condition to tell them what his findings are. As he reaches the bottom step to turn towards the sitting room he sees Ankarra coming in the door. She raises an eyebrow in question and he just motions for her to enter ahead of him since that is where everyone else is waiting.

Carlisle uses his professional manner to inform all present precisely what he had told Lee, Bella and Charlie. Members of the band head upstairs to talk with Lee about what they can do. To express their love and concern for Ria and to offer whatever support they can to help Lee and Jason get through this until she is better.

"Carlisle, how bad is the internal damage?" Edward questions.

"I won't lie, they're bad. But my main concern is the broken rib and the possibility of it puncturing the lung. The leg and ankle can be set. The internal organs took a beating true, but, the bruising can heal with time. She has to be kept immobile for now, but, I cannot take a chance to reposition the rib without x rays. Also, I really need pictures to correctly set the bones in the leg and ankle.

"But, I can say this, if she moves and that rib shifts just slightly she could die."

"I will not allow her to die. That is not even a thought to be speaking at this moment." Lee tells all of them.

He then turns to Ankarra and while looking at her states very plainly, "I will do what I need to do to save her with or without your permission."

"Lee, right now it is a waiting game. I cannot do much without the necessary equipment needed to treat her injuries properly. And, to move her to the hospital, we would have to do a lot of explaining, possibly to the police, if called in, and I don't believe she would live to make the trip."

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream is heard coming from upstairs. Everyone tears out of the sitting room making for the second floor. Lee and Carlisle run into the master suite, throwing the door open hard enough that it bounces off of the wall. Bella and Charlie are over by the bed trying to calm Ria, but, she is clutching her chest on the right side with a small stream of blood sliding out of her mouth, with her gasping for air.

**A/N: Victoria and her crew have been dealt with. The broadcast done and the donations accepted. Ria collapses and is out cold. Her injuries are severe and it is a catch twenty two on how to treatment her. The family is not taking the news very well. Lee tells Ankarra that he will do what he has to do to save his wife with or without her okay. Then Ria moves and the worse has happened. What will Lee, Carlisle and family do at this point? Will Ankarra give permission for whatever it is that Lee wants to do for Ria's benefit? Will Ria heal and everyone have a chance to get better acquainted with Edward and Bella reconnecting?**

**And when will the Volturi be showing up on the scene? For what purpose would they come? What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	29. Chapter 29

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_But, I can say this if she moves and that rib shifts just slightly she could die."_

"_I will not allow her to die. That is not even a thought to be speaking at this moment." Lee tells all of them. _

_He then turns to Ankarra and while looking at her states very plainly, "I will do what I need to do to save her with or without your permission."_

"_Lee, right now it is a waiting game. I cannot do much without the necessary equipment needed to treat her injuries properly. And, to move her to the hospital we would have to do a lot of explaining, possibly to the police if called in and I don't believe she would live to make the trip."_

_Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream is heard coming from upstairs. Everyone tears out of the sitting room making for the second floor. Lee and Carlisle run into the master suite, throwing the door open hard enough that it bounces off of the wall. Bella and Charlie are over by the bed trying to calm Ria, but, she is clutching her chest on the right side with a small stream of blood sliding out of her mouth, with her gasping for air._

CHAPTER 29: WHAT A NIGHTMARE?

With seeing both Lee and Carlisle enter the room, Bella and Charlie moved quickly out of the way to give immediate access to Ria. Lee breathed in quickly working to control the venom flowing in his mouth due to the scent of her blood. Normally Ria had her shield up enough that no scent was present, but, with this newest development it was down completely and made for a bad situation with all of the vampires that were in his home.

"Everyone out now: Let me see what I can do."

Lee walks out into the hallway where everyone else is waiting for news. Bella seeing him exit the room and closing the door after him, walked over and put her arms around him to give comfort. He hugged her close and then asked if she knew what happened. She explains that Ria woke up and wanted to sit up. It hurt too much to come straight up, so, she rolled to the side and pain from the bruising hit her unexpectedly causing her to fall completely on that side. Next were the screams and the blood flow.

"Damn. Damn! DAMN!"

At that moment Carlisle walked out and looked over at Lee with a guarded expression. Lee watched him for a moment or two then asked, "Well, what do we need to do?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Lee led him down the hallway a bit further from all of the human hearing, but, knew it would make no difference where they went in the house, the vampires present would still hear what was said. The only way for complete privacy was to leave the house a distance and that was not even an option as far as he was concerned.

"Son, I need to remove the rib from her lung. Once that is done the lung will completely collapse on her making her breathing very difficult. If we can't get the rib back into position to try setting it, seal the hole in her lung and get the lung inflated again, she will die. She needs major surgery and I can't do it here without the equipment needed to assist in the process."

"You remove the rib and get it in position. Once you do that I will take care of everything else. Give her something to ease the pain, but, not enough to knock her out." Carlisle looked at him like he had lost his mind. He wanted to ask Lee how he was planning to heal the damage, but, refrained from voicing his thoughts. It was possible that he was going to turn her which he would help all that he could with the transformation.

"Okay, I will get what I can, but that isn't much as I wasn't prepared for this, and, get prepped to get it done."

"Thanks. I will be ready when you are." Lee tells him.

They move back down the hallway where everyone else is still collected. Bella looks at Lee with a look wanting answers to all of the unasked questions. He just shook his head and motioned for her and Charlie to follow him downstairs. Once down there he took them into the kitchen area to explain what was going on. Lee explained that he knew of a method of helping Ria to heal, but, it was going to have to be applied immediately after Carlisle removed the rib from her lung.

"I just wanted to assure you that everything was going to be all right. She will only be suffering for a small period of time. Carlisle is giving her something to ease the pain while we work to heal her."

While they were in the kitchen talking all of the Cullen family, except for Carlisle and Esme, came in to see if there was any way they could help. After a moment Ankarra came in and looked at Lee for a moment, and then she told him that she was assisting in the healing process. Lee looked at her and then nodded, telling her thanks at the same time.

Carlisle informed Lee that he was almost ready to begin. He was giving the painkiller and something to put her into a sleep like coma and would be ready to start within fifteen minutes after that to make sure everything had taken effect. When Lee asked where Esme was Rosalie told him that she was with Jason and not to worry as the young one was sleeping peacefully. He was thankful for that information and was even surprised that Ankarra was going to follow through the blood healing. He also wondered where the shape shifters had disappeared. No one had seen them shortly after returning to the Casa and the show ended. Hopefully they decided to return home.

But, that wasn't going to happen tonight, since as the thought was there he turned around seeing Jacob walk into the kitchen for something to eat.

"All of the pack still here?" Bella asks him.

"Yeah, we'll be heading back home as soon as I know Ria is going to be okay."

"I'll call and arrange for our jet to take you home. Just let me know when you want to leave and it will be ready." Lee offers.

"Thanks, we may take you up on that, but, we haven't really decided yet." With that said he walks back out of the kitchen, through the patio doors to sit outside with the rest of his friends.

With a sudden thought, Lee turns to Bella to ask, "Isn't there a potion you can mix that will speed a healing process?"

"Yes, but, it can't be used on one of us." injects Asia as she make her presence known. "There are several different kinds of potions that can and are used for different species, but, forbidden to us."

Lee looks at her like 'why the hell are you interfering', but, says nothing as he turns to leave the room. He heads back upstairs towards the master suite and goes in. He has to be close to Ria, she is his lifeline to sanity. Without her and Jason he would be nothing but a monster, a killing machine like before with no purpose or conscious, not giving a damn about the next moment. Both Ria and Isabella had made a difference and led to wanting a different, more fulfilling lifestyle, even though to all appearances he was already doing that.

As he enters the bedroom Carlisle is right behind him. He walks over to check on Ria, checking her pulse rate, her breathing and the depth of her sedation. He looks at Lee and asks, "You're sure this is what you want? It will be painful and she is going to feel the pain to a certain extent. I am goin-"as he was describing what would be done the door opens and Ankarra comes in. She looks at both of them then down at Ria. Gently laying a hand upon her head she slowly runs it down the side of her hair and face to the neckline. Gives a slight smile, and then moves out of the way.

At which point Carlisle continues from where he left off, "I am going to make a small incision to reach in to move the rib and as I do the lung will fully collapse, she will begin gasping for air and have internal bleeding.

"I don't know what you are going to do to begin a healing process, but, it will have to be quick because she will not last otherwise. By morning she will be gone."

"I understand, Carlisle, but, what I am going to do will not take long and the healing will begin within a matter of seconds, believe me when I tell you that."

"Lee, what is it that you both are going to do? Is it a medical procedure? May I watch while you administer it?" Carlisle fires question after question.

"Yes, you may be present, but, nothing goes beyond these doors. Is that understood?" Ankarra answers instead of Lee, but none of his other questions are answered.

Carlisle reaches into the basin that had gone unnoticed, in fact upon closer inspection; two such basins are seen next to the bed. One is used as Carlisle pours alcohol and a disinfectant on his hands, then he reaches into the second basin where he had some instruments waiting that had been sterilized. Picking up a scalpel he moves the covering aside and begins to make an incision on Ria's right side just big enough to reach a few fingers in, reaching for the rib and reposition it after removing it from where it had punctured the lung.

With the beginning of the incision Ria reacted with loud screaming of pain and sudden movement causing Ankarra to anchor her down firmly in place and to hold her still. Ria kept trying to move as Carlisle proceeded with the incision and the removal from the lung to reposition the rib. After a bit she stilled altogether. It took less than fifteen minutes for Carlisle to be through and as he started cleaning up on his side of the bed, Ankarra and Lee approached on the left side.

Since Ria was unconscious, Ankarra moved her head back a bit and opened Ria's mouth. After getting her positioned both vampires did the unexpected, they bit themselves in the wrist, took a finger from the other hand and swiped in the self-induced wound, and, then together placed the liquid on Ria's tongue. Next, they both brought their open wound, which was already starting to close, up close to Ria's mouth and squeezed just a few drops a piece which landed at the back of her throat. Lee reached up to her throat and massaged, inducing a swallowing action from Ria.

Carlisle watched on in opened mouth fascination at the events unfolding before him while the doctor side of him monitored closely Ria's vital signs and holding the incision while he stitched it closed. While he was still doing that Lee left the room for a moment then returned with an old fashion bellows that had been used for decoration. Ankarra kept Ria's head tilted with Lee placing the tip of the bellows just pass Ria's lips into her mouth. Then both vampires closed her mouth with Ankarra making sure of the closure and Lee gently but slowly worked the bellows. He was using this method to inflate Ria's damaged lung. They kept doing this every so often until telltale signs of a recovery begin to show.

Carlisle saw color returning to Ria's face, checking the incision he saw that it was healing at a rapid pace and finally the bellows was removed as Ria begin breathing freely on her own with little effort. He was absolutely amazed at what he had just witnessed but was unable to formulate questions at the moment that needed to be asked and answered.

An hour passed in which Ria increasingly was gaining in health and the mess from the procedure had been cleaned and cleared away. After another hour they all left the room to head down to the sitting room for a bit of relaxation and to alert everyone that the danger had passed. Ria was going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to anyone during the battle and even the trial period afterwards that an unidentified vampire had been lurking and watching nearby. Of course, he didn't know who all were involved in the battle other than it was vampire against vampire against some humans against some dog type creature that stood as tall as a horse or better. He felt he needed to report this to the Volturi in Volterra immediately. So, off he heads to Italy with all possible speed to relay his tale.

**A/N: What a surprise and shock Carlisle received. He had no idea that such things could be done with vampire fluids. What questions does he have to ask? Will Lee or Ankarra give him any answers? At least, she is recovering and the family is about to be told. Will everyone have a chance to get better acquainted with Edward and Bella reconnecting? Who observed the battle and now setting off to stir the pot of trouble?**

**And when will the Volturi be showing up on the scene? For what purpose would they come? What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	30. Chapter 30

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_An hour passed in which Ria increasingly was gaining in health and the mess from the procedure had been cleaned and cleared away. After another hour they all left the room to head down to the sitting room for a bit of relaxation and to alert everyone that the danger had passed. Ria was going to be okay._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Unbeknownst to anyone during the battle and even the trial period afterwards that an unidentified vampire had been lurking and watching nearby. Of course, he didn't know who all were involved in the battle other than it was vampire against vampire against some humans against some dog type creature that stood as tall as a horse or better. He felt he needed to report this to the Volturi in Volterra immediately. So, off he heads to Italy with all possible speed to relay his tale._

CHAPTER 30: LOVE AND QUESTIONS

Everyone, human, shape shifter and vampire, alike, with the exception of three people are collected in the sitting room waiting for word concerning Ria. Nerves are stretched to almost the breaking point as it is painfully aware that the association between individuals is very tense: Almost too intense to be comfortable for the average person on the sidelines with no knowledge of the history at work. But, all endure for the benefit of giving support to the family.

The waiting for the last two hours has not only been intense and agonizing with worry for some, but, lacking in much conversation. It was as if you said too much, moved too much or breathed it would cause a great upset. But, as the voices from the three upstairs were overheard heading down to the first floor, an audible sigh of relief could be heard as the collective let loose as one. They all looked towards the door expectantly eager for news.

Lee is the first one in the room followed by Carlisle and Ankarra. He looks over to Bella and Charlie and with a smile tells them, "Due to the brilliance of Dr. Cullen with his speedy response, Ria will make a full recovery. He was able to remove the rib from her lung and get the bleeding stopped so he could inflate the lung.

"Right now she is sleeping peacefully with very little pain. So, all of us can see about getting some rest ourselves since it has been an extremely long day and evening." He turns, walks out of the room and his footfalls can be heard climbing the stairs to the second floor heading down the hallway. The steps hesitate for a fraction of a moment before continuing further down the hallway. Next, a door opening and closing is heard, then nothing.

Bella and Charlie make the first move by stating they are heading for bed and agreeing with Lee's statement about it being a long day and evening. During all of this time both Carlisle and Ankarra have kept silent, each lost in their own thoughts. As one they both move in opposite directions in the room and as they sit down the other humans and the band members, decide that they are going to call it a night as well since the drama has played out and the show is over. Asia and the pack brothers are still present in the room in a waiting position, sensing more has been left unsaid, but, not sure if they want to be made aware of the more. Finally, Jacob and the other tribe members head out towards their rest leaving Asia, the Cullen family and Ankarra. No one speaks, unsure if they want to be the first one to break the silence or not.

Just as Carlisle starts to ask a question, the other vampires that are with Ankarra, enter the room to ask what she wishes. Ankarra tells them to obey the laws and remove themselves to the appropriate distance and to hunt with discretion, but, to stay in touch as the threat is not completely removed as yet. They acknowledge the command and leave.

Asia looks at each vampire separately and then asked the one question the others want to ask, "How were you able to get it done, Carlisle?"

"The surgery was a success. That is all I am prepared to say at the moment. Lee and Ankarra knew of a remedy that enhanced the healing process that they began while I was dealing with the actual surgical procedure, itself. So, it was a concentrated effort by all three of us." He explains and then pauses to look at Ankarra before adding, "But, at a time that is convenient for you, I would like to ask some questions in regards to the treatment that you used on Ria."

Ankarra looks at him contemplating what his motives might be in making such a request. He was sworn to keeping the secret upstairs, but, she knows he has a ton of questions about what he saw. And being a doctor just increases the need to know. The rest of the family sensing a struggle silently taking place remains quiet for the time being, but, with a lot of curiosity showing in their demeanor. Then she nods and answers, "I would be happy to answer your questions in private a little later."

"Thank you."

Carlisle turns to the rest of his family noticing that Esme and Rosalie are absent. "They are upstairs with Jason to make sure that he is undisturbed for the night and to be close in case he should awaken with a nightmare." Edward explains.

"Okay, but, I would suggest that for right now the rest of us hunt while we have the chance, then we can relieve them so they can hunt." With that he stands and moves towards the patio doors heading off into the night. The rest of the family is not far behind him.

Asia is still watching Ankarra as the others leave. "And is there something you want to discuss with me, witch?" Ankarra asks.

"Yes. Yes, there is."

"What?"

"I would like to know what form of rapid healing you used. Is Ria still going to be human or is she being turned?"

"The method used has nothing to do with you, witch. To answer the second question, yes, she is still human. The turning has nothing to do with me. That is between Lee and his wife, not me. I am just more or less in the position of, shall we say, mother-in-law.

"Besides, what difference does it make to you? And, why is it your business? You are not related or associated with them in any manner." Ankarra is beginning to show an anger of being questioned by someone she feels is inferior to her, in a manner of speaking.

Asia looks at Ankarra a bit longer before asking, "Why are you so upset with my questions?"

"Because you are asking questions that have nothing to do with you, and you are assuming to know things that are none of your damn business in the first place. How would you feel if I assumed to interfere in your way of life and practices: To offer my unfactually informed opinions on all of the aspects of your way?

"No, I don't think you would be very happy about it at all."

"You're right, I wouldn't be happy about it at all. Someone that is not connected with it and has no knowledge of what goes on; just more or less an outsider really has no right to voice an opinion." With that being said, Asia ups and leaves the room without further conversation with the vampire queen. She felt that she had been firmly put into her place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the family slowed several miles from the Casa, they all gathered around Carlisle waiting to ask the questions that have been unspoken. "Carlisle, what happened in that room?" Edward asks for all of them. "Your thoughts were guarded and I was unable to read you."

"Son, I saw an unheard of incident take place that is beyond the word amazing. I am still having a hard time grasping all of it. By all that transpired, Ria should be dead. But, she isn't."

"Carlisle, can you explain any further?"

"No, I really can't. I have been commanded and sworn to secrecy by the queen herself. And with that I really need to get a hold of Eleazor to find out what he knows of a vampire queen. But, I will leave that for now until we are all together and can hear the story.

"Let's hunt for now." So, they all scattered to find the necessary prey needed to quench their thirst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie and Bella were in Bella's room talking. He was expressing how happy he was to see her and to find her well and alive. Bella gave him a hug and tried to explain to him why she left like she did without a word to anyone.

"Dad, my mind was in a place that seemed to be filled with darkness and pain. I just felt that I needed to get away from any and all things, including people that were associated with that time of my life. It didn't and doesn't mean that I love you less, I just wanted peace."

"I understand, baby girl. I have been there myself and know what you are trying to explain. I was the same way when your mother left taking you with her. And, I would get that way each time you returned to your mother's care after visiting with me during the summers as you were growing up.

"Then when you decided to come live with me my world was filled with fireworks of excitement. My little girl was coming home. I would get a chance to make a difference in her life for the future.

"Of course, to see you have your first boyfriend, first breakup and all of the pain that went with that was crippling to me as well as it was to you. I understood it, but, didn't know how to reach you to help you. And then when you disappeared altogether when you were supposed to be heading for Dartmouth was like losing you all over again.

"But, enough of that, you need to call your mother and let her know that you are well and happy." Charlie stood and tried to wipe his eyes in a manner that would not make the tears of joy obvious. "You know I am a man of few words, but, I will say this. I am damn proud of you and Ria. I tried to tell Red that you two would kick ass if she didn't change her attitude." He said with a smile.

As he was walking out of the door, Bella reached for her phone and dialed the number for her mom. The phone rang about three times before it was picked up and answered.

"Hello?" Renee says.

"Mom."

"Bella? Bella, is that you, baby?"

"Yeah, mom. I just got through talking with dad and wanted to give you a call to let you know that I'm okay and happy where I am."

"Where are you darling? I ran into Dr. Cullen a few weeks ago and told him about you being gone and missing: He seemed to think that he and the family could find you when the rest of us couldn't."

"I know, mom, they did find me. I am with Ria, Lee and Jason. I have been going to the university and getting my degree in business. After that I will go for my major and then start working with Twin Power Enterprises."

"Baby, I am so glad that you are okay. I have so many questions that I want to ask but, the surprise and shock of hearing your voice has driven them all out of my mind at the moment.

"I will ask you this, though. What are you going to do about Edward? I'm asking this since you say that the family found you."

"Mom, I love Edward, but, he has a lot of explaining to do before we start another relationship. Understand, though, that I love him and he is my forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane lands in Florence, Italy and one determined figure gets off. He passes through customs and head over to rent a car, and then goes outside staying in the shadows. Getting in the car, he takes off towards Volterra.

**A/N: What questions does Carlisle have to ask? Will Lee or Ankarra give him any answers? Will everyone have a chance to get better acquainted with Edward and Bella reconnecting? Who observed the battle and is now setting off to stir the pot of trouble? Asia has a lot of curiosity stirring concerning what happened in the bedroom. But, Ankarra seemed to have put her in her place.**

**And when will the Volturi be showing up on the scene? For what purpose would they come? What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	31. Chapter 31

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_I will ask you this, though. What are you going to do about Edward? I'm asking this since you say that the family found you."_

"_Mom, I love Edward, but, he has a lot of explaining to do before we start another relationship. Understand, though, that I love him and he is my forever." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The plane lands in Florence, Italy and one determined figure gets off. He passes through customs and head over to rent a car, and then goes outside staying in the shadows. Getting in the car, he takes off towards Volterra._

CHAPTER 31: MY HEAD IS SPINNING

The night passed with Carlisle checking on Ria every so often, Lee had spent time with Jason to make sure he was feeling safe and secure, Bella had talked with both her parents, the wolf pack was trying to make up their mind whether to stay or go, Asia was still full of questions about the vampire queen, the whole Cullen family hunted and peace reign supreme in the house for the rest of that night.

It was just before dawn that Carlisle and Ankarra found themselves alone and she was ready to talk. She motioned for him to follow her and they wandered a ways from the casa. She looked to the lightening skies remaining silent just watching the sun rise for a new day. Suddenly she turned to Carlisle and looked at him for a breath of a moment longer. Nodded her head and stated, "You have many questions and some confusion. Which do you want to deal with first?"

"Yes, I am really confused about on subject matter, but, more intrigued about the method you used for healing Ria."

"What are you confused about, Carlisle?"

"Why have you allowed the Volturi free reign over everything? Allowing them and every other vampire to think they had the right of life or death? Why do you wait until now to show yourself?"

"Your questions are reasonable and I don't mind answering them. First, the Volturi are thugs, but useful, nonetheless. They enjoy what they do and the sense of power that comes with the job. I use them as the judicial system of our species. I stay very much aware of what they do and don't do. There are those among the guard that keep me informed over the centuries. And, there have been occasions when I have stepped in to prevent a travesty of justice happening. But, for me to do so has always been on the quiet side, behind the scene, sort of speak.

"Carlisle, I have many talents as you like to call them. I am able to see what any of my subjects are doing at any given moment if I stop and concentrate. I am powerful beyond any other vampire. Some of my other talents are fire and mind control, if I need it. Of course, I am a highly evolved fighter, if I need to be, I have reached the stage that I rarely have to hunt or kill except for the rare circumstance. The smell and sight of blood does not bother me, I am able to remove myself from that desire and animalistic need.

"But, back to the subject at hand, as I was explaining the Volturi are nothing more than my police force and in most cases their judgment has been the same as what I would do.

"I hope that clears up any confusion about the Volturi. But, let me say this, their coming here to violate my laws concerning Lee and his family has necessitated for me to meet their advancement. Those laws are absolute and will stand for all time. And, before you ask why, I will explain. My venom created Lee, and with that he inherited certain of my abilities. When Ria chooses to become one of us, Lee will be passing both mine and his venom on to her.

"I saw Lee and wished for a consort, as has been told to you. So, I created him, but, his rebellion was extreme and savage. As time passed he became more discrete, but, he still cared for nothing. That is until Ria and Isabella came into his scope. Ria is his singer as Isabella is your Edward's singer. But, they are also each other's soul mates.

"Having Ria and Isabella, even though she is Edward's mate, in his life has contained his anger, savagery and given him a purpose even beyond his love of music. So, I must keep these two well to control Lee, otherwise, having my powers he is unstoppable." She quietly conclusion her explanation.

"At this point we still have your question concerning what Lee and I did to heal Ria, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What you saw us do can only be done by a certain group of vampires. That group is the First Blood and the first generation of a First Blood. In other words, I am First Blood and when I created Lee he was first generation being directly from me. Any other vampire cannot do it. If Lee turned Ria she would not be able to do it. Only if I turned her would she have the ability to do that type of healing.

"Even then, it has to be done with care. Too much or too little can have bad results.

"And, before you ask, no, the Volturi cannot do that. The only way would be to be first generation of a first blood and there are not that many of us around anymore. I am older than the Volturi and am probably the oldest vampire you have known or met." She says with quiet modesty. "Let me add one more thing before I leave this subject altogether. No one. And, I do mean NO ONE; can use that method for healing without my express permission.

"Now, have I answered your questions?"

Carlisle had paid strict attention to all she had said and explained. Of course, he still had a lot of questions arising from this discussion, but, for now until he could talk with Eleazor, his questions were answered and he confirmed so to her.

Both vampires returned to the house in quiet thought as the sun continued to fill the sky with its bright glow. It was going to be another hot day. Life was beginning to stir in the house of human and vampire alike. All of the Cullen family had hunted and fed. The humans were busy cooking their meal for all to eat. Lee came down after making sure Ria was comfortable to have breakfast with Jason. Bella along with Esme and Edward Cullen were in the kitchen doing the cooking for everyone. The shape shifters were eagerly awaiting food to begin devouring all that was being fixed.

Charlie comes in right behind Lee and Jason to see if there is any food left from the hounds for other people to have a meal. At least, those were Charlie's words. All moved down to allow the three newcomers to be seated and then they asked about Ria's progress. Lee lets them know she is doing well and would probably be down later in the day. Then he looked at Bella and mentioned that he and Ria would like to have a discussion with her after breakfast was finished. She nodded but continued what she was doing.

After a few minutes Bella put a plate down in front of Jason for him to begin. The young one took a bit or two and then noticed that his dad didn't have a plate. Looking up at his dad and then to Bella and back to his dad he let her know that his dad was hungry too. Bella smiled and fixed a plate for Lee and set it in front of him.

Before he could come up with any excuses, Jason told him, "Da, eat. Moma be really tick if don't." Then he crossed his arms over his chest waiting to see his dad take a bit. Lee hesitated just for a moment hoping that Jason would look away. But, that was only wishful thinking as the young man very firmly told his father, "Da, don't make me tell moma bout this."

The whole table and all other occupants of the kitchen dining area were silent waiting to see what was going to transpire between this human child and his vampire father. Lee shook his head as always in these cases, sighed and said, "The joys of fatherhood." At which everyone laughed.

All humans and one vampire father finished their meal and headed off in different directions to make plans for the day. Jacob and his pack brothers asked to speak with Carlisle briefly, Charlie wanted to know if he could be present for the meeting with Ria, the rest of the Cullens joined the discussion between Carlisle and the wolf pack along with Asia and Ankarra met with her escort.

Jacob and company wanted to know what the status was concerning the vampire army and this Volturi group. Carlisle explained about the Volturi, who they were and what they do, and that for some reason they were expected to show in the near future, but just exactly where and why was still in question. The one factor known was that it had to do with Ria and Bella. It was suggested that Jacob and the rest consult with Billy Black and follow whatever decision was made from that direction.

Of course they had more questions concerning who and what Ria and Bella were. And, Asia told them to discuss this with their leader. That he would be able to answer those questions for them. So, the meeting ended with the Quileute members going off to call home for further instructions. Asia and the Cullens stayed where they were and had a meeting of their own. They mainly wanted to know if Carlisle had been able to talk with Ankarra and what she had to say. He confirmed that he had and that she had graciously answered many of his questions, but, more came to mind that he was planning to talk with Eleazor to get some answers.

"Why don't we adjourn and meet up at the place we were last night to have that conversation quietly with him?" Edward suggests. All agree and even ask Asia if she would like to be present for the discussion. She indicated that she would. "But, wait. What about you, Esme and you, Rosalie? Aren't you still taking care of Jason?"

"No, Lee said he would be keeping Jason with him and Ria for the day."

"Okay, let's go." So with Asia on Esme's back they all headed out from the house to have a private phone conversation.

Upstairs, Bella was meeting with Ria with Lee and Charlie present and Jason playing on the floor. Everyone made themselves comfortable and waited for Ria to start. She looked to Lee and waited for him to explain why they were are gathered together.

"Isabella, I must confess that I am the one wanting this meeting because we need to make some decisions in regards to your and Ria's future safety. "He tells them. They look at him both puzzled and questioningly.

"I saw the strength and weaknesses of you each yesterday and we need to have you both able to face the Volturi. These guys are no joke and they don't take names, if you catch my meaning." He remarks.

"Lee, what is it that you are purposing for the girls?" Charlie asks him.

"Charlie, I am going to make a suggestion to Isabella and Ria that I am hoping they will accept."

"What is the suggestion, Lee?"

"Answer me a question first and then I will tell you. The only way that Isabella can get her full powers back is to commit to her soul mate and consummate the commitment is that correct? After that she will be unbound and able to be with all of her powers, right?"

"Yes."

"And Edward Cullen is that soul mate, your destiny, correct?" he asks Bella.

"Yes."

"At this point you are still upset with him and the rest of the family, right?"

"Yes, but, your point being?"

"My point being this, why can't you and Edward Cullen commit and consummate as in an arranged marriage, but, keep him at a distance while you still reconnect on the level that you want your relationship to be. It is the perfect solution for yours and Ria's protection and to bring you back to full power."

Both women looked at him like had grown a second head or something. Charlie had a thoughtful look on his face and then joined in the conversation by saying, "I hate to admit it and it does go against the grain, but, I have to agree with Lee."

"Dad, what the hell?"

"Look, both of you, allow Charlie and I to at least talk with Carlisle and Edward to sound them out about the suggestion before you turn it down without any thought. If they are agreeable to it, then outline your conditions and we will be to get all things in line. Will you please consider it?" he asks, almost begging. "I don't want to see either of you in the condition Ria was last night. That is why I am talking to you about this right now."

"We will consider it, but no promises." Both tell him.

After that they all visited for a bit longer and then Ria decided to sleep a bit more before trying to get up for the day. So, they all left her alone and went their separate ways to think about what he had suggested.

**A/N: Well, Carlisle got his answers from Ankarra, but now he wants come clarification from Eleazor. What about Lee's suggestion? Will Bella and Ria accept it? Can you believe that Charlie was agreeable to it? **

**And when will the Volturi be showing up on the scene? For what purpose would they come? What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	32. Chapter 32

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_My point being this, why can't you and Edward Cullen commit and consummate as in an arranged marriage, but, keep him at a distance while you still reconnect on the level that you want your relationship to be. It is the perfect solution for yours and Ria's protection and to bring you back to full power."_

_Both women looked at him like had grown a second head or something. Charlie had a thoughtful look on his face and then joined in the conversation by saying, "I hate to admit it and it does go against the grain, but, I have to agree with Lee."_

"_Dad, what the hell?"_

"_Look, both of you, allow Charlie and I to at least talk with Carlisle and Edward to sound them out about the suggestion before you turn it down without any thought. If they are agreeable to it, then outline your conditions and we will be to get all things in line. Will you please consider it?" he asks, almost begging. "I don't want to see either of you in the condition Ria was last night. That is why I am talking to you about this right now."_

"_We will consider it, but no promises." Both tell him._

_After that they all visited for a bit longer and then Ria decided to sleep a bit more before trying to get up for the day. So, they all left her alone and went their separate ways to think about what he had suggested._

CHAPTER 32: INFORMATION, PLEASE

All of the Cullens met several miles away from the casa. They were in the open which made it easy to spot anyone observing them, but, they were far enough away for the privacy of the conversation that Carlisle wanted to have with Eleazor. He looks at everyone and then dials the number. After a couple of rings the phone is answered. "Hello?"

"Eleazor, how are you?"

"Carlisle, it's good to hear from you. Doing, well. The whole family is doing well. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to ask you a few questions that I am hoping you might know the answer. The reason I am coming to you is you're older than me and you were in the guard with the Volturi for a long time."

"Okay." He says with a small laugh. "What is it you want to know?"

"I have come across a vampire that is unique for want of a better descriptive phrase. I have heard things and seen things that defy what I know."

"Okay. Let me ask who this vampire is."

"Her name is-"

"Her? Carlisle what have you been up to? Is this something Esme is aware?"

"Yes. Yes, in fact, the whole family has met her."

"Sorry, for the poor humor."

"It's all right. Her name is Ankarra. I am-"

"ANKARRA! Oh shit, man, what have you done? Don't worry, we are on our way. Where are you exactly by the way? At least that hellion she created isn't there. If you come across Lee du Toulouse be careful because he is a savage. Although he has been off of the scope for the last ten or so years. A lot of vampires want to know why."

"Eleazor, calm down. We have met Lee du Toulouse and he has been most presentable. We have had no problems with him, but, have been allied with him in a situation that threatened a member of our family.

"I just need for you to tell me what you know about her."

"I can tell you what I learned from the Volturi while I was there. She came to visit once and it was the only time I have known them to show fear. This woman is tough and can be unbending. Someone asked Aro about her one day before she arrived and he told him about her history.

"Tell me, please."

"Ankarra is older than the Volturi brothers and we know they are thee thousand years old. But, she was turned as punishment for some indiscretion by Batha, the mother queen. She was one of the original three vampires infected nearly five thousand years ago. And during the transformation she had Ankarra buried.

"Time passed and then one night a ragged specter showed up challenging Batha. Batha, of course, accepted. The challenge was to the death. Unknown to anyone Ankarra had several gifts; some she inherited from Batha, but the rest were her own.

"So as the challenge began, Batha charges towards Ankarra, but, Ankarra doesn't move, she just waves her hand and Batha burst into flames. Next, she turns to the members of Batha's guard and does the same to them, but, adds a high pitch scream to the lot that renders them powerless. As word of this spread through our species the other two feared what she would do to them, so, they devised a plan to get rid of her. Again, unknown to anyone, Ankarra has the power to know what other vampires are doing and where they are at any given time. And dealt with them accordingly leaving her as the oldest known vampire but she is queen due to overthrow, powerful first generation female and no one can defeat her.

"She is a fierce fighter when force to do so, but, most times she uses her talents to thaw an enemy."

"Damn, that is pretty much what she told me about her talents. But, she also, mentions something else that I have never heard of before. What is the information concerning First Blood and so forth?"

"First Blood are the very first vampires then it breaks down in classes after that. Even though Batha was one of the originals, Ankarra is of the same class and that is referred to as First Blood and they are the most powerful of all of us. Their first generation inherits some of their powers along with whatever their own will be, if any, but, it cannot be passed beyond that.

"The next class would be the ancients and that is where Aro, Caius and Marcus fall. Then you have the Seniors which are the vampires that are younger than Aro and party, but, are older than a thousand. After that you have the Older vampires is from five hundred up to a thousand. Coming to the Junior vampires which are where you are, Carlisle, followed by the Young Ones which would include the rest of your family. And lastly, the newborn.

"Is this what you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. But, why does no one of the different classifications? Who has kept it quiet? And why does no one know about a vampire queen?"

"One reason for most of your questions. Aro. And about not know about the queen, most of the information concerning her is kept quiet because that is the way she does things. She will not interfere as long as the Volturi control things by the laws she established. But, she will visit with them every so often with very little notice. Of course, anyone can petition the queen for justice if they feel that the laws are being bent for same gain.

"But, understand that the Volturi do report to her and she uses them as a policing force to keep us all in line within the laws. Other than that the Volturi are not to interfere with anyone. Nor can they meter out justice just for the sake of it. She will come down on them in no time. Ankarra, like I said is tough, but she is fair and will be swift in judgment."

"Thanks, Eleazor. Have you ever met her?"

"No, but, I have wanted to. Do you think she would mind if we came to visit and be introduced?"

"I don't think she would mind if I say that you are here to visit with us and to meet the rest of the family."

"Remember you cannot lie to her she will know. But, where are all of you right now?"

"At this moment we are in Death Valley and I will explain that to you after all of you get here, but, we are stating close to Napa Valley up from San Francisco."

"We'll see you in two days."

After a bit more discussion of various topics the conversation is conclude and the whole family along with Asia are in a very thoughtful silence. They have no idea what to say about the information that has been relayed to them. Finally they all decide to head back to the casa and see what the plans are from that quarter.

Just as they get close enough each member starts hearing the end of a conversation that Lee said he and Charlie will talk with Carlisle and Edward concerning the suggestion and sounding them out about it. If they are agreeable then Ria and Bella can outline their conditions. Everyone looks to Carlisle and Edward in a questioning manner wondering what that discussion was about.

"Don't look at me; I'm just as much in the dark as the rest of you." Edward tells them.

"I suggest that we all just be patient and wait to see what Lee and Charlie wants to tell or ask us." Carlisle says.

As they enter the casa the quietness of the place is overwhelming. It seems the band and other humans have left going back to San Francisco. And after passing into the sitting room the wolf pack brothers look up and see the Cullens enter the room. Jacob explains that they have talked with Sam Uley and Billy who have suggested that they return home for now. Told him to tell Carlisle to give a call if and when the second part of the vision became a definite.

At this point they could hear Lee and Charlie talking while coming down the stairs. Lee heard what Jacob was telling Carlisle and says he will have the jet ready to return them home. The Quileute members thank him and head up to their rooms to prepare for leaving. Lee informs everyone that tomorrow they would be heading back home that Ria should be ready to travel by then.

After this announcement, Lee asks Carlisle and Edward if Charlie and he might have a word with them shortly. Both men nod yes, and then look at each other. Then everyone turns as one when they hear both Ria and Bella coming down the stairs laughing and talking about business and Bella's classes.

Lee walks to the floor of the stairs preparing to greet both ladies in a courtly manner. They both laugh at him and then he sweeps them both up in an affectionate hug. Telling them both how much he loves them. Standing in one corner observing this display is Ankarra. No one had seen her enter until that moment and she has a tender smile watching the whole thing.

After putting Ria down on the sofa in the sitting room, Lee turns to the two men asking if they were able to spare the time at that moment. They nod and the four head off into another area where they cannot be overheard. Of course, Charlie is curious about why they are moving a certain distance from the house but keeps his own council concerning this.

After a bit of walking, Lee comes to a stop and turns to Carlisle, Edward and Charlie. He becomes thoughtful for a moment and then quickly begins to explain why Charlie and he had asked to speak with the two of them. As he talked the surprise of his statements are evident on the faces of the two men. Even more so as Charlie adds his voice into the mix. Carlisle turns to look at Edward unable to coherently find the right answer at that moment.

But, Edward has not that problem, he answers with one word, "When."

**A/N: Well, Carlisle got his answers about Ankarra. What about Lee's suggestion? Will Bella and Ria accept it? The suggestion put forth by Charlie and Lee leaves Carlisle speechless, but, Edward has a voice. Now, how will all of this work out?**

**And when will the Volturi be showing up on the scene? For what purpose would they come? What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	33. Chapter 33

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Lee walks to the floor of the stairs preparing to greet both ladies in a courtly manner. They both laugh at him and then he sweeps them both up in an affectionate hug. Telling them both how much he loves them. Standing in one corner observing this display is Ankarra. No one had seen her enter until that moment and she has a tender smile watching the whole thing._

_After putting Ria down on the sofa in the sitting room, Lee turns to the two men asking if they were able to spare the time at that moment. They nod and the four head off into another area where they cannot be overheard. Of course, Charlie is curious about why they are moving a certain distance from the house but keeps his own council concerning this. _

_After a bit of walking, Lee comes to a stop and turns to Carlisle, Edward and Charlie. He becomes thoughtful for a moment and then quickly begins to explain why Charlie and he had asked to speak with the two of them. As he talked the surprise of his statements are evident on the faces of the two men. Even more so as Charlie adds his voice into the mix. Carlisle turns to look at Edward unable to coherently find the right answer at that moment._

_But, Edward has not that problem, he answers with one word, "When."_

CHAPTER 33: DO I HEAR WEDDING?

Ankarra has been intrigued with the going ons of Carlisle and family for some time. She had of them on and off over the years and was proud of what they had accomplished for themselves. It just went to show that vampires didn't have to be savages, if they chose not to be, but, it didn't mean that they didn't have to work to maintain their life choice. No, from all that she had seen, it only confirmed what she had heard about them and that brought her joy.

She knew Carlisle would find a way to satisfy his curiosity about her, but, he kept his word at the same time and didn't mention what he had seen done with hers and Lee's venom. The way it could have some healing properties. The bad part was that not all vampires could do that with their venom. It was toxic to all other creatures regards of how administered. That is why she kept tight restrictions on that information. She just smiled at the knowledge of what he did gain and then the suggestion that Lee and his wife's uncle were going to propose to him and Edward. Although, she did feel that Lee had a good idea. The mechanics of how it would work is another matter. Even, she would have to think about that idea.

But, watching Lee with the two ladies was heartwarming. She felt that her decisions years ago and now are justified in the protection of these two. They control Lee, in a manner of speaking, but, not in a demanding way. He is fully accepted and love for being Lee which makes him want to control his own nature. That is the strong control a person could have over another. The stronger the bond, the more unbreakable it is and the greater the control. That is what she is seeing in the Cullen group, the love and the bonding as a family to be a true family not just individuals banding together. They are a real family of parents and children. The mates are not just mates, but, wedded couples. It was a lifestyle humans had and most other thinking species dreamed of having.

Then Lee and Charlie Swan asked to speak with Carlisle and his son, Edward, leading the way out of the house off into the near distance for some privacy. Of course, that was impossible with Ankarra; she already knew what was going to be discussed. And, she was pretty sure of what the outcome would be. After that it was just getting all parties on the same page.

Everyone's attention seemed to be occupied someplace else, so, Ria and Bella decided to have some privacy for themselves. A much needed break from everyone to talk things over and come to some decisions. Decisions concerning selling Serenity, the invasion of the Cullen family into their lives, the battle with Victoria, the coming of the second part of the dream, Lee's suggestion, what conditions or demands would Bella want, if she decided to do it, the two guys ganging upon on them before the battle, and what did she really feel towards Edward and the rest of his family. Finally, should they accept both families as one? These are points that the two have had no time to discuss.

They quietly wandered out of the casa through the patio area and heading towards the stables. Saddling their horses, they mounted and took off, not a word to anyone. Ria raised her shield as did Bella to afford them complete privacy for everyone. They were in total concealment; no scent to follow or thoughts to tune into. Both started out with a slow easy gallop, but as they got further away from the case they pushed their horses into a faster trot. The area they were heading for was about an hour and half from the casa. The sense of freedom surrounded the two each and every time they were able to get away like this. After a bit they had reached their destination which was a wooded area with a small stream flowing nearby for the horses to drink and rest. Dismounting, they tethered the horses at the stream that also give the horses access to a grazing area.

"I don't know what to do about Serenity. Carlisle had asked me to sale the house to him, but, I'm not sure what I want to do. They also want to combine both families as one. Izzy, any thoughts or advice you can offer to help me decide?"

"About Serenity, that is your family home, you were raised there. So was I off and on over the years. That is a tough call. But, have you ever thought that we are in a sense already one family?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as soon as Mom had told Carlisle that I was missing and he relayed it to the rest of them, they started looking. During that time Alice had the same vision as my dream. So, they were not looking for just me, but, for both of us to help us.

"Also, if Edward and I ever get our relationship on the same level, I and he will be a member of both families which would really join us all together."

"Talking about relationships, what do you think of Lee's suggestions?"

"Suggestions?"

"Yes. The first one being for Edward to give up his old ways and join this century and to show you how he felt by giving completely of himself with no reservations. And, now, the second one being this arranged marriage idea of his. Believe me; I will let Lee know about his active participation in that suggestion very shortly. But, the second one does have merit."

"Yeah, when I woke and felt Edward in my bed and making love to me, I thought I was dreaming again. I was awake, but, went back to sleep. We did talk about it briefly before facing Victoria and he was very sweet and explained what had happened. And, although, it did show me his feelings I would much rather he had chosen an earlier time to where I could have enjoyed it more and to remember it the next morning better.

"Can you imagine my shock when I finally got awake enough to stop putting facts together?" she said with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, and that is where Lee's problem lays. He kept me busy to where the twin bond was overloaded at the time that I was unaware of what was transpiring with you. That is not a good enough reason to feel me up like that." Ria remarks. They both laughed and joked a bit more about their two men.

"Izzy, how do you truly, really, deep down feel about Edward Cullen? No, don't answer for a moment. Take the time to truly search your feelings and yourself then answer."

Bella was quiet for several minutes and turned to Ria to answer, "Without Edward I feel as if I am nothing. Nothing has any really meaning. That I am just going through the motions of living and not really a part of the world going on around me. He completes me, gives a world that is black and white color and makes me proud of who and what I am in this pattern of things. I don't know how to explain it any other way.

"Without him I am holding my breath all the time, but with him I breathe naturally. Without him I just exist, but, with him I am alive.

"Ria, can you understand what I am trying to say?" She looks at her cousin and Ria smiles while nodding her head yes indicating that she did understand.

"My feelings for Lee are the same. It's all kind of mixed up, but still makes sense in the long term of things. So, what do you think of Lee's second suggestion? What do you want to do?"

"I know what I want to do, but, the question is will it work under the conditions that Lee thought it would?"

"Do you want my opinion or to stay out of it?"

"I want your opinion."

"Okay, Izzy, but understand you have to make the final decision in this. Whatever you decide I will support you. Understood?"

"Yes."

"You and Edward are emotional committed to each other. You both have consummated, he more than you, your commitment to each other, but you have not official done either. A ceremonial commitment in front of witnesses' type commitment. And, the consummation as you both willing partners. There has to be an acknowledgment by both parties of being each other's destiny and soul mate in full witness form.

"But, the laws concerning the binding for meeting and gaining your destiny and then for the unbinding after the correct commitment is performed do not say it has to be achieved without conditions or any certain order of courting. So, that does give the latitude for Lee's suggestion to work.

"The only two things that are specific are that you both acknowledge with witnesses ceremonially your destiny and soul mate commitment and to consummate the same as willing partners. That is all I am going to say about the subject. The decision is now up to you."

"How do you feel about the confrontation with Victoria and company?"

I don't feel anything other than I am glad it's over and we lived through it." Snarks Ria.

Bella laughs as does Ria. They sit quietly for a moment enjoying the peace and tranquility of the place. Looking over at the horses to make sure they are still able to graze and drink without a problem. Of course, neither considers what type of panic attack might be going on back at the casa because of their disappearance.

"Has anything changed in regards to the Volturi coming?" Ria asks of Bella.

"No, everything is still the same, but, no definite time table as yet."

"Okay, so what have we decided so far, anything?"

"Yes, I think we have. I will accept Lee's suggestion and deliver my conditions to him this evening. And, yes, before you ask I do know what my conditions will be.

"I still want full explanations by all members of the Cullen family as to why they left, especially Edward and Alice. Edward is going to have to learn to accept that I have a brain and am quite capable of deciding things for myself as well as letting me voice my own opinions. And, he is going to give me these things, accept these things and not take off again because he believes it's the right thing to do. Of course, through all of this I want to be courtly properly. All of this he will have to do before he can get back in my bedroom again, let alone my bed.

"Now, you will have to accept all of them as family for as soon as we do this we will all truly be family, one to the other. So, I would say from that point of view, decide what you want to do about Serenity.

"And, finally, the one fact no one has mentioned is that Ankarra is also family since she is the creator mother of Lee. So, in a manner of speaking, she is your mother in law." Bella shoots at her.

"Geez, thanks for the reminder." Both look at the time and realize they had been gone longer than intended so; they get the horses, mount and head back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle looks at Edward and asks him if he's sure. Edward says yes. "I have never been surer of anything in my life."

"Are you willing to accept whatever conditions Isabella may impose upon you at this point, if she accepts the suggestion as well?" Lee asks.

"Yes, I am. I am willing to prove myself to her for always." Edward answers.

So, with that being decided all four men shake hands and head back to the casa. Once they get there Ankarra asks about Ria and wants to know where she is. Lee looks around and heads upstairs to check the rooms there. From that point, everyone becomes alerted to the fact that both Bella and Ria are gone. They all try tracking with scent to see where they might have gone or can tune into thoughts. Even Ankarra is trying, but, no luck from anyone.

The scent stops in the doorway to the patio area, but continues no further. That tells Lee that Ria and Bella have their shields up for complete privacy and concealment. He informs the others of this fact, telling them that it would be a waste of time to continue looking for them.

Time passes when they hear the sound of horses' hooves in the distance striking the ground and laughter floating on the breeze. Everyone waits for the two to enter the house which is another twenty minutes before Lee is right in their faces.

"What in the bloody hell do you two think you are doing taking off like that without a word to anyone as to what you are doing or where you are going? And, you, Ria, after the fright you gave everyone last night and the recovery period you need from your injuries, decide to climb on top of a horse to go riding off into the whatever? You have rea-"

"How dare you think you can talk to either one of us that way! I am married to you, not owned by you. Get your head out of your ass and regroup how you approach either of us.

"And, just for the record, even though you don't sleep, get really well acquainted with the sofa because my bedroom is off limits, invitation to enter is rescinded." And with that both women march out of the room.

"Oh, shit, Ria, baby come on. It hasn't been that long since you let me back in." Lee moans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving in Volterra in the middle of the day with the sun shining, necessitated for alone figure to wait patiently before seeking out the Volturi with his information.

**A/N: We now know what Bella and Ria have decided. They just have to let everyone know about those decisions. What is it that this lone figure has to tell the Volturi? He seems to think that it is a big deal. And, then poor Lee put his foot in his mouth. Do you think he can talk his way back into the bedroom? When will Bella and Ria inform everyone about their talk and decisions?**

**And when will the Volturi be showing up on the scene? For what purpose would they come? What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	34. Chapter 34

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Yes, I am. I am willing to prove myself to her for always." Edward answers._

_So, with that being decided all four men shake hands and head back to the casa. Once they get there Ankarra asks about Ria and wants to know where she is. Lee looks around and heads upstairs to check the rooms there. From that point, everyone becomes alerted to the fact that both Bella and Ria are gone. They all try tracking with scent to see where they might have gone or can tune into thoughts. Even Ankarra is trying, but, no luck from anyone._

_The scent stops in the doorway to the patio area, but continues no further. That tells Lee that Ria and Bella have their shields up for complete privacy and concealment. He informs the others of this fact, telling them that it would be a waste of time to continue looking for them._

_Time passes when they hear the sound of horses' hooves in the distance striking the ground and laughter floating on the breeze. Everyone waits for the two to enter the house which is another twenty minutes before Lee is right in their faces._

"_What in the bloody hell do you two think you are doing taking off like that without a word to anyone as to what you are doing or where you are going? And, you, Ria, after the fright you gave everyone last night and the recovery period you need from your injuries, decide to climb on top of a horse to go riding off into the whatever? You have rea-"_

"_How dare you think you can talk to either one of us that way! I am married to you, not owned by you. Get your head out of your ass and regroup how you approach either of us. _

"_And, just for the record, even though you don't sleep, get really well acquainted with the sofa because my bedroom is off limits, invitation to enter is rescinded." And with that both women march out of the room._

"_Oh, shit, Ria, baby come on. It hasn't been that long since you let me back in." Lee moans._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Arriving in Volterra in the middle of the day with the sun shining, necessitated for alone figure to wait patiently before seeking out the Volturi with his information._

CHAPTER 34: IT ALL HITS THE FAN AT ONE TIME

"You should have thought about that before you decided to go all caveman, like you are supreme shit or something. Deal with it Frenchie." Ria shouts down at Lee.

"But, baby,-"

"The best thing you can do is shut the hell up and let me cool off. Otherwise, it might be longer than what it was last time when you let that groupie slut start moving south of the border on."

"I keep telling you she came up to me and started all of that before I had a chance to know what she was doing. It wasn't encouraged. Shit, woman, you can be coldhearted when you want." He grumbles.

Everyone else in the room are trying to maintain a straight face, but, having a hard time with it. It was unique to see this type of interaction between a vampire and a human. It was regular husband and wife behavior. The final straw that caused all to fully lose their composure was the sound of Lee growling in frustration. But, his head jerks up as he hears Ria's footstep approaching the head of the stairway.

"Oh, and by the way, just in case you thought it had escaped my attention, you and Edward are not out of the woods yet for the shit you both pulled the other night with Bella and me. We just had more important things to deal with before coming back to that. But, we are coming back to it very soon."

"Damn, baby, you two are taking it the wrong-"

"Don't start that shit with me. We all know how it was meant and for what purpose."

"Shit, I'm going to take the brunt of this one. Bella will let you off with a little screaming, but, I will not be able to get close to Ria until she really cools down and figures I've suffered enough."

Emmett asks Lee why doesn't he just march up to her and show her some TLC to mellow her out. Lee looks at him like he has lost his damn mind. "Man, who educated your ass? You can't just do that to a white witch."

"She's a woman, so, what's the problem?"

"Emmett, the problem is that she rescinded the invitation into the bedroom." Asia tells him.

"Soooooo?"

"So, when a white witch does that you cannot cross the threshold of where she is unless the invitation is reissued." She patiently explains. "A barrier exists around her until she removes it."

All but one person looks at Asia like she spoke an unrecognizable foreign language. Carlisle shakes his head in amazement at all he is learning from this association with these people. A whole new world had opened up for the family. And at the thought of family he remembered about Eleazor and his family arriving day after tomorrow. He had best let Lee and Ankarra know so problems are kept to a minimum.

Clearing his throat to gain attention, Carlisle makes his announcement, "In a couple of days members of our extended family will be arriving and would like to meet with you, ma'am." He looks straight at Ankarra to let her know that the statement is meant for her.

"Very well, is it for business or pleasure that they are coming?"

"Pleasure, my friend Eleazor spent a great deal of time in the Volturi guard and almost met you once, but, for some reason was not able to, so, when speaking with him not long ago I mentioned your name he requested to join us for that reason. And to offer help if we needed it."

"I see. Very well, I will meet with them upon arrival. Is there any particular agenda of his that I need to be aware?"

"None that I know about."

At that moment Bella comes down the stairs heading for the kitchen. Lee spots her and heads that direction to talk with her about the proposal. They get to the door at the same time, he stepping back enough for her to pass through and then follow behind. She begins making sandwiches and soup. As the soup is heating, she starts getting a tray ready to put everything on. Mentioning to Lee at the same time that Ria and she were going to have lunch with Jason and then Ria was going to rest until dinner time.

Lee nods his acknowledgment and gets ready to ask her if she had given thought to his suggestion. But, before he can say anything, Bella cuts him short, by letting him know that she will give him an answer after dinner and not before. However, she has made a decision. With that being said he keeps quiet and walks away.

As he heads for the patio, he sees all of the Cullens out there, and listens as Edward and Carlisle fills them in about the discussion this morning. The other family members look to Edward after being informed that he has accepted the proposal. But, at this point, Bella has not.

Ankarra decides to have a little fun at the young man's expense. "You do realize that this proposition has to be approved by me before it can come to completion?"

"What? What are you saying?"

"Just that Lee is more or less a child of mine with that making his family under royal jurisdiction?"

"Are you going to interfere with this?" Edward demands throwing caution to the wind. "I won't allow it. You have not the right!"

"I think you had better rethink your statements to me and adjust your manner as well." Ankarra quietly advises Edward.

Lee walks out at that moment and tells Ankarra that she should leave the boy alone. He has enough problems trying to get his soul mate with her adding to the situation. And, besides, she can find her sport someplace else. She laughs and lets Edward know that although the facts she presented were true, she has no plans to interfere with what is decided. Especially since Lee is the originator of the plan.

Charlie finds that he is enjoying the time he is spending with Bella, Ria and Jason. To know that she is truly alive and well, attending college and has plans for the future gives him a peace of mind. He does ask her why she didn't call her mother or he to let them know what was going on. Bella tells him that it has taken her time to get to the point of acceptance. Everything and everyone that was a reminder of that time she had to leave behind to be able to find herself again. He lets her know that he can understand that, but, now is the time to stay in touch. Bella does remind him about their talk and that she will be staying in closer touch with both him and Renee.

In the meantime, she is going to rest for a bit after taking the tray down to the kitchen then get ready for dinner. She and Ria were going to be up and fixing dinner for them. She did ask if Jacob and the rest of the pack got off okay. Charlie lets her know that Lee had arranged for transportation back to Washington for them until this bunch of whatever, the Volturi gang, show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane lands at Sea-Tac with no problem and as Jacob and company deplane a member of the airport staff is waiting for them at the bottom of the stairway. He informs them that Mr. Toulouse has arranged transportation for all of them to Forks. Then he points to the limo waiting off to the side. All pile in with a lot of excitement and away they go, arriving home in style. Jacob takes time to call his father to let him know where they are and how long before they are back at La Push.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shadows are beginning to lengthen, so, it is safe to leave the car to seek out the Volturi. He follows the scent of vampire that lead to a large tower like building. Upon entering he follows the hallway to a large reception area. Sitting behind the desk is a human that inquires as to his need. He request to speak with the Volturi. She motions for him to be seated while she sends the request through the proper channels. She looks up at him while on the phone, listens and then asks for his name. He tells her it is Talon. Nodding to him, she repeats the name, listens a bit more then hangs up the phone. Just as she is about to tell him someone will be to get him momentarily, the door on her right opens and Alec steps through. He motions for Talon to follow him and they go back through the door down a long hallway to a high ceiling chamber the is like a throne room.

Looking straight ahead Talon sees the three Volturi brothers, Aro, Caius and Marcus. As he draws nearer, Aro holds up his hand asking why he has come. Talon begins to tell him about seeing a battle that took place in Death Valley located in California of the United States. This battle was unique in the manner that two human females commanded other vampires and large dog type creatures. They took away from the opposite side a human adult male and a male child. Then coming from behind was an imposing figure of a woman that was vampire along with a very other vampires with her. She judged the opposite side which was a female vampire and her army then the whole group was torn apart and burnt.

It also, told them that from what little he could overhear, the child was a product of vampire and human mating, but, the child was supposedly human. A couple of female vampires stood as protectors for the child. Talon continued to give a full accounting all he had observed and heard. Aro thanked him, but, told him to stay close in case they had any further questions. Then after saying, Aro reached out as if to shake hands with the vampire at which point he was able to view for himself the whole incident as seen by Talon. Aro was totally intrigued. The only part that gave him cause for concern was the two human female commanders and the female vampire doing the judging. He was not able to see her face clearly through Talon's memories.

"Before you go, tell me, Talon, why you wish to report this?" Aro asks.

"One vampire that was involved that I did recognize was one that took my mate from me years ago. I swore vengeance against him then. I will have his head if at all possible."

"I see. You may go. Thank you for coming to tell us of this, but, do not leave without permission. Is that understood?"

Talon nods then turns to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ria and Jason took a nap as well as did Bella. Around five that evening they were all up and in the kitchen getting dinner ready for all the humans still at the Casa. Bella sees Lee, looks over at Ria smiling, nods and heads over to speak with Lee. Very softly she says, "I accept, but, only if my conditions are agreed to by all involved." She then turns and goes back into the kitchen.

Lee goes to find Edward, Charlie and Carlisle. He locates them out beyond the patio watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle. Coming up beside them he informs Edward, "Isabella has agreed to the suggestion as long as all agree to accept her conditions."

"I don't need to hear the conditions; I will accept whatever they might be without reservation." Edward tells him.

"Don't be a fool. Hear the conditions first, and then if something is that that needs to be modified we can work on it." Edward nods his acceptance of Lee's advice on that matter, then turns back to watch his brothers continue with their match.

**A/N: Now, we know who headed to the Volturi, what he wanted to tell them and why he wants to stir up some trouble. Bella finally informs Lee of her decision and he in turn lets Edward, Carlisle and Charlie know. And, then poor Lee put his foot in his mouth and Ris is still giving him a what for. Do you think he can talk his way back into the bedroom? **

**And when will the Volturi be showing up on the scene? For what purpose would they come? What will be the next moves for everyone? **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	35. Chapter 35

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Ria and Jason took a nap as well as did Bella. Around five that evening they were all up and in the kitchen getting dinner ready for all the humans still at the Casa. Bella sees Lee, looks over at Ria smiling, nods and heads over to speak with Lee. Very softly she says, "I accept, but, only if my conditions are agreed to by all involved." She then turns and goes back into the kitchen._

_Lee goes to find Edward, Charlie and Carlisle. He locates them out beyond the patio watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle. Coming up beside them he informs Edward, "Isabella has agreed to the suggestion as long as all agree to accept her conditions."_

"_I don't need to hear the conditions; I will accept whatever they might be without reservation." Edward tells him. _

"_Don't be a fool. Hear the conditions first, and then if something is that that needs to be modified we can work on it." Edward nods his acceptance of Lee's advice on that matter, then turns back to watch his brothers continue with their match._

CHAPTER 35: IS THERE A WEDDING PLANNER IN THE HOUSE?

Since the wolf pack had and the camera crews along with the band, only four humans remained amongst the individuals still at the Casa. Bella, Ria and Jason worked together to fix dinner and put it on the table. When all was in near readiness Jason mentioned that he was going to da and the others know. Ria stopped him by saying that da and the others had eaten while they were taking a nap earlier. "But, you might want to ask them to join us for conversation while we eat." Ria suggests. So, Jason goes tearing out of the kitchen straight to the patio.

"Da, moma says we are about to eat, but, come conversation with us will we do." He pauses for a moment and then asks, "Da, what's conversation? Is it something I need learn?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about learning it since you do it very well all the time." Lee laughingly tells his son. "But, conversation is just another word for talking."

"Oh, I do that." He proudly states.

Everyone heads for the dining room. They are aware of what is coming up for discussion and want to be in on the action, sort of speak. Just as they enter so do the three from the kitchen. Ria motions everyone to be seated as the table is a large banquet size and can easily seat everyone since it was designed to seat twenty. Talk stays very general with no heavy topics due to the Jason's present and remains relaxing for all.

As the table is cleared Jason and Emmett play a little baseball. After a bit his brothers join in, followed by Lee, Carlisle and Charlie. Lee only gets involved when it is Jason's time at plate. As Jason hits the ball Lee grabs him up and runs the bases. If it calls for a slide into home, Lee puts him on his chest, holding tight and slides in on his back. Carlisle is the pitcher and Charlie is the umpire which makes the teams even in number. Of course, all the players slow way down to make it more enjoyable for Jason who is really in seventh heaven with being able to play with some many people. After a bit he starts to show signs of tiring. Rosalie and Esme put a stop to the game at this point to everyone's protest.

Ria, Bella, and the three Cullen women take the young one upstairs for bath and bed. Asia and Ankarra have stayed downstairs with the men slowly coming back to the patio to be seated. Discussion starts out being general, then turn to the happens with Victoria and party, but, slowing to a very tense silence after a bit. No one wants to be the first to bring up the subject that seems to be hanging heavy in the air; the suggestion and the conditions.

"What do you think the conditions are going to be, bro?" Emmett inquires of Edward.

"Don't know, don't care. Whatever it is, I deserve, but, it will, at least, give me a chance to begin to earn her trust and win her back."

"Better be careful as that attitude can come back to bite you in the ass. Believe me, I know that too well. Don't forget I'm married to Ria." Lee cautions him.

All gets quiet again until Emmett starts to chuckle. Edward reading his thoughts says nothing, but, rolls his eyes. Then he can't contain himself any longer, "Damn, you do me proud, bro. But, leave it to you to do things backwards. You meet girl, win girl, get stupid and leave girl. Then get a chance for the girl again, but, she says no. both still care for each other, out of the blue you grow a pair, a chance to wed said maiden comes up with you chomping at the bit to do it and she says not without conditions."

Everyone laughs at that point. "This is just totally screwed up." The night is deepening and the darkness growing stronger with a bright moon and starlight visible to the naked eye. The skies are clear and the breeze is gently blowing with no other sound evident to the human ear. Then the steps of the five women coming down the stairs could be heard along with laughter. Each male smiled at the sound of enjoyment his female was displaying. It was pleasurable music to their ears.

As the women come out onto the patio all conversation hauls, looking around Ria asks, ''What, something showing that shouldn't?"

"No, cher, we are just awaiting for our better halves to appear for a feeling of completeness." Lee replies in a hopefully smooth tone.

"Yeah, right. What are you planning, Lee"

"You don't fool me, Lee; I know what it is that you want. That is up to Izzy to tell you when she is ready."

"I am wou-"

"Safe the shit. It isn't going to change a thing where you're concerned."

"You are a coldhearted woman, at times, my love."

"So you said earlier."

"Ankarra, what are you and your group planning to do now that Victoria has been taken care of?"

"I understand that a second part of the dream has yet to come into play. So, we are going to be close just in case we are needed. However, I am going to take Carlisle up on his invitation to visit as I do have an interest in how he and his family are able to maintain human lifestyles. It is unique and I wish to know more.

"Then I find that I have a grandson that I wish to know better as well as his mother." She explains.

Bella kept seeing all of the side glances coming her directions from each individual when they thought no one could see. It was really starting to put her on edge. Enough so that Ria began looking to see what was disturbing her. She thought to herself, 'that it was really stupidity that no one could allow Izzy and Edward to have the moment alone for this discussion.'

"Izzy, don't you and Edward have something to talk about?"

"Yes, but, I think as seeing that everyone can hear us regards of where we go, I might as well say what I need here in front of all of them."

"Okay. I'm sure everyone knows about Lee's suggestion. That it is no secret. I have decided to accept Lee's suggestion, but, only if certain conditions are met and agreed upon. They are not hard, harsh or anything outlandish. In fact, everyone has been told most of them before now. So, with that being said I will tell you the conditions, but, understand everyone of them will stand until I have been satisfied and shall not be modified in any way, shape, form or fashion.

"I still want full explanations by all members of the Cullen family as to why they left, especially Edward and Alice. Edward is going to have to learn to accept that I have a brain and am quite capable of deciding things for myself as well as letting me voice my own opinions. And, he is going to give me these things, accept these things and not take off again because he believes it's the right thing to do. Of course, through all of this I want to be courted properly. All of this he will have to do before he can get back in my bedroom again, let alone my bed.

"Meaning, Edward, that just like with Lee, the invitation into my bedroom is rescinded until further notice beginning immediately after the ritual consummation."

With this being said she stands as does Ria. Ria looks at Lee and tells him they will be back in a while to keep an eye on Jason. Also, she would be ready to leave early tomorrow for home. Then she and Bella walk away from the patio. A short while later the silence that was established with Bella's announcement, was shattered by the rumbling and roaring of two engines. Next the two are seen racing off into the night on motorcycles.

"Damn, they are off to racing in the desert." Lee moans. Then he looks around him to see all of the shocked faces at his statement.

Charlie clears his throat and then asks with some hesitation, "Edward, are you accepting the conditions that Bella has imposed?"

"Yes, Charlie, I am. I said I would accept whatever she wanted and I fully intend to do that. What she is asking is really no more than what she has been asking. They are not unreasonable and well within the scope of what I expected."

"So, we are going to have a wedding to plan." He says with a smile.

"Holding on there, son. Before any wedding takes place certain traditional need to be upheld and neither you nor your family has done that as yet. Once you have done so, then I will follow through the same on my side."

"What are you talking about, Charlie?" Carlisle asks. Charlie just smiles while he gets up and walk away to rest for the trip home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aro tells Caius and Marcus what he had seen of Talon's memories and of whom he speaks. The one thing that bothered him about the Volturi getting involved was the fact that Ankarra was there doing the judging. But, the fact that a child, a human child from all appearances, had been born of human mate and vampire was of great interest. That and the fact that the two human females stood against a vampire army, commanded a vampire army and defeated it. Too many infractions were being broken by all concerned. It was their duty to check into this and make a ruling. Both brothers agreed.

Aro gave instructions to get ready for the Volturi brothers, mates and certain element of the guard to travel to California in the United Sates. They are to leave within six weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A loud gasp from Alice is heard, just as a hiss sounds from Ankarra and Lee. The other vampires look to inquire as to the problem, just as Edward who is seeing Alice's vision tells them that the Volturi has decided to come.

**A/N Now, the decision has been made, preparations are underway and in six weeks the Volturi will be leaving for California. Aro is aware that Ankarra was involved and that does give him pause. However, he isn't sure that she will still be there. What did you think of Bella's conditions? What do you think Aro is going to encounter when he comes across Ria and Bella? I don't think it will be pretty if he mixes with the families, do you? Or with Jason? Will they be able to pull off the wedding, the consummation and know the effects of same before the Volturi arrives?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	36. Chapter 36

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_So, we are going to have a wedding to plan." He says with a smile._

"_Holding on there, son. Before any wedding takes place certain traditions need to be upheld and neither you nor your family has done that as yet. Once you have done so, then I will follow through the same on my side."_

"_What are you talking about, Charlie?" Carlisle asks. Charlie just smiles while he gets up and walk away to rest for the trip home._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Aro tells Caius and Marcus what he had seen of Talon's memories and of whom he speaks. The one thing that bothered him about the Volturi getting involved was the fact that Ankarra was there doing the judging. But, the fact that a child, a human child from all appearances, had been born of human mate and vampire was of great interest. That and the fact that the two human females stood against a vampire army, commanded a vampire army and defeated it. Too many infractions were being broken by all concerned. It was their duty to check into this and make a ruling. Both brothers agreed._

_Aro gave instructions to get ready for the Volturi brothers, mates and certain element of the guard to travel to California in the United Sates. They are to leave within six weeks._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_A loud gasp from Alice is heard, just as a hiss sounds from Ankarra and Lee. The other vampires look to inquire as to the problem, just as Edward who is seeing Alice's vision tells them that the Volturi has decided to come._

CHAPTER 36: WEDDING OR NOT; THAT'S THE QUESTION

Ria and Bella were only gone for about an hour; however, it was a time period that had nothing but questions for Cullen family. All the women did was ride out a little ways and turned around, they never stopped or talked. Back at the Casa Carlisle asked the one question they were most curious about, "What did Charlie mean about 'before any wedding takes place certain traditions need to be upheld and neither you nor your family has done that as yet. Once you have done so, then I will follow through the same on my side?'"

"He's talking about asking for Isabella's hand in marriage for one. For another, a full disclosure of family dynamites, finances, and so forth. Things of this nature, plus species which he is pretty much aware of that now. Once you do that he will give you the same information concerning Isabella."

"Did you have to do the same with Ria's father?"

"Yes, but, he had asked me if I cared for Ria and wanted to marry her. I never dreamed of marrying anyone, not with being a vampire. But, the picture, questions and our private discussion convinced me that it was possible. We talked well into the night. I had even offered to change him, but, he refused. He said it was time for him to join his beloved, but, it was now up to me to take care of my beloved and he was giving me that opportunity.

"He made me the conservator of managing Renee's trust fund and to oversee both of the girls' money until they received their major at twenty two. The financial advisor I had in place to handle my affairs over the years were hired to help me with all three women's affairs as well. Neither Charlie nor Renee are allow a say in what is done."

"Who is going to handle all of the wedding details?" Asks Alice. She is vibrating with excitement.

"Alice, you are going to have to check with Bella concerning that." Edward tells her.

At that point Ria and Bella had returned from their ride and could be heard heading up to their respective rooms. The others were quiet while listening to them joking with each other until they closed their bedroom doors. Everyone looked towards Lee; he noticed this and asks, "What?"

"Aren't you going to spend some time with Ria?"

"You were told this afternoon that that was not going to happen. She rescinded the invitation into her bedroom. I can't cross the threshold just like Edward can't cross Isabella's."

"You mean that was the truth? I thought you were just having me on when Asia told us that earlier."

"No, it's true. No creature may cross the threshold of a white witch unless invitation issued. That invitation stands until it is taken back."

During this whole discussion Ankarra had stayed quiet, but, now she felt that she needed to remark about some of her observations in hopes to get this all headed in the right direction. For some reason she wanted things to work out for these two covens, or families is the term they preferred. Lee was taken in another group and they were all forming a complete family unit of in laws, grandparents, along with brother-sister type associations. Something that was totally rare and unheard of with their species, but, she was going to definitely encourage and help it along. She wasn't the queen mother, no, she was dead long ago, but, she was queen and these were all her children in a manner of speaking. One of the few civilized groups of their kind.

"If I may make a few observations know, perhaps, I can be of help to get things moving in the right direction." She offered, looking at Edward and waiting for him to acknowledge.

"Of course."

"From what I can gather, all of you have a history and you had a parting of the ways under difficult circumstances that not everyone was agreeable about. Now, we are at this juncture and a path has been presented to bring about a healing for all.

"It would be my suggestion to start at point A and then process to the next point. I believe that is what Isabella is trying to tell you. Make your confessions to her, but, at the same time do things the old fashion way with proposal and all. I, also, believe that is what her father was hinting at earlier, as well." With saying that Ankarra got up and walked off into the night. Lee followed and after he caught up with her they began a discussion of why the Volturi would be coming.

"I believe she is right. And it is up to all of us as a family to get things moving in the right direction." Carlisle offered. "I am going to talk with Bella first thing upon her rising in the morning."

The rest followed suit by agreeing with him. They each had an explanation that Bella was seeking so, it would be given. Hopefully she would recognize the truth of what they would say and understand the choice of their actions. And as each sat contemplating what they would say to Bella, Edward was trying to put everything that has been said and suggested into prospective. In fact he was so deep in thought that he unknowingly got up and wandered off to be along for a while. He wanted just his thoughts and not everyone else as company.

He began to look at all of his options and started formulating a plan to win his Bella back to him once and for all. He would talk with Carlisle and Charlie tomorrow morning to start putting his plan into action. Bella had listed her conditions and he had accepted them. So, now it was up to him to complete each one of them to prove that he could be trusted and valued her and her opinion above all else. With his decision made and ready to start putting words into action, he was impatient for the dawn to arrive for the new day and a new beginning.

As he returned to the patio most of the family had left the only person still seated was Carlisle, just the person he wanted to talk with. Carlisle looked up at him and motioned for him to take a chair. Edward did and then waited for him to say his piece. Instead, Carlisle waited for Edward to speak; he even motioned for him to begin first. So, he did.

"Carlisle, I need your help. I've done a lot of thinking tonight looking at ways I need to handle all of these conditions and how to prove myself to Bella. With that being said I have come up with the way I need to approach this. To start with what was appropriate by all standards?

"As our head, my father figure, will you represent me in approaching Charlie to court his daughter? To also, encourage everyone to help with the conditions she set forth so I can be with her?"

"Yes, Edward, we are all in this together as a family. We just have to convince Lee, Ria and Bella that we are all family. And, as family we support each other." Edward thanks him, gets up and heads inside to play for awhile on the piano.

A new day dawned and it felt good because it represented the start of a new beginning. Carlisle and Edward talked with Charlie and Charlie gave his blessing. He took the time to tell us his family history and what all Bella had inherited and from what. But, as he said towards the end the better person to ask about everything would be Lee since most of the money was handled by him and his advisory group. But, the most surprising thing that came out of this discussion was when Edward learned that Bella and Ria were a musical team. Bella did lyrics and Ria composed the music for them. Bella played the drums while Ria did guitar. Their music was in demand by every known artist in the music field. And, they had even done a movie or two. They were the owners along with Lee of the Twin Powers Recording Studios, Corporation and Foundation.

Time marched forward and all were ready to return to San Francisco and daily routine until such time as the Volturi showed. Lee had to fly out to be in San Diego for a performance that evening so, Ria, Bella and Jason all returned in her car they had originally arrived in. The rest followed suit with their actions as well. Everyone leaving at different times as they got ready. But, the biggest surprise was when Ankarra requested to ride with Carlisle and Esme.

As everyone was getting ready for the departure, Alice kept trying to talk with Bella about being able to plan the wedding. Bella would keep evading an answer. Finally, Alice planned herself right in Bella's pathway and demanded an answer. Ria overheard all of this and laughed out right. Bella just shook her head and told Alice to wait until they all got back home first. Then they would discuss it, but, no sooner. Alice accepted that answer.

Once everyone arrived back in the San Francisco area, things became a bit more rushed. Edward hardly saw Bella and only got to talk with her on the phone a little each day. She was studying for tests, working on a new set of lyrics he found out, and practicing for when the Volturi arrived. She had told Ria about the timetable on the ride back from Death Valley. So, they both kicked things into gear. Every moment was filled doing something to get ready.

It was about a week after their return that Bella called Alice and told her to meet with her to begin discussing the wedding. Bella with Ria's support decided the wedding was to be schedule to take place in three weeks time. It was to be kept small with mostly family members and close personal friends. Total the guests would number around two hundred.

With that being decided Edward had to start arranging the honeymoon. They knew that they would not be able to go too far, but, they were going to take at least three days along the coast. The actual consummation ritual had to be done with Ria being close to hand and that would take place immediately upon the conclusion and the last guest gone on their wedding night.

Time flew back on swift wings and suddenly it was the night before the wedding. Renee and Phil had flown in from Florida with guests from Forks, Los Angeles, Alaska and other point of none interest. Everyone was on pins and needles in case the least little thing goes wrong. Talk about nerve attack. Both the bride and groom were near panic at the thought of the next day.

One by one each of the Cullens had met with Bella and offered their explanation of why they leave her back in Forks. Edward still had his to do and he was to do that today. Bella was waiting for him to arrive. After Edward said his piece, Bella would declare whether that condition had been met or not. Ria was with Jason for the day since his nanny was off for the day.

The Cullens were surprised to learn that Lee, Ria and Bella were only a five minute drive down the road from Serenity. Ankarra were still with the Cullen family and enjoying herself. She would be attending the wedding, but, her blessing still had to be sought. No one had thought about it as yet, but, there it was.

All were really waiting to hear from Edward that he had spoken with Bella and to learn what the outcome of that was. After that if all was well, all of the finally touches would be completed. If not, no one knew what to even consider. It was a last minute holding pattern with bated breath.

**A/N: We are to the wedding. Four weeks have passed since Victoria was defeated and the Volturi had been told about the battle. Will the wedding and the ritual following restore Bella to full powers? What can Edward explain to Bella about his leaving that she will find acceptable? **

**What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	37. Chapter 37

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_It was about a week after their return that Bella called Alice and told her to meet with her to begin discussing the wedding. Bella with Ria's support decided the wedding was to be schedule to take place in three weeks time. It was to be kept small with mostly family members and close personal friends. Total the guests would number around two hundred. _

_With that being decided Edward had to start arranging the honeymoon. They knew that they would not be able to go too far, but, they were going to take at least three days along the coast. The actual consummation ritual had to be done with Ria being close to hand and that would take place immediately upon the conclusion and the last guest gone on their wedding night._

_Time flew back on swift wings and suddenly it was the night before the wedding. Renee and Phil had flown in from Florida with guests from Forks, Los Angeles, Alaska and other point of none interest. Everyone was on pins and needles in case the least little thing goes wrong. Talk about nerve attack. Both the bride and groom were near panic at the thought of the next day. _

_One by one each of the Cullens had met with Bella and offered their explanation of why they leave her back in Forks. Edward still had his to do and he was to do that today. Bella was waiting for him to arrive. After Edward said his piece, Bella would declare whether that condition had been met or not. Ria was with Jason for the day since his nanny was off for the day._

_The Cullens were surprised to learn that Lee, Ria and Bella were only a five minute drive down the road from Serenity. Ankarra were still with the Cullen family and enjoying herself. She would be attending the wedding, but, her blessing still had to be sought. No one had thought about it as yet, but, there it was. _

_All were really waiting to hear from Edward that he had spoken with Bella and to learn what the outcome of that was. After that if all was well, all of the finally touches would be completed. If not, no one knew what to even consider. It was a last minute holding pattern with bated breath._

CHAPTER 37: HAVE I EXPLAINED FULLY?

Bella and Ria sat talking going over all that had happened in the last four weeks. Time was passing by quickly and it felt like yesterday they were all getting ready to face Victoria and her crew of misfits. But, since returning from Death Valley things seemed to kick into full gear, running at a fast pace with hardly time to draw a breath and let alone to exhale it. The first week was spent work and Bella studying for tests. Of course, during that time Alice had spent as many minutes as she could calling about planning the wedding. That was when a big surprise came about. Lee had brought the whole Cullen family over to the house. Needless, to say they were surprised as hell also to find out how close everyone was to each other.

But, while everyone was together, Edward walked up to Bella and got down on one knee and asked her, "Isabella Marie Swan, my darkness became light and my midnight became day the first time I heard you say you loved me. Our time was short due to my own stupidity and the problems I created for us due to that. I even lied to break us apart to try to give back to you that which I thought you needed. But, never, ever, did my love for you waiver or change except to get strong and grow deeper with the passing of time. I come to you now on bended knee to ask you to wear my last name as yours, to allow me to shower you with love always and forever, to accept me, a foolish, stupid, flawed man, that will love you one day pass forever. Love, will you marry me?"

She said yes, but told him that she still meant what she had said in Death Valley. He laughed and told her that nothing had been forgotten. From that moment on things began moving. Alice was officially deemed the wedding planner. She was given the information on how small the wedding was to be and told that a list of guests would be forthcoming so invitations could be sent immediately.

"Alice, you are going to be handling all of this as I have tons to do elsewhere. Ria will stand in for me if you can't reach me and need answers for any questions that may arise." And Alice did kick it into high gear; wedding dress designed and fitted, cake order, choice of invitations made, and then the event that brought everything to a full stop. Where was the wedding going to be held and the reception? Those questions had to be decided before the invitation could be printed and sent. So, Alice called Bella, but, got her voicemail. That meant that she needed to go to Ria, so she called her. Ria told her to plan everything for Serenity.

Carlisle had intended to talk with Bella the next morning after she had agreed to the wedding and spoke her conditions, but, that got blocked as everyone was getting ready to return to San Francisco immediately. There was no time to spare for him to give his explanation. However, after Edward's proposal, each of the Cullens got with Bella as they could catch up with her to give their explanation. All were pretty much the same as the last, but, the emotions expressed at the time varied.

Carlisle and Esme had both explained that up until the last minute they held out thinking that Edward would change his mind. But at the same time they were in a position that his reasoning seemed to be flawless and since he had uprooted for the other family members without complaint the choice was really taken out of their hands. It fell like they were losing the life of the family, but, Edward had finally gotten majority vote. The emotions and reasons didn't make Bella happy, but, they were honest. They told her how much she had been missed and that she was a daughter missing during that time apart from her.

Rosalie just flat told her that where she was able after getting some space from her and seeing the effect of leaving her was having on the family individually and as a whole she had to rethink how she had viewed everything at that time. For at the beginning she was jealous because Edward found someone else that he thought was everything that she wasn't. Unreasonable, but, there it was remember back to a time before Emmett. That she really didn't think that either Bella or Edward had felt that strongly about one another until she saw to what extremes he was ready to go after leaving her. And the continual sadness that seemed to follow the rest of the family. That is what convinced her that she had been wrong about many things. But, in the beginning she had told Edward that it was about time he had come to his senses.

Emmett told her that he had spent many an hour trying to talk Edward out of it, but, to no avail. He was set that what he was doing was the right thing to do. But, at the same time, he had Rosalie to deal with, so, he quit fighting, even though, he was losing a little sister.

Jasper apologized again, but, told her that he really didn't interfere in the decision making at that point due to the guilt he carried for trying to attack her and realizing that it was his fault that they were leaving her behind. "I was having a hard time dealing with all of the emotions and my own as well. I just didn't have it in me to fight for you, Bella. But, Alice did. She told all of us, especially Edward, that we were making a wrong decision. That he would regret what he was doing. In the end, she gave in due to Edward not backing down and the strife between the two of them over the leaving was hurting the family."

Alice told her about how she felt about the idea of leaving her, how she fought as hard as she could, but, the pain and guilt Jasper was feeling and having to deal with from everyone as well as himself, she had to give in. That it was wrong and she knew it was wrong, but, Edward was firm in his decision.

Bella accepted all of the explanations because they were honest. They told of their thoughts and feeling about the choice, and hoped to be able to get beyond the pain of losing her, but, Edward had what seemed to be valid reasons. She asked them if anyone had even thought that she should have been consulted to voice her opinion. And the answer was that no one, but, Alice had thought of it, let alone voice it.

Now, here it was the day before the wedding and the only person that had not given his explanation was Edward, but he was on his way over to deal with that condition in just a few moments. Bella wondered what he could really say for himself, that he hadn't already tried to say to her, which could really explain his actions of that time. Bella got to this point in her thoughts from over the last few weeks when she had a car pull up and then a door closing. She looked out and saw Edward approaching, so she met him at the door just as he was getting ready to knock.

They smiled at each other as Bella motioned for him to come in and have a seat in the living room. She followed him and sat across from him waiting for him to begin. Edward was a little timid and anxious about how she was going to react to what he had to say. He had tried telling her several times, but, she refused to accept what he said.

"Bella, I know what you are wanting to hear, or, at least, I think I do. So, I am going to start this way and let you know where I was coming from at that moment. Knowing you were uncomfortable with being the focus point in any situation I felt guilty enough letting Alice and the I push you into accepting the party. I put my family's and my feelings above yours because of our excitement over celebrating your birthday. You were one of us and we wanted to let you know this by being part of this event in your life.

"And, my feelings were hurt to some extent that you made me promise not to buy you a gift when I really wanted to shower you with the wonders of the world. It hurt that you said no all the time. Of course, you grudgingly went along with accepting the gifts from the family. And, seemed to be having a good time up to the point of the paper cut.

"Jasper was okay one moment and the next he was thirsting for what he couldn't have. I reacted without thinking both at keeping him away from you and getting you out of the way. Not paying any attention to where you were going to land and the effects it would have, I just reacted. Then after all was finished to see you amongst the glass and the gush with the blood pouring out like that reminded me of Phoenix and James.

"It was in that moment that everything seemed to be so clear and sharp. The reality of how much danger we were submitting you to just by being around us all the time. I had to make some decisions to protect you as you didn't seem to want to realize the true danger that you were surrounded by each day being with me.

"I thought with being human you would be able to move on and find a good happy life with someone that could give you all that I could not. So, I convinced the family that it was in your best interest that we leave and not look back. It was destroying each of us in a different way to do this to you, but, we loved you that much that we were willing to endure it.

"Funny, most humans we had been around quickly moved from loving someone to ignoring them until another came along and I thought you, being human, would be the same way. The one thing I did forget was that you were unique and not like other human for if you had been I would not have fallen in love with you.

"That day in the woods, I was trying to tell you what was happening and why, but, you were having none of it. You took some of my words and twisted their meaning, so, I used that to convince you to stay and let me go. It hurt even more that you believed without much more of a fight after all the times that I told you how much you meant to me. Then I left, not knowing that you were trying to follow me. Damn, if I had known I would have turned back. So, many things, if I had even given it a fuller thought, I might have done differently.

"But, Bella, I was wrong. I didn't credit you with emotion that ran as deeply as mine. I didn't give you enough trust and believe to ask you what your thoughts and opinions were in regards to what was right for you and what you felt was right for us and then the family.

"Emmett did pass through one time and checked on you. He said you were attending school, but, was holding to yourself from what he could see. Then Alice had a vision of you falling or jumping from a cliff and not surfacing. The family kept me under constant watch as I needed made it out the door to the Volturi. But, we did find out later that you were alive and getting ready for graduation. So, we believed that all was well until Carlisle ran into your mother accidently and found out that you had been missing for three years and no one had heard from you during that time. That is when we decided we needed to find you or at least, what had happened to you. Then Alice had her vision of Victoria and the Volturi so we knew that you were still alive, but, not where.

"Bella, I loved you from the beginning and have only wanted the best for you. My loved hasn't changed except as I told you before to get stronger and deeper." Edward moves from where he is seated, goes over to her and goes down on both knees, picking up her hands and looking her straight in the eyes, says, "I was wrong and I do have a lot of issues to work through to stop being with the male over female mentality. Please give me the chance to do so and to prove to you that our love is worth the effort and the trying."

With that he gets ups, raising both of her hands and kisses each lightly before walking out the door to his car and leaves.

**A/N: Okay, we have all of the explanations out of the way. What did you think? Did Bella do right by accepting most of them? Of course, Edward left before hearing what she thought of his explanation. Did he make the right choice to leave as he did? Or should he have waiting?" What is going to be Bella's reply to his explanation?**

**We do know that the wedding will move forward, but, much closer will Edward and Bella be after his explanation, or, does he still have a lot of ground to make up?**

**What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	38. Chapter 38

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Emmett did pass through one time and checked on you. He said you were attending school, but, was holding to yourself from what he could see. Then Alice had a vision of you falling or jumping from a cliff and not surfacing. The family kept me under constant watch as I needed made it out the door to the Volturi. But, we did find out later that you were alive and getting ready for graduation. So, we believed that all was well until Carlisle ran into your mother accidently and found out that you had been missing for three years and no one had heard from you during that time. That is when we decided we needed to find you or at least, what had happened to you. Then Alice had her vision of Victoria and the Volturi so we knew that you were still alive, but, not where._

"_Bella, I loved you from the beginning and have only wanted the best for you. My loved hasn't changed except as I told you before to get stronger and deeper." Edward moves from where he is seated, goes over to her and goes down on both knees, picking up her hands and looking her straight in the eyes, says, "I was wrong and I do have a lot of issues to work through to stop being with the male over female mentality. Please give me the chance to do so and to prove to you that our love is worth the effort and the trying."_

_With that he gets ups, raising both of her hands and kisses each lightly before walking out the door to his car and leaves._

CHAPTER 38: BLESSING HERE, CEREMONY AND A BLESSING THERE

As Bella watched Edward drive away Ria entered the room quietly listening to Bella's intercommunication with her. "Izzy, is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm confused, but, still at peace. All of the explanations from each of them have left me wondering what I could have done when Edward and I were together to have conveyed the depth of my feelings more. Maybe if I could have done that things might have been different.

"Damn, Ria, don't mind me. Edward just gave me his explanation and it has set me to thinking of the what ifs and the maybes and could have beens. Know what I mean?" she tries to explain with a sad but gentle smile.

"Izzy, I love you dearly, but, you are making too much out of this. Yes, through you I am aware of the explanations. I can't say that the reasoning is the greatest; however, they were human and controlled by human emotions mixed with some vampire inherent logic, combined with a lot of family love. And, each of them expressed without truly saying it, that they were torn for the most part between their love for Edward and the love they had for you as an individual, an accepted family member and as Edward's mate.

"You know as well as I do that love is not an explainable, but, a reactionable. You can talk about love and what you believe you will do with love and being in love all day long. But, at the end of the day, all the talking leads to nothing, but, a reaction when you encounter it. It will influence what you think, say and do every damn time. Believe me what I tell you that, cause remember we dealt with Lee and we both love him in different ways. But, that love does dictate how we respond to his shit." She says with a smile and a little laughter sounding in her voice.

"Now, don't get me wrong. I am not saying to throw your conditions to the wind and make everything just as it was. That would be foolish as your Edward does need to learn that you are a thinking individual even if you are female. Remember all the shit; I had to go through with Lee when we first got married?

"Yeah, from that smile on your face I see that you do. I may only have been sixteen, but, I still had my ideas of what should be which was a hell of a lot different than what it was. Then he had his ideas of what should be compared to what was. Throw into that mix dad's what will bes that Lee agreed to without my knowledge and you have a screwed up mess. Took me a while to get my point across, but, we got there.

"That is what you are doing with Edward since he has to learn that marriage is a partnership, not the male dominant and the female fragile. In Phoenix Edward saw that you were willing to die for a loved one, but, that fact was erased when he saw you hurt and in pain added to the fact that you were bitten. All he saw was that he had failed you which made him more overreactive. Next, comes your birthday party were a family member reacts in a manner that is vampiric nature and Edward reacts again with the result of you being hurt. Makes no difference that it was really a minor thing, he sees that he is causing you pain and putting you in danger by everyone being near you, so he overreacts again.

"The binding was for you to find your destiny which you did. For you two to learn to exist as one, but, still be two covering each other's weaknesses. But, Edward was so consumed with protection the human that he failed to see your strengths as he believed he was the truly strong one between you two and that is where he failed. So, your conditions are to teach him that lesson as we had to teach Lee."

Bella gets up and going over to Ria gives her a hug and a teary thank you for helping to put things into better prospective. Ria hugs her back and tells her not to worry about Edward leaving like that as he was not leaving her again. "He was feeling like he had appeared too weak before you, but, at the same time wanted to give you some space to think."

The rest of the day proceeded in an organized type of rush to get all of the final touches done for the wedding tomorrow. The women in the wedding party were spending the evening together as were the men doing the same thing. So, as it was approaching bedtime and all lists being gone over one last time as sudden question out of the blue was asked, "Bella did you and Edward get Ankarra's blessing? I don't remember that being done, but, it is marked off."

"Oh, shit, hell no." Bella answers. She looks to Ria with a panic look and Ria just smiles shaking her head.

"Take it easy, all is okay. Lee and I went to Ankarra and dealt with it for you. The only thing that you and Edward need to do with the appropriate family members, tomorrow is face both Queens and ask for the placing of the blessing." Bella turns pale white and the other members present which at this point are only the Cullen women look at Ria in confusion.

"Margarite is coming? All the way from the Valley of the Whispering Winds?"

"Yes. I contacted her with the purpose of gaining blessing for the marriage to make sure no one could harm Edward for you. She asked if she might be present to meet the young man that was marrying into the family and to present her blessing. I accepted on your behalf."

"Thanks for waiting until the last minute to tell me." Bella snaps.

"You have nothing to worry about, Izzy. Lee and I are going to have to stand before her as well for the same purpose. She has never met him and both are being presented at the same time. And, at that moment for with the families present we are to give the complete reveal."

"Okay. I guess at this point we don't have a choice. Since we both are going to have to do this."

"It is to take place a tomorrow morning before you dress for the wedding. The Cullen family, Charlie and Renee, you and Edward, Lee and I are the only ones that will be there. Or, it can take place after the wedding. The time is our choice, but, I am comfortable with what you want."

"Let's do the blessing with Ankarra before the wedding and the one with Margarite after the wedding since we will be doing the reveal at that time. Reason being the reveal can only be done to family."

Ria agrees to this and the rest of the evening passes in a relaxed partying manner. Well as relaxed as a bride could be before her wedding. As it was nearly two in the morning Ria, Bella and the rest of the human party retire for the night, or, what is left of it.

Ria goes in to check on Jason and just stands quietly for a while watching him do nothing, but, sleep with his slow breathing in and out. He has a smile on his face indicating that his dreams are pleasant and his rest is calm. She reaches out to move the hair that has fallen close to his eyes back a little ways and continue to draw peace from being with her son. This she wishes for Izzy; the filling of completeness.

Morning does come on swift wings as the saying goes. Ria had called Ankarra and Margarite last night before going to bed to let them know the order of things. Both had agreed saying that it kept each ceremony in its proper context.

Bella was getting dressed along with everyone else. Ria told her that Lee was bringing everyone over from Serenity and would be there in about thirty minutes for the blessing from Ankarra. The rest of the wedding party was going to be heading over to Serenity in about fifteen minutes to begin getting themselves ready except for the Cullens. With Ria conducting this part of events, Alice is wondering what she is supposed to be done. And she is not shy about asking Ria this.

"You are in charge of getting things for the wedding taken care of only. But, what is taking place now is not in the normal range of things and falls to me to conduct."

So, Alice gets everyone, but, Esme, Rosalie and herself off to the other house. After they leave they all get dressed in casual clothing and gather downstairs. As everyone comes down the stairs, they hear a couple of vehicles arrive. Opening the doors, the women step out to greet their partners. Ankarra is standing to one side waiting to be shown where the blessing will take place. Ria, upon seeing her, walks over to greet her as well.

"Come, I'll take you into the conservatory for the blessing and help you to gather what all you might need, if anything." Ria informs her.

Ankarra nods her head in acknowledgment of Ria's words and informs her that nothing extra is needed other then the gathering. So, everyone, in couples, go to the conservatory not quite sure what is about to take place. The Cullens are very wary of the situation and very much on guard. Bella moves close to Edward as Lee does the same with Ria. The rest circle around in pairs.

Lee moves forward with Ria to begin the ceremony. "My wife, Ria and I come before you to present my heart adopted sister, Isabella Marie Swan and her intended, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen asking for the blessing of their unit. Knowing that I am considered royal since you are my creator mother and by your decree as son, my family fall under that doctrine as well making this blessing necessary for her intended to be included in the decree." After saying he and Ria bow, turn to draw forth both Bella and Edward.

Ankarra motions for the couple receiving the blessing to knee before her, and then she begins, "I have heard the story of your beginning and separation. The struggles of which you have both fought to overcome together and individually. And, I have stood witness as to the love that you bear one another and how you do interact with each other in spite of great distances created through misunderstandings that have caused grief, pain and unspeakable hurt. But, through it all this human and vampire still recognize the fact that they are soul mates.

"So, with that being said, I am happy to offer and give my blessing to this union of a royal to her young man. Though they be of a difference family name they still be of my family. Do you Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen accept my offering and blessing?" Both answer in the affirmative and then Ankarra raises her wrist up to her mouth and bites. She holds her arm out over a golden goblet that is need at hand and allows fluid from her wrist to flow into it. After a few moments she turns to Carlisle and asks, "Do you as his creator and father accept this union and blessing? And, do you and your family accept as members of your family Isabella Marie Cullen nee Swan, Ria Jasmine Marie du Toulouse nee Higginbotham, Jason Lawrence du Toulouse and Lee Justin du Toulouse?"

Carlisle answers yes. Ankarra then looks to Esme who nods and continues on to each Cullen for an answer. After each had signified their acceptance, Ankarra then turns to Ria and Lee and asks, "Do you Ria Jasmine Marie du Toulouse nee Higginbotham and Lee Justin du Toulouse accept Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and his entire family which include Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper Cullen as members of your family?" Ria and Lee, both, answer yes.

And at this point she passes the goblet to each individual. First to Ria, since she is the oldest of the humans present. Ria raises the goblet to her lips to seal the family bond, allowing the liquid to touch her lips, but, she does not drink. She passes it to Lee who does drink and he in turn passes it to Bella who follows the example of Ria, passing it to Edward who drinks and onto Carlisle and the rest of the family. With Jasper being the last to drink from the goblet, he hands it back to Ankarra who drinks what is left.

"I now pronounce you separate, but, still bonded as family and recognize this union as part of my family. The bond is clear and the blessing declared. You are one."

Ankarra smiles at each and declares it's time to get ready for a wedding. At that point all move back out towards the front to head to Serenity where the wedding will be taking place in about three hours. Jason is brought down by his nanny and everyone loads into the cars to make the short journey. Upon arriving at Serenity Bella, Ria, Esme, Rosalie and Alice all head up to begin getting ready, as do the men. Alice is checking around to make sure all of the last minute details are in place before heading back upstairs.

The next three hours pass as if only seconds instead of minutes, but, all is in readiness. Charlie is due shortly to escort Bella down the aisle to her future. The mothers of the bride and groom are seated along with the rest of the family except for Alice and Rosalie who are bridesmaid. Ria is maid of honor.

Carlisle is best man and standing with Edward. Emmett and Jasper are Edward's groomsmen. The Vampirians are playing with Lee singing for the wedding and then playing for the reception afterwards. All of the guests are seated and the music shifts from light and airy to the begin strains of the wedding march. The doors to the ballroom open and the wedding begins with first Rosalie escorted by Emmett. Then Alice escorted by Jasper.

As each couple get down to the front they separate to each side. Next, comes Ria and as she gets half way Charlie and Bella appear in the doorway to begin their march. The sight of the bride causes a catching of the breath and a reverent hush over the gathering. The stunned silence signifies the unbelievable beauty of the enchantress that faces them. Her dress is a creamy white chiffon, strapless and form fitting down to the hips where it flairs out with train in the back. The veil is a single covering, both front and back with a small circlet crown holding it in place.

"Are you ready, Bells?" Charlie asks and she nods. Then they take the first step towards a new tomorrow.

**A/N: Where Bella was a bit puzzled about all of the explanations, Ria offered some intelligent explanations. Gave a bit insight into the human/vampire emotion mixture. Not a lot of drama in this chapter, but, a lot of bonding that will move everyone to a better understanding within the family. Then three families bonded as one complete unit though they are separate families.**

**The wedding is moving forward, but, how much closer will Edward and Bella be since his explanation, or, does he still have a lot of ground to make up? Will the Cullens and the du Toulouses become close as a family? When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	39. Chapter 39

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_I now pronounce you separate, but, still bonded as family and recognize this union as part of my family. The bond is clear and the blessing declared. You are one."_

_Ankarra smiles at each and declares it's time to get ready for a wedding. At that point all move back out towards the front to head to Serenity where the wedding will be taking place in about three hours. Jason is brought down by his nanny and everyone loads into the cars to make the short journey. Upon arriving at Serenity Bella, Ria, Esme, Rosalie and Alice all head up to begin getting ready, as do the men. Alice is checking around to make sure all of the last minute details are in place before heading back upstairs._

_The next three hours pass as if only seconds instead of minutes, but, all is in readiness. Charlie is due shortly to escort Bella down the aisle to her future. The mothers of the bride and groom are seated along with the rest of the family except for Alice and Rosalie who are bridesmaid. Ria is maid of honor. _

_Carlisle is best man and standing with Edward. Emmett and Jasper are Edward's groomsmen. The Vampirians are playing with Lee singing for the wedding and then playing for the reception afterwards. All of the guests are seated and the music shifts from light and airy to the begin strains of the wedding march. The doors to the ballroom open and the wedding begins with first Rosalie escorted by Emmett. Then Alice escorted by Jasper._

_As each couple get down to the front they separate to each side. Next, comes Ria and as she gets half way Charlie and Bella appear in the doorway to begin their march. The sight of the bride causes a catching of the breath and a reverent hush over the gathering. The stunned silence signifies the unbelievable beauty of the enchantress that faces them. Her dress is a creamy white chiffon, strapless and form fitting down to the hips where it flairs out with train in the back. The veil is a single covering, both front and back with a small circlet crown holding it in place._

"_Are you ready, Bells?" Charlie asks and she nods. Then they take the first step towards a new tomorrow._

CHAPTER 39: ONWARDS, UPWARDS AND FORWARDS TO OTHER THINGS

The hush over the room was so absolute that hearing a pin drop would be equal to stand next to a bell as it began to ring. All attention was on the bride and her beauty. They were unable to detect the grip Charlie had on her as she had almost stumbled twice going down the aisle towards Edward. He was remembering his little girl in all of her glory from birth to now, which was causing to draw upon all the self control he could mustard to stem the flow of tears. They would be tears of joy and sadness, but, he kept reminding himself that he wasn't losing a daughter, but, was gaining a son, in a manner of speaking.

As the ceremony begins, a sneak peak over at Renee showed tears falling that her baby was getting married. And, as far as she knew, they had found one another again which was beautiful. She had expressed such sentiment to him a short while ago and Charlie just snorted while thinking, 'if she only knew'.

Lee was sitting over by the band during the ceremony and remembering when that was Ria and him do the same thing, but, they had been married in the hospital so Lawrence could be present. That was just a few days before his death. Lee had spent many hours with him at night where Lawrence discussed how he wanted things done and give Lee advice in keeping the women of his family safe and happy. He had later asked Ria to renew her vows with him, but, she refused. "What you wanted at the time is what you got, now be happy with it." She had told him. 'Well, Lawrence, all three are now with their true mates and happiness is knocking. Isabella is the last, and she has had to fight a long hard battle to get here, still fighting, but, the war is draw to a close. I think you would be happy about Renee and Isabella and hope you are about the way Ria is doing.'

Edward almost missed saying his vows as his thoughts were still full of the vision Bella had been standing in the doorway waiting to begin her march towards him. The color theme for the wedding had been pastel pink and teal blue. The girls' dresses were of the darker color with the pastel pink being caught through the accessories. The men were in black suites with the pastel pink shirts and darker ties. But, the colors made a fantastic backdrop for the picture she was standing there in all of her beauty and purity being reflected for all to see. And, as she drew nearer and nearer to him he became caught up in the realization that this woman was finally going to be his forever. He had been given a second chance and no way in hell would he fail her again. He snapped back to the present just as the Priest pronounced them as husband and wife and told him he could now kiss his bride. All of his responses had been handled automatically due to his vampirical mind being able to handle more than one thought or action at a time.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

As the guests started to applaud and stand, Edward turned to Bella going down on one knee and said, "Before I knew of you I was in constant darkness where it was always night, no brilliance or light to light my way, no sunshine to give me hope or to show me the way. You came stumbling into my life, turning everything upside down with your presence shredding the darkness, your smile throwing a brilliant light and your smile giving me sunshine for the first time. The day you said "I love you" was like an electric jolt to my heart reawakening hope for something better.

"Then through my own stupidity I threw us both into the furtherest regions of hell. Separately we caved into ourselves and barely existed. I begged for mercy and it was finally granted and I was permitted to sit in the presence of your light once more. You graciously gave me a chance to redeem myself and correct my wrongs. All I am or will ever being shall be due to you and your love. All I have or shall ever have is yours always. For you are my hope, my dream come true, my inspiration and my future for the better tomorrows.

"I love you."

After saying he stood, offered his arm which Bella accepted and they led the procession out of the ballroom. All of the guests continued out onto the patio and gardens beyond where a tent had been erected for the reception and a floor laid for dancing a little later. During this time photos of the wedding party of various groupings were being taken while Margarite and Ankarra watched from the sidelines, but not approaching each other.

Bella had been amused and amazed at the way Alice had had the ballroom decorated for the wedding. All the seating had been covered in the wedding colors, flowers had aligned the aisle and the walls of the same shadings. And fairy lighting had shown from above giving the dimly lit room a soft glow. Setting a mood of love and romance.

With the photos completely finished, Alice quietly had the Cullen family along with Charlie Swan, moving towards the study with Bella and Edward following behind. Ria walked over to Margarite while Lee went to Ankarra to invite on to witness the blessing. Ankarra was a bit hesitant, but, Lee assured her that Ria said it would be permitted. So, each were the last two couples to enter the study. Introductions were made then Margarite pulled Ria and Bella over to one corner of the room to speak with them quietly. Margarite was asking them if they were ready for the reveal. Each woman nodded yes. So, with a sigh they joined the group and the blessing began.

Margarite calls Ria and Lee, Bella and Edward before her while asking the rest of the family members to form a semi circle behind. Charlie stands center behind both Ria and Bella with Ankarra to his left representing family for Lee. On Charlie's right stands Carlisle with Esme with Alice and Jasper standing to Esme's right but still slightly behind her along with Rosalie and Emmett on Alice's left behind Esme and Carlisle representing Edward.

With the positioning being finished, Margarite begins speaking, "As it has been established when order was brought forth for our species the direct descendants of the true bloodlines had to obtain blessing for an outsider to be granted access to our secrets and for the union to be recognized as valid so the offspring were guaranteed their birthrights without harm.

"So, it is today, that the daughters of the bloodline of Marie de la Castille, a powerful princess of our kind, are seeking the blessing of recognition. As is the tradition of the true bloodlines, the owning name must appear in the child's name to tell us of her lineage as does these two, Ria Jasmine Marie and Isabella Marie.

"Establish your heritage rights with introduction of family. "She looks to Ria first for her to begin.

"I am Ria Jasmine Marie born of Brandy Helen Marie descendant daughter of Marie de la Castille, coming before you seeking blessing for my marriage to Lee du Toulouse which has been blessed with a male child name Jason Lawrence. Representing my husband is his creator mother, Ankarra who is Queen of the vampire species and my husband decreed her son and Charlie Swan, brother to Brandy Helen Marie and male descendant of Marie de la Castille for myself."

Next Margarite turns to Bella and indicates for her to begin. "I am Isabella Marie born of Charlie Swan a male descendant of Marie de la Castille, coming before you seeking blessing for my marriage to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Representing my husband is his creator father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his spouse Esme Cullen recognized mother of the family, his siblings Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper and representing me are Ria Jasmine Marie, descendant daughter of Marie de la Castille and my father, Charlie Swan, male descendant of same ancestor."

"Is each spouse coming forth for this blessing his own free will as well as that of his family? Are you willing to protect and guard the knowledge of our secrets without betrayal?" she asks looking at each in turn. Lee, Edward, Ankarra and all of the Cullen family answer in the affirmative.

"Very well, bloodline has been established showing rightful birthright claims heritage and access to place in royal line. If this blessing is granted for spousal acknowledgment and offspring rights to be protected are you each willing to take on the responsibility of the actions by said spouses by guaranteeing their loyalty with your lives? Are you ready to reveal your true selves to them and trusting them to guard all of our secrets and to guarantee this pledge with your lives?"

"We are and we do" both answer at the same time.

"Very well. You may each present yourself to the family gathered and reveal your true self."

Ria turns to face the group and presents herself by full name and bloodline ties and then states herself to be a genetic twin with the powers of a physicalist and predator naturalist. "I am able to shield physical attack and provide concealment of beings and scents within a radius of unknown distance. Able to control the physical power of the elements and directly control predators of nature."

Bella follows the same starting pattern of statement of name, bloodline ties and that she is the second half of being a genetic twin with the powers of a mentalist and peaceful naturalist. "When I have all of my powers I am able to shield mental attacks and thoughts of those around me within a radius of unknown distance. I am able to control the direction of the elements called forth and directly control the more timid creatures of nature."

"Isabella Marie, it is my understanding that you are destiny bound still, is that correct? And, that certain conditions for the success of this marriage had been put in place for mistakes of the past to be proved as corrected is that so? That once these conditions are met the marriage will be a complete union, correct? But, that it is also a love match as well, right? And the consummation ritual will be taking place tonight in hopes for the unbinding of powers, correct?

"It also, my understanding that the vampire Queen gave her blessing this morning through proper ceremony, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you both accept all members of the gather as your family without doubts or reservations of any kind?"

"Yes, ma'am." Both women answer without hesitation.

"Very well, with all of that I now must address the gathering. You have heard the bloodline statements of both women, been granted knowledge of their true and rightful self and of their acceptance of all here as family both through the blessing of this morning and then the one taking place now. They have not hesitated to accept you fully with no reservations. So, I ask each of you, do you declare yourselves all as one family working together and defending together? Helping each of these two white witches to maintain our laws that govern their standing in our community with understanding to guiding them, standing by and with them, giving them your loyalty, and honor their laws as they will honor yours? Each person in the group answered yes straight forth.

"So, be it. The blessing is given with your rights being settled to include all of your family members. Let it be known from this day forth in our community that you are welcome members with all rights that entail coming form from the princesses Ria and Isabella of the house of de la Castille. If anyone of you betrays the oath you have given today. Their life will be forfeit." After saying she leaves the room in stunned silence and joins the wedding party on the patio.

Ria and Bella turn to the family to usher them out to the reception as well. The bride and groom need to make an appearance for the reception to begin properly. No one has said anything, but, it did not go unheard about the punishment if the laws were broken by other than the two witches. But, for now that business has to be put aside until another time and place for discussion. More detail would be needed in reference to that subject as far as the Cullens were concerned.

The reception was a success and all of the proper obligations were met. Speeches were said, dances were done and the send off for the bride and groom accomplished. Time to wish the rest of the lingering guests a good night and begin the clean up.

Bella and Edward weren't going too far as Ria needed to be close to finish the unbinding ritual and then they all had to start getting ready for the Volturi invasion.

**A/N: All of the blessings have been given, but, one hit right between the eyes. Do you think Ria and Bella knew what price will be asked for gaining the blessing for their families? Do you think the family members are happy about what they heard? Had you already worked out the true nature of Ria's and Bella's powers? What about their true bloodline positions?**

**Will the Cullens and the du Toulouses become close as a family? When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**

**RECOMMEND FOR GOOD READING:**

**Just Forever and Forever More – both stories are by Slambrini who is very talented. Good reading and hope your take the time to check them out.**


	40. Chapter 40

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_So, be it. The blessing is given with your rights being settled to include all of your family members. Let it be known from this day forth in our community that you are welcome members with all rights that entail coming form from the princesses Ria and Isabella of the house of de la Castille. If anyone of you betrays the oath you have given today. Their life will be forfeit." After saying she leaves the room in stunned silence and joins the wedding party on the patio._

_Ria and Bella turn to the family to usher them out to the reception as well. The bride and groom need to make an appearance for the reception to begin properly. No one has said anything, but, it did not go unheard about the punishment if the laws were broken by other than the two witches. But, for now that business has to be put aside until another time and place for discussion. More detail would be needed in reference to that subject as far as the Cullens were concerned._

_The reception was a success and all of the proper obligations were met. Speeches were said, dances were done and the send off for the bride and groom accomplished. Time to wish the rest of the lingering guests a good night and begin the clean up. _

_Bella and Edward weren't going too far as Ria needed to be close to finish the unbinding ritual and then they all had to start getting ready for the Volturi invasion._

CHAPTER 40: AM I RESTORED?

Edward lay beside Bella while she slept. They were waiting for Ria to arrive to begin the final stages of the unbinding ritual and hoped that it worked so Bella's gifts were fully restored to her. That way she was be better able to face the Volturi when they arrived. He allows his mind to wander back over the time they arrive at the tiny cabin for their honeymoon night.

It didn't take long to get there from the main house, but, I wanted alone time with my wife. Damn, that sounded good. My wife! I was back with my angel and she was giving me a chance to correct my mistakes and to prove that I could change. It wasn't going to be easy, but, I knew that I could do it. After all, with the changing of the years vampires change with the times. Deep character changes are the ones that are the hardest to bring about due to we are frozen in time, more or less, at the time of our change so the principles that we are taught during that time period carry over with us. But, my changes started from the moment I met Bella and admitted my love for her. When I truly realized that she was my better half, my mate, my one and only love forever.

We entered the cabin to find the lights down low, a fire burning in the fireplace giving a soft, soothing mood to the room. I put our cases down just inside the door as Bella had walked forward looking around as she went. The whole place reminds you of the log cabin built back in the old west or before, but, still has an intimate feel of the romantic in each of us. I had slowly walked up behind her and with a feather light touch run my fingertips up and down the smooth skin of her arms. She shivers slight and turns to face me. Rising on her tiptoes and bending her head a little to the left with her eyes closing while moving her face and lips closer to mine, I bend to meet her halfway for a slow kiss. It is such a sweet thing and so tender.

My Bella raised her arms and put them around my neck, threading her fingers through my hair, gently scratching my scalp. I felt a purr begin deep in my throat due to the feel of contentment that was stirring. But, the action was stirring other things as well, things that were 'south of the border', if you know what I mean. I pulled her tighter against me for awhile longer, savoring the feel and taste of her being with me willingly. Thrilled by her actively participating in our lovemaking and giving back to me as I was giving to her.

As I slowly began removing each item of her clothing, so, she was returning the action back to me. As I unbuttoned her blouse, one button at a time, so, she did to me. As I pushed it off of her shoulders, so, she did to my shirt. Running my fingers and hands slowly over her soft, smooth, creamy white skin so she did to my hard surface of skin as well. Over my back, down my arms and back up, slowly across my chest finding my nipples and using her teeth bit down creating a sensation coursing all over my body like nothing I had ever experienced before. I think I growled at that point.

I reached and popped the button on her skinny jeans and palms flat against her hips began pushing them down. Again she matched my actions by removing my clothes in the same manner. It was a delicious feeling and so arousing, damn I was harder than ever for her. I wanted her and needed her desperately.

With our clothes pooling at our feet, I bend down and pick her up in my arms, moving towards the bear rug lying in front of the fireplace. I had begun kissing her again with her return it with equal enthusiasm while at the same time being careful of my teeth and the amount of pressure I applied to make sure I didn't hurt or injure her. Moving slowly down her neck, applying slow open mouth kisses as I went to the pressure point while hearing the increase in her heartbeat, flow of blood through her veins and her pulse and breathing increasing. It was music to my ears that I was the one doing this to her. Playing her body like I would my piano.

Moving down to her breast being sure to take care and my time to lovingly caress each one back and forth over and over again while moving my hand even lower. I could smell as her arousal increase with each kiss, caress, movement of my hands and body. She was stroking my back moving up to my neck and into my hair then back down again, sending shivers along my spine and throughout my entire body with a carving for more. I couldn't get enough. I wanted more. And as I wanted so I gave to her the same.

Using my hand, mouth, eyes and body along with whispering the words of how she was affecting me, I what I was feeling and how I wanted her to feel the same and how much I loved and desired her forever and always. She returned the favor as well, but, I knew I still had to live up to meeting the conditions she had set forth.

I slowly entered her and was greeted with a soft moan that sounded a sigh of contentment. I made love to my sweet darling, not once or twice, but, until she was completely worn out, but, dousing off with a satisfied smile on her face that matched mine.

Of course, I had a lot of questions concerning some of the things said and agreed upon from the blessing of this morning, or, rather yesterday morning. But, they could wait until Bella was rested. She still had to deal with whatever Ria was going to have to do to her before she could be a complete relaxed mode. I was wondering what the last part of the ritual entailed and wanted to be there to watch, but, wasn't sure if that would be allowed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask, huh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aro turns to look at Demitri and Felix before asking, "Have we received any further intelligence from California as yet?" Demitri hands him an envelope that had been received not fifteen minutes ago. After opening it Aro turns to Marcus and Caius to inform them about the contents of the communicate.

"It seems the Cullen coven has increased by one. Edward has married a mortal by the name of Isabella Swan. The wedding was held yesterday with guests numbering around two hundred and then husband and wife left for an undisclosed place for the honeymoon."

"We were not invited to this celebration of vampire marrying mortal. I wonder why that was." Caius muses aloud. Then he inquires of Aro if they arrangements for the trip are at the finalizing stage.

"Almost. I had anticipated around six weeks in arrival time when Talon first came to us, but, it will be a bit longer. Maybe by an additional two weeks. So, we should be there within four weeks from today's date.

"I must say it is going to be interesting seeing our old friend, Carlisle, again and to finally meet his creations. And, to be able to get some answers to some very pointed questions." Aro informs Caius while rubbing his hands together with an almost joyous glee showing in his eyes and manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is just before sunrise when a knock is heard at the door. Edward gets up to answer while leaving Bella still to sleep a bit longer. Opening the door I see Ria standing there waiting for me to ask her in. she looked tired look she hadn't slept at all. Moving back out of the way so she can enter I let her know that Bella is still asleep. She quickly informs me to wake her up or she would, didn't make any difference, but, they had things to do.

"Ria, may I ask a question first?"

"Sure, what?"

"Would it be all right if I was present for the ritual that you are about to do?" She looks at me for a moment as if trying to ascertain my motive, before nodding yes.

"You will have to stay quiet and out of the way. Do not interfere with what you see or hear? Am I clear?" Edward nods his reply.

"After the ritual is done will we know if it worked to fully restore her gifts? And, will you and Bella take the time to answer some questions about the blessing from Queen Margarite?"

"Edward, it will take about twelve hours before we know how well the ritual worked. And in regards to your questions yes, I will take the time afterwards to answer what I can before leaving. Now go get Izzy, please, we need to begin."

Within fifteen minutes Bella joins Ria in the sitting room where she waited for the newlywed couple to get dressed. She made of point of being near the music she had put on to block any of their more private conversation or moments before they appeared together. She smiled as she walked towards Bella and gave her a hug.

"Are you ready to begin?" Bella says yes, so both women turn towards the door. Bella goes to kiss Edward goodbye, but, Ria informs her that he asked to attend and she had told him he could. After a short walk into the forest the three came to a small clearing with a stream flowing through it that was fed by a small waterfall. It was ready beautiful to see.

Ria informed Edward that he would have to stay on the edge of the clear and reminded him not to interfere at any point. He nods and the women proceed into the middle of the clearing. Ria pulls a small knife from her pocket then reaches for Bella's hand. Very quickly she slices across the palm and then does the same to herself. As this is done both women begin a low chant that made no sense at all, but, they continued as they follow the same action on their other hand, then intertwine their fingers together with palm meeting palm being pressed together, never once stopping the chant.

Still joined as they were they kneeled down with the chant being repeated over and over, but, in different rhythm each time. The words still not understandable. They move closer to one another while on their knees laying their head on the other's shoulder. After a bit they raise back up. Then not even breaking the grip they have on each other they pick up a rawhide throng around their joined wrists. Next, the bound wrists reached and perform the same procedure, not without difficulty, to the other wrists.

After more chanting they reach, as one, for the knife that had been placed nearby on the ground. With the knife held between one set of bound wrists it is position to slice through the bonds holding the opposite set. Once that is achieved the knife is changed over to the freed set for the bonds to be sliced through freeing the remaining bound wrists. As all of the wrists are freed the chanting stops and they bow their heads.

Edward remains still waiting to see what happens next. He sees both women fall sideways opposite of each other and seem to be in a sleep or trance. As he was thinking about going to them, he remembers that Ria had told him not to interfere regardless what happens. It's hard but he stays where he is and keeps watch over the two.

As the sun turns into full dawn they being to stir and awaken. It had been no more than an hour, but, it seemed much longer to Edward. It was very hard not to go to them. The only thing that stayed him altogether was the fact that he had given his word. Once fully awoke all made way back to the small cabin where Ria knew Edward would begin his round of questions.

**A/N: The final rituals have been done. Will Bella's gifts be fully restored or not? What are the questions that Edward want answered? And why did Edward want to witness the final release ritual?**

**Will the Cullens and the du Toulouses become close as a family? When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**Why is it going to take two weeks longer for the Volturi to arrive? What would cause the delay? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**

**.**


	41. Chapter 41

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_After more chanting they reach, as one, for the knife that had been placed nearby on the ground. With the knife held between one set of bound wrists it is position to slice through the bonds holding the opposite set. Once that is achieved the knife is changed over to the freed set for the bonds to be sliced through freeing the remaining bound wrists. As all of the wrists are freed the chanting stops and they bow their heads._

_Edward remains still waiting to see what happens next. He sees both women fall sideways opposite of each other and seem to be in a sleep or trance. As he was thinking about going to them, he remembers that Ria had told him not to interfere regardless what happens. It's hard but he stays where he is and keeps watch over the two._

_As the sun turns into full dawn they being to stir and awaken. It had been no more than an hour, but, it seemed much longer to Edward. It was very hard not to go to them. The only thing that stayed him altogether was the fact that he had given his word. Once fully awoke all made way back to the small_ _cabin where Ria knew Edward would begin his round of questions._

CHAPTER 41: JUST WAIT!

Standing outside the cabin door Edward reaches around Bella to open it the ladies to enter first. But, both Bella and Ria hesitated, reluctant to go inside. Edward looked at them questioningly, wanting to know the problem.

Ria finally looked at Edward and told him, "I know I said I would answer all of your questions after we returned, but, to be honest with you I am dead tired with my ass wiping out my tracks. If I don't get at least a couple hours sleep I am not going to make it through the day. Please let's all rest for now and get together with the rest of the families this evening, as I am sure they have questions also. That way we can get all of the answering done at one time instead of fifty."

"Okay, with me." He answers.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. The last few days have been draining for both of us, Izzy and me. Last minute details for the wedding, then the wedding, along with the blessings, and now this last ritual. We really do need to get some rest here." She tells him as she turns to leave with painfully, slow steps towards her car. And, as he watches he wonders if she will make it home all right. The usually stiffly correct Ria, was to lose for what is her normal demeanor. At the last minute she turns back around and looks at Edward directly in the eye to say, "Just a reminder, in case Izzy forgets to tell you, once she crosses the threshold into the bedroom do not try to follow her. You will not be able to enter." Then she gets into her car and leaves.

Edward stands there momentarily stunned by the reminder. He had forgotten about Bella rescinding invitation into the bedroom. That was to start right after the consummation ritual and that would be as of now. 'Shit!' he thought to himself, 'maybe she has changed her mind or forgotten. It won't hurt to try.' He and Bella entered the cabin and asked if she wanted anything to eat. She shook her head no and told him she only wanted to sleep a little longer, then maybe. He nodded and watched her disappear through the door into the bedroom. After a few minutes he decided he was going to join her and went to go through the doorway only to find that he was not able to enter.

"Bella, I can't get through the door. What is going on? What is stopping me?"

"Edward, Ria told you before she left, so, you know what is stopping you. I would suggest that you go hunt or join your family for the time that I am sleeping. I will see you later." With that being stated she turned her back to the door and dozed off to sleep.

Edward stood in front of the doorway a little while longer still trying to get into the room. The more he tried the stronger the barrier seemed to get. But, he was still, even with all the strength of a vampire, could not get beyond the point of where he stood, just one footstep of being on the threshold. He had never encountered anything of this nature in all of his years. He couldn't even remember Carlisle talking about encountering anything of this nature, either. Since it seemed that time was going to hang heavy on his hands, he decided to go to the main house and talk with Carlisle and perhaps, Lee. Lee seemed to know about such things. So, he put thought to action.

Before leaving Edward called ahead to Carlisle to ask if Lee was there with Ankarra. The answer was no, but, if he was needed then Carlisle would call him. Edward asked him to do that as he was on his way over and needed to discuss a situation with Lee. With one last check on Bella to make sure she was sound asleep from he could tell from the distance he was forced to maintain, she seemed to be okay for now. After all she had told him to do something while she was sleeping.

It was just moments before Edward walked through the house from the garden and patio entrance following the sound of Carlisle's voice. He came to the study door pausing just long enough to knock and wait for invitation to enter. 'Damn,' he thought as he realized just how much weight an invitation to enter does carry. It had never been brought home to him until this morning. They all had teased Lee about it, even when Asia told them not to make light of the statement. Now, Edward had a deeper understanding of what she had been telling them.

As he entered he saw Asia, Ankarra, Esme and Carlisle all seated comfortably with smiling and laughing a bit about a topic before his entrance. All four looked at him askancely waiting for him to let them know what the problem might be, especially since he had asked for Lee to be present. At the moment Lee came through and moved to stand beside Edward. He gave his greetings to all in the room and sat when motioned towards a chair. Edward followed suit.

"What's the big emergency that I needed to drop everything and hurry over?" He glanced around seeking an answer from those present.

"?" Edward quickly asked rushing his words together. Suddenly he could hear laughter coming from his siblings over in another part of the house. He tried to close his mind off from their jokes, but, it was difficult. To think that he was made fun of Lee and now he was in the same situation. After all of this was over he was going to see if Ria and Bella could teach them a lesson of how it feels. See who has the last laugh then. As he thought this a slow smile began to form.

"Not so funny now is it, young man?"

"No, it isn't. But, since some others that we can hear think it is I might ask Ria and Bella to put them in the same situation and see who laughs last." He answers

"I like how your mind things, but, to answer your question, I just have to be patient. Sooner or later, she decides that I might have learnt my lesson and drops it. That's when the makeup is even sweeter." Lee pauses while remembers other makeup times and smiles at the memory until Ankarra clears her throat bringing him back to the present. "But, no, there is no way around it. You will just have to fulfill the conditions she set forth when she agreed to the marriage, and then it will automatically drop without her saying a word."

"Did Ria make it home okay this morning?"

"Yeah, she was tired as hell and barely able to climb the stairs, but, she got home. She mentioned something about needing to be over here this evening since you and the rest of your family may have questions about the blessing rituals. She, also, mentioned that you attended the ritual this morning just before dawn."

"I did and was concerned about some parts of it. Are you permitted to speak of the ritual or has that been banned. I wasn't told one way or the other, but, at this point, it might be a good idea that I don't speak of it. Until I have a clearer understanding of the laws I am not going to rest any family member's life."

"If you have any questions I might be able to help with some of the answers." Asia interjects in the conversation between Lee and Edward.

"No, I think at this point, I need to wait for Bella and Ria." Edward answers her politely. "As I said, I just don't want to risk it."

"I understand." Asia assures him.

"What's Isabella doing at this point?"

"Sleeping in a room that I can't enter, but, told me to go hunt or join my family until she was up. Damn, this is supposed to be my honeymoon and I can't even get in the same bedroom as she. It really sucks." Edward pouts.

"Tell me about. All of you thought it was funny when it was happening to me a few weeks ago. Now, the shoe, as the saying goes, is on the other foot. Not so funny now, is it?"

Lee stayed a few more minutes before excusing himself to return home and spend some time with Jason since he had to leave in a couple of days for England. He and the Vampirians were scheduled to do a couple of performances over there. Then they would be back over in the States stopping in New York and then Chicago for performances there as well. Returning to San Francisco within a week's time. He further explained that he wasn't going to spend long periods away right now with the Volturi in the offering. He was extremely nervous about that situation.

Ankarra told him that she would be watching over Ria and Jason. Carlisle, also, said that the family would be taking care of Ria and Jason. That no one was going to harm them. Lee got to laughing and they looked at him a little funny. Lee said, "I'm not as worried about Ria and Jason as I am about anyone that is likely to piss her off if they were stupid enough to try anything. And, with Bella possibly being fully restored it will be hell to pay for anyone that tried to harm anyone of them." he chuckles, and then speaks again. "You saw what they could do when they faced Victoria and her bunch. Now, picture what could happen with bother at full power and you'll see my concern." With that being said, he does thank them all for wanting to look after his wife and son, letting them know how much he would appreciate that being done. Then he leaves to head back home.

Edward decides that he needs to get back to the cabin to check on Bella and then will be out hunting on the grounds. The rest of the family decided they would join him and made arrangements to meet by the stream deep in the woods near the cave. After agreeing to meet the family at the appointed spot Edward headed out through the patio entrance, across the garden and into forest beyond.

The group in the study begins concluding their earlier conversation and going to change into clothes for hunting. Ankarra asks if she might accompany them and Carlisle agrees. This is the first time she has had a chance to be with them while they have gone hunting as a family. During her stay with the Cullen coven she has learned quite a bit about them as individuals and as a family unit and what she has learned has impressed her greatly.

Also, the meeting of the famed witch queen was something she had not expected to every happen. But, then life can be full of surprises. She was shocked to learn, also, that a blessing for unions of their royal bloodlines had to be performed for acknowledgement just like in the vampire world. But, the laws governing a witch were a lot stricter than the vampires. She did have many questions concerning this and hoped that Ria and Bella would take the time to give her further insight as to their species. It was utterly fascinating. She would make her request tonight when the two were going to be here to answer some questions about the blessings.

**A/N: The final rituals have been done. Will Bella's gifts be fully restored or not? What are the questions that Edward want answered? And why did Edward want to witness the final release ritual?**

**Will the Cullens and the du Toulouses become close as a family? When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**Why is it going to take two weeks longer for the Volturi to arrive? What would cause the delay? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	42. Chapter 42

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Ankarra told him that she would be watching over Ria and Jason. Carlisle, also, said that the family would be taking care of Ria and Jason. That no one was going to harm them. Lee got to laughing and they looked at him a little funny. Lee said, "I'm not as worried about Ria and Jason as I am about anyone that is likely to piss her off if they were stupid enough to try anything. And, with Bella possibly being fully restored it will be hell to pay for anyone that tried to harm anyone of them." he chuckles, and then speaks again. "You saw what they could do when they faced Victoria and her bunch. Now, picture what could happen with bother at full power and you'll see my concern." With that being said, he does thank them all for wanting to look after his wife and son, letting them know how much he would appreciate that being done. Then he leaves to head back home. _

_Edward decides that he needs to get back to the cabin to check on Bella and then will be out hunting on the grounds. The rest of the family decided they would join him and made arrangements to meet by the stream deep in the woods near the cave. After agreeing to meet the family at the appointed spot Edward headed out through the patio entrance, across the garden and into forest beyond._

_The group in the study begins concluding their earlier conversation and going to change into clothes for hunting. Ankarra asks if she might accompany them and Carlisle agrees. This is the first time she has had a chance to be with them while they have gone hunting as a family. During her stay with the Cullen coven she has learned quite a bit about them as individuals and as a family unit and what she has learned has impressed her greatly._

_Also, the meeting of the famed witch queen was something she had not expected to every happen. But, then life can be full of surprises. She was shocked to learn, also, that a blessing for unions of their royal bloodlines had to be performed for acknowledgement just like in the vampire world. But, the laws governing a witch were a lot stricter than the vampires. She did have many questions concerning this and hoped that Ria and Bella would take the time to give her further insight as to their species. It was utterly fascinating. She would make her request tonight when the two were going to be here to answer some questions about the blessings._

CHAPTER 42:

After Edward check on Bella, or, at least, as much as he could check on her since that damn barrier kept him from getting close to her, he met his family at the designated area for them to all go hunting together. It was enjoyable to be able to let loose for awhile. But, at the back of his mind was all the things he had promised, agreed upon and needed to do to get his marriage where he wanted it to be. So, much work, but, well worth it.

Several hours later Edward returned to the cabin to find that Bella was awake. She was preparing a meal for herself. As Edward came through the door she turned and smile at him while asking if he had had a good day. He walked over to her, taking her into his arms he bent down to slow begin a kiss that turned very passionate quickly. Bella returned it for a moment and then pulled back to remind him that he still had certain conditions that needed to be met before anything like that would even be considered possible by her.

Before Edward could say anything her cell phone rang. The ringtone was one that he had heard before, but, was not completely familiar with it. Then he realized he belong to the Vampirians. He listened to the call, both the caller and Bella's responses, to know it was Ria calling and wanting to know how she was doing. Bella responded in the positive and it was arranged for everyone to meet at Serenity later after all had eaten for the question and answer session.

Edward wanted to come back to Bella's statement from earlier when she scolded him and taunted about the conditions for their marriage. He was not going to allow that for long since he was very much aware of what he needed to do. His mind was that of a vampire's and they do not forget anything no matter how long ago it was. It was so hard to keep his mouth shut, he wanted to let her know that he had every intention of honoring his word, but, he wanted to be able to show and receive affection.

Bella's finished preparing her meal then sat down to eat while she kept waiting for Edward to join her at the table. She knew that human food was repulsive to him, but, he had been around it and even helped her to prepare it in the past. So, why was he sitting over by the fireplace while she ate? As she continued to eat she watched her husband out of the corner of her eye. Being aware of his every move. Finally she asked, "What is the problem?"

"You really don't know?"

"No, I don't. Edward, what's wrong?" she asked of him in quiet, gentle voice.

"I have no idea how you feel about last night. A barrier has kept me away from you all day. And when I want to show my love for you I get rebuked and reminded of those damn conditions. It really is not necessary to ram them down my throat. They are not forgotten and I am planning to fulfill every one of them. But, sweetheart, you cannot expect me to withhold showing how much I care, want and love you. That is inhuman.

"You have to understand that when a vampire finds his mate, he is all for her and she him. I want to keep you safe, to love you and shower you with my love and devotion, to give you all the things your heart desires. I have a need to be close to you, always."

"Edward, you left me. You didn't seem to think about being close to me then. And I can't honestly say that you were showing me affection, devotion, or really protecting me in my estimation. So, for you to stand there now and carry on because I chose not to allow our kiss to become something more is ridiculous.

"I was not trying to rub the conditions in your face or use them as an excuse. My point was merely to explain why I felt we needed to stop where we were because it will not go any further. There is no point in make either one of us more uncomfortable by a lot of sexual tension that cannot and will not be satisfied at this point in time.

"I love you, Edward, but, I must stand by what I feel is right at this time. I am not going to purposely play with your emotions just as I won't let you play with my to make a point. I sincerely want you to succeed with all of the conditions so I can truly be your wife, but you are going to have to understand that I am going to protect myself as much as possible while you are working to meet the conditions we agreed upon."

He stood looking at her for a few moments then nodded his head. "Well, you at least allow me to show you my feelings within reason?"

"Only after a proper time when you have begun your courtship towards me." At which he smiles and nods once more. "So be it, love, so be it." He says.

After the dishes are done and put away, do Edward and Bella get in the car to head over to Serenity to meet with the rest of the family along with Ria, Lee and Jason. As they entered the house by the front door everyone comes to greet them with hugs all the way around. No one has had the courage to ask the main thing that is one their minds, 'did the ritual work'?

In behind them come Ria and Lee. Bella ask where Jason is and Ria tells her he was at home with an upset stomach because Lee let him get into a bunch of junk food and allowed him to over eat. Lee has a guilty look on his face, but, offered no defense. Instead, he put his arm around her waist to lead her into the family room so everyone could get comfortable for the coming discussion.

As everyone is being seated Ria and Bella look at each other for a few microseconds ending with nods by each of them. With everyone settled Ria turns to Edward to say, "You asked earlier this morning if I would answer some questions you had concerning the blessing by Margarite. I told you I would and that is why we are here now. Normally this would be only for those that were at the blessing, but, I see one extra and I am assuming that there is a good reason why she is present."

"Asia is a family friend and we are comfortable with her being present for this discussion." Edward answers.

"Very well then. First, let me start by saying that Izzy and I have agreed to a test at the end of this discussion, so, please, don't ask about the ritual working or not at this point.

"What is it that has raised the greatest question for you, cuz?" she jokingly asks of Edward.

"The part about what would cause your death." He answers.

"Pardon, son, but, I think the better approach to this would be to have Ria and Bella to explain the full meaning of the blessing." Everyone else agreed with that, as well.

"Okay, we maybe we should start from the beginning. Hundreds of years of ago there was a multitude of "witches" as they were labeled. As time passed the general population of "witches" begins to evolve down to where certain bloodlines passed their abilities on to their children. This is what started the royal bloodlines. The ones of the true bloodlines became the ruling class of the witch species. Of course, at that time they were not considered to be a species.

"As our world of 'enlightenment' advanced witches were concerned to be in league with the devil. The ones of the true calling and the ones that someone was jealous or scared of, or just plain wanted gotten out of the way, were accused of practicing witchcraft. Many innocent people died because of this.

"Our true bloodlines of which there were eight begin to try and organize our species. But, even among those eight families there was fear and dissension. This caused a split of half and half. Four turned to practicing the black arts while the other four remained true to the white arts of the druids.

"Marie de la Castille of our bloodline was burned at the stake after the people she helped recover from a fever that was going throughout their village accused her of working with the devil to heal them so they would become minions of evil. That was due to the husband making a pass at her and the wife got jealous, so the rumor started and she died. But, her daughter disappeared immediately after her birth. Marie's husband had secreted the child out of the prison, so the child would not disappear. He left his country with the little girl started life in a new location.

"The true bloodlines always married outside of the species to keep the lines true. That means that the bloodlines didn't marry each other, for if they did eventually it would be family marrying within the family and the lines would be tainted. The lines broke down as to the du Fleur line was the most powerful, de la Castille was next, O'Reilly and Luther in that order were the founders of the laws we, the white witches follow today.

"The laws are pretty basic that we cannot harm others, we cannot use our abilities for self gain, we can only take from nature just what is needed to survive and we cannot kill unless there is no other way for to protect and defend. All other options have to have been exhausted before we can take that action.

"It was decided that the most powerful bloodline of the time would be the head, or, Queen, of the witches. Then the rest were royal prince or princess depending on their abilities. The queen rules all of the witches, but, the laws were put in place by all of the bloodlines before the split came about when the royals were just like a committee that judged. So, just like with Ankarra, the queen rules all witches, no exceptions. Black witches know this but they like to defy it.

"Of the white witch line there is only one bloodline that the males are able to practice the same as the females. In the other three only females have the abilities, but, the gene can be passed father to daughter. So, in our case, my mother passed it along to me and Uncle Charlie passed it along to Izzy.

"When Margarite referred to Izzy and me as princesses that are correct and our true positions because we are of one of the eight true bloodlines. Our bloodline is the second powerful. So, we are next in line to rule if anything happens to Margarite since she is without direct descendant.

"There are no guidelines of whom we can marry, but, we do become responsible for the way our family conduct themselves in reference to our laws. The more powerful the bloodline the stricter is the punishment for the breaking of the laws. If for some reason it crosses to the black arts then it is immediate death. Now, before you ask about Izzy and me marrying vampires and how that affects us, I will go ahead and tell you.

"The binding like in the case of Izzy is done at the witch's request if she is going away from active family to meet her destiny, or, as you call it, soul mate. She only has limited control over defensive abilities, but, the mate once they meet works with her to protect and interact as a couple to build a solid support system for working together through the life ahead.

"It doesn't. You were not governed at the time by our laws, but, by that of your own species. But, now, you have sown oath as individuals and as family to help us to uphold our laws and keep us away from the temptation of breaking them and still uphold what you have declared you own lifestyle as well. There is no conflict between the two. If you do kill within your species or others in must be within the proper guidelines of both sets of laws. In other words, proper trial and judgment that has not been by your own decision and by keeping us from being involved in that action.

"That is what was stated in yesterday's blessing. Now, any questions?" She asked and looked from person to person to see if anyone had a question or a comment to ask or make. No one said a thing. "Okay, Izzy, shall we?"

"Let's go." Bella answered. So, both women rose and walked out beyond the gardens. Off into the forest to a clearing near the stream. No one thought to follow or question what was happening and where they were going. They left while everyone was still working to absorb all of the information Ria had told them.

As they got to the clearing the prayers were offered and then they begin the chant. Ria called forth the element of fire and Bella without moving her hands directed it over the waters. Next, Ria projected her thoughts to call forth a cougar and Bella called forth a deer. They kept the control to where both predator and prey existed together in harmony in the clearing. After each was released separately, the two tried levitation that can only be done with them both working together. After the testing it was determined that Bella was up to full power, but, needed some practice to regain absolute control.

**A/N: Bella's gifts are active and strong. Ria gave everyone a history lesson in order to give them a better understanding of what the blessing entailed. And why did Edward want to witness the final release ritual?**

**Will the Cullens and the du Toulouses become close as a family? When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**Why is it going to take two weeks longer for the Volturi to arrive? What would cause the delay? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	43. Chapter 43

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Let's go." Bella answered. So, both women rose and walked out beyond the gardens. Off into the forest to a clearing near the stream. No one thought to follow or question what was happening and where they were going. They left while everyone was still working to absorb all of the information Ria had told them. _

_As they got to the clearing the prayers were offered and then they begin the chant. Ria called forth the element of fire and Bella without moving her hands directed it over the waters. Next, Ria projected her thoughts to call forth a cougar and Bella called forth a deer. They kept the control to where both predator and prey existed together in harmony in the clearing. After each was released separately, the two tried levitation that can only be done with them both working together. After the testing it was determined that Bella was up to full power, but, needed some practice to regain absolute control._

CHAPTER 43: LOYALTY

Ria and Bella decided against going back to the house. Bella headed back to the cabin where she and Edward were having their so called honeymoon while Ria went back to her home. Neither were worried about what their spouse would think at the time, they just needed the space to bring themselves under control once again. They were complete again for the first time in three years. It was an overwhelming sense of relief, freedom, but, bringing tension all at the same time.

Ria let her thoughts wander back to the meeting she had had with her Aunt Renee earlier in the day. It had started pleasantly enough until Renee decided to let go with her opinion of not letting anyone know that Bella was safe and sound with her. From that point things kind of went downhill quickly. Each woman held to their opinion with no give or take. Ria still could not believe the nerve of the woman.

"How dare you harbor my daughter all this time and never say one damn word to me? I talked with you on a fairly regular basis and you listened as I worried about my child and not once did you relief my concerns." Renee ranted, whined and ranted some more.

"Aunt Renee, I was not obligated to tell you anything, but, at the same time have you ever considered that Izzy didn't want you or anyone else to know where she was? She wanted to get away from everyone that was involved directly or indirectly with what had happened with her and Edward. She didn't want to be around anyone that had knowledge and memories of her and Edward together. She wasn't looking for sympathy, understanding or a shoulder to cry on. She wanted some space to think through all of her own problems and to find peace for herself.

"Izzy wanted to start anew. Different place, different people, no reminders, no memories other than what she chose and no constant nagging as to what she should have done, should be doing or should do. She did need the moral support when she chose that she needed, but, otherwise, left alone to work things out in her own mind. To process things to a point that she was comfortable with what had happened and herself.

"She didn't want any influence in what she felt had to happen on her own. I respected that and gave her the space and time to find her way again at her own pace, not someone else's." Ria informed her quietly, respectfully, but, with a bit of steel sounding in her voice. Renee sat and huffed for a moment without saying another word. Shortly she got up and left without a by your leave. Ria watched her leave with a sadness that hurt. She loved her Aunt dearly, but, she could be one sided and so opinionate to the extreme about things she had no understanding and wouldn't take the time to understand.

Take their heritage, their gifts, talents, ambitions, desires, believes and choices, if they didn't agree with Renee's ideas of right and wrong she chose to bury her head in the sand, look the other way, distanced herself from it, refused to allow it near her and wanted to pretend it didn't exist. Ria and her Aunt always disagreed on this method of living. To refuse to face facts was not living in Ria's opinion, but, she respected her aunt's right to living and believes as she wanted as long as it didn't cause harm to her family which included Bella.

It was at this point that Ria arrived home and went upstairs to check on Jason since he had been ill earlier. She paused on the stairway, concentrating as the feeling of well being came across from Bella. Ria knew that she had arrived back at the cabin safely.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime back at Serenity the rest of the family seems to be coming out of their stupor. Looking around and realizing that Bella and Ria are missing causes alarm for all for a moment. Lee shakes his head telling them there was no cause for alarm. That all was well.

"They went to the clearing to test if the ritual worked."

"How long will it be before we are informed?" all wanted to know.

"As long as it takes. Remember we are talking about Ria and Isabella. Those two operate in their own way and as it feels right for them."

"Yeah, don't I know." Moaned Edward. Everyone else laughed at that, since they were aware of the conditions of the marriage. And, Edward knew that the rest of the men in his family knew that he couldn't get back inside the bedroom, even to finish his honeymoon, the joking would never stop.

"Have to say, little bro, you and Bella are having a very unique honeymoon. Never heard of that kind being on the market." Emmett jokingly said.

"Will then you haven't been married to a white witch, have you, muscle man?" asked Lee. He went on to explain, "I have booked that type of honeymoon, myself, but, if you want to know what it's like I will be happy to ask Ria or Isabella to arrange it for you." Offers with a smug smile.

"Hell no! Thank you very much. That is one I will be happy to pass." Emmett reacts very quickly in saying.

"Come on, sweetie, I might want to give you that type of trip. I wonder if one of them would do it if I asked. Of course, Bella would only be able to if she is fully restored. Right?" Rosalie looks over at Lee after she finished speaking. Lee nods to indicate that she is correct.

After a period of time everyone started to worry about what was taking so long. Lee decided that he would call Ria and check on things. He tried her cell phone, but no luck. Then he tried Bella's with the same results. 'Damn, they must have them on silence.' He thought. So, he would give it a little more time while he called to check on Jason at home. After a couple of rings Ria answers.

"What the hell are you doing there?" a surprise Lee asks.

"And hello to you, too." She snaps right back at him.

"Sweetheart, 'don't be cruel'," he sings over the phone to her. She laughs and asks where he was calling. "I tried both cell phones, but, no answer. So, thought I would check on Jason before trying again. How is he?"

"Sleeping peacefully and stomach seems settled down, no thanks to you and his junk binge."

"What are the results?"

"Results of what?"

"Damnit, woman, don't play with me. You know what I'm talking about."

"Excuse me, but, who the hell do you think you are talking to? I know you don't believe I will take it."

"Ria, how did the testing go?"

"It went and that is all I am saying at this point. It was short and over quickly. Does that answer your question?"

Yeah, I guess it does." He said with a lot of sadness for he knew that Ria and Bella were hoping it would work. "I'll be home soon, Love." He quickly, but, softly tells her.

"Don't hurry, stay and enjoy yourself. It's not often you get to visit with your peers. I'm heading for bed as it has been a long stressful two days. Love you and talk with you in the morning."

"Cher, you my heart and my reason. Take care and shield." Lee quietly and tenderly tells her.

"Lee, what did Ria have to say? Did it work? The whole marriage and all?" asks Charlie.

"From what Ria is and isn't saying, I would say no."

"Shit. How are they going to be ready to face that menace that is heading for them next?"

"Charlie, don't worry, the ladies will be well protected. You have my word." Ankarra tries to reassure him.

Shortly after Charlie excused himself and headed for bed. His reserve energy was about to give out and he needed to be somewhere horizontal before he collapsed completely. The only other occupants of the room were vampires and a white witch. As Charlie was out of hearing range they begin to question what could have gone wrong. Then wondering what they could do to get it right. Next, came the discussion of what might need to be done to protect the two women.

Alice went off into one of her visions while in another dwelling on the grounds someone else was dreaming the same vision, but, with greater detail. Just as quickly as she stilled did she begin to move again. "The Volturi had extended the period by two weeks more before their arrival. They are intending to come here to San Francisco area. And it is a very large group coming. So, from what I can see it will be four weeks from today." She informs everyone.

"Okay. We need to speak with Ria and Isabella. If you are seeing this Isabella will be able to tell us more."

"Why, if the ritual failed?" questioned Edward.

"Because, cousin in law, Isabella has dream prophecy. It was still in existence while she was bound. It was one of the protective talents allowed to remain free. Young Alice here can see what is coming, but, Isabella sees fuller details with her abilities. She can tell us who, what, when, where and how, along with positioning and better locations. Between her and Ria they will be able to let us know all of the alternatives with have to chose and then what would work better.

"In the meantime, I would say that you have an extra two weeks to get things on a better footing with Isabella to where her gifts might be freed up. No, pretence. Be real and do the job properly.

"I do have one question for you, Edward, if you don't mind? Why did you want to see the ritual?"

"I have never attended a white witch ceremony and was curious. But, I was also concerned about Bella and Ria being by themselves. I felt the only way to be close for protection was to be allowed to watch. However, I must say that I did get an eyeful. The ritual was scary somewhat, but, it had beauty and grace about it. It gave a sense of connection."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, brother, do you have any further information about the ruckus this Talon was informing us?"

"No more than what we have already known. Be patient. It won't be much longer before we can get answers for ourselves and make decisions from that." Aro told Caius. "We only have four weeks and then we will be there."

**A/N: The Volturi are still busy gearing up. Alice has had the vision concerning the changing of the timetable. Lee mentions talking with Ria and Bella to get greater details. What do you think Bella will see concerning the upcoming confrontation? Why didn't Ria let Lee know that the ritual had worked? Will Bella let Edward know?**

**Will the Cullens and the du Toulouses become close as a family? When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**Why is it going to take two weeks longer for the Volturi to arrive? What would cause the delay? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**

*****I have been asked by a person or two if there would be a sequel to this story. My answer is I am not sure. If you would like a sequel, please let me know when reviewing and the major shall rule. If there is a sequel it will effect on the ending of this story so we lead seamlessly into the next. Your vote will count so please let me know.*******


	44. Chapter 44

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Okay. We need to speak with Ria and Isabella. If you are seeing this Isabella will be able to tell us more."_

"_Why, if the ritual failed?" questioned Edward._

"_Because, cousin in law, Isabella has dream prophecy. It was still in existence while she was bound. It was one of the protective talents allowed to remain free. Young Alice here can see what is coming, but, Isabella sees fuller details with her abilities. She can tell us who, what, when, where and how, along with positioning and better locations. Between her and Ria they will be able to let us know all of the alternatives with have to chose and then what would work better._

"_In the meantime, I would say that you have an extra two weeks to get things on a better footing with Isabella to where her gifts might be freed up. No, pretence. Be real and do the job properly. _

"_I do have one question for you, Edward, if you don't mind? Why did you want to see the ritual?"_

"_I have never attended a white witch ceremony and was curious. But, I was also concerned about Bella and Ria being by themselves. I felt the only way to be close for protection was to be allowed to watch. However, I must say that I did get an eyeful. The ritual was scary somewhat, but, it had beauty and grace about it. It gave a sense of connection."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Well, brother, do you have any further information about the ruckus this Talon was informing us?" _

"_No more than what we have already known. Be patient. It won't be much longer before we can get answers for ourselves and make decisions from that." Aro told Caius. "We only have four weeks and then we will be there."_

CHAPTER 44: THE NEED FOR ANSWERS

Talon was becoming impatient as time passed. He had been in Volterra four weeks now and nothing was happening. It seemed as if no one gave a damn to bring about an investigation as to the war he had seen taking place in California. What made it unique was that of human and vampire alike working together. But, what caught his attention was the scent. The scent of the one that destroyed his Amber, his beloved mate.

He decided it was time to get some answers from the Volturi as to their plans. If they aren't going to do anything then he was going back and trace the scent to kill the vicious bastard that took away his reason for life. As he left his room they had graciously assigned him and headed for the throne like room, Talon spent the time thinking back over the last four weeks. True that they had provided humans to where he didn't have to hunt which was forbidden in the city, but, he got the feeling that he was being watched and spied upon. Their reasoning, if that was truly the case, he could not comprehend. He had broken no laws.

As he walked through the many corridors to find his way to the throne room, Talon thoughts strayed back to the night he had first encountered that scent; the night Amber had been taken from him. They had been together for fifty short years and fought constantly, but, the making up was perfect. She had gone to hunt, but, as time passed and she hadn't returned Talon got worried. After a couple more hours he decided to go look for her. Following her scent he came upon another that mingled with hers and that drew him faster to the final destination. The horror that consumed him when he found her has stayed burnt into his memories as if it was only a moment ago.

He stopped abruptly, nearly doubling over in acute pain as he once again saw in his mind his beloved Amber, or, at least, the way he had found her. Her body had been rendered into so many pieces that at first it was hard to be sure that he had found all of them. After she was completely back together and began to heal he realized just had badly she had been damaged. She was no longer the same Amber she had been before the attack. She had changed that anyone, human, vampire or any other species were fair game for her to tear apart. Making no difference whether she was doing for hunger or sport, the way she did things it was pure demonic cruelty, just for no other than that she wanted to do.

Talon had thought that it was a passing part of her traumatic experience of which she spoke little. The only thing that she really said was that a fight had ensued for the same human; she lost the same as the human. As she was still trying to take the human away from him he turned on her and they fought again with him being the victor once more. It was at that point he declared that he would not allow her to try a third time and proceeded to tear her apart piece by piece. She spoke of the pain and her screams that seemed to have no influence upon him as he continued on his quest of dismembering her. He had started to light a fire when he caught scent of something and left, leaving her as she had been found.

The light of her spirit had been lost, the joy of life and love taken away and left in its place was what she became more and more each day. It finally came down that she even tried to end his existence. That was went he had to destroy her permanently and burn the pieces. That was the day he sworn vengeance upon the one that has taken away his Amber in all of her majesty from him forever. Over the years he had at times come across the same scent, but, never close enough to be able to identify where this creature called home until the day he happened upon the battle that he had reported to the Volturi.

Now as I have relayed the information of humans being aware of our kind the Volturi are dragging their heels to make a move to investigate this indiscretion. Why? Why is it taking so long to get ready to go and check out my story? I want answers and I am going to demand them now, Talon thought to himself. And as he reached the throne room door, throwing it wide hard enough for the doors to bounce of the walls with the impact resounding around the room drawing attention to him and down the hallways gaining the attention of the near and far of the vampire community.

"I demand to know why we are delaying the investigation in to the battle I reported to you."

All present in the room look from him over to Aro, Caius and Marcus, then back to Talon again, waiting for his end to come swiftly for such an outrage speaking to the Volturi leaders in such a manner. Aro throws his head back and begins to laugh. In fact the more he continues to look at the Talon the more he laughs until he suddenly stops in mid laughter.

"Who the hell do you think you are to demand anything of the Volturi and in such a manner?" Aro continues to stare him down until Talon drops his eyes towards the floor and remains quiet. He senses that his next action could be the end of him. He doesn't move, breathe or blink. "What no answer? Probably a good idea at this point. I will allow you to live long enough to see the end of the investigation and the outcome resulting from the facts found. After that we will decide your fate.

"We leave when it is time and when we have everything prepared for such an absence. That will be in another four weeks and not a day before. In the meantime, you are under house arrest to prevent any stupid action you might decide to take against the one that you want vengeance for killing your mate. That way we surprise those responsible for allow a human to know of our kind." Aro motions for some of the guard to escort Talon back to his room and instructing them as well to stand guard outside the door preventing him from leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella awakes feeling refreshed with a tremendous hunger. She quickly showers and dress and heads towards the kitchen to prepare a big breakfast for herself. While she is going about this task she begins to notice small things that appear out of order. Then she realizes what it all means, Edward did not come back last night. He must have remained with the rest of the Cullen family up at the house. As her breakfast cooked and she ate she begins to plan what she was going to do next.

The dream of last night came back to her in full force so she did need to see and talk with Ria. The changes that were about to happen she needed to be informed before they occurred. After finishing and cleaning the kitchen she leaves to head over to see Ria before she leave for San Francisco. As she walks over she calls on the phone to let Ria know that she is on her way.

She wanders up the drive to the house and enters while at the same time calling for Ria. Her cousin comes out of the music room to greet her and to see what all the hassle is about. It is at that point Jason comes running up to Bella and takes a flying leap for her. Bella catches him and spins around to get her balance instead of the two of them falling over backwards and laughing at the same time.

Ria asks her if she has had breakfast to which Bella answers yes. "Well, we haven't so come and sit with us while we eat. Do you want some juice or coffee?"

The two women and the child settle around the table with Jason doing most of the talking for the beginning. After a bit he becomes more interested in his food then wanting the attention of the adults.

"I have a prophecy last night. The Volturi will be here in four weeks. They are heading towards the San Francisco area to try and trace us here. Someone has informed them about the encounter with Victoria and her bunch. Someone that is hell bent on bringing an end to Lee. The damage they will do here is not to be allowed. We need to pull all action away from here to somewhere that is more private for what will happen once they arrive. For if we don't too many people will be hurt or killed. Innocent people that should never have been involved in this business." She warns.

"Where did you see that we should take this business?"

"I see an island."

"Very well, has anything else in your dream changed from the first time?"

"No."

"Then I think we need to discuss this with Lee and make our decisions at that point. One thing I think we can count on is that we are being watched to a certain extent and our actions are being reported back to someone that is connected with the Volturi.

"In the meantime, let's go about our business as usual.

"Where is Edward by the way?"

"No idea. He was at the cabin when I awoke this morning."

"Okay. We will talk again later. Are you going to stay here to work and do your studies, or return to the cabin for another day or two?"

"I think stay and see about working for a bit. Then I'll take my studies back to the cabin to work on it this evening."

**A/N: Talon just about bought the farm. Doesn't pay to demand anything from the Volturi. The Volturi are still busy gearing up. Bella has seen what is about to come and the time change the same as Alice has had the vision concerning the changing of the timetable. Lee mentions talking with Ria and Bella to get greater details.**

**Why didn't Ria let Lee know that the ritual had worked? Will Bella let Edward know?**

**Will the Cullens and the du Toulouses become close as a family? When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**Why is it going to take two weeks longer for the Volturi to arrive? What would cause the delay? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**

*****I have been asked by a person or two if there would be a sequel to this story. My answer is I am not sure. If you would like a sequel, please let me know when reviewing and the major shall rule. If there is a sequel it will effect on the ending of this story so we lead seamlessly into the next. Your vote will count so please let me know.*******


	45. Chapter 45

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_The two women and the child settle around the table with Jason doing most of the talking for the beginning. After a bit he becomes more interested in his food then wanting the attention of the adults. _

"_I have a prophecy last night. The Volturi will be here in four weeks. They are heading towards the San Francisco area to try and trace us here. Someone has informed them about the encounter with Victoria and her bunch. Someone that is hell bent on bringing an end to Lee. The damage they will do here is not to be allowed. We need to pull all action away from here to somewhere that is more private for what will happen once they arrive. For if we don't too many people will be hurt or killed. Innocent people that should never have been involved in this business." She warns._

"_Where did you see that we should take this business?"_

"_I see an island."_

"_Very well, has anything else in your dream changed from the first time?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I think we need to discuss this with Lee and make our decisions at that point. One thing I think we can count on is that we are being watched to a certain extent and our actions are being reported back to someone that is connected with the Volturi._

"_In the meantime, let's go about our business as usual. _

"_Where is Edward by the way?"_

"_No idea. He was at the cabin when I awoke this morning."_

"_Okay. We will talk again later. Are you going to stay here to work and do your studies, or return to the cabin for another day or two?"_

"_I think stay and see about working for a bit. Then I'll take my studies back to the cabin to work on it this evening."_

CHAPTER 45: INTERESTING TURN OF EVENTS OR MORE LIKE REVELATIONS?

While Bella and Ria worked in the music room Jason was playing with his toys close by. His nanny had the morning off and was out running some errands. Then suddenly Ria realizes that she hasn't heard from or seen Lee since last night. She got up and walked into the study to see if a note or message of some kind had been left to let her know where he was or what he was doing. But, could find nothing, sitting down at the desk she picks up the phone and dials his number, waiting for an answer. It goes to his voicemail and she leaves a message for him to call. From there she returns to the music room where she informs Bella of the fact that Lee is missing. They decide that he is probably at the studio and will be home later.

What Bella and Ria didn't know was that Lee had returned home last night and overheard a conversation taking place between Jason's nanny and an unknown individual. So, he decided that he would do some investigating. He kept a close eye on the nanny the rest of the night and was out tracking her while she was taking care of all of her personal business. Nothing outstanding was appearing and Lee was about ready to give it up as overreaction when a new scent caught his attention. A scent that belonged to another vampire that should not be in his area, so, Lee waiting and kept a watchful eye on Ms Francis at the same time.

The scent kept getting closer and the nanny was starting to look around like she was watching and waiting for someone. Lee could understand that since the woman was attractive even if she was an older woman. She had been taking care of Jason since he was born and had never had reach to question her actions before now. Finally the scent is overbearing and right in front of him. Thank goodness he was not in the open, but, in a building keeping watch, otherwise, his scent would be noticeable to the other vampire.

Lee watched as the unknown vampire approached Hillary Francis and put his arm around her waist. She leaned into him while he kissed the top of her head which caused her to give a girlish giggle. It would have been sweet except for the overheard conversation last night and then watching this display of affection from a killer. He continued to watch as he stayed under cover to mask his scent, but, getting close enough to not miss their discussion.

"So, how are things? Does anyone suspect that you are meeting with me?"

"Everything is fine and no, no one has any idea. I am still not sure what you are wanting from me? After all I am a working woman that loves her job and her employer, but, some people have come in association with the family that has caused me concern. Even, you cause me concern, asking about the same people with only knowing me for only three weeks."

"My dear, you are the one that brought the subject up in conversation expressing your concerns and mentioning the name of the persons causing you worries. It just so happen that I had heard of them through another acquaintance of mine. If you do not wish to discuss them then that is fine with me." The stranger vampire speaks reassuringly to her. The whole time he had been speaking he was look straight into her eyes as if putting her into a trance. Then he began asking questions about the Cullen family. Lee listened to the whole conversation both the questions and the answers.

The answers of themselves were of no consequence. But, the fact that someone was questioning a member of his household to gain knowledge of existing situations and extended family members did bother him. Lee knew he was going to have to take action, but, was undecided at the moment exactly what he needed to do. Whatever was done was going to affect his family one way or another. It was clear that Ms Francis had no idea with whom or what she was dealing. She gave the signals that she thought it was a man interested in her as a woman only. But, Lee knew that she could no longer be trusted. She would have to be gotten rid of somehow, but, in such a manner that it didn't reflect back to Isabella and Ria. He decided before taking any action he would discuss this with Ankarra and Carlisle. So, with that in mind he left the scene and headed to his office at Tower Powers Recordings and spends the rest of the day taking care of business. Before leaving he calls Carlisle and asks for him and Ankarra to meet after with him by the clearing after sundown. With that done he heads home.

Bella and Ria worked most of the day with lyrics and music getting some songs ready for song artist that had already contracted for their work. About four in the afternoon, Bella decided she was going to head back to the cabin for this last night of being there with Edward and she would be home tomorrow morning to get her car to head for class. Ria and Jason were outside enjoying the late afternoon sun when Lee got home.

Shortly after his arrival Ms Francis arrived to take custody of Jason so she could get him ready for dinner with the family. Lee and Ria headed upstairs to do the same, both discussing how their day had gone like nothing was wrong. However, Lee could tell that something was on Ria's mind, but, with what he knew about them being spied upon he was a little hesitant to question her about it.

After they are freshened and dressed for dinner, Lee stops in the study for a moment to write a note for Ria to informing that he needs to speak with her urgently away from the house. He does mention that he has a meeting that evening as well. And, as they enter the dining room he quickly, but, quietly slips the note into her hand, closing her fingers firmly over it as a sign to keep it hidden. She understands his gesture, nods.

Dinner progresses with no problems and each fill the other in on the advances, problems encountered that is work related and general how their day went in other areas. Lee throws out the subject that he thinks it is time that Jason begins with a pre kindergarten care to begin learning, advancing and using his social graces. Ria looks at him like he has lost his mind but says nothing since she sees a look on his face that is out of place. He has a reason for what he is saying but now is not the time to press the issue. But, press it she would.

As dinner draws to an end Lee informs Ria of a meeting that he needs to attend, but, shouldn't be gone long. So, he says goodbye to her and Jason then heads out the door towards his car. Next the sound of him driving away is heard. Jason wants to spend more time with his mother and she agrees while dismissing Ms Francis for an hour or two as it isn't Jason's bedtime yet.

They go into the back family room and watch television during that time as Jason snuggles up next to his mother, gets comfortable and slowly drifts to sleep. Ria has her arm around his little body and holds him close as she knows Lee will carry him up to his room when he returns. Every so often she will glance down from the movie she is watching to check on her son, but, he continues to sleep peacefully.

XXXXXXXXX

Bella returns to the cabin to find that she is the first to return so putting her books down on an end table she begins to prepare her a meal for dinner. Shortly afterwards, Edward comes in looking around as if to see if she has returned. Upon seeing her in the kitchen he smiles his crooked smile, walks over, and wraps his arms around her waist giving her a tight hug and a kiss on her neck.

"Miss you today, my love. What all have you been doing?"

"Well, when I awoke you were gone so I headed over to Ria's and did some work. Around four I left to bring my books back here so I could study this evening, work on a couple of assignments that coming due shortly and spend some time with you before going to bed. I have a couple of classes tomorrow so I will be gone most of the day." Bella informs him.

"Bella, will you answer a question for me?"

"Yes, if I can. What do you want to know?"

"Well, did the ritual work for starters? How do you want our lives to go beginning tomorrow?"

"I given some thought to this and wanted to talk with you about, and I do want your honest opinions concerning what I am about to suggest. Okay?" at which Edward nods his head yes. "I can't say anything about the ritual at this time. That is something that has to be discussed only with Ria present and please, don't ask me anything else about it?" She asks him quietly.

"Now, keeping in mind the condition of courtship, I think I will continue staying with Lee and Ria and you can stay where you are. As the courtship progresses I will be able to have an uninfluenced view of how well the other conditions are being met as well."

"Is this what you really want, love?"

"For now, yes. But, that doesn't say that it will indefinitely remain that way. It's just for now."

"Very well, Mrs. Cullen. Your wish is my command. But, be prepared to be courted in earnest. I will prove to you that I can and have changed. I love you too much to risk losing you again, Bella. I was wrong before and I don't usually make the same mistakes twice." He gently informs her.

So the rest of the evening passes pleasantly with Edward doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen while Bella gets down to studying and preparing for her classes. After a bit she closes her books, puts everything away and motions for Edward to come over and talk with her. They begin slowly at first, but, become more comfortable discussing some to things that occurred while they were apart. Each describing their feelings and what actions they did and didn't do. It was a total of exchange of between two people wanting to get to a good understanding of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lee arrives at the clearing shortly after Carlisle and Ankarra and begins to immediately fill them in on what he has heard and seen. Then ask for advice on how to handle the situation since it does concern a member of his household and what should he tell Ria about the situation. He tells them that he knows what he would like to do, but, do to Ria's and Isabella's positions his hand are tied, as are theirs, to a certain extent.

"Do you have any idea who this vampire is that was meeting with Jason's nanny?" Ankarra questions.

"No, I wish I did. And, what I am more curious about is why he wants information about the Cullens." Lee answers, and then continues, "I can't just let this slide. The woman is too close to Jason, but, she has help take care of him since he was born. I will not endanger the lives of Ria, Jason or Isabella." He states vehemently.

"Allow me to give this some thought and I will let you know what your options are. But, have you been able to talk with Ria and Bella concerning Alice's vision?"

"No, but, I will be discussing that with Ria tonight to see if Isabella has mentioned any changes." He remarks.

"Lee, I do think you need to caution Ria about the situation with the nanny so she can keep a closer eye on Jason just in case." Carlisle suggests to him.

"I agree." Says Ankarra.

After a little more discussion concerning questions and Lee answering the best he could, they all leave to head back home. Things were starting to get complicated again in Lee's opinion. Complicated very fast and getting too near his family again.

**A/N: A new vampire enters the scene. Threat or not? Why is he so interested in the Cullen family? And why is he using Jason's nanny to get information? How long will it take for Lee to find out who and what is behind this new threat? How is Ria going to take the information about the nanny? **

**Why didn't Ria let Lee know that the ritual had worked?**

**When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**Why is it going to take two weeks longer for the Volturi to arrive? What would cause the delay? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**

*****The votes were low and slow in regards to sequel. However, I did get enough requesting another story with same characters. So, that will be the next story after this one finishes. **


	46. Chapter 46

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Lee arrives at the clearing shortly after Carlisle and Ankarra and begins to immediately fill them in on what he has heard and seen. Then ask for advice on how to handle the situation since it does concern a member of his household and what should he tell Ria about the situation. He tells them that he knows what he would like to do, but, do to Ria's and Isabella's positions his hand are tied, as are theirs, to a certain extent._

"_Do you have any idea who this vampire is that was meeting with Jason's nanny?" Ankarra questions._

"_No, I wish I did. And, what I am more curious about is why he wants information about the Cullens." Lee answers, and then continues, "I can't just let this slide. The woman is too close to Jason, but, she has help take care of him since he was born. I will not endanger the lives of Ria, Jason or Isabella." He states vehemently._

"_Allow me to give this some thought and I will let you know what your options are. But, have you been able to talk with Ria and Bella concerning Alice's vision?"_

"_No, but, I will be discussing that with Ria tonight to see if Isabella has mentioned any changes." He remarks._

"_Lee, I do think you need to caution Ria about the situation with the nanny so she can keep a closer eye on Jason just in case." Carlisle suggests to him._

"_I agree." Says Ankarra._

_After a little more discussion concerning questions and Lee answering the best he could, they all leave to head back home. Things were starting to get complicated again in Lee's opinion. Complicated very fast and getting too near his family again._

CHAPTER 46: ATTACK WITHOUT REASON

While Ria is sitting in the back family room watching a movie with Jason sound asleep snuggled up next to her she remembers the note that Lee had slipped to her at dinner. She pulled it out of her pocket to read since she was alone. And what she read brought a dead like stillness, halting all of her movements, frozen in place with her mind race with thoughts so fast she was having a hard time to fully grasp each one of them before the next speeds by followed by the next and the next. Ms Francis has to go. She cannot continue to have the care of her son. She has become a hazard that was jeopardizing Jason's safety. But, how to get rid of her without alerting the individual that was using her to spy on her family. Lee's suggestion was beginning to have merit and she was beginning to see why he suggested it.

Just as she reached this point in her thoughts a feeling of being watched creeps over her. Attempting to be natural she begins moving as if to change positions while she is silently letting Bella know through their bond of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Looking at the clock Bella was surprised that she and Edward had spent so much time talking about the past. Somehow, she felt that some questions had been answered; she was feeling more at peace. But, as she stood to stretch and ease the tension in her muscles from sitting in one position so long, she became absolutely frozen. Edward seeing her reaction became worried and rushed over to her demanding at the same time to know what was wrong. She said nothing for a few heartbeats before turning to him saying that Ria and Jason were in trouble she had to get there.

Edward didn't ask any questions as he quickly grabs her and puts her on his back all in the same movement while heading out the door. As he takes off running he pulls out his phone to alert the family to the danger and where.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at the du Toulouse's home, but, the carnage found as they entered was beyond belief. Furnishings smashed, overturn, broken with walls being broken through and blood everywhere. Nothing remained in one piece. But as Edward started walking from room to room, Bella walked towards the back disappearing out of sight to anyone that might have been paying attention. She followed Ria's thought patterns to find her and Jason in concealment mode which enveloped her as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

With her thoughts being projected to Bella she stands and reach down gathering Jason in her arms while turning to see movement coming towards her. She moves from her form position while going into concealment mode for both her and Jason with her shield raised and staying in continual motion silently changing positions constantly.

"Where are you, bitch?" Growls the intruder. "Where are you?" He begins rapidly moving around the room seeking her and showing no care about anything that might be close to hand or in his way. He throws, overturns, stomps on, and smashes his way completely throughout the entire house destroying all that is there to be destroyed. Once he reaches the upstairs he encounters the household staff that resides on the third floor ravaging and killing each one in turn of encounter smearing their blood over everything. Coming back down to the second floor he walks towards the nursery to deal with Ms Francis.

"Hello, my darling, are you ready to join me?" he asks with a smirk on his face. Then quickly reaching out he rips her head from her shoulders and tosses it across the room while the body shudders and erratically moves around the room with the heart pumping blood from the exposed arteries in the neck. He laughs as he moves from the room to continue searching the house.

Going back down to the first level he encounters the cook coming in the door and proceeds to open him up as well by ripping open his throat and then slinging his body around the room. After searching and destroying everything in the downstairs rooms he returns to the back family room just as he hears and smells the arrival of others. He quickly leaves as he knows reinforcements are not far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alice answers her phone and listens then quickly hangs as all the vampires present which was everyone but Carlisle and Ankarra, rush out the door racing for the Spanish style home down the road where the du Toulouses reside. As they near the house the smell of blood becomes stronger and stronger, but, they don't pause until they enter the house to be greeted by the total destruction with Edward amongst it all frantically searching for Bella, Ria and Jason.

XXXXXXXXXX

As each individual in the clearing are taking the first steps to head back home Carlisle's phone ringing breaks the silence that had settled. Lee is about to exit the clearing when he hears Ria's and Jason's names mentioned from the person on the other end of the phone. He listens as does Ankarra while Carlisle says they are on the way and will meet everyone there. So, they all take off together rushing towards the problem at Lee's home. The stench of blood is overpowering and all enveloping to the vampires pulling them closer and closer at rapid speeds only to be brought to completely stillness at the view of all of the destruction before them.

XXXXXXXXX

One group from the back and another from the front all converge on Edward who is crazily calling for the two women and Jason. The smell of blood, although overpowering, holds no one's attention as they also begin to search through the entire house including all of the floors above, to find everyone. The total carnage is that they see is horrific to all. Why would someone do this? And the problem concerning the nanny had been solved as well.

Lee screams and yells from the horror and worry concerning his family. Racing through each room looking, searching, beseeching to all that is holy for his wife and son to be all right. Isabella wasn't here when all happened. She had arrived with Edward, but, where is she now?

As a family they look for their love ones. As a family they work together to check through everything for clues to their whereabouts. The one thing that is standing out more than anything else, besides the blood, is the scent of another vampire. The scent that Lee had encountered earlier while watching the nanny speak with him. Why would he come here? His questions had centered on obtaining information about the Cullens.

XXXXXXXXX

As the vampire left so did Ria and Jason as Bella entered the back family room. All three of them went to their place of safety. A place that will keep them away from the temptation of being bitten by a vampire with all the blood that this one had spilled, their underground fortress that Lee had designed for their protection years ago. A place where their strengths will be able to protect them from vampiric or other species that might want to be bring them harm.

They had no way of knowing what was and weren't going on back at the house. No way of know if Edward was battling the intruder or if the whole family had arrived to aid him. But, they were going to follow the instructions that Lee drilled into them from an early age, stay put until he comes to get them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the house decisions were needed to be made. The family had to try to settle down both Lee and Edward so they could deal with the situation as it was necessary. Eventually they succeeded for Lee to declare that the police needed to be called. They had time to clear up any evidence that would point towards vampirical invasion before the police arrived. Nothing else was touched to be left as it was for the police to be able to declare home invasion of robbery and the brutal murder of the whole household.

After the police arrived to begin their investigation, asking question after question, dusting for fingerprints and forced entry, they wanted to know if any members of the family had been home during this time. Lee answered no. That they all had separate plans for the evening and he hasn't had time to notify his wife of the terror that has happened. He said he was going to do that as soon as the officers were through with their questions.

It took a while before all of the evidence was gathered and the body parts removed. All of the pictures taken and questions asked again and again then answered over and over. Finally the officer in charge was satisfied with what he had and left giving his permission for the victims' families to be notified so the bodies could be identified officially. And requesting that no one remains at the house since it is a crime scene.

Once everyone but the family left, Lee rushed out the back off into the woods to check in the one place he prayed that Ria, Bella and Jason were. The rest of the family was behind him worried about what he was doing and where he was going.

**A/N: A new vampire enters the scene. Now all know that he is threat, but, why come after Ria and Jason? Why do so much destruction and murder all in the house without feeding? Who is responsible for his instructions and actions? **

**Why didn't Ria let Lee know that the ritual had worked?**

**When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**Why is it going to take two weeks longer for the Volturi to arrive? What would cause the delay? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	47. Chapter 47

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Back at the house decisions were needed to be made. The family had to try to settle down both Lee and Edward so they could deal with the situation as it was necessary. Eventually they succeeded for Lee to declare that the police needed to be called. They had time to clear up any evidence that would point towards vampirical invasion before the police arrived. Nothing else was touched to be left as it was for the police to be able to declare home invasion of robbery and the brutal murder of the whole household. _

_After the police arrived to begin their investigation, asking question after question, dusting for fingerprints and forced entry, they wanted to know if any members of the family had been home during this time. Lee answered no. That they all had separate plans for the evening and he hasn't had time to notify his wife of the terror that has happened. He said he was going to do that as soon as the officers were through with their questions._

_It took a while before all of the evidence was gathered and the body parts removed. All of the pictures taken and questions asked again and again then answered over and over. Finally the officer in charge was satisfied with what he had and left giving his permission for the victims' families to be notified so the bodies could be identified officially. And requesting that no one remains at the house since it is a crime scene. _

_Once everyone but the family left, Lee rushed out the back off into the woods to check in the one place he prayed that Ria, Bella and Jason were. The rest of the family was behind him worried about what he was doing and where he was going._

CHAPTER 47: INFORMATION NEEDED, PLEASE.

"Ria! Isabella! Jason!" Lee kept yelling over and over as he ran into the woods in back of the house. As Lee came to a stop did everyone else. They looked around to see the possible reason, but, nothing appeared to give them a clue. Lee went over to a rock and touched it with the toe of his shoe. A rather large boulder begins to rise revealing a hole in the ground underneath it with a stairway heading down into the depths of the underground.

Lee stood at the open and softly called down to the three they were trying to find. "Ria, Isabella, Jason, it is safe to come out. Please be here." But, no answer came back and no one appeared so he went down to see what might be the problem. After a moment he returned saying they were not there. "They know to stay here until I come for them." he moaned. "Where are they?"

Ankarra walks over to him and asks, "Lee, what is this place and why would they be here? Their scent isn't here."

"You're forgetting something, Ankarra. Both Ria and Isabella are shields. Isabella a mental shield that can repel thoughts and mental attacks and Ria is a physical shield that can repel physical attacks and has the power of concealment that will hide whatever she chooses. So, I am guessing she use her shield to get all three of them out of the house and to a place of safety.

"This is a place I had built for them years ago for such an emergency and they were supposed to have stayed here until I came to get them. Of course, there is one other place that Lawrence had taught them to go if the need ever arose." He reasoned aloud to himself seemingly to forget that others were with him. So off he took again to another place that came to mind. As he ran he prayed that they were there safe and sound.

While all of the attention was on Lee, no one noticed the agony that Edward seemed to be trying to hold in, but, one person. Alice couldn't see them, but, she kept trying to reassure Edward that she was fine. "Remember she was with you when the attack took place. She didn't disappear until you went upstairs and she headed for the back downstairs. I believe that Lee is right about Ria concealing them to remove them from the house safely and then headed for another place of concealment. We just have to find where they are."

"Do you really believe that, Alice? Or just hope that it is so?" Edward asks her.

"A combination of both for both yours and Lee's sake."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The two women had gotten tired of waiting so decided to change locations. Hours had passed since they had arrived at their first location, so, they decided they needed to be somewhere that they could obtain food for when Jason awoke. The last thing they needed was for him to be frightened after the ordeal he had been through with Victoria. Surprisingly enough, Jason has so far managed to sleep through being moved about as much as what has taken place without waking. That was a miracle within itself. After the long passage of time both Ria and Bella decided to head to Serenity. That way they were further away from the entire activity taking place at the house. If there were a fight, at least, they would not be involved and Jason would be out of harm's way. So quietly, but, quickly, they moved and arrived at Serenity by staying in the woods and coming in from the back.

Upon their arrival Ria went through the house to the main entrance and then moved to a hidden panel just behind the staircase. Keying in the access code the panel quietly slid open and they all entered, with the panel closing behind them. All of them settle into a more relaxed mode after a time. They feel comfortable and safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius has destroyed all witnesses to his seek of the du Toulouse's home. He knew he had found all he could from the nanny and couldn't allow her to live. That was a loose end that he had to tie up, but, he needed to verify that indeed the du Toulouses and the Cullens were associates now. And, he had achieved that purpose, but, it would have been better to have taken prisoner one of the women so Aro could do some questioning by whatever method.

He didn't pay much attention when Aro had told him that the two women involved might be gifted. Maybe, he should have since he was having problems finding this one with her brat. To think that a vampire would lower himself to associate with what is only meant to be food. It was unbelievable.

He smelt first a vampire approaching from the front and quickly left out the back. But, as he did he heard a heartbeat that matched the steps that were coming towards the back. There was a bit of a hesitation on his side to see who and what, but, suddenly the heartbeats stopped and he was not able to see anyone enter the family room off from the kitchen area. This puzzled him, but, not enough for him to go back in there and face the new arrival. So, he left the area completely.

It was time to report to Aro his findings and return home. But, that was an action that would never take place. His thoughts had been overheard by more than one vampire which led to his whereabouts. Unfortunately for him, he was surrounded by the very vampires that he was seeking information before he was able to move.

Edward and Lee were the ones that most wanted to have him first. But, Ankarra kept control the situation by forbidding anyone to attack him. She had some questions that needed to be answered and this individual would answer, by choice, either the easy way or the hard way, made no difference to her. But, answer he would.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Plans were coming together nicely for the trip to California. Aro was getting quite excited about it. The prospect of gaining new talent, understanding what has the vampires there, Cullens included, associating with humans, and facing Ankarra, possibly doing away with her and having free rein after all of these years. If she was in the area, then quite possibly her monster was as well. True it had been years since he had been heard from, but, one never knows. He just had to be patient a little while longer, as it does take time to place a trip of this magnitude. The moving of guards, wives and themselves and putting people in place that will maintain the order of things while he is gone to provide an overthrow. It all takes time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone heard the exchange between Edward and Alice. Lee walked over to Edward to reassure him that their family was okay. "Edward, I know this for a fact. Ria took the precaution of alerting Isabella otherwise you would not have known to come to the rescue. Ria was in concealing mode to secure safety for Jason and her while the intruder was there or we would have found evidence to say different. Then the fact that you say Isabella disappeared from the downstairs tells me that Ria covered her as she entered the room where they were. That means that our wives and my son all left together and is someplace safe. And I can tell you this, there are only three places they know to go to be safe from this kind of harm and I know each place. We have only been to one of the three.

"I have worked with these girls since they came into my life, even, before I knew what they were. With my being what I am I had to know that my little ladies would be safe if someone tried to use them to get to me. So, they have been trained very well for evasive action. Hang on to that information and believe in it." Edward nods and thanks him for letting him know.

They begin moving deeper into the woods when Edward, Lee and Ankarra, all, came to a jerking halt; almost like they had slammed into an invisible wall. They heard the thoughts of another in the area. Switching directions and the breeze that suddenly blew up carried the scent of the vampire from the house. This put everyone on alert and they moved as one towards this invader. As they got closer it was by unspoken consent they spread out into a circle to form a barrier to cut off any try for escape.

Breaking out into the clearing they saw him and Ankarra knew who he was. "Lucius, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Nothing much. Just trying to gain information about some unusual rumors."

"The carnage you left behind has been rendered safe, but, the fact that you threatened my family by breaking into their home and left such a mess is a sentence for death without defense. Add that to the fact that you have chosen to hunt within the area that is declared off limits to where they are currently and that is another reason for death."

"I will not allow you to do that, Ankarra."

"You have no choice in this matter." She answers before attacking him and in less than the blink of an eye has him in pieces. A fire has been started to burn the pieces down to ash. This takes more time before they continue on their way towards the next hiding place that Lee is heading.

They come out of the woods in the back gardens of Serenity with Lee heading straight through the house to the back of the stairway. All watch in puzzlement as he runs his hand over the wall looking for something that is not evident. Suddenly he smiles and a small piece in the wall moves to one side showing a code box. Lee enters the code and another panel that is almost invisible begins to slide out of the way.

Everyone is amazed at the discovery since they had never noticed it. The way the wall was designed to disguise it was unique. No openings could be detected which rendered it safe from discovery. But, as it completely opens they find what they have been seeking, Ria, Bella and Jason, all asleep.

Lee picks up Ria while Rosalie gets Jason and Edward picks up Bella. Lee cautions them not to awake them just yet. He cautions them not to startle them into sudden wakefulness. As they are moved into the softly lit study Carlisle quickly ascertains that all are in good shape with no injuries or wounds.

Lee bends down close to the two women and gently speaks their names while running his fingers lightly down the side of their faces. After a few moments Ria and Bella begin to come around and slowly open their eyes. "Knew we wouldn't have to wait long before you found us." Ria says with a quiet smile.

She reaches for Lee as Bella looks at Edward and does the same. Each man gathers his wife to him and holds her close as if their life had just been given back to them. After a short time, Bella pulls back and lets them know that she has had a dream and the information she has is not what they are expecting. "We have a lot of decisions that need to be made in a hurry and a place chosen away from here to prevent large loss of life to defeat the Volturi." She says to all present.

**A/N: Well the new vampire on the scene has been dealt with by Ankarra, herself. She doesn't play nor waste time. Both Lee and Edward are afraid of not finding their love ones, but, still make themselves maintain hope which pays off in the long run. Then Bella's announcement concerning the things they need to do to get ready for the Volturi.**

**When will Ria let Lee know that the ritual had worked?**

**When will the wolf pack show back up or will they? **

**Why is it going to take two weeks longer for the Volturi to arrive? What would cause the delay? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	48. Chapter 48

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Everyone is amazed at the discovery since they had never noticed it. The way the wall was designed to disguise it was unique. No openings could be detected which rendered it safe from discovery. But, as it completely opens they find what they have been seeking, Ria, Bella and Jason, all asleep._

_Lee picks up Ria while Rosalie gets Jason and Edward picks up Bella. Lee cautions them not to awake them just yet. He cautions them not to startle them into sudden wakefulness. As they are moved into the softly lit study Carlisle quickly ascertains that all are in good shape with no injuries or wounds. _

_Lee bends down close to the two women and gently speaks their names while running his fingers lightly down the side of their faces. After a few moments Ria and Bella begin to come around and slowly open their eyes. "Knew we wouldn't have to wait long before you found us." Ria says with a quiet smile. _

_She reaches for Lee as Bella looks at Edward and does the same. Each man gathers his wife to him and holds her close as if their life had just been given back to them. After a short time, Bella pulls back and lets them know that she has had a dream and the information she has is not what they are expecting. "We have a lot of decisions that need to be made in a hurry and a place chosen away from here to prevent large loss of life to defeat the Volturi." She says to all present._

CHAPTER 48: NEW LOCATION AND DECISIONS BEING DECIDED.

"What kind of decisions do we need to make, Isabella?" Lee asked.

"The kind that will prevent innocent lives from being loss, the kind that will determine whether we win or not, the kind that will decide how we go about winning the battle with the least amount of lives loss total." She answered him.

"Okay, dear, maybe you had better tell us what you have seen so we can compare it with what Alice has seen."

So, Bella begins to tell about her dream prophecy. "In it the Volturi are coming as a large group, the three brothers, their wives and the guards with personal guards as well. They also have a group of followers as witness to what takes place.

"They are looking around to see who all is here on the opposite side. There is no surprise at seeing Ankarra or Ria and me or the Cullens. However, there is surprise to see Lee and the shape shifters along with some of the older vampires that side with Ankarra.

"Their approach is in the manner of seeking information due to a report that was given to them concerning vampires taking orders from humans and the Queen seeming to allow this. That the law of concealment has been broken.

"Next, they want to know about the immortal child that was at the last battle. That is what they believe Jason is.

"In other words, with all of questions where they are looking to use the answers as a means of justifying an attack. And with some many of them on the standard diet many lives will be sacrificed for all of them to feed as they chose.

"To prevent this we need to have an isolated spot that the discussion can take place and we are able to defend if they chose to attack. They are unsure as to what Ria and I can do, but, they believe we do have some talent that could be useful to the guard. Everything else is just a means to their ends.

"There is a fear of Ankarra, but, they do manage to overcome that fear when the word for attack begins as a young girl and boy, looking to be twins, attack with their talents. This will take place without notice on anyone's part as a certain word usage will be the signal for them to begin.

"And, Lee, there is a single vampire that is with them that keeps looking between you and Edward. I can't tell which one he is the more interested in, but, he wants to destroy one or both of you."

"Sweetheart, I wish there was a way for me to see what he looks like." Edward says wishfully.

Bella looks over at Ria who returns the look. Everyone is watching and wondering about what is passing between the two. Finally they see Ria nod at which Bella does the same. Suddenly, Edward is bombarded with thoughts and visions that he cannot identify. He grabs his head from the suddenness of the invasion and the pain of being overloaded.

Everyone becomes concerned about what has happened and what is the cause. Ria goes over to Edward and gently reaches out to him telling him to take deep, steadying breaths and to concentrate on just one thought out of all that is there. She looks to Bella, at which Bella nods once, also, taking a deep steady breath. Then Edward can see a tall, thin vampire with black hair, olive colored skin with a scar on the left side of his face.

Alice is seeing what Edward is seeing and begins to draw the face. As the details become fuller and more detailed, Lee is able to identify the person. "Talon." Ankarra looks at him with a questioning glance, but, says nothing. As quickly as the thoughts and visions began they stopped the same way. Edward is left stunned with a thousand questions as to who and how.

Lee looks over at Ria and Bella with a raised eyebrow as if asking a silent question. They both smile and nod as if answering him. He gives a jubilant laugh in understanding. His laugh drew the attention of the others and they waited for an explanation which was not forthcoming too quickly.

"The ritual worked didn't it?" he sought verbal confirmation from the two women. They just nodded. "That is fantastic, my darling ladies. You are one once again in all ways."

The full meaning of what had just be spoken took a moment for full understanding to catch up with the rest of the group, then everyone begin to speak all at once. So, many questions were forming, but, not sure which one to ask first. They each wanted answers, but, hesitated for some unknown reason.

Carlisle begin to ask questions to which Ria and Bella were slow to answer at first, then became more comfortable as Lee let them know that since Margarite had given her blessings it was okay to answer these questions. They explained that the information had been withheld until they could be sure that it was permanent and not just for a few hours. Secondly, Bella had released her shield, which she could only do with full restoration, so, Edward could see the features of Talon. And that as she had released it was an overload that had been unexpected by Edward so he wasn't prepared for it. But, as Alice had gotten the features Bella put the shield back up. Lastly, Bella explained that she was working to regain full control over all of her gifts.

During this discussion no one noticed that Asia was present until she asked the question, "Is there any way that I can help you to regain the control that you need?"

"I don't think so." Bella tells her.

After all the information that both Alice and Bella gave everyone concerning the coming of the Volturi Carlisle reaches for his phone and dials a number. After a few rings the phone is answered on the other end by a male voice. "Billy Black, please."

"Speaking. Who is this, Carlisle?" he asks.

"Yes. I am calling with an update on the coming of the second part of the vision." Then Carlisle continues to update him about all of the information they have to date. After a bit more discussion, Billy decides it is time to go back to the tribal council and arrange for the pack to return. Carlisle tells him to let him know when the pack will be ready to return and they will arrange the necessary travel for the pack to return.

From that point on everyone begins to make the necessary plans. They discuss options as to location to lead the Volturi towards, how they can prepare, what kind of battle arrangements they need to consider and position of all persons. Time marched. Lee wouldn't allow Ria and Jason to return to their home. In fact, he torched it and let it burn to the ground.

During the next couple of weeks, arrangements were made to rent a house in the area for Ria, Jason and Bella to reside and to be able to work. Lee continued his performance schedule while he stayed in constant communications with the family group. Carlisle kept the Quileute informed as to the decisions being made and the happenings taking place.

Lee had arranged for the pack to be flown back on a private jet one week before the Volturi were due. It was thought that would be enough time for the pack to get acquainted with the terrain of the island their all would be staying on. For when Bella had suggested an island Lee said they would use the island he and Ria owned just off of the Santa Cruz coast. It was about ten miles out, but, could handle the size of all the parties involved nicely. The island was twenty square miles with a summer house with small individual bungalows close by the main house. Had enough wildlife maintained on the island at all times.

Edward had been doing everything he could to prove his changes in attitude and the courtship of Bella. They had gone out several times and enjoyed themselves each time. Dinner, the movies, a concert, a ballet and trip to an art gallery to which Lee, Ria and Bella had been invited. Their discussions had been lighthearted at times, but, at others, the serious topics had been covered. They were beginning to re learn all about each other again slowly and thoroughly.

Edward was beginning to see where he had been wrong in a lot of his assumptions concerning Bella. He saw how much stronger and more informed about things than what he had imagined. It was all eye opening since he knew more about Bella's background and had a better understanding of things. These are the missing parts that led him to form the wrong opinions which led him to make the wrong choices. Not that he was blaming Bella, it was just they had moved faster, but, yet at the same time, he had them moving at a slower pace which kept Bella from sharing the information with him.

It has now been six weeks since the confrontation with Victoria and her group. So much had happened, but, yet not enough in Edward's opinion. He got frustrated at times because he could not have his wife with him, but, he never lost sight of the reason why she maintained her conditions and required him to prove himself.

Another week and the pack would be returning. The final details were starting to be discussed and plans made to go to the island. That way everyone could familiarize themselves with the area. Asia was encouraged to go home, but, she refused. She felt like she needed to stay in case she could be useful in some manner. It had to be decided what to do about Jason. The problem was the fear of what could happen if he was left behind and who would stay to protect him. Also, would whoever stayed truly be able to protect both of them. Or should the change be taken and he travel to the island with them and the necessary arrangements for his protection to be made there.

In the next couple of days, Lee was due back so everyone would meet for the final decisions to be made and the move started. Lee was wanting alone time with Ria and Edward was wanting alone time with Bella, but, neither man had said anything to anyone let alone their wife about their thoughts and feelings.

**A/N: Dreams and visions discussed and plans are now starting to be made. We also found out that Edward had a hard time handling Bella's shield being dropped fully. He is staying with the plan and the conditions while courting Bella for real. They are now become comfortable with each other again. And Edward is learning where he had truly made too many wrong assumptions. What is going to be the best option for keeping Jason safe? Who needs to be the one that stays with him to protect him? How do they need to approach the Volturi? **

**Why is it going to take two weeks longer for the Volturi to arrive? What would cause the delay? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. **

**Our current adventure with the du Toulouses and the Cullens is drawing to a close very soon. But, we will pick up on a new adventure with all of them in the near future. It will not be a sequel, but, an entire new stand alone story. Hope that you will continue to follow them all and enjoy it as much as you have this one.**

**Please take the time to review, I will answer you back.**


	49. Chapter 49

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_It has now been six weeks since the confrontation with Victoria and her group. So much had happened, but, yet not enough in Edward's opinion. He got frustrated at times because he could not have his wife with him, but, he never lost sight of the reason why she maintained her conditions and required him to prove himself._

_Another week and the pack would be returning. The final details were starting to be discussed and plans made to go to the island. That way everyone could familiarize themselves with the area. Asia was encouraged to go home, but, she refused. She felt like she needed to stay in case she could be useful in some manner. It had to be decided what to do about Jason. The problem was the fear of what could happen if he was left behind and who would stay to protect him. Also, would whoever stayed truly be able to protect both of them. Or should the change be taken and he travel to the island with them and the necessary arrangements for his protection to be made there._

_In the next couple of days, Lee was due back so everyone would meet for the final decisions to be made and the move started. Lee was wanting alone time with Ria and Edward was wanting alone time with Bella, but, neither man had said anything to anyone let alone their wife about their thoughts and feelings._

CHAPTER 49: CHANGES ARE COMING

"No! No! NO! It's wrong. It has to be wrong." Bella was shouting and crying all at the same time. Ria burst through the door to see what was wrong only to find Bella asleep. Then she realized that Bella was dreaming again and there was something in the dream that was bothering her. Ria sat down in the chair that was along one wall of Bella's bedroom and allowed the twin connection between them to flow. She was able to feel and hear Bella's inner struggles in the dream.

That was when she saw what was causing Bella to shout. Something to do with Jason. He was going to be at the battle front. It seemed to be important for him to be at the battle front. But, why was it important for him to be there? In fact, how did he get there? Who brought him? And, he seemed to be in the middle between the two opposing groups. There had to be more that was not yet revealed. But, what?

"Moma?" a small voice was heard calling.

Ria got up leaving Bella's room to go to Jason and check on him. He had been feeling the lost of his 'fanny', Ms. Francis, but, was starting to have nightmares to all of the tension he was picking up on. In spite, of everything they were trying to do to keep this away from him, they were failing. For some reason he seemed to be extra sensitive to it. Most unlike her baby. As she was turning to leave she heard him call again, "Moma?"

"Yes, little man."

"Mean men coming to get me. I not bad, Moma. I not bad." He cried. Ria went over to gather her little man in her arms and rocked him as she pulled him onto her lap.

"I know, baby, I know. You are just moma's and da's little boy." She whispered while running her hand gently through his hair in a soothing manner, and, the same time still rocking him. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you. You are special and one day I will tell you just how special you really are. So, hush and rest, my baby. All is well." She kept telling him over and over until his breathing evened out indicating that he had fallen back to sleep. After laying him back down, she paused long enough to make sure he was in a peaceful sleep.

She hadn't been sleeping well due to the worry concerning the police investigation into both the murders of their staff and the arson of their home. All clues led to a dead end and it was frustrating the hell out of the SFPD. To them it was extremely important to find whoever did the crimes since it was believed to be threat against a high profile family. But, that wasn't all that was bothering her. She was growing more and more uneasy about the coming meeting. She refused to call it a battle since it all could be just a misunderstanding that a little patience and explaining could clear up.

Where they were staying now was comfortable, but, it's not home. Ria understood why Lee had burnt it to the ground, but, he would not allow anyone to enter after they had left that night in self defense. Clothes, toys, furnishings, instruments and music all gone with the fire; so everything had to be replenished immediately. He forbid anything to be brought out of there. Foolish in her opinion, but, he would not be swayed. It was one of the rare times that he took that sort of stand with her, but, she knew enough not to argue with him about. It would only lead to angry words being spoken, but, not truly meant overall. He had his reason and though, he wouldn't speak of them right now, he would eventually share his thoughts. She knew he was doing what he thought he needed to do to protect his family.

Ria begins walking through the place they were now renting, deep in thought, thinking about all of the thinks that that have happened over the last couple of weeks. She had to try and get all of it into perspective to understand all that was happening. Her biggest problem was she was feeling left out. Everyone seemed to look to her like she had all of the answers and that wasn't so at the moment. 'Izzy provides the information and I put it all together like a puzzle completed. But, I'm missing something at the moment' she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over at Serenity, the Cullens were all trying to come up with workable plans as well. But, the biggest problem they were having was the fact that no one knew exactly what the Volturi were wanting. What information were they looking for? Alice keeps saying that something was missing. A decision is still left unmade. And she felt that it was a major one that was waiting until the last minute to be decided.

"Edward, how are things going between you and Bella?" Carlisle asked. He was concerned because Edward was so much on edge.

"To be honest, I think they are going well. I am finding that with all of the new information I have gained about Bella the more I can see where and why I made the errors in judgment that I did. She is beyond words." He replied with a wondrous smile reflecting even in his eyes. "I am eagerly looking forward to the day she releases me from the conditions by saying I have met and satisfied them all."

"That's good, son, but, what has you so morose at the present time?"

"To be honest, the same as when we met Victoria and company. Old habits die hard. I feel that I need to protect her and keep her away from the Volturi. It is very hard not to act upon that instinct." He tried to explain.

Carlisle looked at him for a moment and then smiled and with a pat on the shoulder, told him, "Son, believe me when I say that each of us knows exactly what you are talking about. I'm just glad to see you finally with your true mate. Our family is complete. And with the additions of Ria, Lee and Jason, we are even more of a family. They bring a totally fresh breeze and life to us all."

They both laugh at his description of Ria. For she is just as unique in her own fashion as is his Bella. At first, she had seemed so self absorbed, but, that is only until you take the time to look deeper and to get to know her better. She is just like Bella in the fact that she accepts each species as part of life, to respect it and treats each as an equal instead of an oddity. Ria is loyal, giving and loving. Very protective of all things especially family. But, doesn't hesitate to speak her mind to whomever, even the devil himself, if she had a mind to. She could be a scary little thing like Alice. Bending, but, not breaking, supportive, but not interfering, opinionate, but, willing to listen to others, if they approach her in the right manner. And, his Bella was all of that as well, loving, giving, caring, furiously loyal and ever forgiving.

"Yes, Carlisle, I would have to definitely agree with you about our added family. Funny to think they were family and we never even knew it." He commented with slight smile.

At that moment Edward jerks to attention and Carlisle quietly observes him. Off in another room he hears Jasper whispering to Alice while she is evidently having a vision. But, as one seems to finish another begins. All of the visions are moving so quickly it is hard to disconnect one from another. Then a vision of the Volturi facing the Cullens and du Toulouse, but, present besides the family are four children, not one. What could that mean?

XXXXXXXXXXX

The house is quiet and Ria still hasn't been able to get to sleep. She goes down to the music room to work on some scores. Time passes and she has been so deeply involved that she has been unaware of the passing of time until she jerks to a halt suddenly with the thoughts of Bella involved with the dream of the Volturi. Instead of just Jason there are three other children present as well making the total of four. How did that happen and what does it mean?

Just as that thought passes through she makes a run for the bathroom on the ground floor as Bella is doing the same on the second floor.

XXXXXXXXX

Now Aro was reaching satisfaction. He has nearly eliminated all that could be a threat for a takeover while Caius, Marcus and he were gone. Just a few more and then it would be safe to put those of his choosing in place safely until they returned. Two more weeks and they would be confronting the problem in California. Questions would be asked and answered, and he would know what was so special about the human women that were with vampires. What was so special about the child recovered from the vampire that was destroyed? Questions! Questions! Questions, but, no answers right now. But, soon, there would be.

He had all of his plans for defeating them in place and laid out.

His biggest fear was only of two people, Ankarra and her creation that she called a son, Lee. He was a savage beyond even what the Volturi could imagine. If they were there then problems would be found. His hand started to shake at just the thought of those two being there. Glancing around to make sure no one realized his fear, he tried to hide it further and to force himself to relax.

For he believed he could talk his way around Ankarra, but, Lee was a different matter. There was no reasoning with that monster from hell.

**A/N: Okay, the visions are starting to change a bit. What do the changes mean? The Cullens are totally accepting of the Swans and the du Toulouses. They are family and totally as one. Edward admits openly where he had made his mistakes in regards from Bella and believed that he was improving. And Edward is learning where he had truly made too many wrong assumptions. What is going to be the best option for keeping Jason safe? Who needs to be the one that stays with him to protect him? How do they need to approach the Volturi? **

**We know now what caused the delay for the Volturi. And we also see the fear that Aro has of Ankarra and Lee. Is he making a mistake by thinking that he can reason with Ankarra as long as Lee is not there? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	50. Chapter 50

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_The house is quiet and Ria still hasn't been able to get to sleep. She goes down to the music room to work on some scores. Time passes and she has been deeply involved that she has been unaware of the passing of time until she jerks to a halt suddenly with the thoughts of Bella involved with the dream of the Volturi. Instead of just Jason there are three other children present as well making the total of four. How did that happen and what does it mean?_

_Just as that thought passes through she makes a run for the bathroom on the ground floor as Bella is doing the same on the second floor._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Now Aro was reaching satisfaction. He has nearly eliminated all that could be a threat for a takeover while Caius, Marcus and he were gone. Just a few more and then it would be safe to put those of his choosing in place safely until they returned. Two more weeks and they would be confronting the problem in California. Questions would be asked and answered, and he would know what was so special about the human women that were with vampires. What was so special about the child recovered from the vampire that was destroyed? Questions! Questions! Questions, but, no answers right now. But, soon, there would be._

_He had all of his plans for defeating them in place and laid out. _

_His biggest fear was only of two people, Ankarra and her creation that she called a son, Lee. He was a savage beyond even what the Volturi could imagine. If they were there then problems would be found. His hand started to shake at just the thought of those two being there. Glancing around to make sure no one realized his fear, he tried to hide it further and to for himself to relax. _

_For he believed he could talk his way around Ankarra, but, Lee was a different matter. There was no reasoning with that monster from hell._

CHAPTER 50:

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit, shit, shit." Ria is telling herself aloud as she freshens her mouth. "This is not good."

She is going to have to schedule an appointment for both her and Bella immediately. A rush is going to have to be put on this one. Certain things need to be confirmed and then precautions are going to have to be made. She and Bella will need to discuss just exact when and how to tell Lee and Edward. And there is absolutely no doubt as to when this happened. It was while they all were at the Casa in Death Valley.

So, that is what the three of the four children meant in Bella's dream of facing the Volturi. The question now is why Jason is there. None of them would willingly agree to that without a very great reason.

Bella comes down the stairs looking for Ria as she knows she's not sleeping well at night. She finds her in the music room looking off into space.

"I have just got through emptying my stomach out in the bathroom. Did we eat some bad food last night? I know you just got through reacting the same, too." She remarks with a shy smile.

"Izzy, I know why we were sick and you need to take a moment to think backwards. After you do that we will talk."

Bella sits and looks at Ria like she said the stupidest thing ever. But, she silently starts thing about the things that happened in Death Valley. Ria is following her line of thought for the most part, but, what she wants Bella to think about she is skipping pass. With a raised eyebrow, Ria directs her thoughts back to the reason she had rescinded Lee's invitation into the bedroom. Bella catches that thought and comes to full attention, remembering why she had put forth the same instructions to Edward.

With that thought in mind she starts to back track. "No, that can't-" At that point she stops what she was about to say as she remembers the dream she just had. "Do you think?"

Ria nods her head yes and then says, "But, we have a problem. If we tell anyone now, they will try to keep us from the confrontation with the Volturi. We both know that we have to be there for the sake of everyone. The one factor that is bothering me is about Jason being there. What does that mean?"

"That bothers me as well. How does he get there? Why is he there? And the position that he is showing in the dream is not one that I understand or comfortable about." Bella tells Ria.

"I know. I feel the same way."

"Ria, can you tell me more about what my dream means? In regard to the children, I mean."

"I think before any type of reaction or decision is made about that last part of the dream we need to see a doctor for confirmation. I doubt it is bad food, but, let's make sure before we just to any conclusions. Once that is done, and then we can talk about what does and does not need to be done."

"I agree." Bella states.

"Tell me, should we go to Carlisle or use my doctor from before?"

"Right now, I think we should go to your old doctor, since Edward would be able to read Carlisle's mind if he should slip with his guard. Don't forget that Edward is a mind reader." Bella reminds her.

So, later that morning Ria is able to get an appointment set for that afternoon at her doctor's office. It took a bit of a bribe, but, it worked. Bella, Jason and Ria all headed into San Francisco to keep the appointment. Neither woman was saying anything in front of Jason other than they were going for a regular check up like what Jason has to have every so often. So, young Jason was none the wiser.

A little later two shell shocked women walk out of the doctor's office not saying a word. Mind numbed, they when through all the motions of getting back home in auto pilot mode. Jason just rattling along with each woman giving an automatic response like they were listening to everything he was saying.

Once reaching the house, all three individuals get out of the car and walk into the house. Ria and Bella slowly recovering from the emotional and mind overload while Jason rushes to his room to play. As the two head on towards the kitchen not one word spoken between them, finally Ria says, "We are fucked."

"Yeah, that's what got us into this situation."

"HA HA."

"Ria, what are we going to do? Any ideas?"

"Working on it now. But, I can tell you this, we will not be able to hide this fact for long. With vampire hearing they will pick up on the extra echo of a heartbeat. And then the questions will begin."

But, before any further discussion could be done, Jason comes racing into the room asking, "Moma, will this keep the bad men away?"

"What bad men, sweetheart?"Bella asks him

"The ones that think I bad."

"No one thinks you're bad, Jason." Remarks Ria to her son.

"Huh Huh. The mean mens do."

Ria and Bella look at each other and bad to Jason. They are trying to figure out if he is referring to the Volturi. "Yes, ma'am. That them, the Turi." That comments snaps to heads very quickly in his direction.

"Jason, do you know what Auntie Bella and Moma are thinking?" Ria quietly asks him. Jason looks at her and nods. Then he walks over and says, "Sissy, getting hungry. She says wants to eat soon." Bella starts to laugh, but is pulled up short when he goes over to her and says, "Babies, want ice cream."

"Not so funny now, is it, Izzy." She smirks at Bella.

"Jason, how long have you been able to do this?"

"Long time."

"Why haven't you told us?"

"Never needed to." He remarks.

"Okay. Why don't you go back to playing until we get a snack fixed for all of us? I'll call you when it is ready." With that he starts to walk to the door, but stops and turns around. "You didn't answer my question about my gun stopping the mean mens." He tells her.

"No, baby, that won't stop the mean men, but, moma, Auntie Bella and everyone else, will stop them if they want to be mean. In fact, little man, you won't be there to see the mean men." Ria tries to reassure him.

"Yes, I will. Me, sissy, and cuz cuz will be there to help." And with that backhanded remark he walks out of the room leaving to stunned women behind.

"Izzy, I think we are going to need some help fast. Any suggestions?"

"Call Ankarra." Ria thinks about the suggestion for a moment and then nods. She picks up the phone and dials the number for Serenity. After a few rings the phone is answered and Ria asks to speak with Ankarra. She told to hold a moment while they call her.

"Hello."

"Ankarra, Ria here. I need to speak with you urgently. Can you come over now? Oh, and bring Carlisle with you, too, please. Say nothing to anyone else. Thanks." Then she hangs up without giving the person on the other end a chance to saying anything.

It doesn't take long before they hear a car racing up the drive. Bella goes to the door to let both Ankarra and Carlisle in. Tells them to head for the kitchen and closes the front door to follow behind. Both Ankarra and Carlisle stop midway turning their heads slightly sideways. Ria sees their actions and greets them with a smile on her face.

Everyone sits down before the Ria and Bella begin. "We have a problem that only you two can help us." Ria starts in.

"What problem is that, dear?" Ankarra asks a bit hesitantly.

"There has been some additions added to the dream of the confrontation with the Volturi and we need to discuss it with the two of you before talking with our husbands and everyone else."

"Would this have anything to do with Jason and other children being before the Volturi?" Carlisle asks of them both.

"Yes."

"Alice saw the children in a sequence of visions that she was unable to catch any mean concerning the events she was seeing. Are you able to explain those?" Carlisle asks of them further. Both women nod yes to answer his questions.

"Let me correct ourselves, before we go too far here. We can explain up to a point. The reason for Jason being there or how he gets there is beyond our understanding at the moment. But, as to the other children yes we can answer that question." Ria informs them.

Both Ankarra and Carlisle look from Ria over to Bella and back again seeking a clue as to what her statement could mean. And how they would be able to help. Both women see the seeking looks the two vampires are giving them, but, remain silent for a moment longer before relieving their questioning minds and stopping the strange looks.

"Both of you have very acute hearing so stop and remember what you thought you heard as you entered and were on your way into the kitchen." Ria tells them.

"Carlisle, listen closely." Bella tells him

"Oh, shit, the two of them are going to go absolutely insane with this." Ankarra is the first to speak. Carlisle hasn't said anything as yet.

"How long have you two known? And how far along are you both?" he asks finally. Then he listens a bit closer and looks at Bella.

"Suspected this morning, confirmed this afternoon. Now we have some decisions that need to be made."

"Okay, well this explains the extra children being there. That is nothing that we can do anything about unless we keep you two away which is not an option that I can see." Ankarra mulls over aloud to herself.

"Carlisle, can you be our doctor for this?" Bella asks. Ria looks over at her like she had lost her mind and then over to Carlisle. Pausing in her thought process, she finally nods and accepts the action that Bella is proposing.

"I would be honored. But, this needs to be discussed with Lee and Edward. And I still need to know how far along you both are." He replies to Bella's question.

"Okay, tell me what you heard and then we will answer your question." Ria tells him.

"You, Ria, have a single child while Bella has twins."

"Correct. And, according to the doctor we saw for confirmation a little earlier we are six weeks advanced. So, both of those morons did this at the Casa at Death Valley just before meeting with Victoria and party." Ria tells him through gritted teeth.

Both Ankarra and Carlisle have a hard time keeping a straight face for their knew that Ria and Bella were about ready to hang two vampires up by their respective family parts. But, both were delighted with the news of little ones as additions to the family. And everything possible that can be done to protect them along with Jason will be done. This is going to be funny to watch this news being broken to Lee and Edward.

"We are trying to figure out a way to keep the news from them until after the Volturi have been dealt with and we were hoping that you might be able to help us with that. My concealment can deal with just certain elements, but, I don't have control over fetus heartbeats."

"I can see your problem." Carlisle remarks.

"The other problem is that both Lee and Edward will try to keep us away once they do find out and our presence if vital to the success of the confrontation." Bella adds.

Both Carlisle and Ankarra agree to that statement. Both of them must be present. But, Carlisle remarks to Bella, "I am not sure that you are correct about Edward as he was just commenting the other day how he is seeing where he made his mistakes and has no plans in repeating them. But, the idea of becoming a father, I don't know how he is going to react to that." Carlisle chuckles with the thoughts that pass through his mind concerning his statements.

After a bit more discussion Ankarra and Carlisle get ready to leave, but, reassuring both Ria and Bella that no one will find out about the babies before they are ready to tell the news themselves.

**A/N: Okay, one more surprise popping up suddenly that the ladies have to deal with. How do you think Lee and Edward are going to take this news? How will the rest of the family take this news? Then we have a little surprise from Jason as well. That is going to have to handle in the not too far seeable future. How will Lee deal with that little surprise as well? What is going to be the best option for keeping Jason safe? Who needs to be the one that stays with him to protect him? How do they need to approach the Volturi? **

**We know now what caused the delay for the Volturi. And we also see the fear that Aro has of Ankarra and Lee. Is he making a mistake by thinking that he can reason with Ankarra as long as Lee is not there? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**THE BREAKERS BY LES16 – Edward gets out of prison after serving a 7 year sentence. Goes to a different place to begin a new life and trying to put the old one behind him. Bella has her own ghost that is haunting her and she has to struggle to find a path thru that while dealing with raising her daughter, Peyton, and her emotions when she meets Edward. It is a very nicely written story that is updated on a weekly basis. Give it a try.**


	51. Chapter 51

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Correct. And, according to the doctor we saw for confirmation a little earlier we are six weeks advanced. So, both of those morons did this at the Casa at Death Valley just before meeting with Victoria and party." Ria tells him through gritted teeth._

_Both Ankarra and Carlisle have a hard time keeping a straight face for their knew that Ria and Bella were about ready to hang two vampires up by their respective family parts. But, both were delighted with the news of little ones as additions to the family. And everything possible that can be done to protect them along with Jason will be done. This is going to be funny to watch this news being broken to Lee and Edward. _

"_We are trying to figure out a way to keep the news from them until after the Volturi have been dealt with and we were hoping that you might be able to help us with that. My concealment can deal with just certain elements, but, I don't have control over fetus heartbeats."_

"_I can see your problem." Carlisle remarks._

"_The other problem is that both Lee and Edward will try to keep us away once they do find out and our presence if vital to the success of the confrontation." Bella adds._

_Both Carlisle and Ankarra agree to that statement. Both of them must be present. But, Carlisle remarks to Bella, "I am not sure that you are correct about Edward as he was just commenting the other day how he is seeing where he made his mistakes and has no plans in repeating them. But, the idea of becoming a father, I don't know how he is going to react to that." Carlisle chuckles with the thoughts that pass through his mind concerning his statements._

_After a bit more discussion Ankarra and Carlisle get ready to leave, but, reassuring both Ria and Bella that no one will find out about the babies before they are ready to tell the news themselves._

CHAPTER 51: FUN BREAKING THE GOOD NEWS

Bella and Ria sat talking for a little while longer after Carlisle and Ankarra left. Many decisions and very little time to decide the correct balance. Right now, the two biggest concerns the ladies had were Jason's gift and telling everyone about the babies. But, just as they got to the point of talking about the babies, Bella went running for the bathroom and barely got the door closed in time before paying homage to the porcelain throne that dominated the area. After a bit she rejoined Ria in the kitchen asking if it was always that bad. Ria laughed while nodding in answer to her question.

"But, it doesn't last long after the first three months."

"We are not going to be able to keep this quiet for long. Not with bringing up your toenails ever so often. The guys will clue in really fast."

"Yeah, I know, but, how to tell them and get our revenge at the same time? That is what we need to decide." Ria says while remembering when she told him about Jason being on the way. "Izzy, have you ever seen a vampire pass out from shock?"

"No, not that I am aware of anyway."

"Okay, but, do you remember the day you walked in and saw Lee heading for the floor as I yelled 'timber'?"

"Yes."

"That was the time I told him he was going to be a father. He said no way, vampires can't father children. I suddenly turned heading for the bathroom where I barfed with Lee hovering around me. He was worried about why I was so sick. As I freshened up again and we walked back into the living room you walked in the front door, he was quiet because he finally heard the heartbeat echoing mine, his eyes kind of rolled to the top of his head, knees buckling, you come in and I yell 'timber'." Both of them laughed at that memory.

"And, if I remember correctly, we were unable to move him and nothing we did brought him back around. That was before I knew he was a vampire. Poor Lee he was a mess when he did finally wake and you both told me what was happening.

"It was after that that I had to go to Forks."

"Yes. But, Izzy, do you regret it?"

"I regret some of the misunderstandings and some of the restrictions that helped to cause the poor judgment in some things, but, no, I don't regret it. I have my destiny."

Both went about preparing dinner together for the three of them as they were each lost in their own thoughts. Every once in awhile a chuckle could be heard as one or the other thought of something funny. Neither at that moment intruded on the thoughts of the other through the twin connection. There was no reason to do so since there was no stress at the moment, at least, not the kind that was causing problems.

Later that evening after Jason had been bathed and put down to sleep, both women sat in the music room working when suddenly Bella broke the silence with loud laughter. The more she thought of something the harder she got to laughing. It wasn't long before Ria got to chuckling and then laughing lightly as well. Ria really didn't know what had caused them both to start, but, it didn't matter. It was pleasant just to be enjoying the moment with each other. But, after Bella was able to gain more of her composure she told Ria she knew how to solve one problem of their and to get revenge at the same time.

"And, dear cuz, what do you suggest?"

"We go over to Serenity to have a meeting to discuss this situation concerning Jason, his gift and the reason why he might end up being between the Volturi and us. While there we tell them about being pregnant and watch what Lee and Edward do in front of the whole family. Damn, Emmett will have a field day with Edward's reaction." And with just thinking about it again Bella got to laughing again.

"Izzy, not bad. But, you do know that Lee will exact some kind of revenge sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but, it won't be like what we did. Besides, he loves us too much to be cruel or mean." Bella states.

"Okay, we are going to have to stay away from everyone for the next two days. I think we should go to the apartment in San Fran to stay while leaving word with the guys that we will meet at Serenity. That way no slip ups."

"Good. Why don't we get Jason and leave tonight? That way no one can surprise us."

"Let's do it."

So, without further ado, the two set their plan into motion and relocated to the family apartment in San Francisco. Of course, during this time, although it had slipped Bella's mind temporarily, she had finals during that time. She had studied for them and had her term papers ready to turn in so she wasn't worried about her courses. Only one more semester and she would be graduating with her degree. Then she would be taking her position with the company.

During this time, Ria was going to start doing some research. She wanted to see what she could find out about Jason's gift. See if there was some possible explanation for why a male in their bloodline would have an active gift instead of it staying dorminate and just being passed on to his daughter or granddaughter. The more information, if any existed, the better Jason could be helped to have control and to be able to use his gift wisely.

The next day both Ria and Bella called their husbands to let them know where they were and when they would be back in touch. Lee had no problem with the temporary move as it would provide better cover from everyone. But, Edward was a different matter. He moaned about not being able to see Bella. She told him that she needed to be able to do her finals and not be distracted by anyone at the present time. And, since it made more sense for her and Ria to stay together for greater protection it helped to ease her mind in regards to their safety. Edward didn't have any choice but to accept it. He didn't like it, but, he accepted it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lee didn't say anything, but, he knew his girls were up to something. It was getting too close to the Volturi confrontation and they had a lot of things going at the moment that was putting extra stress there. So, if they needed this change of scenery he thought it was a good idea. Besides he knew that Isabella was taking finals and turning in her paper. They both had work to do to get some music ready for their clientele and practice to keep their craft sharp for what was coming. Yeah, a lot of stuff they were having to deal with on their own.

He did spare a moment's thought about all that Edward was having to go through. The poor guy kind of screwed his ass up a bit back in Forks a few years ago, but, from what he could see, he and Isabella were starting to make headway. That was good for both of them. He loved his little sister, but, he was learning to have a great deal of respect for Edward as well.

The Cullens were a good addition to the family. And, they had a great deal of love for Isabella. As they got to know Ria and Jason they were encompassing them within the close knit family circle as well. This was good. Now, the family dynamics were the Swans, the Dwyers, the Cullens, the du Toulouses and all with Ankarra. Human and vampire combination co existing with love and peace. And, Lee realizes that he feels even more complete than he ever thought he could.

His love for Ria and Isabella with their families began that process and along came Jason adding to it. Now, the Cullen family is bringing it full circle. It was beautiful and gave peace to the soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finals finished, paper handed in, songs finished by the deadline, research not yielding much to help with understanding Jason's gift, Lee home and heading to meet with them over at Serenity and the girls are ready to spring their surprise concerning the babies and Jason's gift.

After tonight everyone would be ready to begin the trip to the island to become familiar with the layout and area. Some personal battles will be fought, but the girls have no doubt that the win is theirs. Bella and Ria had plans of their own which has not be disclosed to anyone and those plans were going to be implanted tonight while all of the excitement at Serenity was taking place.

Definite plans for taking care of Jason and how they were going to dictate the order of things for the confrontation had not been worked out yet, but, that was the next order of business after they got to the island.

Ria, Bella and Jason were almost to Serenity with Jason chattering away about how happy he was to have Da back from his trip. He was really excited to see his father. Both women had explained to him not to say anything about sissy or cuz cuz, because they wanted to tell Da and Uncle Edward first. He said okay and promised to be quiet about them.

Lee arrived first and was greeted by everyone. They were busy discussing the different scenarios that could possibly be playing out with the Volturi and they had a car drive up. Ankarra and Carlisle were being very quiet which had Edward concerned since both were blocking their thoughts for some reason. He had a bad feeling about something, but, couldn't justify why since Alice hadn't seen any changes, or had any new visions lately.

In ran Jason ahead of Ria and Bella making straight for Lee. Their interaction was beautiful to watch as son welcomed home his father. The love those two had for one another was not describable in any language. Lee and Edward walked over to their respective wives as they entered the room behind Jason.

Esme offered them some coffee, but, they asked for tea if it wasn't a problem. She assured them not at all and went to get it. After she brought their drinks back in Lee was watching Ria a bit closely. And, Edward wasn't sure what was out of place with Bella, but, knew something was.

Carlisle and Ankarra watched what was playing out before them with sly smiles appearing now and then on their faces. All of sudden Lee snaps to full attention. He looks from Ria to Bella and back again two or three times.

"Ria, the only time you ever drank tea was when- Hell no, you can't -" after turning his head just a bit, his eyes roll back in his head and down he goes like a lead balloon. Edward caught the tail end of Lee's thoughts and starts to take a step towards Bella, but, stops, "Bella?" she just simply smiles while she drops her shield for a moment and he drops to his knees in shear shock.

Everyone runs to the two vampires in fear of what is going on while Carlisle and Ankarra are laughing so hard they are about to fall out of their chairs. With the quick drop of Bella's shield Alice had caught the information and is vibrating in place she is so excited.

"Is it true?" Alice asks.

Both nod yes and she squeals. Nearly everyone is in total confusion until Ria holds up her hands for silence. Esme is busy fussing at Carlisle because he isn't doing anything for Edward or Lee. Rosalie, Jasper, Asia and Emmett are confused as to what caused this reaction. They are looking around to see if there has been some form of attack that took place that they perhaps missed.

"If everyone will calm down and listen you will know what happened to both Lee and Edward." Ria tells them. At first they were unsure as to what they were listening for. Then slowly each vampire heard the separate heartbeats and knew what had happened.

"Well, I be damned, old Eddie had to have another first in the family." Emmett says as he starts laughing. Jasper joins in while the women gather around Ria and Bella. After a bit, Lee and Edward start to stir, but, not by much. Lee starts to stand, looks at Ria and she hollers "timber", and that was all she wrote. Edward was taking a bit longer to come around. He was still frozen in place like a statue.

**A/N: How do you think Lee and Edward took the news? The rest of the family is excited as hell. Do you think Emmett and Jasper are going to let Edward off the hook easy? Still plenty of decisions to be made, but, Ria and Bella seem to have made quite a few that have not been spoken of yet. Then we have to inform everyone of Jason's little surprise. That is going to have to handle in the not too far seeable future. How will Lee deal with that little surprise as well? What is going to be the best option for keeping Jason safe? Who needs to be the one that stays with him to protect him? How do they need to approach the Volturi? **

**We know now what caused the delay for the Volturi. And we also see the fear that Aro has of Ankarra and Lee. Is he making a mistake by thinking that he can reason with Ankarra as long as Lee is not there? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	52. Chapter 52

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Is it true?" Alice asks._

_Both nod yes and she squeals. Nearly everyone is in total confusion until Ria holds up her hands for silence. Esme is busy fussing at Carlisle because he isn't doing anything for Edward or Lee. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are confused as to what caused this reaction. They are looking around to see if there has been some form of attack that took place that they perhaps missed._

"_If everyone will calm down and listen you will know what happened to both Lee and Edward." Ria tells them. At first they were unsure as to what they were listening for. Then slowly each vampire heard the separate heartbeats and knew what had happened._

"_Well, I be damned, old Eddie had to have another first in the family." Emmett says as he starts laughing. Jasper joins in while the women gather around Ria and Bella. After a bit, Lee and Edward start to stir, but, not by much. Lee starts to stand looks at Ria and she holds "timber", and that was all she wrote. Edward was taking a bit longer to come around. He was still frozen in place like a statue._

CHAPTER 52: NOW THAT THE LITTLE STUFF IS HANDLED

Jason has been watching all of the adults acting crazy and he didn't know what to think. His da was on the floor with his eyes closed, Uncle Edward was on his knees like he was saying a prayer, but, being a statue and everyone else was laughing hard. He didn't understand what was so funny, so, he went back to drinking his soda and playing with some toys GranGran kept for him.

Finally after a time Lee starts moving again, sits up, shakes his head and looks at Ria and Bella. Cocking his head to one side he listens intently, then looks more sharply at both women again. With that he gets up and walks over to where Edward is still frozen and slaps him up the side of the head, hard. That seemed to snap Edward out of his hibernated state and he was furious. "What the hell do you do that for?" he demanded of Lee.

"That's for getting Isabella pregnant, fool."

"But, how can we be hearing a heartbeat, right now? Isn' it too early? I mean, we were just married." Edward was trying to pull his thoughts together.

"Look you dim bulb, you laid with her in Death Valley, didn't you? Didn't you have enough sense to use protection?"

"But- But - But-" Edward couldn't seem to get his thoughts focused enough to sound rational. And the whole time the room was in hysterics over the two of them and their display.

"Da, Uncle Edward, sorry. He didn't know that he could." Jason says as he quietly slips his little hand into his father's.

"Well, he shou-" Lee looks down at Jason and asks, "What did you just say?"

But, Jason had already left his side and went over to Ria and Bella telling them that, "Sissy and cuz cuz don't like tea." With this second display the whole room became quiet. It was so hushed a pin would have sounded like the atomic bomb going off.

"Jason, come to Da, son." Lee requests of the little boy while holding out his hand for him to take. As Jason goes over to his father, Lee asks him, "Son, what did you just say?"

"I say, sissy and cuz cuz don't like tea. And Uncle Edward sorry."

"Okaaay. Uncle Edward is sorry for what? And who is sissy and cuz cuz?"

"Uncle Edward sorry he didn't know what he didn't know." And then he walks over to Ria and Bella and points to each in turn say, "Sissy and cuz cuz."

"But young man that is your moma and Auntie Isabella."

"Not talking bout moma and Auntie Isbella. Talking bout sissy and cuz cuz." He answers and points again in turn to Ria and Bella and stomps his foot with a pout.

Lee, Ria and Bella, all hide the smile that has formed due to the display of temper Jason has just shown his father. But, still no one has said a word about what Jason is truly showing. But, both Ria and Bella know that they know what is happening and that it does need to be discussed.

Ria decides to take the lead in this situation before it gets too far out of hand and takes away from the real issue. "He is calling the baby, sissy and for Izzy, the twins are cuz cuz."

"What the hell did you say? Twins?" Edward knees start to buckle again from the shock.

"If you freak out again I will put sometime on your ass that can't be remove for a while, do you understand me, Edward Cullen? Get a grab and deal with what you did." Bella admonishes him. Ria nods and let him know that she would back it up.

"Okay, all of you have just been made aware of what I was presented with two days ago. Before you ask, no, I have no idea. Our bloodline only has the females with active gifts and talents; not the males. And, as far as I know, Lee is not able to pass along any gifts unless it is his own through a transformation. So, I am in completely limbo for answers." She explains to everyone. Then she continues with, "But, you haven't heard the all of it. He can hear anyone. Izzy, me, any of you and I don't know his range. When I asked him how long he had been able to do this he just said for awhile. Then when I asked why he didn't say anything until now he replied that he didn't need to until mean men think he's bad."

"Mean men?" Lee questions.

"Ask him, he'll tell you."

"Jason, son, who are the mean men that think you are bad?"

"Turi."

"The turi?"

"Yes, sir, turi mean men want hurt me cause think I bad. Da, I not bad." Jason says as he keeps getting quieter and quieter with his answer. This breaks Lee's heart. He gathers his son close to him and tenderly tells him that he is the best ever and no one was going to hurt him because he most definitely wasn't bad. Jason looks at his father for a brief moment then lays his head down on his father's neck with a sniffle and a hug. "I really not bad, da?" "No, son, you really aren't bad."

The moment was so special that everyone was touched and moved by it. Just as earlier when they all observed the exchange between father and son, the love between them was a very special bond. It was beautiful.

"So, moma, has sissy and Auntie Isabella has cuz cuz. Do you know if boys or girls?"

"Moma with girl, sissy. Auntie Isbella one I play with and one sissy play with."

"I see. And, how do you know this, little man?"

"They tell me. But, don't like tea. Want milk like me."

"I see."

Everyone looks to the next person as if seeking an answer for this puzzle. But, decide not to discuss it while Jason is still in the room. It seems that through his gift he has had enough of an upset about the Volturi. So, it is a mutual consent deal that all present begin discussing other topics for the present time.

"Ria, Bella, can one of you tell us what is the difference between a gift and a talent? This is not the first time I have hear such references made in this manner." Asks Ankarra.

"Yes, a gift is something you are born with or receive through another method, but, the talent is the way you control it. It takes talent to control a powerful gift."

And while Ankarra was asking her question Rosalie and Esme motion for Jason to come over by them and they get him to lay down to rest. One at his head and the other at the feet, he becomes comfortable and slowly falls to sleep. He is at peace with no signs of stress.

So, they begin to discuss what the vision and the dream details. All now have the understanding of what the added children mean which causes both Lee and Edward to start with the "you will not be there" comments. But, that is overruled by the others when they point out that Ria and Bella are key figures in this confrontation and need to be there. Otherwise, any chance they have of success might be changed. But, both men hold strong to their statements until Ria and Bella get a hold of them.

"Stop with all of your shit talk, both of you. You don't rule shit. Both Izzy and I will be there and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop it." Before she can say anything else Lee starts to open his mouth, but, she stops it with, "Don't say one damn word, Lee. Not one. Neither you nor Edward own us. We are able to think and make rational decisions for ourselves. Thank you very much.

"Now, this is what is going to happen over the next few days and you can either work with it or stay the hell away so we don't get killed." She firmly states and then lays out their plans over the next few days beginning that very night. They will be leaving for the island very shortly. Once getting there they will get Jason settled and themselves. Come the morrow they plan to go completely over the dream detail by detail to make sense of everything and come up with a variable plan. Decisions will be made as to what will be done with Jason, but, they do know that somehow he might end up in the middle of everything so that has to be brought into consideration and planned for.

The wolf pack should be coming in about five more days and they will need to be met at the airport and brought over to the island. A trail is going to have to be established as to where everyone is so the Volturi will follow it. After the pack gets to the island everyone will have roughly a week to become familiar with the terrain and informed of the plan of action or attack depending on what the Volturi are wanting.

"Now, if there are no further questions or suggestions, Izzy, Jason and I will begin our journey to the island. We will see the rest of you sometime tomorrow." With that she goes to pick up Jason, but, is stopped by both Lee and Edward.

"Please, leave Jason here for tonight. We will bring him with us tomorrow." Esme asks.

"Very well."

So with goodbye to everyone Ria and Bella walk out to the cars with Lee and Edward. Each couple on the opposite sides of the car. Lee informs Ria that they do need to discuss the baby, but, he loves and missed the hell out of his family not being with him. "But, understand this, Ria, this baby is a part of each of us and I will love it the same as I do you and Jason. Take care of my happiness, please. Be safe." At which he brings her close for a hug and a kiss before stepping away.

At the same time, Edward was talking with Bella, "I didn't know that I would be able to be a father, so this is a total surprise. And twins? Damn, sweetheart, I love you, but, it is going to take some getting used to the idea of babies.

"Bella, I won't lie, I am scare senseless. I don't want this pregnancy to harm you. You are my life, my reason for looking beyond myself. And I want to have many many more tomorrows with you. I am working hard to meet your conditions and to prove myself worthy of your trust and love once more, but, please, don't let anything take you away from me." He quietly pleads.

Bella raises her hand laying it along his cheek and tells him that their babies are only going to add pleasure and completeness to their family not take her away from him. He gently pulls her close to hug and kiss goodbye and whispers, "We really do need some more alone time." Then steps back as Lee does on the other side of the car. They both watch the car disappear from sight before turning to go back into the house.

**A/N: How do you think Jason's little surprise went down? He didn't give his mom a chance to tell anyone about it before he was there letting them know. Then poor Edward got put in his place a time or two by both Lee and then Bella when he found out about the twins. The rest of the family is excited as hell. Do you think Emmett and Jasper are going to let Edward off the hook easy? What are going to be the best decisions in regards to keeping Jason safe? Everyone is pretty sure Jason will be at the confrontation so plans are going to have to be made for that situation. Ria and Bella seem to have a good idea of how to begin approaching the situation and how to start setting plans in place. What is going to be the best option for keeping Jason safe? Who needs to be the one that stays with him to protect him? How do they need to approach the Volturi? **

**What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**

**RECOMMEDATION:**

**UNTIL I SAW YOU BY REYES139 – It is a delightful story of mobward and assassin Bella finding each other and trying to out do the other. Plenty of sexy time, but, it is a delightful read.**


	53. Chapter 53

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Please, leave Jason here for tonight. We will bring him with us tomorrow." Esme asks._

"_Very well." _

_So with goodbye to everyone Ria and Bella walk out to the cars with Lee and Edward. Each couple on the opposite sides of the car. Lee informs Ria that they do need to discuss the baby, but, he loves and missed the hell out of his family not being with him. "But, understand this, Ria, this baby is a part of each of us and I will love it the same as I do you and Jason. Take care of my happiness, please. Be safe." At which he brings her close for a hug and a kiss before stepping away._

_At the same time, Edward was talking with Bella, "I didn't know that I would be able to be a father, so this is a total surprise. And twins? Damn, sweetheart, I love you, but, it is going to take some getting used to the idea of babies. _

"_Bella, I won't lie, I am scare senseless. I don't want this pregnancy to harm you. You are my life, my reason for looking beyond myself. And I want to have many many more tomorrows with you. I am working hard to meet your conditions and to prove myself worthy of your trust and love once more, but, please, don't let anything take you away from me." He quietly pleads._

_Bella raises her hand laying it along his cheek and tells him that their babies are only going to add pleasure and completeness to their family not take her away from him. He gently pulls her close to hug and kiss goodbye and whispers, "We really do need some more alone time." Then steps back as Lee does on the other side of the car. They both watch the car disappear from sight before turning to go back into the house._

CHAPTER 53: ON THE ROAD AGAIN

"Do you remember that song by Willie Nelson called 'On the Road Again'?" Ria asked Bella.

"No, can't say that I do. The title yeah, but, not the song itself." Bella remarks. "Why? Is it important?"

"No, not important. It's just that I feel that is what our lives are becoming suddenly. Every time we turn around we have to move from this place or that because of this shit going on with the red hair and friends and now with the Volturi."

They for a short time in silence until Bella asked, "Have you come to any conclusion in regards to where Jason gets his gift?"

"Yeah, actually, I have. It's the only conclusion that makes any sense. From what I can come up with the fact that Jason is a hybrid the vampire portion of him has caused the witch genes to stay active instead of going dominant. Does that sound reasonable to you or crazy?"

"Sounds reasonable, but, how do you explain his mental hearing?"

"What I am thinking is that Jason has more than one gift and he has shown it to us yet." Ria paused for a moment or two while collecting her thoughts together to be able to explain to Bella what she thinks is going on. "As you know, Ankarra can concentrate on any individual vampire to find him and hear his conversation. Okay, to a certain extent she passed that on to Lee, along with many other gifts, when she turned him. And, Lee's gifts at the time was that he was charismatic, musically inclined as a human, but, once transformed those became enhanced with the other gifts Ankarra passed along to him.

"Now, he can concentrate to find an individual vampire to locate them, catch bits of their conversation, but, not all of it, and somehow, that got passed along to Jason.

"With our side of the family we are both mental and physical, but, normally, only the females while the males can pass along the gene they can't use the powers. And, then mixing the two species together there was a rearranging of things that has changed what was passed along to him from each side of the family to what Jason can do now.

"He has a mentalist gift which is capable of communicating to everything that can think or feel and we have to teach him how to control it. But, I am sure that he has another gift that he hasn't shown or doesn't realize it yet. And that is why I believe he is showing in the dream during the confrontation. It didn't make sense until he showed he was gifted, but, now it all is starting to come together. Admittedly, the progress is slow, but, steady and I am starting to get a better idea of what all of it could mean."

"What you explained about the dream makes since, but, how is it possible for him to be mentalist when you're a physicalist? Also, from what is in the dream can you come up with any ideas as what this other gift might be?"

But, before Ria could answer they realized that they had entered Santa Cruz and was close to the ferry. Bella got out to pay the crossing fee and arrange the stop for their island, Isle of Tranquility, while Ria followed directions to get lined up for boarding the car. The man in front of her motioned with directions and before too long the car was on the ferry along with the two women. They met in the lounge as the crossing would take four hours to get there, but, it was going to take another two hours before the ferry left.

After they settled with a cup of coffee, the conversation picked up from where they had left it. "No, I really have no idea what it might be. However, I do know that we are going to have to begin his training immediately so he is better prepared and it will be easier for him to be around others in larger crowds."

"Ria, do you think someone is following us?"

"Yes. Someone that is reporting back to the Volturi. The way I see it, they have tuned in to the Cullen scent and since we have become associated with them and the families have, more or less, united as one our scents are followed to provide information.

"So, with us going to Tranquility Isle first we have provided the link of where everyone will be going. Come tomorrow when the rest of the families are followed the link will be confirmed as to the fact that we are all together in one spot. That information will be relayed back to the Volturi giving them the information of our location. Therefore, they will come to where we are and where we want them."

"Who is going back to get the Quileute pack when they arrive in a few days?"

"No one. Arrangements have been made for them to be flown straight to the island. A seaplane will pick them up off of the beach at La Push and bring them straight to the island. That way their scent will not be exposed to the advancing group. They will be a surprise."

"Won't they be able to identify the scent once they get to the island?"

"How could they? They have never encountered the pack scent before. Also, from what Lee tells me, their scent is that of wet dog. Nothing really outstanding about it to indicate they are shifted into wolves.

"By the way, it was your dad's idea about the pickup and delivery of the pack."

"I talked with Charlie the other day and he seems to be doing well. He and Sue Clearwater seem to be getting very serious with their relationship. I'm glad he is finally letting go of mom and moving on." Bella said with a quiet chuckle.

"I am too. I love Uncle Charlie, but, he is quite stubborn at times." She comments with a smile.

"And, you said it was Charlie's idea about how to deliver the guys from Forks?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Believe me, when I say that I am just as surprised as you. He seems to be taking all of the supernatural in stride. And, I thought once he found out that he would be freaking out. But, Uncle Charlie always manages to amaze me."

"I know what you mean. He never does what you expect him to do."

Both women lapsed into their own thoughts for a while. Ria was wondering if Bella and Edward were starting to get a better understanding of each other's needs and wants. Wondering, also, if Bella was nearing the point of calling a haul to Edward having to prove himself or if that had been achieved to her satisfaction?

Bella was busy letting her thoughts run through near similar lines as Ria's thoughts had been going. She loved Edward and they had been able to spend quite a bit of time together over the last couple of weeks. He had accepted that fact that she had chosen to continue staying with Ria and Lee for the present. He was become more consider in asking her opinion and thoughts about things. But, at the same time he was still being himself, the quiet, the charming, and the unpretentious gentleman. His heart and soul were gentle and loving, caring and compassionate.

"Ria, after this meeting is over and since I have a little time before my final semester, I want for Edward and me to take some time for just ourselves. No family, no pressure, in interference from anyone or anything; just us learning to be together as man and wife. Am I been crazy for thinking of doing this?"

"I don't think so. In fact, I really do believe that you both need to get away from all of us."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I could make several suggestions, but, I don't think I should. That is something for the two of you to decide. I would suggest that it be safe for you, but, challenging for him. Romantic enough for both of you, but, you be depended upon each other with no one else available.

"I believe by doing that then he truly has a chance of proving himself once and for all. You both will have the chance to really bond as a couple and a single unit learning the weaknesses and strengths of each which will allow you to become even stronger. Just like we are, Izzy. That is the type of togetherness you and Edward need to develop for yourselves.

Bella became quiet again, giving more thought to what she and Ria had just discussed. She had to agree with Ria about what she said. It made sense. She was so deep in her thoughts that she never noticed Ria getting up and walking a short distance to stand at the railing and being thoughtful in her own way as well.

Time did pass quickly and they were alerted to the fact that the ferry was about to pull up to the docking area for departure. They quickly made the way back to the car and prepared to disembark to drive on to the house. But, further down the area no one noticed the shadow moving from the water to the trees a little ways up shore. Ria had been correct about them being followed.

As soon as he had ascertained where Ria and Bella were going to be staying he returned the same way as he had come to the island. He disappeared back into the water heading for the mainland and where the Cullens were still gathered. He had to find out what was going to happen with them as well then let Aro know.

**A/N: Ria and Bella made it to the island. Ria had a good idea of how Jason came to have his gift, but, suspects that not all has been revealed. That more will come to light at the confrontation. What other gift do you think that Jason might have that would be necessary for him to be at the confrontation? Is Ria's thoughts correct in the manner of how to bring everyone together on the island? **

**What is going to be the best option for keeping Jason safe? Who needs to be the one that stays with him to protect him? **

**How do they need to approach the Volturi? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	54. Chapter 54

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Bella was busy letting her thoughts run through near similar lines as Ria's thoughts had been going. She loved Edward and they had been able to spend quite a bit of time together over the last couple of weeks. He had accepted that fact that she had chosen to continue staying with Ria and Lee for the present. He was become more consider in asking her opinion and thoughts about things. But, at the same time he was still being himself, the quiet, the charming, and the unpretentious gentleman. His heart and soul were gentle and loving, caring and compassionate._

"_Ria, after this meeting is over and since I have a little time before my final semester, I want for Edward and me to take some time for just ourselves. No family, no pressure, in interference from anyone or anything; just us learning to be together as man and wife. Am I been crazy for thinking of doing this?"_

"_I don't think so. In fact, I really do believe that you both need to get away from all of us."_

"_Do you have any suggestions?"_

"_Well, I could make several suggestions, but, I don't think I should. That is something for the two of you to decide. I would suggest that it be safe for you, but, challenging for him. Romantic enough for both of you, but, you be depended upon each other with no one else available. _

"_I believe by doing that then he truly has a chance of proving himself once and for all. You both will have the chance to really bond as a couple and a single unit learning the weaknesses and strengths of each which will allow you to become even stronger. Just like we are, Izzy. That is the type of togetherness you and Edward need to develop for yourselves._

_Bella became quiet again, giving more thought to what she and Ria had just discussed. She had to agree with Ria about what she said. It made sense. She was so deep in her thoughts that she never noticed Ria getting up and walking a short distance to stand at the railing and being thoughtful in her own way as well. _

_Time did pass quickly and they were alerted to the fact that the ferry was about to pull up to the docking area for departure. They quickly made the way back to the car and prepared to disembark to drive on to the house. But, further down the area no one noticed the shadow moving from the water to the trees a little ways up shore. Ria had been correct about them being followed._

_As soon as he had ascertained where Ria and Bella were going to be staying he returned the same way as he had come to the island. He disappeared back into the water heading for the mainland and where the Cullens were still gathered. He had to find out what was going to happen with them as well then let Aro know._

CHAPTER 54: ON LOCATION

Both men stood for a moment watching the car carrying their wives until it was out of sight. With the disappearance of the tail lights, they both had the same disturbing feeling, something was not right. A possible danger was walking along beside them. Edward looked over at Lee and Lee being aware of the look just shook his head then started to turn to go back indoors. He wanted to check on Jason before leaving for the night.

"Lee, what has you so edgy about both of them leaving right now?" Edward inquired.

"Nothing that I can put my finger on, but, when it comes to those two danger or accident is never fall behind. They draw all elements of disaster to them. I always get jittery when there are too many vampires or other species around them."

Nothing else was said until they re entered the room where everyone was gathered. Then Emmett could resist commenting on the two men's reaction to the news of impending fatherhood. And it kept going in spite of the fact that everyone else was trying to carry on a conversation concerning the upcoming meeting with the Volturi. After a bit Rosalie popped him up the side of his head and told him to shut the fuck up or find somewhere else to sleep for the next century. That did get his attention so his mouth stayed closed for the rest of the night.

"Lee, do you mind filling us in about this island? Give us some knowledge of where we are going and what we can expect. You mentioned that you owned this place and that it was off the coast by Santa Cruz, is that correct?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, I bought it back after I first met Ria and Bella. That was what, oh, about fourteen years ago. I took Ria and Bella there shortly after the purchase and they named the island and that is how it is registered. They called it 'Isle of Tranquility'. And that is what they feel each time they go there. It is their run away place.

"It is a private island with a large main house and several smaller bungalows or cottages for guests when we have them. It has a large animal population with nature spring water and waterfalls. I have already told you the size of the island, so, I don't need to cover that again.

"Right in the center of the island is a large clearing that would be perfect for the meeting. It covers the size of maybe two football fields in all directions. As I said before it is a fairly large island. And, not just anyone can stop there. It has to be arranged at the ferry depot at the docking area. They do know who is allowed and who isn't. Also, if you are not of a species that can small longer distances, you can't swim to it as it takes four hours to reach by the ferry.

"The island does have travelable roads so we usually take a car over and then use the jeeps that stay at the house in the garage." Lee informs them.

"This can't be the same place that you were telling us about a few days again that was only ten miles off the coast." Jasper comments.

"No, it isn't. That place the girls named Getaway Island and it is twenty square miles total with forest, wildlife and housing. And it is private also.

"But, Ria and Bella decided that Isle of Tranquility was better since it is further away from human life and larger. And, with not knowing the full size of the party coming they felt it would be the better place. It consists of a fifty square miles and does take as I mentioned four hours by the ferry to reach it." Lee explained to everyone.

"So, you own two islands."

"No. I own more than that but they are scattered around the world. "

"What time do all of you want to leave tomorrow?"

"The drive isn't that long, what about an hour or two from here? And then a four hour ferry trip?"

"That's it or we can leave as we choose and take the Lucky Twins and sail there." Lee offered.

"The Lucky Twins?"

"Yeah, our boat. It's big enough for all of us and we wouldn't have to worry about the weather. Of course, it would take longer than driving and then the ferry, but, the choice can be yours."

"Well, if that is the case, why can't we leave now?" Emmett asked. Everyone looked at him and he just shook his head and told them to hear him out. "If we leave now we wouldn't have to leave the cars any place. We could all run it and just board the boat and head out. That way sometime tomorrow morning we would be there, shortly after Ria and Bella arrived."

"Emmett, my man, good idea. Why don't we meet there in say two hours?" Lee asked and then gave them the pier information for the marina and left to take care of some things he needed to be ready for leaving for a few days. But, before he left he asked how they were going to get Jason there without disturbing him while he's sleeping. Lee was reassured by all of them that it would be no problem. In fact, Ankarra said she would handle the transport of her grandson and if Asia was coming then someone could carry her. With those issues resolved, Lee left to finish his errands and met them at the marina later that night.

As they met and boarded the boat to get underway, Jason was put down in the cabin so he could continue sleeping and each vampire was aware that they had company lurking in the shadows. It made no threatening moves so they acted as if the person wasn't even there. Leaving the dock and moving further up the channel heading for the bay itself, they heard a splash and knew they were being followed.

"Lee, this is a beauty." Carlisle told him.

"Thanks, but, it isn't mine. It belongs to Ria. I got it for her a few years ago. But, it is used as a family boat. How many of you have sailed before?"

"All of us." answered the group.

Carlisle explained that he had bought and island for Esme for their fifth wedding anniversary of the coast of Brazil and each member of the family has used it at one point or another. But, the only way to get to it was by boat. So, he maintains at boat at a marina in Rio.

Emmett asked Edward how he felt about becoming a father. And Edward told that he still hadn't come to terms with the idea as yet. That that was going to take some time. But, he knew the best place to get information was from Lee since he had experience in that area. Firsthand knowledge that would help to let everyone know what to expect.

"Lee, what is it like becoming a father when you don't think it's even possible?"

"Shocking as hell!"

"Do you have any information as to how it is possible?"

"Edward, the only thing I do know is that it seems if a vampire mates with a human female then yes it does become possible. Ria had been on birth control for a number of years as it helped to stabilize her monthly. But, she came down with a severe cold a few years back and the antibiotics voided out the protection and she ended up pregnant.

"That was a shock to the system when I found out. Of course, I worried about what kind of pregnancy it would be. And that scared me even more, to think that I might lose her. But, all went well and went nearly full term. But –"

"Wait. You said nearly full term? What does that mean?" Edward asked

"It means that Ria delivered at eight months instead of nine. She had requested it be done by c section instead of natural because we were off in an area that had very little information concerning it. We studied everything we could lay our hands on and what we read caused more stress and left more unanswered questions than answered ones.

"In South America in ancient times there is legend of such births, but, the mother was ripped apart as the child was born. I was not going to let that happen to my Ria. So, a very close watch was kept on her. According to the stories, the rate of fetal growth was rapid and only took three months. Can you imagine my relief when Ria reached a fourth and then fifth month and so on?

"Jason was birth health and my Ria was health. I was a father and the world was my heaven at that moment.

"I do know how concerned you are about Bella. And to tell you that I'm not concerned as well would be a lie. I have to worry about Ria again, also. But, I know more of what to watch out for and to be prepared this time for both of them. However, let me give you this thought to think about.

"Ria and I both were wondering about the difference in the stories we had read and Jason's birth. The difference that we were able to come up with was that the stories referred to normal females and Ria was a white witch. It could mean the difference in normal or abnormal delivery.

"And, before any of you ask, yes, I think the difference of the combined vampire gene and the witch gene made a difference in the gifts that Jason has." Lee finished speaking.

After Lee had finished with his explanation all were quiet and absorbed into their own little world. Time passed and as they had gotten to open waters at the mouth of the bay, Lee turned the Lucky Twins southward for a ways. Then begin head more southwest. Each male in the group took turns at the wheel enjoying the feel of the wind and the power of the boat slicing through the water.

The party of one was still following not far behind wanted to see where everyone was going.

It was about mid morning when land came into sight and Lee brought the boat around for the dock area. As they came in two figures could be seen on the pier waiting for them. And, of course, Jason was awake asking all sorts of questions. He managed to keep everyone on their toes.

The party of one saw what was taking place, so, he turned and head back to the mainland to meet up with his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aro received a message that brought great delight to his face. And his thought was, 'they are making it too easy.'

Things were nearly ready and it was just a matter of days before they would be heading towards California and this new location where the Cullens and party were residing at present. Their isolated location made thing even better to deal with them without alerting any unwanted attention.

**A/N The rest of the family made it to the island. Lee gave Edward food for thought in regards to fatherhood and what to expect with the pregnancy. He was honest and open about what he had discovered from when Jason was conceived. So, careful watch will be kept over both women. **

**Lee explained why the move was being made to the Isle of Tranquility instead to Getaway Island. Was it the wiser move to be further away from the mainland? **

**What is going to be the best option for keeping Jason safe? Who needs to be the one that stays with him to protect him? **

**How do they need to approach the Volturi? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there? Aro seems to be happy with the information of where everyone has ended up. **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	55. Chapter 55

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_It means that Ria delivered at eight months instead of nine. She had requested it be done by c section instead of natural because we were off in an area that had very little information concerning it. We studied everything we could lay our hands on and what we read caused more stress and left more unanswered questions than answered ones._

"_In South America in ancient times there is legend of such births, but, the mother was ripped apart as the child was born. I was not going to let that happen to my Ria. So, a very close watch was kept on her. According to the stories, the rate of fetal growth was rapid and only took three months. Can you imagine my relief when Ria reached a fourth and then fifth month and so on?_

"_Jason was birth health and my Ria was health. I was a father and the world was my heaven at that moment._

"_I do know how concerned you are about Bella. And to tell you that I'm not concerned as well would be a lie. I have to worry about Ria again, also. But, I know more of what to watch out for and to be prepared this time for both of them. However, let me give you this thought to think about._

"_Ria and I both were wondering about the difference in the stories we had read and Jason's birth. The difference that we were able to come up with was that the stories referred to normal females and Ria was a white witch. It could mean the difference in normal or abnormal delivery._

"_And, before any of you ask, yes, I think the difference of the combined vampire gene and the witch gene made a difference in the gifts that Jason has." Lee finished speaking._

_After Lee had finished with his explanation all were quiet and absorbed into their own little world. Time passed and as they had gotten to open waters at the mouth of the bay, Lee turned the Lucky Twins southward for a ways. Then begin head more southwest. Each male in the group took turns at the wheel enjoying the feel of the wind and the power of the boat slicing through the water._

_The party of one was still following not far behind wanted to see where everyone was going._

_It was about mid morning when land came into sight and Lee brought the boat around for the dock area. As they came in two figures could be seen on the pier waiting for them. And, of course, Jason was awake asking all sorts of questions. He managed to keep everyone on their toes._

_The party of one saw what was taking place, so, he turned and head back to the mainland to meet up with his partner. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Aro received a message that brought great delight to his face. And his thought was, 'they are making it too easy.'_

_Things were nearly ready and it was just a matter of days before they would be heading towards California and this new location where the Cullens and party were residing at present. Their isolated location made thing even better to deal with them without alerting any unwanted attention._

CHAPTER 55: QUIETNESS BEFORE THE CONFUSION

"Swim!" a little voice yells as he launches himself off the starboard side of the boat and begins heading for the shore.

"Oh, shit." Shouts everyone at the same time. Lee goes running and flies into the water at the same time as Ria takes a leap from the pier, both, going for the boy at the same time. Carlisle being the closer, grabs the wheel to keep the boat on course, but, away from the boy. Everyone else was watching to make sure no predators appeared unexpectedly.

Lee got to Jason first; grabbing him around the waist threw him in the air, the whole time the young man laugh hardily. Ria reaches them and joins in the games. But, at the time not one word said to scold Jason for the stunt he pulled.

Carlisle got the boat docked with no problems, but, everyone was enraptured with watching the display between parents and child still taking place in the water. Suddenly before they could disembark and reach Bella she takes a running leap into the water and swim out to join the funny. The levity and joy witnessed was uplifting and heartwarming. But, as with all good things, a time does come for it to end and to move on to other important events.

All three adults swam back towards the dock with Jason seated firmly on his father's back. Everyone helped to lift them back upon the dock while still sharing the joy and laughter that Jason's antics started. It was a nice release for all of the stress and tension that was starting to build on each one's nerves. In fact, the thought came to Esme and Carlisle that it was a beautifully shared family moment.

All of the baggage that each person had brought that handled personal items were unloaded and lugged up to the main house until Bella, Ria, Lee and Jason could shower and change into dry clothes. As they got through and came back into the family room, it was decided that Asia and Ankarra would stay in the main house with Lee, Ria and Jason. There were a half a dozen bungalows, so, Bella decided that Edward and she would take one, Carlisle and Esme another, Rosalie and Emmett another, Alice and Jasper the fourth. That left two of the bungalows to cover the number of the pack members when they arrived. Ria and Bella explained that each bungalow had all of the necessities that would be needed, such as towels, sheets, and so forth.

Each person left to go check out what would be their living quarters for nearly the next two weeks. The separate bungalows were decorated in differing colors and themes, but, were done with taste and meant to promote relaxation.

As Edward follows Bella to the bungalow they would be sharing he has a multitude of questions running through his mind as to what this signified. But, he was definitely hesitant to ask Bella why they were sharing a place of their own instead of her standing at the main house. When they entered and he saw the place he was speechless. It was done in quiet, muted tones of white, blues and greens, but, most of the walls were dominated by windows. He felt peace and hope.

Bella watches him as if she is waiting for something. But, what could she be waiting for? After a small passage of time she asks, "Well, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful. What else would I think?" he asks with a smile. Walking over to her, he raises a hand to cup the side of her face. She leans into it while slowly closing her eyes and a smile satisfied smile forming on her lips. "Bella, why?"

"Why what?" she asks back.

"Why are we together here alone? Why are you not following your habit of standing with Ria and Lee? Why?" he asks in a whisper while slowly lowering his face towards hers. His lips gently reaching hers and begins with a gentle, kiss and moving his lips slowly back and forth across hers.

After a bit of time Bella slowly moves a step back to put some space between them and then answers his questions. "I thought it was about time that we have some quiet time to ourselves. A time to begin building a foundation for a future, if we are going to have one. You have worked so hard to show me that you are changing.

"And, I know from past experience with you, change for a vampire doesn't come about easily. But, you are working on it. And, if you are willing to go that far and work that hard to show me how much you do care, then, I can't find it in my heart to not take the time to be with you and acknowledge the effects that you are making."

"Is that the only reason you want to be with me right now?"

"No. Edward, I love you. I loved you when you left me like you did and I will always love no matter what you do. But, I couldn't let you get me in a position to treat me as you did in the past. I have changed and we have to be more together on things, talk about things and be able to voice our opinions and come to a decision together. And we are getting to that point.

"But, I want us to have some alone time. Time to talk about our babies. Time to love each other without an audience. Time to be us without outside influence. I want to start forming our family base." Bella tries explaining. He smiles and reaches to enfold her in his arms just to hold her for a bit.

After they had gotten settled they all met back in the family room at the main house and then the Cullen family decided to go hunting and to get a feel of the layout of the area.

Lee, do you and Ankarra want to join us?" Carlisle asked.

"No, thanks, but, I don't need to hunt as often as others do. Ankarra, what about you? Do you need to join them?"

"Yet, I think so and so will you. This is your island and you need to give us all an in depth tour of this place so we can be ready for the coming visitors."

"But—"

"But nothing. This is something that needs to be done and you need to do it."

"Do you know, it is starting to get on my last nerve having all of you women telling what I will and will not do? It is just ridiculous that I should have to continually have to be subjected to it." Lee grumbles while Ria, Bella and Ankarra chuckle. Ria walks up to him giving him a hug and telling him that he'll get over it.

So, all of the vampires leave to explore the island, but, Bella says that she was going to return to her place leaving Ria and Asia along together in the main house. Jason was busily playing on the floor while the two women sit quietly not know what to say to each other.

Finally not able to stand the silence any longer, Asia asks, "What type of training are you going to give to Jason? Does he have any other gifts that you are aware of?"

Ria looks at her as if she had lost her mind by just asking such questions. But, she answered as politely as she could. "I will be training Jason and no he hasn't displayed any other gifts at the moment, although I do suspect that he does have a more active one."

"I know you think I am being nosy and have no right to ask, but, I would like to ask for you to concern a request that I am about to make.

"Would you and your husband consider allowing me to be governess to Jason and your little girl? I could teach them how to embrace their white witch heritage and would consider it to be a pleasure in doing so."

Ria sits looking at her without saying a word, so, stunned at the request that she was shocked. But, after a moment or two she was able to bring herself under control. "I will discuss it with Lee and let you know."

With that being said Ria decides that it is time to give Jason some lunch and go down for a nap. So she heads to the kitchen to do that. After she gets started she asks Asia if she wants anything. After lunch the two women separate heading their different ways. Asia decides to explore the island on her own while Ria is tending to Jason.

Ria knows she is going to have to talk with Lee about the fact that Jason's birth certificate was going to have to be updated. His name was going to have to be changed. Since he does have gifts his name is going to have to bear the origin name. They would either have to go through the courts to correct this or get a hold of the Bureau of Vital Statistics to get it handled. She wanted to change his name to Jason Lawrence Castille due Toulouse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lee, Ankarra and the Cullens were at the clearing that Lee had told them about. Everyone felt that he had the right idea in wanting the meeting to take place in this spot. He was, also, correct about his description of his island. There was plenty of wildlife on the island that was more than adequate to sustain them while they were all here.

They explored the island from one side to the other, going completely around the whole island on the beach, cutting across to explore the in between. They covered the small mountain area, the waterfalls and the stream and river that it empties into.

It was during their exploration that they came across Asia. Lee asked what Ria and Bella were doing and she told him. Bella had returned to her cabin while Ria had put Jason down for a nap. And that while she was doing that Asia decided to explore the island.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Things are nearly ready. We leave next week to go get the people and information that we need." Aro tells his brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Billy Black is doing all of the final planning for the pack to head back to California to bring about the conclusion of the vision that threaten Charlie's daughter. They have to protect the life forms from these nightmares walking amongst normal human life. It was what they were created to do. It astounding that they and vampires would be working together for the same cause. It just goes to show that life still holds plenty of surprises.

**A/N: Well, some private moments have been had. And a good family moment has been enjoyed. Lee shows everyone around the island so they can begin to learn the island layout. Everyone feels that the island is ideal for the coming confrontation. Was it the wiser move to be further away from the mainland? **

**What is going to be the best option for keeping Jason safe? Who needs to be the one that stays with him to protect him? **

**The elders are amazed that they are working for a common cause with vampires and doing so without much conflict.**

**How do they need to approach the Volturi? What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there? Aro seems to be happy with the information of where everyone has ended up. **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	56. Chapter 56

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Finally not able to stand the silence any longer, Asia asks, "What type of training are you going to give to Jason? Does he have any other gifts that you are aware of?"_

_Ria looks at her as if she had lost her mind by just asking such questions. But, she answered as politely as she could. "I will be training Jason and no he hasn't displayed any other gifts at the moment, although I do suspect that he does have a more active one."_

"_I know you think I am being nosy and have no right to ask, but, I would like to ask for you to concern a request that I am about to make._

"_Would you and your husband consider allowing me to be governess to Jason and your little girl? I could teach them how to embrace their white witch heritage and would consider it to be a pleasure in doing so."_

_Ria sits looking at her without saying a word, so, stunned at the request that she was shocked. But, after a moment or two she was able to bring herself under control. "I will discuss it with Lee and let you know."_

_With that being said Ria decides that it is time to give Jason some lunch and go down for a nap. So she heads to the kitchen to do that. After she gets started she asks Asia if she wants anything. After lunch the two women separate heading their different ways. Asia decides to explore the island on her own while Ria is tending to Jason._

_Ria knows she is going to have to talk with Lee about the fact that Jason's birth certificate was going to have to be updated. His name was going to have to be changed. Since he does have gifts his name is going to have to bear the origin name. They would either have to go through the courts to correct this or get a hold of the Bureau of Vital Statistics to get it handled. She wanted to change his name to Jason Lawrence Castille due Toulouse. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Lee, Ankarra and the Cullens were at the clearing that Lee had told them about. Everyone felt that he had the right idea in wanting the meeting to take place in this spot. He was, also, correct about his description of his island. There was plenty of wildlife on the island that was more than adequate to sustain them while they were all here._

_They explored the island from one side to the other, going completely around the whole island on the beach, cutting across to explore the in between. They covered the small mountain area, the waterfalls and the stream and river that it empties into._

_It was during their exploration that they came across Asia. Lee asked what Ria and Bella were doing and she told him. Bella had returned to her cabin while Ria had put Jason down for a nap. And that while she was doing that Asia decided to explore the island._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Things are nearly ready. We leave next week to go get the people and information that we need." Aro tells his brothers._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Billy Black is doing all of the final planning for the pack to head back to California to bring about the conclusion of the vision that threaten Charlie's daughter. They have to protect the life forms from these nightmares walking amongst normal human life. It was what they were created to do. It astounding that they and vampires would be working together for the same cause. It just goes to show that life still holds plenty of surprises._

CHAPTER 56: ANOTHER REVEAL

Jason was down for his nap, Bella over in her cabin, everyone else out exploring the island and she had a moment all to herself. She pulled the lyrics out of her briefcase and went into the music room. Work was never truly caught up, before it did get to stages of no pressure. But staring at the lyrics brought no notes to mind. Her thoughts were scattered into various areas and she was having a hard time concentrating on just one particular item at a time. Realizing that she can't continue with this frame of mind, she puts things away for now and heads into the family room.

She mentally needed a rest, a break from everything, but, that wasn't going to happen soon. Just as she reached this thought, she was jolted to alertness by the connection from Bella reaching out to her with her dream. Totally absorbed into the action of the confrontation, Ria was able to pick up on something that indicated why Jason was there and what needed to be done about him. Also, she was able to understand the Volturi's reasoning and it wasn't good. After the dream is over Bella relaxes into a deeper sleep.

Ria has a better understanding of things now since she was able to give full attention from start to finish of the dream prophecy. She sat and brought forth everything that had to do with Victoria and company joining it to what is now coming and it all had a connection. Ria zones in on the facts that were based strictly on their reputation, that they were coming because of Lee, Ankarra, Jason, the wolf pack, her and Bella, other vampires and the Cullen family all being connected in an event that should not have happened the way it did. That was the key that she had been overlooking to see. The lure was the knowledge of how such an event came to transpire in the first place. Once finding the knowledge the decision will be made that will lead to the final outcome. There could be two ways for this to end and Ria was going to try to find a way to end it all peacefully.

As she sat thinking of different options and letting her thoughts lead her to the possible outcome of each she came to realize the direction they needed to go. It all had to do with concealment. That was going to be the answer. Total concealment. It was going to take some work, but, between the two women it could be done. Jason was going to have to be placed in the middle, alone, because of his active gift demanded this. He would be aiding in that manner. That was why he was at the confrontation. Now, that she had discovered what he had as an active gift, she wondered if there were anymore, and the chances were, yes, there were.

Once realizing all of this, the whole battle plan fell into place. And more decisions that had to be made for Jason's benefit and the little one she now carried, along with Bella's little ones, made more sense. They couldn't train the children as needed to be done. But, they did need to know of their heritage and how to control their gifts. Yes, it all was beginning to make sense and come together.

XXXXXXXXX

Bella awoke from her nap feeling refreshed and ready for the evening. Amazing how being pregnant could also is so draining. Just as she had the thought so did she have to make a run for the bathroom and the toilet. Damn this was going to be one thing that she would not like about being pregnant. Of course, to be honest she hadn't really had much time to stop and think about the situation at all. Her likes, wants, feelings and fears of what had happened. She hadn't even discussed it with Edward. That was something they were going to have to resolve as soon as they could. She needed to know how he truly felt about all of it. And then came the names.

As she rinsed her mouth after brushing her teeth to get the sour taste gone, she realized that she had come to some important revelations without consciously thinking about them. But, she was all right with the direction things needed to go.

She also realized that she had had the dream again and the twin connection had been activated during that time. Something felt different about this time, but, she couldn't quite put her finger on the difference at this moment. There was a feeling of satisfaction coming through the twin connection, but, why was not clear to her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Talon was getting restless, he wanted action and here he was a damn prisoner of some mad vampires that want to rule everything and everyone. He had heard about a vampire queen and asked around to try to find some information concerning locating her, but, no one was able to give him anything definite. So, he had passed on and let it pass out of mind until now. At this point he felt that if she really existed, she needed to be informed of the madness of the Volturi.

From what he had seen of this place he was held, a lot of information was contained within these walls. A massive library existed not far from his quarters. He wondered if he could be granted access to it if he asked. Nothing ventured; nothing gained. So, he decided to try.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Billy Black had finished talking with the council elders and everyone had come to an agreement to continue with the plans that had originally been decided upon weeks ago, he felt a sense of relief.

It still seemed odd to be working as allies with vampires to deal other vampires. Damn, who knew there were different kinds of vampires as there were seasons? He just shook his head as he remembered the pack being returned in style aboard a private jet. And, now, Charlie is telling him that he suggested for this same vampire which is a nephew in law to pick up the pack off the beach at La Push to be flown directly to an island that is owned to bring all of the rogue vampires away from the larger populations for safety sake. That way no scent to give away the fact that the pack is there would be traceable.

It was a good idea and took a lot of travel stress off of them as well. And, the elders were eager to approve it. It looked as if the world was truly changing and the lines of who is and isn't the enemy are becoming blurred in certain areas. He wondered if his father had realized this back when he made the treaty with the Cullen family.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The exploration of the island finished, Asia Charles was found wandering around the beach area and into some of the forest as they were returning home. As they all came into the main house Bella, Jason and Ria were all together in the kitchen. The two women were preparing dinner while Jason had the chore of setting the table. His brow was scrunched in sheer concentration to try and get it right.

Bella and Ria paused longer enough to greet everyone and then went back to finishing up the meal. While she was preparing the meat for cooking, Ria asked, "Well, what was decided? Is the area good enough for what we will need?"

"I believe everyone agrees that it is, love."

"Good, then you can call Uncle Charlie to let him know that all arrangements are finalized from this end and set up time and date for pick up the tribal pack and the drop off here." She tells him. Then turning to all of them she lets them know that a meeting needs to be held immediately over dinner so some decisions can be made. "I have a plan in mind, but, do want to suggestions to fine tune it if needed." They all said they would return after dinner. Each set went to their own cabins to clean up and change clothes to get away from the smell of human food.

Ria needed to talk with Lee while everyone else was eating. So, she took him into the family room away from Jason's hearing. "Lee, I have several things that I discovered today. Izzy, had her dream again, but, the difference today was that I was really tuned into it. I was able to see something that I had been missing before.

"I saw why Jason needed to be there and that is something we all need to discuss tonight so if you don't mind I rather not go into it right now. But, what I do need to talk with you is the fact that we are going to have to make an addition to Jason's name. And, secondly, Asia Charles asked me today who was going to train Jason with his gift. I told her that I was, but, she asked if we would consider her as a position of governess for him and the baby. That she wanted to help take care of them, but, teach them about their heritage and how to control their gifts."

"How do you feel about this? Do you think it would be a good idea?" He asked her.

"I think it would be a good idea due to all of this exposure that Jason is getting to the supernatural world, don't you?"

"You may have a point." He thought about it for a moment or two and before saying, "I think we should try it."

"And Jason's name?"

"What do you want to add?"

"Castille. Jason Lawrence Castille du Toulouse. Since, he is showing gifts his name the same as Izzy's and mine need to include the bloodline name."

"Then we'll do it."

With those decisions made and the noise announcing the arrival of the rest of the group Lee and Ria turned to greet them and to get everyone comfortable. Asia, Bella and Jason came on in after everyone else and got comfortable. Lee looked over at Asia and then told her that Ria had discussed the governess position that she was wanted.

"We have decided to give it a try. We see benefits of such arrangement and haven't found any down sides as yet. So, when can you begin?"

"When do you want me?" she asked him

"Now. Only the people in this room are allowed to have access to my children; no one else."

"I will be happy to begin now, but, after all of this mess is taken care of I will need time off to arrange to have my things moved and close up my old residence."

"Not a problem, but, if you give me all of the information I can hire someone to take care of that for you. The option is yours."

"Very well, I will take Jason and we shall go and get acquainted with his things and routine. Thank you for allowing me to do this."

"Not a problem, but, I do have one question. And, that is, why are you so interested in doing this?"

"Because I will be helping the future by taking care of the prophecy twins children and helping them to grow. I seen and am witnessing a five hundred year old prophecy come true." Lee nods and Asia rises and takes Jason out to play since it is still light outside.

"I know why Jason is going to be at the confrontation and I know why he is standing in the middle of both parties. And, I know how we are going to have to do things to be able to defeat the Volturi, be it peacefully or with action.

"Talon who for some reason is wanting to get a hold of Lee, the Volturi are afraid of Ankarra and the rest of their interest is in the wolf pack, why the Cullens, du Toulouses and Ankarra joining together. Why are humans and vampires working together and what is the mystery about Jason. All of this is why they all are coming.

"They have taken the extra time to put people they trust in place to guard their holdings while they are here.

"So, to keep the advantage I am going to have to keep most everyone under full concealment, presence, scent and all. Only revealing small portions as needed.

"Now, in regards to Jason, he has an active power that absorbs others powers for as long as he is standing next to them rendering them powerless. So, with him being in the middle that section of the ground remains neutral. The closer anyone on their side gets to him they become ineffective.

"Everyone think about what I have told you and make any suggestions that you feel need to be taken into consideration."

"The babies. What is their purpose?" Edward asks.

"Nothing. They are they because Izzy and I are. That is all."

"Who is going to insure Jason's safety?"

"I am." Answers Ankarra before anyone else could respond. Everyone looks to her in surprise, but says not a word.

**A/N: Everyone is relaxed and have met for Ria to inform them of the meaning of the final part of the dream. She lets Lee know about Asia's request to which he agrees. Do you think that is a good or bad thing? She tells them about Jason's active gift and how it works. Next, she explains how the Volturi are going to have to be approached because of the reasons that they are coming.**

**What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there? Aro seems to be happy with the information of where everyone has ended up. **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	57. Chapter 57

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Very well, I will take Jason and we shall go and get acquainted with his things and routine. Thank you for allowing me to do this."_

"_Not a problem, but, I do have one question. And, that is, why are you so interested in doing this?"_

"_Because I will be helping the future by taking care of the prophecy twins children and helping them to grow. I seen and am witnessing a five hundred year old prophecy come true." Lee nods and Asia rises and takes Jason out to play since it is still light outside._

"_I know why Jason is going to be at the confrontation and I know why he is standing in the middle of both parties. And, I know how we are going to have to do things to be able to defeat the Volturi, be it peacefully or with action. _

"_Talon who for some reason is wanting to get a hold of Lee, the Volturi are afraid of Ankarra and the rest of their interest is in the wolf pack, why the Cullens, du Toulouses and Ankarra joining together. Why are humans and vampires working together and what is the mystery about Jason. All of this is why they all are coming._

"_They have taken the extra time to put people they trust in place to guard their holdings while they are here. _

"_So, to keep the advantage I am going to have to keep most everyone under full concealment, presence, scent and all. Only revealing small portions as needed. _

"_Now, in regards to Jason, he has an active power that absorbs others powers for as long as he is standing next to them rendering them powerless. So, with him being in the middle that section of the ground remains neutral. The closer anyone on their side gets to him they become ineffective._

"_Everyone think about what I have told you and make any suggestions that you feel need to be taken into consideration."_

"_The babies. What is their purpose?" Edward asks._

"_Nothing. They are they because Izzy and I are. That is all."_

"_Who is going to insure Jason's safety?"_

"_I am." Answers Ankarra before anyone else could respond. Everyone looks to her in surprise, but says not a word._

CHAPTER 57: GETTING READY FOR THE NEXT SCENE

It had been a couple of days since everyone had met to discuss the new plans for the upcoming Volturi visit. During that time Asia had taken over being Jason's governess with great enthusiasm and was doing a wonderful job of working with him. Lee, Ria and Bella had kept a close watch of her actions and behavior with and around Jason. Funny, but, even Ankarra and the Cullens were watching as well. So far, she seemed to be doing a good job.

Bella and Edward had returned to their bungalow after the meeting and seemed to have come to a deeper understanding. They were showing signs of being a couple in every way. Ria knew though that he was still out of the bedroom at the moment, just as was Lee. Things had not changed in that department, at least, not yet. Close, but, not yet. Ria was happy to see the joy in Bella. She glowed and becoming more herself again.

Bella came into the kitchen where Ria was and sitting down at the table she waited for Ria to acknowledge her presence. The twin connection showed that Bella wanted to talk about what had been going on between her and Edward for the last couple of days, but, Ria had kept the connection low key. Only ready to fully come to the forefront if it was needed. That was how Ria and Bella gave each their privacy.

"Hey, cuz, how are things going?" Ria asked Bella with a smile.

"Actually, things are going pretty good. I'm going to drop the conditions and start working with Edward on being ourselves around each other. We both have gone through some changes and growing up a bit more since we were together in Forks. I think it's time for us to learn to accept and work with those changes. And, he understands about including instead of thinking for me, now."

Ria walked over putting an arm around Bella to give her a hug and told her, "I think you have made a wise decision. That will help both of you, working together, to build a firm, solid foundation for your relationship. Don't be quick to act, but, don't brush it under the carpet either hoping he only did it for that one time. One time leads to a habit of a lifetime.

"But, he loves you, Izzy, even I can see that. He only wants the best for you just like Lee does for me and Jason. It might not always be what we think it should be or handled in the manner that we would have liked, but, it is done out of love and the vampiric desire to protect your mate and family."

"I know and I really don't have a problem with that, but, I do, at least, want my opinion to be taken into consideration and to have a say in the final decision."

"Yeah, will welcome to my world." Ria laughed. "Always remember that changes in a vampire come rarely, if ever, but, when they do come they are permanent and drastic. So, don't expect it right when you want it."

"Oh, believe me; I learned that lesson with my association with Lee and then Edward and family." Bella informed her. "Ria, I need to ask you something." She said with hesitation.

"What? We have never been hesitating about asking things in the past, so, just ask."

"How do you incorporate the bloodline name into a male name?"

"We are adding Castille to Jason's name. It will then be Jason Lawrence Castille du Toulouse."

"Have you and Lee discussed names for the baby?"

"Yes. We are going to name her Ariabella Culleen Marie du Toulouse. What about you and Edward? Any names come to mind for your twins as yet?"

"No, but, we're working on it."

"It will come to you. Just don't rush it; you both have plenty of time."

"Ria, how does the outcome of this meeting look to you?"

"In all honesty, I don't worry about it. We will win it either way it goes."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.

"Izzy, what has you worried?"

"These some assholes the likes of which we have never encountered before. How well do we know what they can do?"

"Well, let me put it this way. With Jason in the middle neither side is going to be too much of an aggressor due to his gift. We will hold our side to stay out of Jason's reach, but, the other side if they move or their most gifted more forward then he will void out their ability. So, the only thing left is to talk and try to reach an understanding, which we will do."

"But, what if their most gifted manage to get around Jason?"

"They will not stand against us. From what Carlisle has told us, the twins are the only ones we need to be concerned and they are black. So, if they make a move that threats the entire party we will act in accordance to our laws which still cover them as well."

"Will we have to kill them?"

"No, but, we will render them harmless to be judged by whichever queen deems it their right. That is our job, not to judge or execute judgment."

"We need to plan a trip into Santa Cruz tomorrow so we can stock up on groceries for the next two to three weeks. The tribal brothers will be here and that bunch will eat us out of house and home.

"But, today I am going to check on the two empty bungalows to make sure they are ready for them."

"How soon?"

"Two more days. They are a day or so early, but, it will give them time to learn the lay of the land according to Lee."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie went out to the rez to see Billy Black after getting off from work. He wanted to finalize all of the travel arrangements and make sure everyone was still fully up to date on all information. Upon arrival Billy greeted him by telling him to come on in and grab a beer which Charlie did.

Both men sat and watched the game quietly for a time, before Billy as what brought him out.

"Nothing, really. Just making sure all is really for the pack to leave. Also, to let you know that a definite plan has been put in place for the protection of all. The pack will be informed when they get there."

Billy assured him that all was in readiness. Everyone and everything was prepared for both there and here. Charlie nodded and said that was all he needed to know since he didn't want anyone to be lost.

"Charlie, what is the plan. Do you know?"

"Not really. It just has something to do with total concealment and reveal only that that is needed at the time and no more. Also, they have a way to void out any gifts that the other side might be able to use against them. Ria, says they are all going for a peaceful settlement of the situation."

"When Jacob and the other came back they were full of stories about what Ria and Bella were able to do. Even, about a vampire queen. We have not been able to tell which was fact and which was fiction from what they were telling. Can you tell me, old friend?"

"Billy, Ria and Bella are from a long line of white witches on my side of the family. They are governed by a strict set of laws. So, both are very gifted and talented with their gifts. That is all I am able to tell you. If you want to know more why don't you travel with them and observe for yourself? If you decide to do that I will let them know that you can be trusted no to say a word since the tribe has its own secrets to safeguard."

"Think I just might do that. Yup, think I will take you up on the offer."

XXXXXXXXXX

Talon was surprised that Aro had approved his use of the library. He didn't even question as why he wanted to check it out. But, he wasn't going to question the why either. His guard waited outside the door like he did regardless of where Talon when. Wasn't the least bit interested as to what he was looking for in the library.

Talon looked and looked for hours, but, finally he found what he thought he was looking for. It was a history of vampire beginnings. Quickly scanning the pages, Talon had an answer to his question. There was indeed a vampire queen and the Volturi were nothing more than an enforcement unit. If they broke the laws or decrees the queen would immediately step in. The Volturi were also forbidden to put anyone to death without the approval of the queen.

Next to the book he was reading was one about all of the laws that govern the vampire species. Looking through it, Talon saw where the brothers were in error about a vast many things.

XXXXXXXXX

"My love, what has been on your mind the last few days?"

"Just been doing some thinking and then I been getting some advice from Ria." Bella told him before pausing while thinking for a moment or so. "Edward, what would you say if I told you that I have decided to release you from the conditions that I had set forth to prove that you could change and take me seriously?"

"Bella? Is this wh-" He stops, unable to continue as he is afraid that he hadn't heard her correctly.

Bella looks at him for a moment, then smiles reassuringly as she leans forward to stroke his cheek gently. "Love, you have worked so hard at showing the changes you are willing to do to make this relationship work. I just don't feel that it is necessary to continue under them anymore. So, all conditions are released including the bedroom. You are invited to share my bed with me again, if you would like." She tells him quietly and shyly while blushing at the same time.

Edward picks her up and starts dancing around the room with share joy and delight. "Baby, I will not make you sorry for that decision. I have learned my lesson."

"I want us to build our marriage upon a solid foundation that comes from trust and love with mutual respect for each other. If you feel that you can do that them we are as we should be."

And without another word, Edward carried her to bed to show her just how agreeable he was to what she wanted. He was what he wanted, too. Needless to say, they expressed their mutual agreement and joy far into the night, before sheer exhaustion caused Bella to give up and fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N****Everyone****is****in****readiness****for****the****Volturi****arrival.****Ria****is****fully****confident****of****a****peaceful****settlement****to****the****reasons****of****why****the****Volturi****are****coming.****Do****you****think****she****is****being****over****confident?**

**The****Bella****talks****about****releasing****Edward****from****the****marriage****conditions.****After****talking****with****Ria****and****giving****it****a****lot****of****thought****she****informs****Edward****of****this****decision.****Did****she****do****the****right****thing?****Has****he****really****learned****that****she****is****an****equal?**

**What is going to be the reception for the Volturi when they arrive and find Ankarra and Lee there? Aro seems to be happy with the information of where everyone has ended up. **

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	58. Chapter 58

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Talon was surprised that Aro had approved his use of the library. He didn't even question as why he wanted to check it out. But, he wasn't going to question the why either. His guard waited outside the door like he did regardless of where Talon when. Wasn't the least bit interested as to what he was looking for in the library._

_Talon looked and looked for hours, but, finally he found what he thought he was looking for. It was a history of vampire beginnings. Quickly scanning the pages, Talon had an answer to his question. There was indeed a vampire queen and the Volturi were nothing more than an enforcement unit. If they broke the laws or decrees the queen would immediately step in. The Volturi were also forbidden to put anyone to death without the approval of the queen._

_Next to the book he was reading was one about all of the laws that govern the vampire species. Looking through it, Talon saw where the brothers were in error about a vast many things. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

"_My love, what has been on your mind the last few days?"_

"_Just been doing some thinking and then I been getting some advice from Ria." Bella told him before pausing while thinking for a moment or so. "Edward, what would you say if I told you that I have decided to release you from the conditions that I had set forth to prove that you could change and take me seriously?"_

"_Bella? Is this wh-" He stops, unable to continue as he is afraid that he hadn't heard her correctly._

_Bella looks at him for a moment, then smiles reassuringly as she leans forward to stroke his cheek gently. "Love, you have worked so hard at showing the changes you are willing to do to make this relationship work. I just don't feel that it is necessary to continue under them anymore. So, all conditions are released including the bedroom. You are invited to share my bed with me again, if you would like." She tells him quietly and shyly while blushing at the same time._

_Edward picks her up and starts dancing around the room with share joy and delight. "Baby, I will not make you sorry for that decision. I have learned my lesson."_

"_I want us to build our marriage upon a solid foundation that comes from trust and love with mutual respect for each other. If you feel that you can do that them we are as we should be."_

_And without another word, Edward carried her to bed to show her just how agreeable he was to what she wanted. He was what he wanted, too. Needless to say, they expressed their mutual agreement and joy far into the night, before sheer exhaustion caused Bella to give up and fall into a deep sleep._

CHAPTER 58: WE'RE READY

Today the guys from Forks would be arriving. Bella knew she needed to get her butt up and get ready to help Ria make sure everything was in order for their arrival. But, somehow, she just didn't seem to have the energy yet. A slow dreamy smile begin as she thought back over the last couple of days since telling Edward that he was released from the conditions. Their coming together had been beautiful and romantic in a fairytale type way. To hear his whispered words of love and devotion and then to feel the slow, steady movement of his chilled fingers combing up and down her body at the same time. His easy paced way of worshipping her inch by inch, from top to bottom and back again. That man could make love to her in the sweetish, most agonizing way and then leave her aching, wanting to continue with no stop.

She was getting aroused again just thinking about it, but, he wasn't there to help out this time. He and the rest of the family had gone out to hunting. But, damn, he had hit all of the right spots with just the right pressure and then backing off at the right time to prolong the agony and pleasure. Trailing his fingers downwards to her center and then entering with them, at the same time kissing her and moving slowly downwards with open mouth kisses while his other hand is manipulating her breasts and nipples. Altogether at the same time, but, withholding the release until just the right moment. As that release begin then he removed his fingers and enter her, truly joining their bodies together as one, pulling in and out, pumping and rocking back and forth, at times rotating his hips and pelvis to hit all of the right areas, then as she asks for more or harder, he begins moving with just the right amount of speed bringing them both to a united release. He saying her name and speaking of his love and she doing the same of him.

Of course, she has proven her point of what she had told him long ago about being good at everything. Edward was very adept at whatever he chose to do; he allowed for no in between. But, all of this laying about wasn't going to get the work done that needed to be done today. Preparations had to be dealt with to be ready for pack arrival and then the confrontation with the insanity that was marching their way in another week.

The trip into Santa Cruz yesterday had tired both women out. It took four hours to travel one direction with the ferry ride and that didn't include the time it took to shop for all that was going to be needed over the next couple of weeks. Total they had been gone near twelve hours yesterday dealing with the shopping, Jason being excited and then both of them being pregnant as well. The time together had been enjoyable, but, both were tired out by the time they arrived back to the island.

Bella had asked about Ariabella's middle name. How did she and Lee come up with that one? Ria told her that since they didn't want to single out any one particular Cullen, they decided to just encompass all of them in the one name. So, they came up with Culleen. She admitted that they hadn't told the Cullens yet, but, they would eventually. From there Ria had asked if she and Edward had discussed names any further. Bella admitted that for the girl they were thinking of Amber Elizabeth Marie, but, for the boy they were still undecided.

"You don't have to come up with a name overnight, it can take some time." Ria had told her. But, Bella explained that she wanted her children named now instead of referring to them as she, he, the babies, they or them. She wanted to be able to call them by their names, but the biggest problem was how to incorporate all of the fathers' names?

"Izzy, that one is easy. You would just have to decide which order you want them to fall."

"Explain further."

"Okay. You are wanting to use Edward's name, his both his fathers and Uncle Charlie, right?" Bella nodded yes. "Then you can go Edward which would be both your husband and his birth father in one, Carlisle for his creator father and then Castille for Uncle Charlie since that is his bloodline. So, example, Anthony, if you want that included, Edward Carlisle Castille Cullen. Or, you could go Anthony Carlisle Castille Masen Cullen. The Masen representing Edward's birth father; or any combination thereof." She smiled with her suggestion.

"I like it. Thanks." Bella said and gave her a hug.

Being brought back to the present by rushing to the toilet, served as a reminder that Bella had been lost in her thoughts for awhile. Morning sickness was hell she thought as she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth. Going to the closet she got pulled out a blue halter top with a pair of soft jeans. At the dresser she got out what she needed from there then headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Last night she had mentioned to Edward about the different combination examples Ria had shared concerning their son's name and he immediately latched on to Anthony as a first name. He played with the name a bit further and they came up with Anthony Masen Castille Cullen, leaving out Carlisle's name since Anthony's last name would be that of Carlisle's family name anyway. So, their daughter was going to be Amber Elizabeth Marie Cullen and their son was Anthony Masen Castille Cullen.

During their day out both Ria and Bella had decided that the godparents would be Alice and Jasper for the twins, with Rosalie and Emmett for Ariabella. Bella and Charlie were Jason's godparents. Of course, with all of these decisions being made no one had taken the time to inform the rest of the family as to names and positions. What a surprise that might be.

The one thing that Bella hadn't told anyone was about her decision as to when she wanted to be changed. She knew Ria wanted to wait for awhile until Jason was older, but, that is not what Bella wanted. Bella didn't want to appear older than Edward; they needed to be close to the same age and age appearance. So, she wanted to be changed right after the twins were born. Have Ria and Lee take care of her babies with the Cullens taking care of her in her newborn stage until she was able to be around the twins again. How to relay and convince everyone to support her decision was going to be the difficult part. And, the first place to start would be Ria. With her support everyone else would have to fall in line as she wouldn't allow it to be any other way.

As Bella entered the main house through the kitchen she saw Ria over at the counter watching for her. Bella looked at her and Ria nodded her head yes. "I caught those last thoughts and if that is what you really want then I will help you see it through, Izzy." With a smile, Bella walked over to give her a hug without saying a single word.

After returning the embrace, Ria told her they had to get busy. "Everything should already be done due to our work over the last two days, but, it doesn't hurt to double check everything. Let's head over to the two bungalows, you take one and I the other, for a quick walk through. If we find anything then we can make note and both of us will deal with it together. That way we'll be through before the plane arrives." And that is what they did. As it turned out all was in perfect ship including all of the beds made, food stocked and all other necessary items in place such as towels, extra sheets, soap and whatever else would be needed in the bath or kitchen. It had taken a little over an hour for each of them to find there was nothing else to be done.

They hadn't been back at the house for long when all of the vampires on the island converged and settled in the family room of the main house. That was when a plane was heard overhead announcing the arrival of all from Forks, Washington.

Lee and Carlisle went to greet their guests and to show them their quarters for the duration of their stay on the island. Of course, there was one surprise that met them, but, it was swiftly handled with the less amount of fuss. That surprise was the arrival of Billy Black and his wheelchair. Accommodation was quickly settled so he could be comfortable. A small room on the first floor of one of the bungalows was quickly converted into a bedroom to meet his needs. Lee and Carlisle told each that after they got settled in to come over to the main house for a group meeting to make sure everyone was up to date on all details. After that it was suggested that the pack take the time to become familiar with the island terrain.

In no time the wolf pack was meeting with the vampires and introductions were made for the ones that didn't know the new arrivals. Of course, the only one that met that situation was Billy Black. He was introduced to Ankarra, Asia Charles, Lee, Ria and Jason.

Conversation continued lightly with questions asked and answered as to the satisfaction of their flight and their accommodations. If there was anything thing that they might need that was somehow overlooked. With all of the niceties settled everyone was ready to get down to business.

"Mr. Black, what prompted you to come along this time? Not that you're not welcome, it's just under the circumstances and due to your condition, I question the wisdom of such a decision on your behave." Ria remarks.

"I had heard enough from my son, Jacob, and the others upon their return that I wanted to satisfy myself as to the fact or fiction of things. Of course, the tribal elders were wanted to know the same things as myself. Charlie suggested that I come, so, here I am." He stated with firmness in his voice.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, but, just was curious as to your reasoning in coming."

After that all details were covered by the pack explaining what they had been told and wanted to know what the plan was. Ria quickly explained the full details of the dream and the meaning as she saw it. And, based upon that line she devised the plan that was going to be used. That was, also, quickly explained and then any questions were answered in return.

After a bit more discussion Billy commented, "It seems that all details have been thought through thoroughly and accounted for in the planning. I must agree with your reasoning concerning things and am impressed that you are looking for the peaceful way instead of violence." Billy told them and then made a request of Ankarra. He asked if she would mind answering some questions for him since he had been unaware of even her existence until a few weeks ago. She smiled and agreed to help satisfy his curiosity on the subject.

Bella had wanted to let the family know of her decision concerning the near future, but, now was not the time or the place. That would have to be done differently, but, it would be done.

The meeting adjourned with the pack leaving to phase and roam the island, Billy Black and Ankarra moving to another section of the room to talk and the rest scattering toward to their separate quarters.

All was in place for the confrontation.

**A/N: Bella is in a happy frame of mind. Seems Edward is doing very well in letting her know his joy of being with her and loved by her. What do you think of the names both parents have decided for their children? But, what is Edward and the rest of the family going to say when they hear what she has planned for after Amber and Anthony are born?**

**Aro, I think, is going to be in for a rude awakening once he and rest of his family and entourage arrive. How do you think he is going to react? Is it going to go as peacefully as Ria envisions?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	59. Chapter 59

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_In no time the wolf pack was meeting with the vampires and introductions were made for the ones that didn't know the new arrivals. Of course, the only one that met that situation was Billy Black. He was introduced to Ankarra, Asia Charles, Lee, Ria and Jason. _

_Conversation continued lightly with questions asked and answered as to the satisfaction of their flight and their accommodations. If there was anything thing that they might need that was somehow overlooked. With all of the niceties settled everyone was ready to get down to business._

"_Mr. Black, what prompted you to come along this time? Not that you're not welcome, it's just under the circumstances and due to your condition, I question the wisdom of such a decision on your behave." Ria remarks._

"_I had heard enough from my son, Jacob, and the others upon their return that I wanted to satisfy myself as to the fact or fiction of things. Of course, the tribal elders were wanted to know the same things as myself. Charlie suggested that I come, so, here I am." He stated with firmness in his voice._

"_I wasn't trying to be rude, but, just was curious as to your reasoning in coming."_

_After that all details were covered by the pack explaining what they had been told and wanted to know what the plan was. Ria quickly explained the full details of the dream and the meaning as she saw it. And, based upon that line she devised the plan that was going to be used. That was, also, quickly explained and then any questions were answered in return. _

_After a bit more discussion Billy commented, "It seems that all details have been thought through thoroughly and accounted for in the planning. I must agree with your reasoning concerning things and am impressed that you are looking for the peaceful way instead of violence." Billy told them and then made a request of Ankarra. He asked if she would mind answering some questions for him since he had been unaware of even her existence until a few weeks ago. She smiled and agreed to help satisfy his curiosity on the subject._

_Bella had wanted to let the family know of her decision concerning the near future, but, now was not the time or the place. That would have to be done differently, but, it would be done._

_The meeting adjourned with the pack leaving to phase and roam the island, Billy Black and Ankarra moving to another section of the room to talk and the rest scattering toward to their separate quarters. _

_All was in place for the confrontation._

CHAPTER 59: PERSONAL DECISIONS AND OPINIONS

Ria is deeply lost in thought and doesn't hear Lee approach her. He has noticed that she is getting lost too much lately into herself which isn't good. It takes her attention away from what is going on around her which could be dangerous. That makes him very nervous since she would be too slow to be able to defend herself. Scowling at her for a bit longer, he sits down in the chair near her and waits for a time for her to notice his presence in the room.

"Don't keep looking at me like that." She tells him with a smile. "Just because you think I am unaware of your entrance into the room, doesn't mean that that is fact."

He chuckles a little while reaching out for her. Pulling her close and seating her into his lap, he begins running his nose up and down her neck while giving little quick kisses here and there. "Cheri, it agonizing to have to see you so lost in thought and not know what is troubling you. Talk with me, please. Tell me what is wrong." He asks while encouraging her to speak with him about her problems.

"I don't have a problem, really. It's trying to get my mind settled enough to work and get beyond the many trips to the bathroom. Of course, the tea and crackers help, considerably, but, there are still the odd times.

"I also get to thinking about the children and the future. Lee, I don't want to get so old before I'm changed that I look like your grandmother, but, at the same time, I have to consider the children."

"Love, you and I have already discussed this and nothing has changed. All of the plastic surgery you want done to give back as much of your youth that you want done before the change will be done. Also, the change itself does set back the clock of aging as well. It will draw you back to a more youthful appearance.

"Now, tell me what has brought this line of thinking into question."

"I don't know if I should tell you at the moment since it isn't my information to share."

"I see. Let me guess. It has to do with some opinions centering on Isabella and her wanting to be changed to be with Edward. Right?"

She nods once and snuggles into him as he tightens his arms around her. That is not a thing Lee wouldn't do for either of his girls. To him they hung the sun and the moon. They were his salvation. Both captured his heart, his love, years ago and that expanded when Jason was born. Now, his baby daughter was going to join the family. His little Ariabella and whatever Isabella and Edward were going to name their little ones.

He begins to hum quietly while rocking Ria gently back and forth with one hand on her stomach. It amazes him how quickly he has accepted the Cullen family, all of them, as brothers, sisters and in laws. It wasn't anything he had envisioned happening. Sure at one time when Isabella had first told him about Edward being her destiny and then about his family once she found out about all of them, including himself, being vampires, he did. But, as time moved forward and they left her in the hurt, the pain which led to a total withdrawal from all, but, Ria. And he had to watch helplessly while his girls went through all of that.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Ria, through the twin connection, was able to start pulling Isabella out of her trancelike state, but, the agony was still there. Jacob Black had helped, but, in a more destructive way. He encouraged her reckless side and for that he could have pulled his damn head off. But, later to find out that he was a shape shifter of the worse possible danger to be need Isabella was damn near the straw that broke the camel's back.

If it hadn't been for Ria helping Isabella gain control of her life again and then talking to Lee to keep him at bay. Things could have been very messy. However, as Isabella got finished with high school and then drove all the way to find them in San Francisco, letting them know what she wanted and needed was what Lee was determined to give her.

His love, support and encouragement was what she needed then and he would always be there to give that to her. Just like over the last few weeks, since the Cullen bunch arrived, she has needed help to have all of the facts to make decisions that were right for her. He and Ria have tried to give that to her. Of course, with Ria, some of the advice and help he gave to Edward, came back to bite him in the ass more than once. Oh, well, he was close to being allowed back into the bedroom again. And, with that thought he listened to hear Ria's slow breathing and heartbeat indicating that she was asleep. He smiled, but, continued to hold her close while still humming a quiet tune.

XXXXXXXXXX

Talon had found enough information to begin hoping that he could find the vampire queen. Someone had to know how to reach her.

So, while Aro and company were busily putting their plans into action and making all of their travel plans which included Talon, he was making his own plans. Plans of escape and exploration to garner information for contacting the queen. He was determined to appraise her of everything he had seen and heard concerning the Volturi since his arrival. The one thing he did know from his reading is that the queen would only listen to what amounted to personal accounts of things, not hearsay. And he had plenty to say!

XXXXXXXXX

Billy Black has spent as much time as he could with Ankarra since his arrival yesterday. She fascinated the hell out of him. It was foreign to him that someone could have lived as long and seen as much as she had and still be as charming as she was. He really didn't know what to expect after Jacob and the rest of the boys had returned telling of the vampire queen they had met and the way she could be tender with word or deathly by actions. That she was multi gifted, but, used only was required.

They told of her strength, her intelligence and her charm. How she could be demanding, but, turn around and be gentle. How she could be firm in her wants, but, soft in her reception of others. Their report had an absolute impact upon the elders and him. So, when Charlie Swan had suggested that he travel along to see for himself what was fact and fiction, Billy didn't hesitate to take it to the council.

And true to her word, she had taken the time to speak with him, answering his questions in detail without hesitation. Her answers and insights into things gave him more information than he deemed possible. Of course, the fact that the pack and vampires were allies working together for a common goal was never imagined by anyone of them before.

But, in true fashion of exchange, for every question he asked so did she, wanting answers about the tribal gene of wolf shifting and why the wolf instead of another creature. Billy didn't feel any need to hesitate or withhold his answers since she was so forthcoming with hers.

He found that he really did enjoy the time and exchange that took place between them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, will you please tell me what has been troubling you the past couple of days?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, really, just some decisions that I have been making. Things that I do need to talk with you, and then we need to inform the family, but, I hesitate to do it with the pack being here." She answered him.

"Okay, can you discuss everything with me and then when the time is right we talk with the family? I mean, we are in our own place at the moment with absolute privacy. Well, maybe not absolute, since you and Ria have the connection going on. But, you know what I mean." He jokingly says.

"Yes, baby, I can since you have a say in the decisions as well. I really need your opinions concerning Amber's and Anthony's futures."

"Okay, love, let's take each one separately, as I am assuming that we are talking about more than one thing here."

"Yes, we are. I am happy that we have the babies named and we need to inform the family about the names soon and the reasons why we chose those names. Then the decision as to who would be the godparents.

"Charlie and I are godparents for Jason in case anything ever happened to Lee and Ria. And she and Lee are going to ask Rosalie and Emmett to be godparents for Ariabella."

"Ariabella? Is that what they are going to name their little girl?"

"Yes. Ariabella Culleen Marie du Toulouse."

"How did they come up with the name and why Rose and Em as the godparents?"

"Well, they both like good aria and then the Bella after me. Put together, Ariabella. Next name is in honor of all of the Cullens. They didn't want to have to try to chose one over another, so, since all of you are Cullens, they came up with Culleen. Then, of course, Marie after the bloodline. Hence you have Ariabella Culleen Marie du Toulouse.

"Now, in regards to the godparents, Ria felt that Rosalie and Emmett would be the best choice due to the love and dedication they have shown with Jason. And, with the rest of the Cullens being there to help that she would be raised in a manner that was fitting for her."

"Damn, they seemed to have given it lots of thought. But, I wonder why not you and me or Carlisle and Esme instead."

"Easy, for the same reason I am not considering them for the twins, they have their own family to responsibilities, the same as Carlisle and Esme with being the leaders of the Cullen family.

"Just like I want Alice and Jasper to be the godparents for Amber and Anthony, knowing that the rest of the family will be there to lend a hand if needed if something should ever happen to us.

"And, then the final decision that I have given thought was when I want to be changed by you. I have taken into account all factors surrounding this happening and I want the change to be done after Amber and Anthony are born. I will have Ria and Lee take care of them while the rest of the family is helping me to get through my newborn stage. That way they are safe while I learn and gain control. After that we will have them back with us. As you can see, I have tried to consider everything before presenting it to you for you to give your opinions and we make a final decision together."

Edward sits still for several moments, too stunned really, by all that he has heard from Bella. As the shock slowly wears off he shakes his head as if to clear it before looking up at his wife. "Bella is all of this what you really want?"

"Yes. I want the change to take place after the children are born as I don't envisioning us wanting any more. But, I also want our age and age appearance to be the same so I am not mistaken for someone older. Both of these factors are important to me."

"I have my opinion and I do want you forever. Truly, I don't think I could live without you next to me during all of eternity. But, I do think you should hear from the family and understand fully what you are wanting and asking. Would you please do that for me? If after hearing them out you still want the change, then I will do it. It will also give us time to get things ready for a safe place to stay until you have passed the newborn stage. That, as well, has to be a family venture."

"I agree with you on that."

"I must agree with you that this cannot be done around the wolf pack as they would see it as a betrayal of the treaty we have in place with them.

"I will ask you to think through one more time your decision for change taking into account the amount of time we maybe away from Amber and Anthony. Also, make sure you aren't going to want any more children. And, how you are going to stay in touch with our babies while we are away from them so they will know who you are. Consider the fact that the rest of us can come to visit with them from time to time, but, you cannot. How will that make you feel? Would you be able to cope with that situation and knowledge? These are two very important factors you need to take into account because they can affect how you relate to the rest of us as time passes."

She promises that she will and he promises that if she still feels the same after everything has been said and done, and still felt the same, then he would change her.

**A/N: Bella has confided to Edward her thoughts and wants in regards to the future for her and the twins. Do you think she has taken into account everything? What about the points that Edward brought up? Do you think she should consider those, or has she already done so? What do you think of Edward's reaction to all of this, including the reasoning behind the naming of godparents?**

**Talon seems to be scheming and making plans that could affect the Volturi. Do you think he will succeed?**

**Aro, I think, is going to be in for a rude awakening once he and rest of his family and entourage arrive. How do you think he is going to react? Is it going to go as peacefully as Ria envisions?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**

**RECOMMENDATION FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE:**

**Hate to Love You by momma2fan – This is a new story by this author, but, one that has a nice storyline. Edward and Bella have issues that goes back to their high school days when he develops an ego and starts to taunt her to fit in with the 'in' crowd. Now, they have all graduated and headed for college to share a place big enough for her brother Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, her brother, Edward in one room and Bella in another single bedroom. Things begin to go wrong from first page onwards. Give it a try; I think you'll like it.**


	60. Chapter 60

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Edward sits still for several moments, too stunned really, by all that he has heard from Bella. As the shock slowly wears off he shakes his head as if to clear it before looking up at his wife. "Bella is all of this what you really want?"_

"_Yes. I want the change to take place after the children are born as I don't envisioning us wanting any more. But, I also want our age and age appearance to be the same so I am not mistaken for someone older. Both of these factors are important to me."_

"_I have my opinion and I do want you forever. Truly, I don't think I could live without you next to me during all of eternity. But, I do think you should hear from the family and understand fully what you are wanting and asking. Would you please do that for me? If after hearing them out you still want the change, then I will do it. It will also give us time to get things ready for a safe place to stay until you have passed the newborn stage. That, as well, has to be a family venture."_

"_I agree with you on that."_

"_I must agree with you that this cannot be done around the wolf pack as they would see it as a betrayal of the treaty we have in place with them. _

"_I will ask you to think through one more time your decision for change taking into account the amount of time we maybe away from Amber and Anthony. Also, make sure you aren't going to want any more children. And, how you are going to stay in touch with our babies while we are away from them so they will know who you are. Consider the fact that the rest of us can come to visit with them from time to time, but, you cannot. How will that make you feel? Would you be able to cope with that situation and knowledge? These are two very important factors you need to take into account because they can affect how you relate to the rest of us as time passes."_

_She promises that she will and he promises that if she still feels the same after everything has been said and done, and still felt the same, then he would change her._

CHAPTER 60: DOUBT OR NOT TO DOUBT

Time moves swiftly when we really want it to slow down, to give us more private time, time to plan more, time to make sure all that could be done has been done or thought of. But, time has no regards for the wants of anything or anybody. It just moves along its way.

It is two days before the Volturi and party are due when Bella had her dream again and Alice had her vision of the same coming event. There had been a change in the dream and the vision, and it all had to do with the face she had drawn. The vampire, Talon as Lee had named him, that had gone to the Volturi in the first place. Talon had made some kind of decision that caused enough anger with the Volturi that a peaceful outcome wasn't even possible.

But, Alice was having a hard enough time seeing since the wolf pack was back. For some reason they interfered with her being able to see, but not so with Bella. She and Edward had gone to bed with her falling into a deep sleep. It was the middle of the night when she started tossing and turning, mumbling and calling for Ria.

Edward wasn't sure what was happening since he had never been with Bella when she had a dream prophecy that he knew about. He was out of his element. After a few more moments, she seemed to settle in one position with her head moving back and forth. He noticed the rapid eye movement even though she was still asleep. Edward picked up his phone and called Carlisle since he wasn't aware of what was happening.

It was only a short time before Carlisle entered to check what was causing alarm. He saw the same as what Edward had been witnessing when she suddenly called for Ria again. Edward explained that she had done that twice now. Carlisle told him to call Lee and see what was going on there. That it might have something to do with their connection. So, Edward reached for his phone and dialed Lee's number. When he answered Edward explained why he called, Lee told him to hold on a moment and he would check on Ria.

Lee opened the bedroom door to see if Ria was peaceful or disturbed. He knew he couldn't cross the threshold since she hadn't rescinded the ban, but, he was able to observe that his wife was a bit distressed. Pausing a moment longer to see if he could detect what was causing the problem, he heard her mumble, "Damn asshole, why does he have to mess everything up now?" She gets quiet for a few seconds then says, "Don't see why change. We good. No problem." Not understanding what was happening, he did conclude that it had to do with being connected to Bella. Reaching to close the door so as not to disturb Ria he is prevented from getting it. The door had swung into the room a little bit further than he had noticed and now he couldn't get a hold of the doorknob to quietly close it.

He walks away from the room, bringing his phone up close to his mouth and whispers, "Ria and Isabella are connected at the moment in a dream prophecy, I believe. From what I am seeing and hearing from this end."

"Is it anything I need to be concerned about?" Edward asks.

"No. It is just the way things work between them. When the dream ends they will go into an easier sleep. They will inform us of the dream in due course." Lee explains to Edward and then ends the call.

Carlisle inquired as to what Lee had to say. Edward tells him that the two women are connected in some dream that Bella is having. That it is best to leave Bella along and as it ends she will go into an easier sleep. But, he asked Carlisle if the stress of her dreams could cause problems with the pregnancy? Carlisle told him that it didn't help, but, as long as her blood pressure remained in acceptable levels and it wasn't a constant situation then she should all right. Then Carlisle left to go back to Esme while Edward continued to keep watch over Bella.

As the first blushing rays of dawn begin to announce itself both Bella and Ria settled into a more relaxed sleep. As the sun rose higher into the morning sky, both women wake and get ready for the new day. Bella knew she needed to talk with Ria and see how their plans might be altered. Ria was able to catch the finer points of the dreams while Bella was able to understand the basics. Just like everything else, together they are complete with the gifts and the talents.

As she enters the kitchen she sees Ria standing at the counter preparing breakfast for Jason and herself. Turning Ria asks if Bella wants anything to eat, but, Bella shakes her head no. "My stomach won't take it at the moment. Did you catch the entire dream last night?" To which Ria nods yes indicating that she did.

"We have a few minor incidents at play, but nothing that is going to majorly set us back any that I could see. We will have a harder time with Aro, because that Talon person is going to piss him off to a great extent by whatever decision he chose, but other than that I see that nothing has really changed. Aro and Caius, both, are hard headed to begin with so, no new issues there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. As sure as I can be of anything."

"We need to alert the others to the slight changes that are coming our way, so, they are prepared."

"I agree with that. None of us can afford any surprises; otherwise, it leaves room for mistakes."

After breakfast was finished and Asia came to get Jason to get him dressed for the day with all of the activities she has planned for him, both, Bella and Ria decide that everyone needs to be called to a meeting immediately. It didn't take long for all to arrive and get comfortable in the family room. Ria found it laughable that everyone always, with no word said, seemed to head for that one room.

All the vampires, which when Ria and Bella entered the room they noticed there were an extra six vampires in the group with dark eyes, the wolf pack with Billy Black were present and all were looking to the two young women for the reason of the meeting. Ria begins by asking Alice if she had had anymore added to her vision of the Volturi meeting? Alice nodded, but, explained that she had no idea what had influence the hard line attitude of the Volturi, but, they seemed to be determined to destroy everyone, not wanting to have any form of discussion.

Ria nodded and explained that Bella had had the dream again with the addition that Alice had just mentioned, but, the change in attitude had something to do with a decision or act that the vampire Talon had made or done. What the decision or act was or is isn't known, but, at this point from what can be seen in the dream there is little reason to change their tactics. Everyone will just need to be more vigilant and watch for any signs that she or Bella might give to indicate what act would need to be taken. She asks if anyone has any questions to which the new vampires indicate they have a few.

"What is it that you want to ask?" She asks them.

"How is your plan of concealment going to work?"

So, Ria takes the time to explain how it all will work. Everyone, but, just a chosen few will be concealed by Ria. As any threat become evident, little by little each small group will be revealed until eventually all are out of concealment. Explaining there is no reason for a large force to be shown in the begin when what could be no more than a misunderstanding could be handled with a meeting of the minds.

"But, you are talking about some badass vampires, woman. I have seen what you and the young can do from before, but, do you believe that you two can honestly handle the situation this time?"

"Yes, I do. There is more that isn't known at the moment except by those closes to us than what was in play before. If everyone follows instructions then we will be okay, but, if you try to take control then we all could have some very severe consequences. Believe me when I say that I know what I am doing."

It wasn't long after that that everyone left to go back to their own places or do what they needed to do. The six new vampires spoke with Ankarra for a moment before leaving. She informed the others that they had left to go hunt outside of the decreed zone. The shape shifters returned to their bungalows to get ready as they wanted to do another run around the island to make sure they knew the area well. And the Cullen family left to go hunt. Lee and Ankarra remained behind since their feeding habits were not as pressing as the others.

Time for the confrontation is growing near and all precautions are now going into effect to preserve the human life forms on the island. Lee had observed the two women growing quieter and quieter. He knew that he had to do with nerves, but, they kept it will hidden. Only someone that knew them well would be able to pick up on the differences in their behavior. Forty eight hours and they would be here. The confrontation would begin.

**A/N: It seems that Talon's decision to talk with the Queen is showing up to have a decided effect upon the outcome of the meeting. The new vampires that answer to Ankarra had questions and seemed a bit doubtful of how well Ria and Bella's plan will work. Do you think they had justifiable cause for concern? Ria's plans seem to work out just fine so far, don't they? Talon seems to be scheming and making plans that could affect the Volturi. Do you think he will succeed?**

**Aro, I think, is going to be in for a rude awakening once he and rest of his family and entourage arrive. How do you think he is going to react? Is it going to go as peacefully as Ria envisions?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	61. Chapter 61

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_What is it that you want to ask?" She asks them._

"_How is your plan of concealment going to work?"_

_So, Ria takes the time to explain how it all will work. Everyone, but, just a chosen few will be concealed by Ria. As any threat become evident, little by little each small group will be revealed until eventually all are out of concealment. Explaining there is no reason for a large force to be shown in the begin when what could be no more than a misunderstanding could be handled with a meeting of the minds._

"_But, you are talking about some badass vampires, woman. I have seen what you and the young can do from before, but, do you believe that you two can honestly handle the situation this time?"_

"_Yes, I do. There is more that isn't known at the moment except by those closes to us than what was in play before. If everyone follows instructions then we will be okay, but, if you try to take control then we all could have some very severe consequences. Believe me when I say that I know what I am doing."_

_It wasn't long after that that everyone left to go back to their own places or do what they needed to do. The six new vampires spoke with Ankarra for a moment before leaving. She informed the others that they had left to go hunt outside of the decreed zone. The shape shifters returned to their bungalows to get ready as they wanted to do another run around the island to make sure they knew the area well. And the Cullen family left to go hunt. Lee and Ankarra remained behind since their feeding habits were not as pressing as the others._

_Time for the confrontation is growing near and all precautions are now going into effect to preserve the human life forms on the island. Lee had observed the two women growing quieter and quieter. He knew that he had to do with nerves, but, they kept it will hidden. Only someone that knew them well would be able to pick up on the differences in their behavior. Forty eight hours and they would be here. The confrontation would begin._

CHAPTER 61: DEADLINE RUNNING

"Ria, something still doesn't feel right about our plan."

"Okay, let's work through it together and see if we can find the problem you're sensing. Because I have to admit, that a small detail is nagging at me. Something like it should be so obvious, but, I can't put a name to it."

"Exactly. I am feeling the same. You know how you hear a knock at the door then look through the peephole to see who is there, but, can't see anyone? Then walk away and the knock comes again. The same scene keeps playing over and over until finally you get fed up enough to open the door. At that moment you feel really stupid for not realizing sooner that the reason you could see anyone was because they were too short to appear in the peephole."

"Believe me; I understand what you're saying. But, what is it?"

"We need to get away from everyone and all outside influence to work through this."

"Where can we go that isn't being invaded by someone at the moment?"

"The boat. Lee brought the rest of the group over on the Lucky Twins. We go out on the boat."

"Okay, I'll go let Edward know and then meet you at the dock."

"And how are you going to let him know when they all went hunting? I'll let Lee know that we are going for some alone time to mediate and then we can leave."

"Fine. I'll head on down to the boat then." So, Bella leaves out the backdoor while Ria walks through to locate Lee and inform him of their plans. That way when Edward does return they all will know not to worry about them.

Ria calls for Lee as she walks through the house. He comes out of the music room just as she gets even with that door. "Yes, love?"

"Izzy and I are going to be alone for a while. We need to do some mediating away from everyone and everything. Not sure how long we will be, but, let the others know and take care of Jason for me. Okay?"

"Sure, Cherie. You two go and do what you need to do to be ready for what is coming."

With that done, Ria leaves the house. The only problem being she didn't tell Lee they were going out into the boat. He assumed that both young women were going somewhere private on the island. So, as soon as she gets to the dock, Bella has the boat prepped and ready to go. Ria unties the mooring lines and gets aboard. The engine kicks to life and away they go.

They went quite a ways out from the island. In fact, it would take them a couple of hours before getting back to the island. No one seeing them leaves and not knowing their direction will not be able to locate them easily. So, the solitude they wanted was achieved.

Once they dropped anchor, they both changed into their swim wear and drove into the ocean. The water was a bit cool, but, still refreshing. Playing around for a while took their minds off of the responsibility that was resting upon their shoulders of the coming event. After a while each returned to the boat, had a quick shower and dressed into their normal clothes. Meeting on the deck above they took the time to just talk. Talking about whatever subject comes to mind, giving their thoughts and opinions. Holding nothing back. Then, silence ruled for a while. They both were so relaxed that sleep was close to hand, gently knocking at the door.

As they begin to dose, both jerked awake at the same time. "Jason." It was the realization of what was out of place in the last dream sequence that finally hit home and both Ria and Bella stated it at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is returning from their various activities, be it hunting, scouting or whatever to gather once more at the main house in the family room. Lee could be heard singing in another room in the house while playing his guitar some songs that no recognized. They quietly listened has it was refreshing to hear a normal occurrence taking place for a change. Except for the music and singing the house was quiet. And they noticed that no one came to inquire as to their being there.

Ankarra did walk in after a bit, greeting each before sitting down and waited. After a bit she asked why everyone was gathered and what were they waiting on. Suddenly, the music and singing stopped and Lee walked into the room. He was interested in the answer to Ankarra's question which hadn't been answered. It seemed no one had an answer. They were mainly checking to see if anything had changed. Lee answered, "To my knowledge, no, but, Ria and Isabella aren't here at the moment to let us know of any changes."

"Where are they?" Edward asks.

"Somewhere on the island. Ria told me that she and Isabella needed some alone time to mediate and they weren't sure when to expect them."

"Where on the island would they normally go?" Jacob asked. Lee looked at him with raised eyebrow, so, he responded, "We were all over the island, but, never came across them. Is there some hidden place they go to that we don't know about?"

Lee shook his head no, "Not that I know of." He answers. He walks calmly over to the window while trying to think of where they could be. The one thing he did know is that neither one would have gone some place that would be a hazard for them in their condition. And at that moment as he looked out the window, "I be damn, she didn't."

"What, Lee?" Ankarra asked.

"The boat, it's gone. They took the boat out without a word to anyone." He answered.

Edward jumped to his feet followed by the rest of the Cullen family. "Why would this be a problem?" Billy Black wanted to know.

"Both of them are pregnant and to be alone on the boat right now is not the wises thing to do, especially since the Volturi could show at any moment."

''Should we begin a search?"

"No, since we don't know the direction they went. It would be hard to locate them."

"No it wouldn't since Asia is able to help with that."

"That would be a problem since both women are likely to have their shields in place."

"What shields?" Billy asks. Jacob takes the time to explain to his father about Ria being able to shield physical attack while Bella can shield mental attacks. "Damn, I knew they were powerful, especially Ria, but, nothing like that. I never really knew exactly what their gifts were except that it had to do with elements in some way. And, I knew about the mental connection that Charlie told me about."

"Dad, you really haven't seen these two in action. It is downright awesome." Jacob extols.

"You have to find some way to get me to the clearing when all of this starts to happen, son." Billy demands.

"Mr. Black, I really don't think that would be a good idea. But, if that is your wish then you will be held responsible for your own actions as we won't have the time to babysit you." Lee tries to explain.

"I understand and accept the conditions. Jacob and the rest of you, you have heard what has been said and what I have agreed to, so, if anything such happen there will be no retaliation as I have been warned."

"Mr. Black, I will assign one of my personal emissaries to watch and protect you." Offers Ankarra.

"Your offer is acceptable and appreciated, ma'am." Answers Jacob before his father can say anything.

"I wonder where the hell Ria and Isabella are. Just wait until they return. I have a few choice words for those two young ladies." Edward turns from looking out the window ready to remark about Lee's statement when Lee tells him, "Not a word, Edward. I have been dealing with them a lot longer than you have known her. And, you can bet they both are aware that once I found out what they had planned that I would be waiting to have a talk with them upon arrival." Edward just nods but stays quiet.

Suddenly the quiet is broken by the sound of an engine and laughter could be heard by all of the vampires assembled. No one knew whether to stay or left at this point.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Volturi along with Talon and the rest of their entourage were on the move. They were heading towards Florence to board their private jet heading for the States with the final destination being San Francisco.

Talon was madding sure that he stayed far away as possible from Aro since he didn't want him to find out what he was planning to do against the Volturi.

It was going to take a while to get to their final meeting place since he overheard a discussion about it being on an island some distance from the mainland. Talon wasn't sure exactly where or how they were getting there, but, he truly hoped someone would help him to get to the queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I agree with you about letting Asia attend to Jason with Ankarra watching out for them both. That should cover that base very nicely." Bella was telling Ria as they were walking up to the house. Of course, neither one knew about the vampire inside that was about to explode because of their disappearing act.

As they were nearer and Bella was saying that she was going to go get cleaned up before starting dinner, the front door was jerked open with Lee standing there motioning for both to coming in. "Don't think about leaving right now, Isabella Marie. And especially you, Ria Jasmine. Both get your damn butts in here immediately if not sooner and no shit from either of you."

Both women looked at each other and then Ria realized what the problem was. "Oops."

"What do you mean 'oops'?"

"I don't remember tell him that we were taking the Lucky Twins out."

"Oh, shit. He is pissed now."

"Kind of"

**A/N: Time spent out in the boat seemed to be helpful to Ria and Bella, but, Lee is one pissed off vampire since finding out what they did. How badly is he upset? Will Ria be able to talk their way out of it? How is Edward going to react? Is he upset with the two like Lee is?**

**Talon is walking a fine line, don't you think?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**Forbidden Soulmate by EmotionMasen - What happens when Edward and Bella come together as two souls connecting but their love is forbidden without hurting those they love? What would you do to be with your soulmate? (I have just started this but it holds the interest from the first line. Good read – got to check it out.)**


	62. Chapter 62

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_The Volturi along with Talon and the rest of their entourage were on the move. They were heading towards Florence to board their private jet heading for the States with the final destination being San Francisco. _

_Talon was madding sure that he stayed far away as possible from Aro since he didn't want him to find out what he was planning to do against the Volturi. _

_It was going to take a while to get to their final meeting place since he overheard a discussion about it being on an island some distance from the mainland. Talon wasn't sure exactly where or how they were getting there, but, he truly hoped someone would help him to get to the queen._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_I agree with you about letting Asia attend to Jason with Ankarra watching out for them both. That should cover that base very nicely." Bella was telling Ria as they were walking up to the house. Of course, neither one knew about the vampire inside that was about to explode because of their disappearing act._

_As they were nearer and Bella was saying that she was going to go get cleaned up before starting dinner, the front door was jerked open with Lee standing there motioning for both to coming in. "Don't think about leaving right now, Isabella Marie. And especially you, Ria Jasmine. Both get your damn butts in here immediately if not sooner and no shit from either of you."_

_Both women looked at each other and then Ria realized what the problem was. "Oops."_

"_What do you mean 'oops'?"_

"_I don't remember tell him that we were taking the Lucky Twins out."_

"_Oh, shit. He is pissed now."_

"_Kind of"_

CHAPTER 62: ME HUSBAND, ME BOSS

"What has your ass on fire?" Ria asked with a tense laugh.

"We'll see who's laughing in a moment." he answered back sharply while motioning for both women to enter and follow him. Walking a little ways down he led them into the study and after they entered he slammed the door nearly splintering as it hit.

"Okay, Lee, what the hell is the problem?"

"What is the problem you asked? Well, let me tell you what the problem is. The two of you, knowing damn well the danger that is coming, go off in the boat without telling a single soul what you were doing." He yells.

"I told you that Izzy and I needed some alone time. And that is what we did. Now, how the hell do you think we would get that here?" Ria shouts right back at him. "We have everyone running around the island, looking into all places, making all sorts of noise and you expect that we can mediate with that shit happening? Get a damn clue why don't you!" And right after saying that she heard the snickering gone on in another room. It seemed the whole household could hear them.

Lee stood looking at her and she stood looking at him, they were almost nose to nose and neither backing down from the other. Bella sat there thinking about the irony of the whole situation and that fact that a human would get right in the face of one of the most dangerous predators every to exist to man. But, Ria was holding her ground.

After glancing beyond Ria to see Bella trying not to laugh, Lee inquired, "And, do you have nothing to say for yourself, Isabella?"

"Hell, why should I say anything you two are doing nicely as it is." She snarks. "But, I do agree with Ria, what we did, we needed to do. It helped us to find a missing piece that we were overlooking due to the changes that we saw. A small change, but, a change nonetheless. It was enough to make us both uneasy about some decisions and could have led to us second guessing everything if we hadn't have found it. The time alone with the peace and quiet give us that edge we needed to find it and deal with it. But, our shields were in place and you know that if danger was close we would have been warned by the elements."

"That isn't the point I am trying to make here. You both could have come to harm and no one knew where you were, how to locate you, not even the direction to look for you if you were needed back here. Besides, that takes into account the present condition you both are in. What if there had been an accident?" He continued with anger still seething in his tone and attitude.

"Lee, I have to side with Ria. You need to get a clue." With that she makes as if she is going to get up to leave the room.

"Oh, no you don't. You will sit right there and think about what we are discussing. This time neither one of you are getting around me concerning this issue. This isn't the first time we have had this discussion. Each time I walk away hoping that I have gotten the point across to each of you, but, something like this happens and we are back at square one. Enough, because it is time for you to stop and consider others before you haul ass like you two like to do at times. I am fed up with it."

Ria looked at Bella to see Bella looking back at her. They both were silent for a pause then as of one accord got up, went to the door opening it and walked out. Lee was in front of them before they had progressed too far. And without warning, they stepped around him to continue on their way. He moves to stops them again, but, all of this maneuvering is starting to irate each person to the point that tempers are about to flare.

No one is paying any attention to the audience from the family room. It is if they don't exist at the moment. Lee goes to reach for the both of them, but, is countered by an invisible barrier. "Damn it, Ria that is not going to stop me this time. You both need to learn a lesson here and I will insure that you do learn it." He says with aggravated anger sounding in his voice to the extent that a growling is resonating throughout some of his words and the French accent is becoming very heavy.

With that both Ria and Bella stop, turn and look at him like he had lost his ever loving mind. Ria gets right up close and personal in his face, staring at him the whole time before telling him, "Lee, go suck a slug." Then she turns to continue on her way back to the kitchen with Bella walking along side. While walking away both women put a little extra sway and sashay into the swing of movement just to annoy him more.

Lee is fit to be tied. It takes all of his self control to keep from destroying the house in a fit of rage. But, that would not accomplish a damn thing, but, to enrage the two women, frighten Jason and stress both Ria and Bella which they don't need in their conditions. He begins speaking totally in French using every unsavory word he has every heard and learnt over the centuries, and some of those are censored heavily, let along unprintable. He is so furious that he storms out of the house heading for the beach and ripping off clothes as he goes. Next, he is in the water swimming a ways before diving out of sight.

The others in the family room are stunned into silence, at least, momentarily. Then someone begins to snicker, then another and another until the whole room is in an uproar over what they have just witnessed.

"I never thought I will live to see the day that a vampire and a human would square off and the human walked away alive to tell about it." Utters Billy Black.

"Believe me now, dad?" Jacob asks his father. "Remember I told you about once we had returned a few weeks ago? You thought we were wacked out on something."

"Damn, that child has no sense of self preservation whatsoever. I know Charlie told me that Ria was gutsy as hell, but, shit."

"Mr. Black this is nothing. You should have seen both her and Bella at Death Valley give both Lee and Edward a good what for. I am damn proud to call them family." Emmett says while chuckling at the memories.

"Okay. Then I guess I do owe you all an apology, son."

"Yeah, old man, you do."

After a while Lee returns, temper more under control and dressed differently. No mentioned the altercation from earlier, but, they were anxious to know what was going to happen. The last sight they all had seen of Ria and Bella was of them going to the kitchen. They had not been seen or heard since.

Ankara approached Lee to ask him what the problem had been. He turned on her quickly and was about to voice some remark, but, thought better of it at the last minute. "Good thing you decided against that." She said. And out of the corner of his eye, Lee had caught Edward's surprised reaction and that is what had alerted him to what he was about to do.

"Lee, what has you bothered? Don't give me any shit, just talk to me."

"Ankarra, I know what Ria went through went carrying Jason. We both were stressed then because we didn't know what would happen. All the legends from South America didn't help, but, as she got beyond what legend stated we breathed a sigh of relief. But, she was stressed also from work, Isabella doing her destiny walk and the problems that were encountered. Then add to that both of us being in the spotlight due to our work. There was none of this shit going on. That was enough at the time.

"Now, here it is the same factors again, but, the damn Victoria, the Armies and the Volturi all coming at us and wanting to do some serious harm to my families. And both Ria and Isabella pregnant.

"They both carry an attitude like they are untouchable, and, I guess, to a certain degree they are. But, damn, I worry about them going off with all of this mess going on. And no way to protect them because we can't find them."

"Well, I must say that from what I heard out of your mouth earlier, you really didn't get any points across." She said with a sly smile.

"I know, but, Ria likes to think that she can handle anything. Isabella isn't far behind her in the line of thinking either. The one real harm that can come to the both of them comes not from other species like us, it comes from humans. All of their gifts and talent cannot be used against a human. It is forbidden. They can defend themselves against a human attack but only by using human tactics. Nothing else."

"Lee, I know you love them, but, have you ever thought that they might know what is better for them at times than what you do?"

"Yeah. They both are big about having a brain that allows them to think, form opinions and make decisions."

"I think you need to continue with the trust that you have shown to have into their insights and stop with the macho shit. But, right now, I think would be a good time to tell you that we don't know where they are. They haven't been seen or heard since heading for the kitchen."

"I know where they are. Both are held up at the waterfalls cooling their tempers down because of me. Day after tomorrow the Volturi are going to be here and I am concerned that something might happen to them in between times."

"Has any changes shown that they might be arriving earlier than expected?"

"No."

"Then enjoy the down time with them."

"I still need to find out what they were talking about a minor change they had just worked out from their time alone. I get that information once they get back here."

**A/N: The only thing know at this point is that the minor detail that was overlooked after Talon made his decision was something to do with Jason once again. A little fact that could have had a bigger consequence if they had not picked up on it. What is this fact? Lee is just now remembering them talking about as they were heading back to the house, but, never gave them a chance to inform them anything about it.**

**Talon is walking a fine line, don't you think?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	63. Chapter 63

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_After a while Lee returns, temper more under control and dressed differently. No mentioned the altercation from earlier, but, they were anxious to know what was going to happen. The last sight they all had seen of Ria and Bella was of them going to the kitchen. They had not been seen or heard since._

_Ankara approached Lee to ask him what the problem had been. He turned on her quickly and was about to voice some remark, but, thought better of it at the last minute. "Good thing you decided against that." She said. And out of the corner of his eye, Lee had caught Edward's surprised reaction and that is what had alerted him to what he was about to do._

"_Lee, what has you bothered? Don't give me any shit, just talk to me."_

"_Ankarra, I know what Ria went through went carrying Jason. We both were stressed then because we didn't know what would happen. All the legends from South America didn't help, but, as she got beyond what legend stated we breathed a sigh of relief. But, she was stressed also from work, Isabella doing her destiny walk and the problems that were encountered. Then add to that both of us being in the spotlight due to our work. There was none of this shit going on. That was enough at the time._

"_Now, here it is the same factors again, but, the damn Victoria, the Armies and the Volturi all coming at us and wanting to do some serious harm to my families. And both Ria and Isabella pregnant. _

"_They both carry an attitude like they are untouchable, and, I guess, to a certain degree they are. But, damn, I worry about them going off with all of this mess going on. And no way to protect them because we can't find them."_

"_Well, I must say that from what I heard out of your mouth earlier, you really didn't get any points across." She said with a sly smile._

"_I know, but, Ria likes to think that she can handle anything. Isabella isn't far behind her in the line of thinking either. The one real harm that can come to the both of them comes not from other species like us, it comes from humans. All of their gifts and talent cannot be used against a human. It is forbidden. They can defend themselves against a human attack but only by using human tactics. Nothing else."_

"_Lee, I know you love them, but, have you ever thought that they might know what is better for them at times than what you do?"_

"_Yeah. They both are big about having a brain that allows them to think, form opinions and make decisions."_

"_I think you need to continue with the trust that you have shown to have into their insights and stop with the macho shit. But, right now, I think would be a good time to tell you that we don't know where they are. They haven't been seen or heard since heading for the kitchen."_

"_I know where they are. Both are held up at the waterfalls cooling their tempers down because of me. Day after tomorrow the Volturi are going to be here and I am concerned that something might happen to them in between times."_

"_Has any changes shown that they might be arriving earlier than expected?"_

"_No."_

"_Then enjoy the down time with them."_

"_I still need to find out what they were talking about a minor change they had just worked out from their time alone. I get that information once they get back here."_

CHAPTER 63: SURPRISE! SURPRISE!

"Yeah, I totally agree that we were looking at that set of circumstances incorrectly. If Asia isn't able to do it, then we need to have a non-gifted vampire watching over Jason. Ankarra will be providing the protection, but, he has to be outside of the shields for his gift to work without taking away from any of us." Bella and Ria were discussing the change that had appeared in the dream. An adjustment that needed to be made due to some decisions Talon had made.

"I have as if we have all in preparedness and accounted for. Do you know or feel anything that we have overlooked?" Ria asked.

"No. No changes that I can sense. We know that Alice is now unable to verify anything through her visions since the pack is back. But, the one thing that I do have a sense of urgency about is that they are on the way now and will show up quickly than what we are expecting."

"I agree, cuz. Izzy, I really think that we all need to start staying in the clearing because we won't have a chance to get there otherwise."

"So, we are agreed on all?" at which Ria nods her head. "Are you still mad at Lee?" Bella asks her cousin.

"Nah. He was right in a way. I hate to say it, but, we did deserve his speech somewhat. But, he didn't have to present it in the fashion that he did. That is what pissed me off. I mean I did tell him that we needed alone time, but, just didn't really consider all of the finer points of going off in the boat."

"Have you invited him back into the bedroom, yet?"

"No, not yet. But, I will shortly."

"We need to head back and get everyone moving because we are seriously out of time."

"Let's go."

So, they get all of their stuff together and walk back to the main house. Ria knows that she needs to talk with Lee before any of the others brought up to date about the Volturi. As they arrive Bella heads in a direction to her bungalow while Ria continues in through the back door and begins looking for Lee.

As she passes through the house looking for Lee, she notices how quiet it has become. Everyone seems to have vanished for awhile. Well, that's a good thing. Now, she and Lee can talk together without interruption. Get their issue resolved and move on to get ready. Ria knew that Edward and Bella would have everyone ready to meet as soon as she got through with talking with Lee.

Lee is in the music room going over some new songs for an upcoming concert. Making some adjustments here and there and experimenting with different approaches to certain areas of the songs. As Ria appears in the door he watches her, but, continues what he's doing without a break. She sits down waiting for him to finish before speaking, but, the silence stretches beyond her comfortable zone. Slowly rising she walks over and takes his guitar out of his hands, placing it on top of the piano. Turning back to him she puts her arms around his neck and her lips to his to begin a kiss.

With just slight pressure she kisses him while reaching for his hand to pull him up and towards the door. He hesitates just a fraction of a second before allowing her to lead him wherever it is that she wants them to go. As they approach the bottom of the stairs, she leans in to whisper softly, "Will you join me in the bedroom?" Not giving her a chance to say anything else, Lee picks her up and rushes up the stairs to their bedroom, opens the door and kicks it shut as soon as they are inside. For the next hour no one sees them, but, the sounds coming from within lets all that have acute hearing that satisfaction is received. So, for a short period of time peace reigns over the island as those present know calmness before the approaching storm.

Bella had settled for a nap with Edward next to her when she suddenly jerks awake. She tells him to get everyone to the main house immediately that Ria and Lee will be waiting for everyone. Not understanding the reasoning, he begins to comply with her request. With the vampires that is easy as they all can hear him speaking. But, with the pack he goes over and knocks on the door to let them know of the meeting getting ready to take place.

Ria having felt the need through the connection informs Lee and they dress quickly, then head down to the first floor. As they get there they see Ankarra and her vampires, the Cullens and behind them come the pack with Billy Black in his wheelchair. Telling Lee that Asia and Jason need to be present he goes to get them.

Everyone takes a seat waiting for an explanation. Curious as to the rush for all of them to gather. Has something changed that has caused a concern with Ria and Bella? But, they don't have long to wait, only until Asia enters with Jason. Ria tells Jason to play over in the corner where she can keep an eye on him while the big people talk.

"First, I am going to tell Lee in front of all of you that I apologize for not telling him that we were taking the boat out and in which direction. I concede his point of reasoning to be correct and I was wrong. It was done without forethought. Izzy and will work on that for you." She says while looking over at Lee. He nods with a wide smile.

"Now, we do have some final issues that need to be discussed and then we most get ready to head for the clearing." With that statement everyone's attention is on alert.

"Izzy and I have noticed that Jason's position in regard to the confrontation has shifted from the middle to the side. He is no longer alone. It was such a minor chance that we almost missed it and it could have caused a problem, not one that was uncorrectable, but, a problem nonetheless. So,-" at this point Ankarra asks, "Do you know what caused the change to happen?"

"Not exactly. What we do know is that the vampire named Talon made some decisions that are going to affect some of Aro's reactions once he finds out about them." Ria answers.

"Okay, so we need to be aware of this fact. So, what is now different about Jason's position? Does his protection need to change?" Ankarra again voices the questions that all seem to be silently asking.

"His position has changed to the extent that a non gift individual needs to stand to the side, but, still at the midway point with him. We will not be able to put him within our shields due it nullify his gift to render any gifts used on the other side useless."

"How?"

"With our shields up and Jason being inside, but, with no talent developed to control his gift he will be powerless to project where it might need to go. But, on the outside and a non gifted person that can be trusted, they can help Jason to direct his gift more easily. But, Ankarra will be close enough, but, still far enough, away that he will not render her gifts useless, but, still allow him her protection.

"We were going to ask Asia if she would be that person, but, if she feels that she cannot in good conscious do so them we must be prepared with someone else." As Ria pauses, Asia speaks up and answers that she will stand with her charge. Ria and Bella, both, look over at her and nod their acknowledgment of her acceptance.

"Lastly, we know that the Volturi are currently on the way and plan to surprise us. If they arrive before we get to the clearing not many of us will make it there at all. So, we need to head for the clearing now and remain there until all is in the clear."

"When do we expect the Volturi?" Ankarra asks.

"Within the next twelve hours would be my guess." Ria and Bella both answer as one. There is a hushed quiet, before everyone begins movement.

"One last question before we break to reconvene in the clearing. Why do you say we need to be there before they get here or many might not make it at all?"

"That is easy. If we are separated when they arrive then they will be able to catch us one by one to be dealt with as they choose instead of dealing with us in a meeting to resolve all issues with talk. In other words, they would have the advantage and not us. Any other questions?"

Everyone leaves to begin getting together what they feel they will need while staying in the clearing waiting for the Volturi. The family packs food and other supplies that will or could be needed for the humans. In short order all is in readiness and they all head for the clearing. Once getting there, tents are put up and campfires are constructed to use for the human comforts. Patrols are established and all settle for the coming storm in tense silence. Each understands that Ria and Bella will be the leaders and it is their directions that are to be followed to the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Aro, we will be landing in California very shortly. Transportation has been arranged and we will be met by our two observers to lead us to the group."

Aro nods his understanding, but, continues with his own thoughts as the time approaches. He could sense that something was slight different about Talon, but, not sure what.

Won't be much longer before he would have many questions answered and certain decisions made and carried out.

All goes well at the airport and they are driven to Santa Cruz for the crossing. The house that their advance guard secured for their stay was secluded. No one could see the coming and goes of the party, but, just the right size for the entire group of forty individuals. Full access to a private beach. It was satisfactory.

After all getting settled and reforming on the beach Aro, Caius and Marcus lead the way into the water to head for the island underwater. Their intent was surprise since the humans should be sleeping soon.

**A/N: The thought of the day being surprise, but, who will be giving the surprise and who will be receiving it? Is Talon ready for what he will find? Or for what he is seeking?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	64. Chapter 64

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_When do we expect the Volturi?" Ankarra asks._

"_Within the next twelve hours would be my guess." Ria and Bella both answer as one. There is a hushed quiet, before everyone begins movement._

"_One last question before we break to reconvene in the clearing. Why do you say we need to be there before they get here or many might not make it at all?"_

"_That is easy. If we are separated when they arrive then they will be able to catch us one by one to be dealt with as they choose instead of dealing with us in a meeting to resolve all issues with talk. In other words, they would have the advantage and not us. Any other questions?" _

_Everyone leaves to begin getting together what they feel they will need while staying in the clearing waiting for the Volturi. The family packs food and other supplies that will or could be needed for the humans. In short order all is in readiness and they all head for the clearing. Once getting there, tents are put up and campfires are constructed to use for the human comforts. Patrols are established and all settle for the coming storm in tense silence. Each understands that Ria and Bella will be the leaders and it is their directions that are to be followed to the letter._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Aro, we will be landing in California very shortly. Transportation has been arranged and we will be met by our two observers to lead us to the group."_

_Aro nods his understanding, but, continues with his own thoughts as the time approaches. He could sense that something was slight different about Talon, but, not sure what. _

_Won't be much longer before he would have many questions answered and certain decisions made and carried out._

_All goes well at the airport and they are driven to Santa Cruz for the crossing. The house that their advance guard secured for their stay was secluded. No one could see the coming and goes of the party, but, just the right size for the entire group of forty individuals. Full access to a private beach. It was satisfactory._

_After all getting settled and reforming on the beach Aro, Caius and Marcus lead the way into the water to head for the island underwater. Their intent was surprise since the humans should be sleeping soon._

CHAPTER 64: IMAGINE MEETING LIKE THIS

The wolf pack head out to survey the whole island one more time. Checking for anything that that might already be out of place to indicate advance guard formation. Ankarra and her vampire group head on to the clearing. Emmett picks up Billy Black while Rosalie takes his wheelchair, the rest of the Cullen and du Toulouse families head towards the clearing. But, once there, work rapidly begins on establishing the campsite with the tents pitched and the fires burning. Once that is done then the entire Cullen group heads out for a final hunt.

Within a few short hours, everyone returns and gathers around the fires while the humans eat their evening meal. Discussion is light and jovial for the most part, but, each is silently thinking about the upcoming meeting with the Volturi. The biggest question that each wants to ask now that all of them are gathered is where is each group going to be positioned and when will they know that their group has been revealed. But, no one wants to be the first one to ask.

Jason begins to yawn so Asia was getting ready to take him to bed, but, Ria told her to wait. A few things needed to be gone over quickly. Lee motioned for Jason to come to him. Once he was with his father, Lee picked him up and cradled him in his arms while humming lowly to help the boy relax. "Da, mean men coming now."

"What, son?"

"Mean men coming now. Not far." With that his eyes slowly close and in no time his breathing was evened out.

"You see how one of his gifts works." Ria comments to all in general. "Now, we all need to over one last time how things will work. It is my belief that we all need to be positioned in a semi circle going from here to here." She says while drawing in the dirt to indicate what she was suggesting. Each saw what she was describing, but, remained quiet sensing there was more to come. So, after a moment or two, Bella started where Ria had left off. "We feel that the positions each held in Death Valley will be effective for us in this instance as well. The only exception to this is in the case of the individuals that accompanied Ankarra. Your positions will change. Instead of approaching from behind you will stand equally on the two sides as in a flanking maneuver as the wolf pack will also assume just as before.

"Ms. Charles, you and Jason will be over on our left side on the extreme line of the gathering while Ankarra will be on the right side facing you." She pauses and Ria continues.

"Izzy and I will stand in the center with each grouping falling behind us the same as Death Valley as stated earlier. The only people that will be visible at the beginning will be six of us, Carlisle, Esme, Lee, Edward, Izzy and me. The rest of you will be under concealment.

"You will be signaled as to who is being revealed just before the concealment is dropped. For example, if Izzy, moves her right arm out to the right it will indicate that the front half of that side is about to be revealed. The same would apply if I was moving my left arm. Also, if she moves her left arm or, I, my right arm it will signal that the center of that side will be revealed.

"Dropping the concealment doesn't mean that the shields have been dropped. Those will remain in place the whole time they are here. The same rules that applied in Death Valley will apply here as well. No one, and we mean, no one, will make any move that we haven't asked for. This is most important. It could mean the difference between our living or dying.

"Izzy and I know what needs to be done, and, as the situation demands we will make the necessary adjustments and take the necessary steps or actions that will be required to insure that we all walk away from this meeting or confrontation, depending on how you wish to call it." After she gets through speaking, Ria looks around the group and asks, "Any questions, or, have we covered everything?"

No moves or speaks, but, looks around from person to person waiting to see if someone was going to challenge the witches or any of their orders. It seemed no one was going to do so or ask anything else. Almost, like all things made perfect sense.

"I have a question." One of the vampires that are that is associated with Ankarra speaks.

"Yes?"

"How is the little one going to help in this situation? I would think that it would be more dangerous to have him there exposed instead of behind the lines or hidden."

"The best I can tell you is to trust us that he will help to keep you alive. And, from what we can determine, Jason, might be one of the reasons for this current meeting, but, just one of the reasons. Any other questions?" At which Ria glances around again, waiting for anyone else.

No one spoke, so, after a bit more hesitation everyone broke into separate, but, small groups to discuss other things to try and take their minds off of the impending visit. Ria and Bella wandered off to tent where Lee had taken Jason. He was still there as they entered with Edward not far behind. The two women looked down at Jason sleeping peacefully for the time being, but, knowing that he was very much aware of the impending meeting of his 'mean men'.

It was nearing early dawn when the wolves became restless and the vampires caught a massive amount of scents approaching from the beach. Their growling was low, but, steady. Lee and Edward woke Ria and Bella to alert them to the Volturi arrival. As they came more to their senses Ria told Asia to wake Jason and get him ready.

They emerged from the tent to see the wolf pack morph and all the activity of the vampires as they were getting into their position. Everyone was ready. Ria and Bella assumed their place in the center of the whole formation to where all attention would be centered on them. Lee motioned to the direction they would appear into the clearing.

With a bowing of their heads, Ria and Bella whispered a quiet chant. With that action shields became total and the concealment was complete except for the six people standing alone. Very quietly, but, with quickly, rapid movement shadows from the forest begin to separate from the shadows of the trees being reflected from the moonlight shining from overhead.

XXXXXXXXXXX

First Aro, then Caius and Marcus emerged from the water with the rest of entourage trailing after. With everyone finally on the beach, Aro looked around to get his bearings, then he motioned for his observers to lead the way to the ones they came seeking. After a short walk through the trees the group come upon the main dwelling of habitation with smaller outlaying buildings. But, the strangeness of the atmosphere caught their attention immediately.

"Something is missing." Comments Aro. "I can't sense anyone, or catch a scent of any recent attendants. Where is everyone?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, two different scents quickly assaulted him. They were sweet and of a floral aroma, but, also, human. This they followed to its source; a clearing in the middle of the island. Moving through the woods quietly, but, rapidly they had reached the clearing by following the scent to see six individuals standing and waiting for their approach.

Aro, Marcus and Caius notice that their old friend of yesteryear, Carlisle Cullen is standing with two other male vampires and a female vampire as well as two human females. These are the same humans Aro had seen from Talon's memories when he had first come to Volterra. But, as his party got closer to them the less they were able to smell their scent. This greatly puzzled Aro. He knew that were many answers he could gain from this meeting. As they were all out from the cover of the trees and covering the lower half of the clearing but still a good distance apart the Volturi brothers and party stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The six individuals that had been awaiting the approaching company stood their ground unmoving, watching for any sudden movement that could be taken as a threat. As they came completely out of the forest, coming to a stop a distance away, but, still completely in the clearing, Ria, Bella, Lee, Edward, Esme and Carlisle could see that the group counted in number of around forty vampires.

No one said anything in the beginning, but, just watched one another waiting for the other to make the first move. The tension built to unspeakable heights, and then Carlisle smiled then greeted his old friends. "Aro, Caius, Marcus, it is good to you, my old friends."

"Carlisle, I am a bit puzzled by what all of this means and by the reports we have received concerning the happenings between your family and your association with humans. We need some answers. In fact a great many answers to a greater number of questions." With that Aro, stood quietly as if waiting for something. It was even more puzzling to him as to where just these few had the nerve to stand before him meet with him without concern for their wellbeing.

**A/N: The Volturi have arrived and everyone is ready and in position. Aro is determined to have his answers, but, a lot of things and the way they will play out will depend on the answers he receives. Can he be convinced, without violence, to leave in a more peaceful frame of mind? Or, will there be a fight?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	65. Chapter 65

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Something is missing." Comments Aro. "I can't sense anyone, or catch a scent of any recent attendants. Where is everyone?"_

_As soon as the words left his mouth, two different scents quickly assaulted him. They were sweet and of a floral aroma, but, also, human. This they followed to its source; a clearing in the middle of the island. Moving through the woods quietly, but, rapidly they had reached the clearing by following the scent to see six individuals standing and waiting for their approach._

_Aro, Marcus and Caius notice that their old friend of yesteryear, Carlisle Cullen is standing with two other male vampires and a female vampire as well as two human females. These are the same humans Aro had seen from Talon's memories when he had first come to Volterra. But, as his party got closer to them the less they were able to smell their scent. This greatly puzzled Aro. He knew that were many answers he could gain from this meeting. As they were all out from the cover of the trees and covering the lower half of the clearing but still a good distance apart the Volturi brothers and party stopped._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The six individuals that had been awaiting the approaching company stood their ground unmoving, watching for any sudden movement that could be taken as a threat. As they came completely out of the forest, coming to a stop a distance away, but, still completely in the clearing, Ria, Bella, Lee, Edward, Esme and Carlisle could see that the group counted in number of around forty vampires._

_No one said anything in the beginning, but, just watched one another waiting for the other to make the first move. The tension built to unspeakable heights, and then Carlisle smiled then greeted his old friends. "Aro, Caius, Marcus, it is good to you, my old friends."_

"_Carlisle, I am a bit puzzled by what all of this means and by the reports we have received concerning the happenings between your family and your association with humans. We need some answers. In fact a great many answers to a greater number of questions." With that Aro, stood quietly as if waiting for something. It was even more puzzling to him as to where just these few had the nerve to stand before him meet with him without concern for their wellbeing._

CHAPTER 65: AND IT BEGINS AGAIN

"What questions do you have, old friend?" Carlisle asked still keeping a cordial tone in his voice.

"Would you care to make introductions as to your family members and then tell us why you are maintaining two humans when your diet is different than ours? That is unless you have them here as offering for us to snack upon?" Caius remarked sarcastically while glancing at the other two growling male vampires. "Oh, so, we are a bit territorial in our possessions, are we?" he continues his attempt to provoke, still glancing at Lee and Edward, waiting for some kind of movement to justify their act of attack so it can be declared as defensive.

Aro turns to Caius as if to question why he was acting in such a manner. But, the whole time the two knew very well that Caius was carrying out a plan they had devised before leaving Volterra. Aro would try to get as much information as he could concerning the report Talon had brought to them, while Caius would try to provoke them into attacking first. Thus this would justify them "defending" themselves in the eyes of the Queen and others.

Carlisle was worried about the way Caius was pushing both Edward and Lee and if they would snap and attack in what they might consider a defensive move to protect their mates. So, he addressed Aro again in a firm, but, gentle speaking manner, "Why are you here, Aro? What purpose are you hoping to achieve? And, what knowledge, knowing you as I do, are you seeking?"

"It really is very simple, Carlisle, and I am hoping that after all of this is business is finished with we can still count each other as friends. But, you see, we received a report that you, possibly, your family, as well and a few other vampires have broken the laws of concealment. That you have allow yourselves to be known to humans and are even commanded by them instead of the other way around.

"And, lastly, the report told of a child being involved in the incident that had been reported."

"Would you care to tell me which incident you are referring and then I might be able to help clarify whatever it is that you are wanting to know?"

"The report was about a female and her friends that encountered two human females that commanded an army of vampires. A battle ensued in which a human adult male and male child was removed from the female vampire leader while she and her friends were attacked and killed.

"Although, we find this to be hard to believe, I must check out all factors to ascertain the truth of the matter before we can make any sort of judgment about the incident. You know how that is. Also, if there is any truth then justice must be rendered to the guilty. But, my biggest consideration is to have the knowledge how such a thing could come about. You know my thirst for knowledge and all things new." Aro explained with a smile that was full of malice.

Carlisle knew he spoke the truth, but, also, knew that they had come with the sole purpose of destroying everyone involved before leaving and enslaving those that they could to bend to their will. "I know of the incident to which you are inquiring as I and my family were there taking part in the fighting."

"Would you care to discuss this with me and explain what all transpired leading up to and including the battle itself?"

"I would be happy to, but, I'm afraid that it wouldn't do any good. You have all come with your minds made up to destroy before leaving, no matter the justification of the actions taken at Death Valley."

Edward had been monitoring the thoughts of the party in front of them and knew the truth of Carlisle's words. They were determined to take those that could be of use to them in the guard, but, get rid of everyone else. Lee was able to follow along with their thoughts, even though; his abilities were more limited than Edward's ability to read thoughts. But, he had his own ways and gifts.

"Please, continue and enlighten us as to all you know of this battle." Aro encouraged. Some snickering could be heard coming from behind him. Aro turned as if to locate where the sounds were coming from with a frown very evident on his face. Just as quickly as it started, it ended with no further interruptions taking place.

"Let me introduce to you, Caius and Marcus the two human women that were at that incident. This is my daughter in law, Isabella who is married to my son, Edward and this is our cousin, Isabella's blood relative, Ria and her husband, Lee. This lovely woman standing next me is my wife, Esme." As Carlisle had indicated each individual as he introduced them to the Volturi brothers. "Family, I would like to present Aro, Caius and Marcus of the Volturi." At which each inclined their head slightly to acknowledge the introduction.

"Understand, there of others of the family, although, they are not standing with us, they are still close by. I am letting you know this not as a threat, but, just for information purpose only. We felt it would be better to limit our numbers soon you wouldn't assume a threat to you as you came to visit. Now, since these are the main people that were involved in the incident we are discussing, I felt their presence would be of benefit for your understanding.

"Victoria who was the lady that created said army was out to seek revenge against Edward for the death of her mate. He was killed by members of my family for trying to harm Bella, Edward's mate. He was a tracker and was using her solely as a challenge to get Edward's attention. We cornered him and after he fought Edward we had to destroy him to protect her.

"Well, as I said, Victoria wanted revenge, started creating the army and then took hostages which made our existence known to humans, as a way to get to Bella and Ria since the hostages were Bella's father, and the child was Ria's son. As you can see, the humans happened to be part of my family so; we couldn't allow her to continue.

"She was given the option to release her hostages and to leave peacefully, but, she chose unwisely which prompted the battle. Ankarra was there and pronounced sentenced and had the order carried out immediately. That is all there was to it."

"I see. How was it that all of you knew where to meet with her?"

"Victoria had call with the information that she had Bella's father on his cell phone. So, every one devised a plan so the threat of a large invasion of vampires would be kept away from a populace area and contained within a confined, but, controllable space. That way human knowledge of our kind was kept quiet."

"But, what about these two humans?"

"Being married to vampires, they, of course, have knowledge of our existence, but, to protect the whole family they don't reveal that information."

"You say that this Ria has a son? Who is the father since she is married to a vampire and how long have they been together? In fact, how long has Isabella and Edward been together?"

Before Carlisle could answer, Lee spoke to answer, "I have known both Ria, my wife and Isabella for over eleven years. I met them when Isabella was seven and Ria was thirteen. Just two weeks before their birthdays. Isabella is now twenty and Ria is twenty six, but, neither knew in the beginning about my being a vampire.

"I told Ria a while after we had been married which has been ten of the best years of my existence, and Isabella only found out three years ago through some research she was doing. By then she and Edward were involved and had a relationship that has resulted into their union of marriage.

"My marriage to Ria has produced, unexpectedly, a male child that this Victoria threatened along with my little adopted sister, Isabella. That couldn't be allowed."

"Wait a minute! You said that your union with this human produced a child? Impossible! Vampires can't father children." Scoffed Caius.

"Yeah, that is what we all believe, but, I and now Edward are the proof that there are exceptions." Lee replies with a smile.

"What do you mean? And, why do you include Edward?" Aro asks.

"Ria born me a child and now four years later she is pregnant with another child by me. Isabella is also pregnant with twins by Edward. Also, if you check out South American legends some of the ancient Indian tribes tell of demons that mate with their young women and a child is born. The mother usually dies giving birth, but, the tribe destroys the child immediately that it is born."

"If that is true, then how is it that your mate survives?"

"We did a great deal of research and I kept a very close eye on her health as the pregnancy advanced. My son is human and has never had a blood diet, nor does he even know what I truly am. The same caution is being taken with both women's pregnancies as they develop over the coming months. Dr. Cullen is the attending physician."

"We understood that one of the human women was seriously injured, so, how is it that she stands before us now in perfect health without reflecting any scarring or lasting injuries from that incident?" demands Caius.

"All of this has the earmarks of the unbelievable, but, we are of that caliber. I think we really need to hear from the young women and to examine the child more closely." Aro remarks while thinking out loud. "I think I need to consult with my brothers to determine how we need to proceed with this investigation."

All three brothers move into a circle, but, Edward and Lee caught the slight movement of the Caius's head as they brought their position close to each other. Before anyone could utter a word, Ria becomes vocal, "I would suggest that you instruct your black witch and warlock to cease the idea of trying to use their gifts upon this gathering. It could be misunderstood and assumed that you were getting ready to attack."

Aro looked at Ria and then to the young woman she was referring to. With the narrowing of his eyes, Aro says, "Jane. Alec." They assume their original positions.

Edward and Lee move forward to tell Bella and Ria that about the unspoken command that still stood for Jane and Alec to quiet begin immobilizing everyone. so, without further ado, Bella moves her left arm while Ria moves her right arm signaling that the center section are going to be revealed. As they became visible, the attention of the entire Volturi party was suddenly focused forwards and no sound could be heard. This caused the three brothers to snap their head around sharply and watched the sudden appearance of more individuals.

"Wha-Wha- What -" Aro and Caius were having a hard time forming any words. Marcus while they had been huddled had indicated through his gift how closely bonded all of the family group facing them were. "Explain the meaning of this. Why all this cloak and dagger, Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is no longer in charge; you will address us, Bella and me, concerning any further questions or answers you might wish to obtain." She remarks with firm conviction and command of her statement.

"I suggest before you make fools of yourselves that you listen to Ria and do as you are told. We are tired of your meddling into affairs that isn't of your concern. You're overstepping your bounds and authority. It ends here and with us." Bella declares vehemently looking each one of them in the eye without backing down, shying away, or blinking.

"How dare you!" Caius roars. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I know who we are." Bella answers back. At that point, without thinking Caius moves forward as if to rush her only to be stopped by something that he has no explanation for.

**A/N: The face off has begun. Aro and Caius thought they were dealing with the unsuspecting, but, I think they are now learning otherwise. Everyone allowed Carlisle to open the discussion, but, with the actions of Jane and Alec the tide shifted. Now, it is Ria and Bella that have taken charge, but, the Volturi aren't happy, it seems, to be dealing with what they consider something beneath them and is only meant to be a food supply.**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**SOMEWHERE I BELONG – SWERVIN35. The story has a unique storyline and has a long range Edward/Bella separation period before they come back together. This Bella has gone thru hell and back, but, manages a recovery with the help of those who love her dearly. The first few chapters are a little slow, but, persevere as the story which is nearing completion is worth the read. Edward's and Bella's love have stood the test of time and tragedy. **


	66. Chapter 66

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_All three brothers move into a circle, but, Edward and Lee caught the slight movement of the Caius's head as they brought their position close to each other. Before anyone could utter a word, Ria becomes vocal, "I would suggest that you instruct your black witch and warlock to cease the idea of trying to use their gifts upon this gathering. It could be misunderstood and assumed that you were getting ready to attack."_

_Aro looked at Ria and then to the young woman she was referring to. With the narrowing of his eyes, Aro says, "Jane. Alec." They assume their original positions._

_Edward and Lee move forward to tell Bella and Ria that about the unspoken command that still stood for Jane and Alec to quiet begin immobilizing everyone. so, without further ado, Bella moves her left arm while Ria moves her right arm signaling that the center section are going to be revealed. As they became visible, the attention of the entire Volturi party was suddenly focused forwards and no sound could be heard. This caused the three brothers to snap their head around sharply and watched the sudden appearance of more individuals._

"_Wha-Wha- What -" Aro and Caius were having a hard time forming any words. Marcus while they had been huddled had indicated through his gift how closely bonded all of the family group facing them were. "Explain the meaning of this. Why all this cloak and dagger, Carlisle?"_

"_Carlisle is no longer in charge; you will address us, Bella and me, concerning any further questions or answers you might wish to obtain." She remarks with firm conviction and command of her statement._

"_I suggest before you make fools of yourselves that you listen to Ria and do as you are told. We are tired of your meddling into affairs that isn't of your concern. You're overstepping your bounds and authority. It ends here and with us." Bella declares vehemently looking each one of them in the eye without backing down, shying away, or blinking._

"_How dare you!" Caius roars. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"_

"_I know who we are." Bella answers back. At that point, without thinking Caius moves forward as if to rush her only to be stopped by something that he has no explanation for. _

CHAPTER 66: DELUSIONS OF IMPORTANCE

"What the hell!" he shouts as a stunned look appears on his face. He couldn't believe that a human had dared to challenge him in such a manner and then had the power to stop him. "Bitch, I will make you regret ever challenging my authority, let alone, thinking you could stand for along against a vampire." With those words he moved backwards while motioning to someone behind Marcus and Aro to step forward. Suddenly, a burst of flames flared towards Ria, but, she never moved or flinched from what he was trying to do.

"Am I to take that as your supposed and unjustifiable judgment being handed down?" Ria taunted him with her sarcasm. "You're not allowed to judge, only to execute the justice of the queen. And, you do that pretty damn sadly." She continued to provoke until Lee told her that was unnecessary and to stop, to stay with the plan. She nodded, saying not another word. "You're right, that was unnecessary and I apologize."

During all of this time Bella had said not a word, but, continued to monitor any action that was taking place while Ria had drawn most of the attention to herself. There was a female bodyguard shadowing Aro, another two males that kept close watch over Marcus and Caius each. As any of the brothers shifted so did these three individuals rather nervously.

In fact, the whole group was starting to get a little uneasy by all of the delay that was taking place and then a mere human standing in a verbal confrontation with Caius while showing no fear whatsoever. It wasn't something they were used to encountering.

"Enough, brother, we have strayed from the main reasons we are here. I would like to get back to the purpose, if you don't mind." Aro reprimanded Caius for his actions that caused an increase in the tension that was now present. "I apologize for the actions of my brother; they were spur of the moment reactions made without thinking. Please excuse him." Even though the apology was offered in polite neutral tones, no one was fooled.

"We shall be willing to overlook, the rash actions of a spoilt child. I feel sure that you have the matter well in hand at the moment." Ria spoke in the same tones back at him.

"I would be most interested in hearing why we have not been made aware of your existence or that of your cousin. And, especially, of such a rare jewel as your child, and, now we are told that more such usual children are to be born, but, not just from the original human mother, from two human women of the same family with different vampire fathers. Makes me wonder if all male vampires carry the incubus gene." Aro's muses aloud in his sugar tones that were starting to get on both Ria's and Bella's nerves.

"I nor anyone else can answer that question since we don't know. But, I am failing to understand what difference it should make to you as long as the QUEEN'S laws are kept by all the parties involved? There have been no immortal children converted. The humans that have knowledge of your species existence wouldn't be informing anyone for several reasons. The most obvious reason being that no one would believe them and the second one would be that other information that needs to be kept quiet would have to be explained."

"Excuse me, but, what do you mean other information has to be kept quiet? What other information would that be?" Aro inquires of Ria.

"You don't need to know." Ria tells him.

"How are we able to verify your claims if we aren't able to gain and examine all of the information."

"You will not lay hands on my son. You have caused enough harm during you existence without being allowed around him." Ria told him with the anger beginning to show in her voice.

"Aro, did you say your name was?" Bella asked. He nodded as he narrowed his eyes at her obvious inquiry as to his name and catching the slight sneer in her tone. "I think we would progress better if you would ask your questions and then return to Volterra. You aren't wanted nor needed here. No laws have been broken and if they had been then it would be Ankarra to hear our crimes, not you."

"Very well, since you want to take that attitude, we can do this in the least friendly of manner." Aro remarks brusquely. "If its questions you want then it is questions you will get and we expected them to be answered immediately." He said in a very sharp no nonsense manner while seething with barely contained rage vibrating from his body in what felt to be rolling wave after wave.

"You all will lower your defense and present yourselves to us for examine and questioning. The child will be brought before us and we shall decide if he presents a danger or not. Then after we have reached our conclusion then we will inform you of what to expect.

"We will determine the liability these humans present to our existence.

"Carlisle, you will have all of your family to come forth and make them know to us. Then each of you will explain how you became involved with these humans and give us all of the information you know of them.

"The child will be brought before us for questioning and examination.

"Humans you will cease to speak until spoke to. Your owners will speak for you." With Aro making that statement everyone knew that such a statement was not going to be tolerated too far by Ria and Bella. "I expect an explanation of how and why the parlor tricks are being done.

"And, we want a full disclosure of your entire party.

"All of you understand me well, if at any time I feel that we aren't being told the truth, or, information is being withheld, then you will suffer the consequences without hesitation or remorse. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR ON ALL POINTS? As you know by now, Carlisle, many of the guard have gifts that we have found useful over the years in many circumstances."

The center group that had been revealed begins to move forward getting closer to Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Lee, Bella and Ria. They were determined to protect the family as much as possible until Ria and Bella were ready to reveal the rest of the group. The group that was moving forward was Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Jasper was hesitating to influence the mood of the entire gathering, since he had not received any indication from Bella or Ria that they wanted that done. Emmett and Rosalie were ready to fight if the need arose. And, Alice was unable to get any visions since the wolf pack was close. They were blocking her ability which left her feeling blind and more amped up than usual; sheer nervous energy had her almost vibrating in place.

Ria started to speak until Lee walked up and took her hand into his. His thumb slowly drew small circles on her hand. Edward followed Lee's example and did the same with Bella. Lee allowed Edward to understand that this would help to keep each of them calm for the moment to give the Volturi a chance to make the next move. Once that was done then they would have an idea of what their next action should be and how they would need to respond. No impulsive moves should be made at this point. The tension was getting to tight and just the littlest thing could head things down a path that Ria and Bella were not wanting, or, needed. This was like the confrontation with Victoria, but, the difference was that more was at state and a fine line had to be walked so no laws on either side were violated. Ria and Bella needed to be protected.

"Okay, let's begin again, but, this time we will be conducting the interrogation and as we address a question to each individual you will answer instantly with nothing, but, the truth. Also, if I indicate for you to give me your hand don't hesitate or you will suffer the consequences. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

No one reacted to his controlling tones and self importance delusion of being the final voice of decisions. The air of tense waiting kept increasing slowly, but, steadily.

**A/N: Well, Aro is starting to act like the delusional ass that he is. Caius isn't far behind. And, Marcus is being his mild mannered silent self. How much longer do you think Ria and Bella are going to allow Aro and party to continue with their arrogant attitude? How much further will things go before the rest of the party is revealed?**

**The questions that Aro is wanting to ask all center around Ria, Bella and the conception of children by vampire and human. He is going to dig for any and all information that he can use to justify the destruction of everyone standing in the face off he has encountered.**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**

**I must take this time to offer my apologies to everyone that this updated wasn't posted earlier. My internet provider suddenly went out of business and give all of their clients less than six hours notice before shutting down service completely. It did take time to get another provider in place and to get back up again. I do thank all of you for your patience and understanding in this matter.**


	67. Chapter 67

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_And, we want a full disclosure of your entire party. _

"_All of you understand me well, if at any time I feel that we aren't being told the truth, or, information is being withheld, then you will suffer the consequences without hesitation or remorse. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR ON ALL POINTS? As you know by now, Carlisle, many of the guard have gifts that we have found useful over the years in many circumstances."_

_The center group that had been revealed begins to move forward getting closer to Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Lee, Bella and Ria. They were determined to protect the family as much as possible until Ria and Bella were ready to reveal the rest of the group. The group that was moving forward was Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Jasper was hesitating to influence the mood of the entire gathering, since he had not received any indication from Bella or Ria that they wanted that done. Emmett and Rosalie were ready to fight if the need arose. And, Alice was unable to get any visions since the wolf pack was close. They were blocking her ability which left her feeling blind and more amped up than usual; sheer nervous energy had her almost vibrating in place._

_Ria started to speak until Lee walked up and took her hand into his. His thumb slowly drew small circles on her hand. Edward followed Lee's example and did the same with Bella. Lee allowed Edward to understand that this would help to keep each of them calm for the moment to give the Volturi a chance to make the next move. Once that was done then they would have an idea of what their next action should be and how they would need to respond. No impulsive moves should be made at this point. The tension was getting to tight and just the littlest thing could head things down a path that Ria and Bella were not wanting, or, needed. This was like the confrontation with Victoria, but, the difference was that more was at state and a fine line had to be walked so no laws on either side were violated. Ria and Bella needed to be protected._

"_Okay, let's begin again, but, this time we will be conducting the interrogation and as we address a question to each individual you will answer instantly with nothing, but, the truth. Also, if I indicate for you to give me your hand don't hesitate or you will suffer the consequences. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"_

_No one reacted to his controlling tones and self importance delusion of being the final voice of decisions. The air of tense waiting kept increasing slowly, but, steadily._

CHAPTER 67: I'M TIRED OF THIS, YOU ARE NOTHING

"I want to know who the human behind you sitting in the wheelchair is and why is he even here considering his condition? Next, why is he even permitted to have an awareness of our kind and still be allowed to live?" Aro demands.

He shakes his head as Caius begins to speak, "So many rules broken, brother. The laws have been ignored and bend to their desires for too long, as I see it." Sarcasm drips heavily from him as he is speaking. He is the one that will react to cause destruction before Aro, if given the chance. Both Ria and Bella realize this quickly and know to keep a closer watch on him and his gestures.

Edward seemed to be silently listening to Lee's thoughts that were suggesting what they needed to be doing for their wives to help keep the situation under control. Every so often Edward would nod, just slightly, and then copy what Lee in gesture. Both of the women were staying calm and keeping to the plan. At the moment they were allowing the Volturi to assume that they had the upper hand without them being aware that the assumption was incorrect before the confrontation ever started. However, both men were becoming acutely aware that Ria and Bella were holding themselves under very tight control so as not to bring about any unwanted action, staying within the laws of all species.

Before Ria or Bella can respond to the questions, Lee takes over. "The people that stand to support us as witnesses in this matter are of no concern to you. They have been approved due to having the proper credentials.

"Ask what questions you feel you need, but, we will decide as to whether you will receive an answer or not. And as to your demand to extend our hand, requested, will not happen under any circumstances. You have failed before you even started here and are out of line." Lee states very calmly, but, in a no nonsense manner.

"Who are you, precisely, to be telling us what we will and will not do? I want your complete name." Aro once again demands as if he has absolute control of all who are in attendance. Then before Lee can answer, he turns to look behind him at someone, motioning for them to come forward. The individual that he has commanded forward is none other than Talon, the one who caused this entire ruckus to begin with.

"Point out to me the people that you saw present at the murder of the female vampire and her friends."Aro told Talon. Talon hesitated but a moment and then answered that it would be easier to point out who wasn't there instead who was.

"However, some of the people there were there I don't see here." He tells Aro and company.

"Very well, who were not there." And, with that being said Talon begins telling that only the person in the wheelchair wasn't there, but, everyone else that he could see were. After which he stares directly at Lee with a slight narrowing of his eyes. His revenge in that direction will be private, but, he still had plans to locate and speak with the queen. Caius had been watching Talon very closely and noticed Talon's reaction the view in front of him, but, said nothing.

Lee, also, noticed Talon's stare and decided it was better to get things in the open now so nothing could come back and bite them in the ass later. "I noticed you watching me very closely. Want to tell me the reason why?" he addresses Talon directly.

"You look very familiar, but, I can't detect your scent. I do know that you were in Death Valley at the other battle and were protective of the women that stand beside you. At the time I witnessed the battle I smelt a scent that I encountered when my mate had been destroyed and I associated that scent with you somehow." Talon explained with some puzzlement sounding in his voice.

"Very well, if you believe that I may be connected to such an incident then I will be happy to settle the matter between the two of us in a more private setting, but, this isn't the place. I would be happy to listen to the incident that might help me to place the vampire that you are referring to." Lee quietly, but, reasoning, talks to Talon.

"Sounds good to me." Talon answers.

"Isn't this shit sweet? Both Aro and Caius remark. "It's almost enough to make me want to puke."

"Let's get back to the purpose of why we are all gathered here." Aro demands. "You, young man, tell me your full name and stop all the bullshit." He commands Lee.

"I am Lee du Toulouse, and the lady standing next to me is my wife, Ria, as you have been told, and the mother of my child, Jason. Standing next to her is Isabella Swan Cullen, wife of Edward Cullen, created son of Carlisle Cullen. Now, what the hell else do you want to know?"

Aro and Caius snap up straighter, but say nothing. They are trying not to give away the fact that they instantly recognized the name as being associated to the Queen. Somehow, they are going to have to rectify this situation to where they still come out on top and stronger to deal with the queen.

"I want to see this child. You will present him before us for examination and then we shall decide your fates. Many laws have been broken and justice is demanded."

"No. You will not get near to my nephew. You have no right to try to pass any judgment on us and we all refuse to recognize your right to do so." Bella informs the brothers. "In fact, I really think that it is time for you to decide what you are going to do. You have the choice to get the hell out of here and behave as your positions demand with only the duties that you have been assigned, or, take the consequences."

"And, what are you going to do, human, to force us?" Aro asks with a smirk.

"All of you step back." Ria instructs her companions. They response instantly, but, wondering what Ria and Bella were about to do. As the area is cleared Ria and Bella do a half turn with their backs to each other and begin to pace a distance for all the others. Once they have walked a small ways they both face the Volturi once again.

"You are being asked quietly and reasonably to return to do your duties as has been designated by the vampire queen centuries ago. To stop taking it upon yourselves to be judge, jury and executioner for that is not what you are to be doing. You're the police force only of your species, nothing more. A certain amount of latitude is allowed to you, but, time and time again you have overstepped those boundaries without a care or a worry.

"If you choose to continue on your current course of things, then action to stop you is demanded and we shall action accordingly to the laws of all the species involved to bring a halt to your self-importance by putting yourselves above the law and considering yourselves to be the ultimate force with the finally say. All of you are full of shit and have less to offer than your own guards.

"So, what is your decision? You must decide now." Ria asks.

"You are not more than a blood bank to us and beneath our attention, but, you have the nerve to try to order us and tell us what we should be doing and not doing. I don't think so." Jane sneers at them. Aro swung his head around very quickly to look at her rather sharply for even daring to speak without permission.

Ria and Bella look at the brothers and then the two black witches before surveying the mood of the rest of the opposing vampires gathered on the Volturi side. "I am sorry you allow a nothing do your talking and thinking for you." Ria comments at which she continues, "We are going to have to put a stop to this and demand that you be taught a valuable lesson by your betters."

The entire Volturi and guards react. They begin to move forward when Ria and Bella raise their left and right arms. What happens next brings everyone to an abrupt halt, sheer shock showing along with absolute fear.

**A/N: What is going to be the next move by everyone? What brought the Volturi up so short? Who will stand and who will follow? Who wins and who loses?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	68. Chapter 68

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_You are being asked quietly and reasonably to return to do your duties as has been designated by the vampire queen centuries ago. To stop taking it upon yourselves to be judge, jury and executioner for that is not what you are to be doing. You're the police force only of your species, nothing more. A certain amount of latitude is allowed to you, but, time and time again you have overstepped those boundaries without a care or a worry._

"_If you choose to continue on your current course of things, then action to stop you is demanded and we shall action accordingly to the laws of all the species involved to bring a halt to your self-importance by putting yourselves above the law and considering yourselves to be the ultimate force with the finally say. All of you are full of shit and have less to offer than your own guards. _

"_So, what is your decision? You must decide now." Ria asks._

"_You are not more than a blood bank to us and beneath our attention, but, you have the nerve to try to order us and tell us what we should be doing and not doing. I don't think so." Jane sneers at them. Aro swung his head around very quickly to look at her rather sharply for even daring to speak without permission._

_Ria and Bella look at the brothers and then the two black witches before surveying the mood of the rest of the opposing vampires gathered on the Volturi side. "I am sorry you allow a nothing do your talking and thinking for you." Ria comments at which she continues, "We are going to have to put a stop to this and demand that you be taught a valuable lesson by your betters."_

_The entire Volturi and guards react. They begin to move forward when Ria and Bella raise their left and right arms. What happens next brings everyone to an abrupt halt, sheer shock showing along with absolute fear._

CHAPTER 68: LOOKING TO THE FUTURE

Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri and most of the guard aren't paying any attention to the reaction of the brothers as they begin to charge towards the Cullen party. Their intent pretty plain for any to see; kill and maim, actually, to hell with the maim part, drink from the humans and kill the vampires who dare defy the Volturi control. As far as they knew the brothers, Aro, Caius and Marcus, were the final authority over their kind, not some imaginary vampire queen. Oh, happy day darlings, you are about to meet the lady, herself, only to realize your mistake.

With two different set of circumstances facing Ria, Bella and party, the choices and options varied. Amongst the guard were two black witches and with their power level they had to be dealt with, but, only Margarite could pronounce sentence. Ria and Bella were going to have to take them alive, if possible. But the second part of the problem was that the black witches were vampire and, therefore, fell under Ankarra's rule as well. So, the main question that had to be answered was who had the greater say over them? As significance of this situation hits them so does the full force of the advancement hit their shields causing a slight overcharge of energy. Since the two women were in the process of revealing the rest of their party.

What stopped the brothers dead in their tracks was the fact that suddenly the Queen was visible along with others, a species of wolves that was unknown to them and another who with a child off to the side just likes the queen on the other side. Still the actions of the rest of their party haven't hit their conscious mind to be able to stop the advancement that hadn't been ordered by them.

"All of you will stop immediately or suffer the consequences." The quiet command is softly spoken, but, definitely heard by all of the vampire species. The only individuals that seem to have a problem with the command are Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri. But, they do have enough sense to hesitate and see what is going to transpire with this new equation that has appeared and seemingly stunned the brothers.

"Aro, you will back all of your party off immediately." The command was given in a bit harsher voice this time. But, her point was made. Aro and Caius snapped to realization as to what Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri and the rest of the guard had been doing.

"Every one of you will stop now and return to your original places." Aro demands of each of them. And they all obey.

During this time Ria gives the signal to Asia of what she needs to do with Jason. So, Asia moves herself and Jason just a few paces closer to the Volturi group. The vampires the queen had instructed to keep a watch on these two matches the movements as well, even though, they had no understanding as to what the maneuver was to accomplish.

Ria and Bella shifted their shielding, unknowingly to the others to surround the Volturi party. The physical of Ria's shield would herd them to stay in the one spot for now and Bella's mental shield would provide the covering for none to be able to use a mental attack against them such as what Jane, Alec or Chelsea could do. Of course, Aro's mental shield, Renata, was being blocked as well. But, to reinforce the entire effort, was the fact that Jason had been moved closer to the Volturi to try to nullify their gifts. This move, of course, was working on an assumption about Jason's gift. The unknown factors of this gift was control, how long he could maintain it, its full strength and the distance he was able to project his gift. No one had had a chance to fully test him. Asia had been working with him, but, still her knowledge in regards to these things was limited at best.

The pack was staying their positions as no immediate threat other than what is the current circumstances has presented itself. But, they were letting the "cold one" know that they were present, ready and willing at the less suspected move wrong, they would attack. All of this was done with the constant low growling they were murmuring.

Ria and Bella motioned for their center party to move back a few paces. The outer groups on each side were signed to move in a few paces, but, to still hold their current positions and groupings. So, with the formation of a semi circle still everyone moved a little closer in while the whole time keeping watch on the Volturi group.

Aro could be heard attempting to quietly calm down all that were in attendance with him. "Calm, dear ones, now is not the time to a situation that would bring about immediate regards. So, calm yourselves."

Marcus was still in the background with his guard and the wives were even further back with their bodyguards and all of them were staying quiet. Aro and Caius were the ones directing the action with Jane and Alec trying to take over every so often. But, with one look from the brothers even they stopped.

Aro and Caius, both, bowed politely from the waist and Aro greeting the vampire he was viewing, "Ankarra, how delightful to see you again. It has been an extremely long time since our last meeting."

"Yes, it has, but, you seem to have given yourselves more duties than what was originally assigned to you. I am wondering why that is?"

"My dear, you charged us as always to maintain the laws of our species, along with all royal decrees. This we have done to the best of our abilities, but, at no time did you say that we were to bring each and every indiscretion to you or your attention. We have handled each as presented on a strictly one on one basis. So, how, if I might ask, have we assigned ourselves more than what we were charged to do?"

"Don't try to play a word game with me, Aro, you will lose."

"But, -"

"SILENCE!"

"Your duties for all of you were very simple. You are to make sure the laws were upheld, not to stand as judge, jury or executioner. Anything having to do with the ending of a life was and is to be determined by me and me alone. However, you seem to have assumed that position for yourself.

"Now, you stand here while planning to judge these people with an already predetermined decision made to destroy them all without proper hearing of any justifiable cause that shall have been brought to my attention before you ever decided to this undertaking. You have not checked your facts as to verify if any laws had been broke, you stand with the rigidity of the laws without looking at all circumstances surrounding any supposed straying, or, even admitting to allowance of possible necessary exceptions to the laws.

"This is not the makings of a leader, but, that of a blood thirsty dictator. Do, you really think that you can oust me? Do you really think that your gifts are greater than mine?" Ankarra scoffs at Aro.

Then she turns to Caius. "And, you are indeed the worst of them all. You get your kicks out of creating mayhem instead of upholding the position to which you were assigned. Both, you and Aro sicken me to my core." As she was speaking a jerky movement sharply caught her attention.

"Youngling, don't be foolish, but, I will destroy without hesitation." She remarks to Jane. "Your gift, though, remarkable, is hardly a match for what I can do. Surely the brothers have made you aware of this fact after all of this time that you have been with them." Jane assumes a more relaxed pose in spite of the seething rage she is feeling inside herself.

"Aro and Caius, I know that you three are aware of the significance of Lee du Toulouse's name. But, yet, you have acted against should knowledge. And, I might add have broken several of my laws, yourselves. The ones you have broken are punishable by immediate death with no reprieve." At such statements all snap to attention with a stunned stillness about them. The guard is wondering what laws and the brothers are worrying about what Ankarra plans to do. "In fact, all of your guard has broken these same laws which are extreme breaches against my expressed decree."

"Now, wait a min-" Aro begins.

"Wait a minute, my ass, who are you to tell me to wait a minute? "Ankarra stops him, but, is aware that Jane and some of the other guard that is loyal to Aro and Caius are getting a little antsy over the delay to their plans of chaos. "I have come to a decision and the outcome of that decision will be abided by. No changes will be considered."

She turns her head to Lee for a moment before speaking again. "Lee, this planned failed attack is against your family so how say you as to what needs to be done to them?" She asks with a smile. Without telling Lee or anyone else, this was going to be test to see how much his association with Ria and Bella has truly influenced his outlook about things.

But, before Lee could speak Talon broke loose from the guard that has restrained him and stepped forward to address Ankarra. "Ma'am, I wish to speak with you and demand a judgment against the vampire that destroyed my mate. I understand that your gifts are many and that you would be able to determine who that individual was. Please read my memories and bring me justice for my loss." He pleads. Then continues with, "I know that the vampire that destroyed her is present now as I see most of you who were present at the last battle with the red haired vampire and army, but, I can't tell you who that vampire is since for some reason I am unable to catch his scent. Fact of the matter, I cannot smell a scent from any of you." He remarks to which everyone else behind him nods in agreement and puzzlement. It was something the brothers had not had a chance to comment about nor question anyone concerning the reason.

Ankarra does as he asks and turns to Lee and ask, "Lee, didn't you say not long ago that you recognized Talon?"

"Yes, and if what I am seeing pictured in his mind is an actual memory of his mate then I am the one that destroyed her." He confesses. At that Talon starts to spring forward only to encounter an invisible wall. Lee continues as if the suddenly lurching of Talon had never taken place. He explains what had occurred and what she had to be dismembered as he had done. "I did not set out to harm her, but, she wouldn't heed my warnings to back off and leave. She attacked me more than once and I defended myself, but, finally got tired of fighting her off. So, I took the final action that I did.

"If any further explanation is needed then I will be happy to discuss it with you in private." Lee offers. This seems to calm Talon down for the moment, at least.

Then Lee continues to address the first remarks concerning the Volturi that Ankarra had presented to him. "If Ria and Isabella are in agreement, then I would say to allow them to return to Volterra, but for a closer watch to be maintained upon them by someone trustworthy to you. And, to be able to do this they must agree to assume only the duties for which they are designated and nothing else." With that being said he looks to Ria and Bella for their input of the matter. Each nods their agreement to the proposal, but, says nothing.

So, the judgment is rendered and the Volturi agree to it. Everyone quietly backs away with Ria and Bella slowly dropping their shields. It is at that moment that Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri and other of the guard spring forth towards Ria and Bella. Lee and Edward quickly put themselves in front of their wives to protect them. Aro and Caius rush forward and not being sure of their actions Ankarra waves her hand as does Lee and they burst into flame. The rest of the Cullens and the vampires with Ankarra are quick to subdue the rest of the destructive ruffians that had threatened the humans and others of their group with the queen.

It is apparent at that point the group that meant to kill will be judged with no further questioning or explanation exchange. The discussion was closed and Ankarra was swift to meter out her judgment and justice to each. Jane and Alec would be turned over to Margarite for her judgment, but, Ankarra sentenced them to death. With them being of two differing species, it was appropriate for both ruling parties to judge the infractions and breaking of the laws they had done.

To keep them under control while being delivered to the Witch Queen Ankarra tore their heads from their bodies. A call would be placed to Margarite explaining the circumstances and then she could deal the final blow to them.

"Marcus, you are the only surviving brother and it is with that being observed, I declare you in charge of the Volturi and guard. You are to get this group of misfits cleaned up and in order. Do what you have to do, destroy who will not comply as they aren't trustworthy enough to be allowed to live. Release those that wish it and retain the ones that are willing to obey the laws and your dictates.

"Understand this, also, that I will be assigning someone to keep an eye on the workings of my police force from now on.

"Now, get all of them out of my sight the same way that all of you arrived." She commands, but, as they all are turning away, she adds, "Oh, Marcus, make sure not one hunts while within a two thousand square mile radius of here. If it happens, death will be swift in coming."

Marcus nod and turns to leave the same as the remaining group of the Volturi. The Cullens, du Toulouses, and rest quietly watch as the others leave before returning home. It is there that they will discuss what has happened and what still needs to be done. Making the necessary decisions that are still pending.

**A/N: Well, that bit of action is over, but, the Cullen and du Toulouse families still need to decide how they are going to come together as a family. Ankarra will have a few more words of wisdom to say before her departure. How will the two families come together as one? Will there be any separation from existing family members? What is it that Ankarra will still have to say?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	69. Chapter 69

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_If any further explanation is needed then I will be happy to discuss it with you in private." Lee offers. This seems to calm Talon down for the moment, at least._

_Then Lee continues to address the first remarks concerning the Volturi that Ankarra had presented to him. "If Ria and Isabella are in agreement, then I would say to allow them to return to Volterra, but for a closer watch to be maintained upon them by someone trustworthy to you. And, to be able to do this they must agree to assume only the duties for which they are designated and nothing else." With that being said he looks to Ria and Bella for their input of the matter. Each nods their agreement to the proposal, but, says nothing._

_So, the judgment is rendered and the Volturi agree to it. Everyone quietly backs away with Ria and Bella slowly dropping their shields. It is at that moment that Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri and other of the guard spring forth towards Ria and Bella. Lee and Edward quickly put themselves in front of their wives to protect them. Aro and Caius rush forward and not being sure of their actions Ankarra waves her hand as does Lee and they burst into flame. The rest of the Cullens and the vampires with Ankarra are quick to subdue the rest of the destructive ruffians that had threatened the humans and others of their group with the queen._

_It is apparent at that point the group that meant to kill will be judged with no further questioning or explanation exchange. The discussion was closed and Ankarra was swift to meter out her judgment and justice to each. Jane and Alec would be turned over to Margarite for her judgment, but, Ankarra sentenced them to death. With them being of two differing species, it was appropriate for both ruling parties to judge the infractions and breaking of the laws they had done. _

_To keep them under control while being delivered to the Witch Queen Ankarra tore their heads from their bodies. A call would be placed to Margarite explaining the circumstances and then she could deal the final blow to them._

"_Marcus, you are the only surviving brother and it is with that being observed, I declare you in charge of the Volturi and guard. You are to get this group of misfits cleaned up and in order. Do what you have to do, destroy who will not comply as they aren't trustworthy enough to be allowed to live. Release those that wish it and retain the ones that are willing to obey the laws and your dictates._

"_Understand this, also, that I will be assigning someone to keep an eye on the workings of my police force from now on._

"_Now, get all of them out of my sight the same way that all of you arrived." She commands, but, as they all are turning away, she adds, "Oh, Marcus, make sure not one hunts while within a two thousand square mile radius of here. If it happens, death will be swift in coming."_

_Marcus nod and turns to leave the same as the remaining group of the Volturi. The Cullens, du Toulouses, and rest quietly watch as the others leave before returning home. It is there that they will discuss what has happened and what still needs to be done. Making the necessary decisions that are still pending._

CHAPTER 69: NOT A TOTAL HAPPY ENDING.

The camp is dismantled and all returned to their own separate quarters for the most part. Ria and Bella, both, felt that a guard needed to be posted as a form of insurance that all of the Volturi group left the island and didn't double back for some unknown reason. And the best ones to stand guard would be the wolf pack. Billy Black volunteered them for this duty without anyone asking. They had the ability to detect a "cold one" in the area and had the speed to deal with it. Also, being a part of a "pack mind" they would be able to notify others for assistance. No one else of the group had all of these abilities in quite the same way except for maybe, Ankarra. The thought that perhaps, Lee would qualify, but, not to the strength and level of Ankarra or the pack, and, the connection between Ria and Bella were similar to the pack mind, but, still they were limited into how much and how fast they could cover an area. So, the most logical choice was the pack.

Lee was very apprehensive about Talon being around Ria, Bella and Jason and made that fact known. His warning was issued in full view of everyone and the consequences stated very clearly if he chose to ignore the warning. "I will take you apart if you so much as look at them wrong. Or, I think you are looking at them wrong. There will be no words, just immediate action and NO second chances. No one will be able to put you back together. Do you understand me, Talon?

"I will discuss what took place about your mate, I will listen to what you have to say and we will decide where to go from there. But, at no time will you even consider revenge against my family. You won't get the change to even act upon it.

"If you are willing to accept those terms then we can move forward, if not we deal with it here and now. I will put you out of your misery."

"You're damn cocky. What makes you think that you can take me?"

"Simple I am first generation of Ankarra. Her gifts are mine to a greater or lesser degree. Remember what you saw just moments earlier and then decide for yourself if you might want to pursue a confrontation with me or refuse to listen to my warning about my family."

"I choose to listen then will decide what course of action will be taken. Just realize that I am not going to let her destruction go without justice being served." And while saying that he is looking straight into the eyes of the vampire queen. Ankarra notices this so makes a decision that will settle the issue altogether.

"I will meet with the both of you at which time the entire incident will be laid open. A verdict will be given by me at that time and with no appeals. You each will accept what I decide.

"Talon, let me warn you now, your case is going to have to be damn compelling for me to rule against my created son. Do I make myself clear? But, at the same time, know that I sure rule fairly regards of Lee's relationship with me. Are you willing to accept those conditions and abide by it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I only want true justice, not revenge. Although, that has not always been the case of my feelings."

"That is understood. It is the same with all of us who have mates." Lee tells him quietly.

So, all three adjourned to settle the issues away from curious onlookers and outsiders. What was going to be discussed and decided would be amongst the three of them only. Ria wants to go with Lee, but, he explained that this was something he had to do alone. Everyone else remained, but, watched as the other three left. Ria wasn't happy about the situation and neither was Bella, but, there wasn't much they could do about it until things had been decided.

After all of the excitement with the Volturi it didn't take long for things to start settling down into a half way normal routine. But, the time dragged waiting for word of the outcome concerning Lee and Talon. Both Ria and Bella were busy pacing, even though, in separate places. The twin connection was very active. No one was able to settle either of the two women enough for them to relax. Edward grew a little jealous of the fact that Bella was shown as much worry about another other than himself. But, then Carlisle reminded him of the bond that had existed between all of them long before Bella ever met him or the family. Lee had been there since she was a child and had seen her grow into womanhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Off away from everyone, Talon told what had happened to his mate. Told of how he had found her after she had been ripped apart by her attacker, how she had changed from that occurrence and then how he had had to destroy her when she turned on him. She had become too much of a threat to all things.

Lee described how he had first encountered a woman that was trying to take his prey away from him. He had continually chased her away only for her to return and she kept trying to attack him. She wouldn't be persuaded to leave him alone and after a while he had had enough and they fought. He tore her apart and scattered the pieces, then left.

Talon said that she had told him that she had been attacked first.

"That isn't so. The human was mine that I had taken down. She kept trying to steal it. Wouldn't leave me be to finish. Even after the blood turned cold and lost favor she kept trying to engage me into a fight.

"I tried twice to walk away and kept telling her to leave me alone or she was going to get hurt. Made no difference to her, she kept on and on. Finally, I snapped and did something about it.

"Even as we fought, I would tell her to just walk away, but, she would refuse. I would throw her away; she would get up and come back ready to continue with the fight. And, with me trying to walk away she still continued. I bear two scars from her bites that I would be happy to show you, if you want." Lee explains. Then he continues, "I was a cocky assed savage back then. Running wild with no regard for anyone or thing, but, myself. However, I did try to behave as somewhat of a gentleman."

Ankarra listened to both sides and recognized the truth both men spoke. She knew the pain Talon felt, but, he had taken the right course in the destruction of his mate. He had followed the law and that more than anything else was what has been eating away at him all of this time. That and the fact that he really didn't know all of the facts. She waited to see what he would demand next.

Talon looked at Lee and then over to Ankarra. He knew that his love had been a fighter and could be vicious when she wanted something bad enough. But, she had grown worse after that incident and he had found all of the pieces of her to be put back together. She was never the same again. Not knowing how to deal with what Lee du Toulouse had told him and turned away to give thought to that entire he had discovered.

Ankarra decides that they both should fight to get the poison out of their systems. Hopefully this would bring about some satisfaction to Talon if he should be the victor, but, either way he would be able to say that he had fought for his mate. It would not be to the death, however, since both men had verified that she was an aggressor. But, before she could render her decision Talon turned back toward both and said, "I thank you for listening to me and I thank Lee for filling in the blanks. What you say matches what she said, but, she made it out that she was the victim instead of the attacker.

"I have to believe your story since you had no way of knowing what she had told me. The same story just different positions for you each, so, with that being said I withdraw my complaint and will leave you in peace. Good will to you family." And with that he left.

Ankarra and Lee returned to the main house where everyone is gathered wanting to know what happened. Lee told them before Ankarra could say a word, that Talon had received the full story of the incident and decided that there could have been no other choices in what had happened. That he left in peace while wishing everyone well. Ankarra concurred with what Lee explained and the matter was dropped.

From there, she placed a call to Margarite. She explained what had transpired and what decisions had been made. Wanted to know how and when she wanted to have Jane and Alec delivered and in what condition letting her know how they were at the moment for containment purposes.

Margarite said that they would have to be presented to her whole for judgment and she would leave with her guard to meet all on the island by tomorrow to pass judgment on the two black witches.

What no one knew at that time was that Jane had managed to get to her head and her body was repairing itself. She got a hold of Alec's head and presented it him so his body could repair itself as well. As the repairs had completed enough for them to leave they managed to get passed the guards and get into the water. The two black witches knew they would be returning to deal with the prophecy white witches in the very near future. They would get their revenge for the insult they and the Volturi had received.

**A/N: Talon found out the truth concerning his mate's actions that led to her destruction. At least, he had been man enough to accept the truth when he heard it. But, damn, Jane and Alec are up to no good. What will Ankarra do to the guards that allowed them to get away? What is she going to tell Margarite about their escape? How will Margarite deal with the bit of information?**

**Sorry, but, cannot always guarantee the length of the chapters. When all that needs to be said has been done, then it is time to stop until the next time. I will try to update at least twice a week for all of you on this story.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


	70. Chapter 70

**SEEKING MY WHITE WITCH**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Ankarra and Lee returned to the main house where everyone is gathered wanting to know what happened. Lee told them before Ankarra could say a word, that Talon had received the full story of the incident and decided that there could have been no other choices in what had happened. That he left in peace while wishing everyone well. Ankarra concurred with what Lee explained and the matter was dropped._

_From there, she placed a call to Margarite. She explained what had transpired and what decisions had been made. Wanted to know how and when she wanted to have Jane and Alec delivered and in what condition letting her know how they were at the moment for containment purposes. _

_Margarite said that they would have to be presented to her whole for judgment and she would leave with her guard to meet all on the island by tomorrow to pass judgment on the two black witches. _

_What no one knew at that time was that Jane had managed to get to her head and her body was repairing itself. She got a hold of Alec's head and presented it him so his body could repair itself as well. As the repairs had completed enough for them to leave they managed to get passed the guards and get into the water. The two black witches knew they would be returning to deal with the prophecy white witches in the very near future. They would get their revenge for the insult they and the Volturi had received._

CHAPTER 70: EPILOGUE

Things have settled down quite a bit since the encounter with the Volturi a few months ago. Admittedly, Ankarra was totally pissed off with the guards being as careless as to the handling of Jane and Alec. She nearly ripped them apart and burnt the pieces because she was so enraged. No one was sure as to the exact time they had managed to escape, but, they were nowhere to be found on the island. Only other option was they left by water, the same way they had arrived.

The vampire queen had tried calling the Queen of the White Witches, but, no answer which meant she was on her way to the island. At that point, Ankarra was unsure how to deal with the situation, but, made sure that the guards responsible for the escape knew that she was going to allow Queen Margarite to judge them and decide the punishment with her full blessing and backing.

Upon Margarite's arrival and the explanation of what had been discovered after the phone call to her, she took everything in stride without a word passing her lips at the time. She simply turned to Ria and Bella requesting a meeting. The three of them went out onto the water in the Lucky Twins so their discussion would be private. Ankarra forbid anyone to leave the island until they had returned. Upon that return, the guards were brought before Margarite and she requested to hear how they had failed to perform their assigned tasks properly.

She informed them that if she had been allowed to do so under her laws they would be taught a lesson. One strong enough to get their attention and ensure that mistakes like this wouldn't happen again. So, the decree was that they would be taken apart with all pieces scattered and placed in secure areas for a period of one year. At the end of that time they would be allowed to repair themselves and hopefully have learnt a lesson of duty responsibilities.

Ria and Bella were now nearing the end of their sixth month of pregnancy and felling miserable. Lee, Edward and the family were making sure that both women were as comfortable as possible with whatever the hell they wanted. Lee had gone through all of this when Ria was carrying Jason and all the worry about how things would turn out. Edward kept asking questions to the point that Lee was about ready to rip his head off and use it for the football that the Cullen men enjoyed play so much.

Ria had signed the deed for Serenity over to Bella and Edward as a belated wedding gift. And, they in turn, declared it to be a family home for everyone, the Cullen and du Toulouse families. But, Ria and Lee had a new home built not far down the road adjacent to Serenity. The place they had been renting since the attack of their servants was called home while the new place was being built, but, now the construction was completed, Esme was in charge of decorating the new house from top to bottom. And soon they would be moving in. New servants had been hired and everyone was happy.

Word was sent to Ankarra that her dictates were being followed to the letter and Marcus was doing an excellent job of reforming the Volturi into the unit it is meant to be. Ankarra let them know that she was still considering who she would assign to oversee the Volturi on her behalf from time to time.

Renee and Phil had come to visit with the two women and their families. And, of course, at first Renee was beside herself about Bella being pregnant and she was too young to be a grandmother yet. Bella just rolled her eyes and smiled until Renee got all of it out of her system. Then she started making plans for the young ones. Once learning the names of the twins, she was delighted. Of course, she let Ria know how thrilled she was about her pregnancy also. During the entire visitation Edward could do no wrong, but, he did receive a lecture about getting her daughter pregnant before she had completed her education.

Charlie came down to visit as well and let both Ria and Bella know how excited he was to welcome the new additions to the family. He was going to be a grandfather and was eagerly looking forward to it. So much so, that he was making all sorts of plans for the children.

Carlisle kept a close watch on his two patients making sure that the pregnancies were progressing with little or no problems. Needless to say, the pregnancies were moving more along the lines of normal than legend as they all had studied just like Lee and Ria had with the coming of Jason. He wanted to be as prepared for whatever might happen as he possibly could be to preserve the life of both mother and child.

No one had ever thought to question Ria or Bella about the private conversation with Margarite; even though, both women seemed to be on edge to a certain degree since then. All had assumed that she had asked for advice concerning the judging of the vampire guards that had allowed Jane and Alec to escape.

However, what she did tell them was about the signs of a coming war between the black and white witches. A war that would involve many species, forcing them to choose sides and that if not dealt with swiftly could cause harm to many innocent species. Bringing about a devastation that would be unspeakable. Both Ria and Bella were going to be needed to help control and protect many in the coming future.

Margarite charged both to keep a sharp lookout for the changes and as soon as the changes begin to show in Bella's gift of dream prophecy she needed to be notified immediately so they would all have time to be ready. Both women were to try to have as worry free pregnancy as possible and then be ready for the call to defend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Alec were busy gathering forces unto their command. They were determined to reinstate the authority of the Volturi as had been under Aro and Caius. Marcus was a weak fool in their estimation. They would regain what had been lost, and, then crush the witches while taking control of all other species their desired.

They sent word to the Queen of the Black arts to inform her of their intentions and requesting an alliance with her people since both Jane and Alec were black witches themselves. A meeting had been agreed upon in the near future to discuss the advantages to each side.

Both Jane and Alec declared that "IT WAS TIME FOR THE BLACK WITCHES TO RULE."

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed presenting it to you. Our families have come to the end of this adventure, but, they are about to start two more. One of parenthood and another to defend other species as well as their own. The struggle will involve both the Cullen and du Toulouse families and I sincerely hope that you will join to see how they will cope and hopefully emerge victorious in the coming war.**

**At this time I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites in regards to my stories. It is heartwarming to know that you are enjoying them as much as I am in presenting them to you.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. And wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding**


End file.
